Cadeau de la vie
by Sayane2010
Summary: Rizzles: Histoire de tout les jours, amour, taquinerie, grossesse, sexe, . . . Il y a du rire comme des larmes! De la peur comme de la joie !
1. Chapter 1

_**Je reprends mes histoires et corrige les fautes alors s'il vous plaît soyer patient je continue à avancer, mais je reprends le début!**_

_**Il y aura surement quelques petits changements, plus de description, ou des phrases formuler différemment. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 **_

C'était un samedi midi, Jane venait de terminer un délicieux repas que sa mère lui avait préparé et qu'elles avaient partagé tranquillement chez le lieutenant. Habituellement Jane aurait tout fait pour éviter cette torture, pourtant aujourd'hui la présence de sa mère était réconfortante. Elles parlaient de leur travail respectif, du beau temps ! Bref rien de vraiment palpitant !

Jane ne savait pas pourquoi un sentiment de malaise la tenaillait dur depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin ! Quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle ignorait quoi, elle avait recherché toute la matinée ce qui n'allait pas, mais rien ne lui venait.

_**Maman ? **_demandait-elle, afin d'attirer l'attention d'Angela qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

_**Humm !**_ Répondait celle-ci alors qu'elle rangeait la vaisselle fraîchement lavée.

_**J'ai la sensation qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ! **_Parlait Jane confuse, assise devant le plan de travail, elle avait les sourcils froncés.

_**Tu parles de Maura ! Oui je l'ai remarqué !**_ disait-elle en se retournant vers sa fille.

_**Pourquoi parles-tu de Maura ?**_ demandait Jane surprise.

Angela regardait sa fille, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Jane pensait une seconde à sa meilleure amie. En effet, Angela avait raison, il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange. Jane n'avait quasiment pas vu Maura depuis deux semaines. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'elles avaient pris un peu de distance et en regardant bien, Jane remarquait qu'au lieu de revenir à la normale, la distance entre elles n'avait fait que de s'accroître !

Les soirées ensemble avaient disparu, les discussions également, seule restait les contacts au travail. Toujours trop professionnelles et trop courtes.

_**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_ demandait Angela.

_**Rien !**_ Reprenait Jane dans la défaite. _**On ne s'est pas disputé, il n'y a pas de colère ! Je ne comprends pas, on sait simplement éloigner.**_ Soupirait Jane. _**Je crois que c'est ma faute ! Je l'ai mise de côté encore une fois.**_

_**Non !**_ Interrompait Angela. _**Il y a autre chose !**_ Jane la regardait surprise et à l'écoute. _**Elle n'a pas pris ces distances qu'avec toi, mais avec moi aussi! Je n'ai pas eu de vraies conversations avec elle depuis des semaines. Le plus souvent je la voie en coups de vent !**_

Jane était abasourdie, Maura ne se serait jamais éloigné d'Angela, même si elle était furieuse contre Jane. Il se passait bien quelque chose et l'inquiétude de Jane ne faisait que croître.

_**Même si elle a bien un problème, je ne l'ai pas aidé !**_ Soufflait Jane. _**Au lieu de voir ce qu'il lui arrivait, je me suis renfermé dans mes doutes, mes soucis et je l'ai écarté doucement.**_

Angela baissait la tête, ne voulant pas regarder sa fille dans les yeux. Jane n'était pas dupe, sa mère lui cachait quelque chose.

_**Dit moi tout de suite ce que tu sais maman !**_ ordonnait Jane plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_**Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette situation comme ça ! Alors j'ai décidé d'aller parler à Maura, je voulais savoir ce qui la dérangeait.**_

_**Qu'as-tu fait maman ?**_ Demandait Jane exaspérer.

_**Rien, je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui m'a surprise. **_

_**Quoi, comment ça ? **_Demandait Jane surprise et inquiète.

_**Alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, je me suis assise en face d'elle et j'en ai profité pour discuter avec elle.**_ Jane hochait simplement la tête. _**Elle n'a pas desserré les dents. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire quel était le problème. Elle sait simplement lever et à débarrassé sa table. Alors qu'elle était de dos, j'ai entendu ces sanglots. Je me suis lever immédiatement et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle a pleuré un moment et finalement c'est calmer. Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, m'a remercié et est partis au travail. Sans un mot, sans une explication et depuis elle m'évite. **_Soupirait Angela, elle savait que Maura n'était pas du genre à partager ses problèmes, mais là, elle avait délibérément gardé le silence et Angela savait que Jane était la raison de son silence.

Jane retenait ces larmes_**. Et c'était quand ?**_ demandait-elle après c'être éclairci la voie.

_**La semaine dernière !**_ Soupirait Angela.

_**Quoi ?! Et tu me le dis que maintenant !**_ hurlait Jane.

_**Jane, elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler et je ne vous ai pas vue ensemble depuis longtemps.**_

Jane se levait et attrapait sa veste. Avant de se diriger vers la porte, Angela l'attrapait par le bras.

_**Ne fait rien d'irréparable Jane !**_

Elle embrassait sa mère et quittait l'appartement. Enfin dans sa voiture, elle prenait la direction de Beacon Hill. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, elle n'était pas en colère ! Ou peut-être que si, mais contre elle-même. Elle avait abandonné son amie et ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle allait mal. Enfin garée dans l'aller, Jane coupait le moteur et prenait une profonde inspiration. Elle sortait du véhicule et avançait fébrilement jusqu'à la porte d'entrer de la maison de Maura. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle frappait enfin.

La porte s'ouvrait légèrement et le petit visage de Maura faisait son apparition. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée ! Elle avait le teint pâle, Affaler sur elle-même. Jane ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Son inquiétude grandissait toujours plus et sa honte également.

_**Maura tu vas bien ?**_ demandait-elle doucement.

Maura ne bougeait pas, elle ne se déplaçait pas pour laisser Jane entrer. Bien sûr celle-ci le remarquait. _**Oui ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué. **_

Jane soupirait et faisait un pas plus près de son amie. _**Maura je sais que ça ne va pas ! Et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt !**_

Les yeux de Maura commençaient déjà à se remplir de larmes, mais elle les refoulait le plus loin possible. Elle ne pouvait et ne devait pas faiblir devant Jane. Mais celle-ci les avait vues. Elle s'approchait de Maura encore un peu plus et voulait poser une main sur sa joue.

Maura reculait vivement écartant la porte dans son mouvement. Jane voyait le manteau du médecin légiste au sol à côté de son sac, son téléphone sur le sol contre un mur. Ces chaussures en plein milieu du couloir. Quelque chose se passait bien et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Jane entrait rapidement dans la maison et s'approchait de Maura encore une fois. Celle-ci claquait la porte rapidement et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Jane lui emboîtait le pas immédiatement, pas prêt à abandonner si vite. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant car Maura se cachait derrière la porte, mais elle portait son pantalon de sport noir, avec son débardeur bleu. Jane le reconnaissait à la bretelle bleue qui apparaissait sur l'épaule découverte par un pull en laine blanche duveteuse et ample.

C'était vraiment trop décontracter pour Maura. Celle-ci se servait un verre d'eau et l'avalait doucement. Elle ne regardait pas Jane qui était debout au milieu de la pièce la dévisageant.

_**Maura s'il te plaît dit quelque chose !**_ suppliait Jane. Mais le léger coup d'œil de celle-ci lui annonçait que la bataille serait féroce avant que son amie ne cède !

Jane prenait la parole, _**Je suis désoler Maura, j'ai laissé les choses aller trop loin. Je t'ai laissé de côté et plus le temps passait et plus la distance entre nous s'agrandissait.**_

Maura soupirait en se dirigeant vers le canapé. _**Ce n'est pas la première fois !**_ Soufflait-elle doucement. Sa voie était triste et sans vie. _**J'ai accepté il y a longtemps maintenant que tu pouvais fuir à tout moment.**_

Les mots et la voie de Maura étaient un coup de poignard dans son cœur. « _Voilà comment Maura voyait leur amitié ! Quelque chose d'incertain qui pourrait disparaître à tout moment. »_ Et le cerveau de Jane sans un mot poussait la réflexion plus loin et plus douloureuse.

_« Elle pense que je vais l'abandonner à tout moment ! Elle pense que je vais disparaître ! En fait c'est ce que tout le monde a fait avec elle depuis toujours ! Et moi comme une idiote je l'ai conforté dans ces craintes ! Je n'ai pas fait mieux que les autres, je lui ai laissé croire que je me détournerais d'elle un jour. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! MERDE Jane ! Comment as-tu pus agir ainsi ? »_

Jane prenait place à côté de Maura, mais celle-ci s'écartait d'elle le plus possible. Jane soupirait. _**Je te demande pardon Maura, je ne voulais pas que tu penses qu'un jour je pourrais disparaître de ta vie. Je sais que je me replis sur moi-même lorsque les choses deviennent difficiles et que j'éloigne tout le monde autour de moi, mais tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas te perdre !**_

Maura avait toujours la tête baissée. Elle ne bougeait pas, si les mouvements de son corps dû à sa respiration n'étaient pas visibles, Jane aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte.

_**Je suis fatigué Jane.**_ La défaite s'entendait dans sa voie. _**J'en ai assez de devoir toujours me battre ! J'ai toujours tout accepté ! J'ai supporté les moments où tu me repoussais, j'attendais patiemment que tu me reviennes. Les moments où tu étais agressive et difficile, je les supportais parce que je savais que ce n'était pas contre moi, tu souffrais et tu le montrais à ta manière. Mais tu m'as fait mal !**_ Jane voyait des larmes tomber sur les mains de Maura. _**Je me suis battu parce que tu m'as montré ce que c'était que d'être aimé ! Avoir une famille ! Ne plus se sentir seule ! Ne plus se sentir rejeter ! Ou Juger ! **_

Jane attrapait les mains de Maura. _**Maura je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie**_ ! Elle pleurait, les mots de Maura lui faisaient mal et en même temps certain lui réchauffaient le cœur.

Maura retirait ses mains et se levait. Elle avançait jusqu'à la fenêtre et regardait dehors._** Je suis fatiguée Jane ! Même si tu m'as donné tous ceux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, tu m'as fait plus mal encore ! Parce que je suis consciente maintenant de ce que je perds ! L'ignorance est parfois plus douce !**_ Soupirait-elle. _**J'ai toujours protégé mon cœur, je n'ai connu que l'abandon, le rejet et le mépris. Alors je me protégeais en restant à l'écart, mais toi !**_ Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ces joues.

_**Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, sans crainte, sans retrait. Je t'ai tout donné et je me rends compte que c'est ce qui fait si mal ! Tu es la première personne qui sait tout de moi ! Mes peurs, mes craintes, mes joies, mes espoirs, . . . tu es la seule avec qui j'ai tout partagé et c'est peut-être ma faute finalement. Tu m'as donné ton amitié et comme je ne connaissais pas, je t'ai peut-être trop donné de moi en retour !**_

Jane ne pouvait plus bouger, elle sentait son cœur se briser doucement. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ces actes pouvaient affecter Maura. Les larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Comment pouvait-elle réparer les dégâts ? Comment pouvait-elle récupérer son amie ?

Le désespoir la submergeait ! Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Jamais ! Avec toute sa volonté elle se levait et avançait vers Maura. Elle s'arrêtait près d'elle. _**Donne-moi une chance de te prouver que tu n'as pas fait tout cela en vain ! Je regrette tant Maura ! J'ai été aveugle et je t'ai fait souffrir. Tu es plus importante pour moi que tu ne l'imagines et je suis désoler si je ne te le montre pas. Je t'aime Maura ! Tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je t'en prie donne-moi une chance de tout rattraper.**_

Maura l'avait enfin regardé dans les yeux alors que Jane venait de dire « _**Je t'aime Maura !**_ » Jane pleurait et la suppliait. Maura tendait ses mains et Jane les attrapait immédiatement. Elles se regardaient un moment. Alors que Maura s'avançait plus près vers Jane, une sensation dans son corps lui rappelait pourquoi elle avait augmenté la distance déjà si grande entre elles. Son sourire doux disparaissait et elle s'éloignait.

Jane surprise la suivait du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. _**Maura ?!**_

Celle-ci faisait volte-face, la peur et le doute dans le regard. _**Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, alors ton absence m'a permis de disparaître.**_

Jane ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle faisait un pas vers Maura, mais celle-ci l'arrêtait en tendant son bras en avant.

Maura pleurait de nouveau, les sanglots étaient plus forts et plus violents, même si elle tentait manifestement de les contrôler. Jane avait peur, cela devait être vraiment terrible pour qu'elle souffre autant de lui dire. La boule dans la gorge de Maura l'empêchait de parler alors elle s'avançait un peu plus vers Jane tout en gardant une certaine distance. Elle se tournait sur le côté et après une profonde inspiration elle soulevait son pull.

_**Mon Dieu ! Maura !**_ Soufflait Jane stupéfaite. La blonde avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas regarder son amie. Après le choc, Jane s'approchait doucement du médecin légiste, elle posait une main sur le ventre distendu de son amie. Au contact, Maura ouvrait les yeux et regardait Jane. Mille questions semblaient traverser son visage. La joie et la peine également.

_**Je ne savais pas comment te la dire !**_ Soupirait Maura_**. Tu as tant souffert que je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Le froid entre nous m'a permis de me cacher !**_

La main de Jane n'avait pas bougé, elle regardait attentivement Maura. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire.

_**Je l'ai découvert il y a bientôt trois semaines maintenant. Je suis à 11 semaines de grossesse. **_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**J'espère que vous êtes plus satisfait de l'orthographe et tout le reste, j'essaye de m'améliorer!**_

_**c'est en travaillant que l'on apprend et s'améliore alors soyer patient !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Je l'ai découvert il y a bientôt trois semaines maintenant. Je suis à 11 semaines de grossesse. **_

Jane laissait échapper une larme et l'enlaçait soudain. La tête de Maura était posée sur le cœur de Jane et elle pleurait en silence. Tenant son amie fermement, Jane la serrait contre elle et posait son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément le doux parfum sucré qui lui avait finalement tant manqué.

« _Un bébé ! Elle attend un bébé ! 11 semaines de grossesse, et ça fait trois semaines qu'elle le sait et qu'elle surmonte cela toute seule ! Pour moi ! Parce qu'elle sait à quel point la perte de mon bébé m'a fait mal ! Et elle ne voulait pas me faire souffrir alors que moi je n'ai pas cessé de la faire. »_

_**Je suis là Maura, pour toi ! Et je serais toujours là !**_ Chuchotait Jane en resserrant son étreinte, le confort des bras de la blonde lui réchauffait le cœur. Après un long moment, les émotions toujours aussi fortes, mais maintenant sous contrôle, elles prenaient place dans le canapé, Jane attrapait la main de Maura et enlaçait leurs doigts.

_**Qui est le père ?**_ demandait-elle doucement.

Maura soupirait. _**Ce n'est qu'un flirt d'un moment. Nous n'avions rien envisagé à long terme et encore moins un bébé.**_

_**Tu lui as dit ?**_ demandait Jane très à l'écoute, sa voix était profonde mais douce.

_**Oui ! Je lui ai dit ça fait 2 semaines. Il ne compte pas faire partis de nos vies, il ne veut pas de ce bébé et pour être honnête, je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie.**_ Répondait Maura calmement.

Jane resserrait la main de Maura. Le médecin légiste posait son autre main sur son ventre plutôt bien rebondi pour 11 semaines.

_**Et comment va-t-il ?**_ demandait Jane en montrant le ventre de son amie.

_**Bien !**_ Répondait Maura avec un petit sourire qui enfin adoucissait ces traits. _**Il se développe normalement.**_

_**Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour avoir un si gros ventre? **_Demandait Jane curieuse. _**Tu en es à quoi 2 mois, presque trois ?**_

_**Oui ! Le médecin me l'a dit aussi ! En fait j'ai beaucoup de liquide amniotique, ce qui explique la taille de mon ventre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela donne de la place au bébé ! Il est très remuant pour une si petite chose !**_ La joie raisonnait maintenant dans la voix de Maura.

_**Tu le sens déjà bouger ? **_demandait Jane une étincelle dans les yeux.

_**Non pas vraiment, mais lors de l'échographie, la gynécologue m'a dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un bébé bouger autant à ce stade de la gestation.**_ Un sourire plus grand apparaissait sur le visage de Maura alors qu'elle frottait doucement sa bosse.

Jane avait un pincement au cœur, elle avait manqué tant de chose de la vie de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas là quand celle-ci avait découvert sa grossesse, elle n'était pas là lorsqu'elle a décidé d'en parler au père du bébé et de se faire rejeter, elle n'était pas là pour la première rencontre de Maura avec son bébé ! _**Je suis désoler Maura ! **_Murmurait Jane dans la honte.

Celle-ci se tournait vers elle vivement et lui faisait face. _**Pourquoi ?! **_demandait-elle inquiète.

_**Parce que tu as dû faire tout cela seul !**_ Répondait Jane accablé.

_**Ne le soit pas, je n'arrivais pas à te le dire ! Je te l'aurais surement caché même si nous étions plus proches ! **_Répondait honteusement Maura.

_**Oui mais si j'étais plus prêt de toi, j'aurais finalement eu quelques doutes !**_

_**Je dois avouer que les nausées sont vraiment difficiles à cacher !**_ Elle éclatait soudain de rire à la grande surprise de Jane_**. Je suis désolé ! C'est nerveux, je crois que c'est la pire chose les nausées ! J'ai des hautes de cœurs pour pratiquement tout.**_ Elle riait encore.

Ce son soulevait le cœur de Jane, il adoucissait son esprit et calmait son corps. Le rire de Maura était vraiment la plus belle chose qu'elle entendait et était heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau. Un sourire faisait son chemin sur ces lèvres. La douceur et la joie de Maura étaient contagieuses. _**Attends que le bébé ait grandi un peu plus et les envies de faire pipi toute les cinq minutes te tueront !**_

Maura riait encore plus fort, sa main soutenait fermement son ventre. Elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration afin de répondre à Jane. _**Pas besoin d'attendre, j'ai déjà tout le temps envie !**_

Les deux amies riaient aux éclats ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas partagé un si bon moment. L'atmosphère était légère et l'amour planait autour d'elles.

Le calme enfin de retour dans la maison, Jane prenait place sur la table basse en face de Maura. Elle lui prenait une main et posait l'autre sur son ventre. _**Maura j'aimerais te demander quelque chose ?!**_

Celle-ci un peu inquiète la regardait attentivement. _**Je t'écoute !**_ Répondait-elle doucement.

_**Maintenant que je sais ! J'ai peur !**_ Elle baissait les yeux sur le ventre de Maura. _**Je ne le connais pas et il n'est pas à moi, pourtant j'ai peur de le perdre ! **_Une larme coulait sur sa joue et lorsqu'elle levait les yeux enfin vers Maura elle voyait la même larme. _**Permets-moi de rester près de vous ? De veiller sur vous s'il te plaît ?**_

_**Jane !**_ Soufflait Maura difficilement. Une pierre sur son cœur et une boule dans sa gorge retenait ces mots. L'intensité des sentiments de Jane se reflétait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix et tout cela submergeait la blonde.

_**Je l'aime déjà Maura et je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi ! J'aurais tout le temps peur et je serais plus rassuré si tu me laissais veiller sur toi !**_ Jane la suppliait dans ces mots et dans son regard.

Maura enlaçait simplement Jane pour réponse. Celle-ci soufflait de soulagement dans son cou. Le parfum de Maura emplissait soudain ces narines et son cœur se réchauffait. Son parfum lui avait tant manqué ! Cette sensation de confort alors qu'elle détestait être pise dans les bras. Maura était spéciale pour Jane et elle l'avait oublié. Mais après cela, elle ne referait jamais plus cette erreur.

Sans pour autant la lâcher, Jane s'écartait légèrement pour regarder Maura dans les yeux. _**Je dois repasser à la maison prendre quelques affaires et maman doit m'attendre.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_ demandait Maura confuse.

_**Elle m'a raconté votre dernière entrevue et elle se fait du souci pour toi. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit que tu avais pleuré dans ces bras je l'ai laissé seule chez moi.**_ Jane baissait les yeux.

_**Laisse-moi venir avec toi ? Je veux lui dire pour le bébé !**_ Jane la regardait surprise. _**En fait je voulais lui dire ce jour-là, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne t'avais rien dit et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre !**_

Jane se contentait d'embrasser Maura sur le front. Elle s'écartait, la laissant ramasser ces affaires et elles quittaient la maison. La route se faisait dans le silence, pas un silence pesant et gênant, non ! Un silence de paix et de sérénité. Une fois garé, elles sortaient de la voiture et entraient dans l'immeuble de Jane. Arriver à sa porte d'entrer, Jane prenait une profonde inspiration, elle semblait quelque peu nerveuse. Alors qu'au contraire, Maura semblait sereine et calme. Machinalement Jane regardait l'heure sur son téléphone. 4 heures, cela faisait 4 heures qu'elle avait abandonné sa mère. Maura voyant le stress de Jane attrapait sa main et la serrait doucement. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Jane ouvrait la porte sans pour autant lâcher la main de son amie.

Angéla qui pendant près de deux heures avait fait les cent pas dans l'appartement de sa fille, avant de se décider à faire du ménage afin de distraire son esprit. Après avoir vu l'heure elle se calmait, pensant que tout devait bien se passer puisque sa fille ne revenait pas. Donc elle décidait de s'installer devant la télé sur le canapé. Le bruit de la porte la faisait sursauter, avant de se lever rapidement et de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle voyait Jane entrer, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle voyait une main tenir celle de sa fille et Maura apparaissait soudain. Un sourire aux lèvres elle s'approchait des jeunes femmes.

Jane attrapait la veste de Maura et l'aidait à l'enlever avant de l'accrocher. Une fois déshabiller Maura se jetait dans les bras de la maman à sa grande surprise. Angela l'enlaçait avec joie et une larme lui échappait. Jane attendris par la scène caressait la joue de sa mère et la faisait disparaître.

_**Tu m'as manqué chérie !**_ murmurait Angela dans son oreille.

_**Je suis désoler, mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire avant d'avoir parlé à Jane. Vous m'avez manqué ! **_Le médecin légiste pleurait ces bras.

_**Chute ! Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte !**_ Chuchotait Angela avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Maura s'écartait un peu, mais restait très près d'elle. Elle prenait la main de maman Rizzoli et la dirigeait vers son ventre, elle soulevait le pull et son ventre apparaissait aux yeux d'Angela. Sous le choc elle se contentait de regarder la bosse et sa main poser doucement dessus par Maura. _**J'étais impatiente de vous le présenter ! **_

Angela pleurait en silence, émerveillé par cette nouvelle. Après c'être éclaircis la gorge, elle arrivait enfin à parler. _**Je vais être grand-mère ?! **_Demandait-elle dans un éclat de joie.

Maura tellement heureuse de sa réaction ne pouvait retenir ces larmes, un sourire magnifique sur ces lèvres, elle regardait Jane. Un peu à l'écart elle les regardait en silence et pleurait également. Maura tendait une main vers elle, Jane s'avançait et l'attrapait. Maura la posait délicatement à côté de celle de sa mère sur son ventre et la recouvrait de la sienne. Elles restaient ainsi un moment, profitant de cet instant de joie et de tendresse.

Angela et Maura prenaient finalement place dans le canapé tandis que Jane se rendait à la cuisine. Leurs sourires illuminaient l'appartement et la discussion était animée. Après leur avoir apporté un verre d'eau, Jane allait dans sa chambre commencer à préparer ces sacs.

Le nez dans son armoire, elle n'avait pas vu sa mère entrer.

_**Que fais-tu ?**_ Demandait Angela appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Jane sursautait et se retournait vivement. _**Où est Maura ?**_ demandait-elle le souffle court et une main sur son cœur.

_**Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé.**_ Répondait Angela avec une expression de tendresse sur le visage. _**Et toi ?**_

_**Je prends des affaires, je pars quelque temps chez Maura.**_ Répondait Jane en pliant ces vêtements.

Angela n'avait pas besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre la raison de sa fille. _**Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main.**_

À deux les sacs étaient rapidement faits. Elles revenaient dans le salon. Maura dormait toujours. Elles décidaient de la laisser se reposer et en attendant elles discuteraient dans la cuisine.

_**Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé !**_ demandait Angela.

Une expression de honte et de douleur apparaissait sur son visage. _**Je l'ai trouvé chez elle, dans cette tenue !**_ Elle indiquait le canapé où dormait Maura. _**Ses affaires étaient jetées un peu partout au sol ! Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Alors je l'ai forcé à m'ouvrir. **_Jane regardait sa mère, prête à recevoir les foudres de sa colère ! Mais rien, Angela ne disait pas un mot, elle se contentait d'écouter sa fille.

_**Elle ne voulait pas me parler, mais j'ai réussi finalement à la faire craquer. Elle m'a dit que je lui faisais mal !**_ Les larmes de Jane tombaient à nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas des larmes de joie, mais de peine, de souffrance_**. Elle m'a dit que je lui avais fait découvrir le sentiment d'être aimé, ne plus se sentir seule, ou juger, ou rejeter. Et que maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle perdait si je la rejetais, la souffrance était plus grande.**_

_**Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle se sente ainsi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal !**_ Plaidait Jane. Angela prenait sa fille dans ses bras.

_**Je sais chérie et elle le sait aussi, c'est pourquoi elle te laisse revenir de nouveau dans sa vie. Tu sais mon cœur c'est pour cela que les actes de ceux que l'on aime son parfois plus douloureux que d'autres, parce qu'on les aime et qu'on donne tout même si ça fait mal.**_

_**Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi !**_ Pleurait Jane.

_**Tu connais Maura mieux que personne ! Tu sais ! Tu connais sa plus grande peur ! **_

_**Elle a peur d'être abandonné ! D'être seule !**_ Soufflait Jane. _**Je l'aime et je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Elle est ma meilleure amie ! Elle est la meilleure partie de moi !**_

_**Alors montre-lui Jane ! C'est tout ce qu'elle demande ! **_Angela s'écartait de sa fille et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle prenait Jane par le bras et la menait près du canapé, pas trop pour ne pas réveiller Maura, mais assez pour la voir. _**Dis-moi, quand tu la regardes, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?**_

Jane regardait sa mère, puis Maura. Les sentiments la faisaient rougir légèrement. Elle ne pouvait les dires à sa mère.

_**Jane ! Dis-moi !**_ Ordonnait Angela. _**Rien ne peut me choquer !**_ affirmait-elle. Elle savait très bien les mots que sa fille refusait de dire. Depuis longtemps déjà elle savait qu'elles s'aimaient, mais qu'elles refusaient de l'admettre. Elles avaient trop peur de perdre l'autre et elles voyaient même leur amour refléter dans les yeux de l'autre. Pour une enquêtrice et un médecin légiste, ces deux-là n'étaient vraiment pas douées en ce qui concernait leurs sentiments.

_**Je, Je suis heureuse de la voir ! Je me sens bien près d'elle. J'ai envie d'être plus près d'elle encore ! Et je, je l'aime ! **_

_**Je sais mon cœur !**_ Soupirait Angela. Tenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. _**Tu l'aimes ! Et c'est tout ce qui importe. N'ai pas peur de lui montrer !**_

Jane regardait Maura intensément. _**Et si elle ne veut pas de moi de cette façon dans sa vie ? Et si . . . **_

_**Elle t'aime Jane ! Plus que tu ne l'imagine ! J'ignore si elle est prête à passer cette étape, mais elle ne te repoussera pas ! **_

_**Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?**_ demandait Jane surprise.

_**Pourquoi crois-tu que ton comportement lui fasse si mal ? Pourquoi s'ouvre-t-elle tellement à toi ? pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit à propos du bébé autour d'elle avant de te l'avoir dit, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas quand vous alliez enfin vous reparler ? Parce que tu passes avant tout pour elle, même avant elle-même ! Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de te blesser.**_

Les mots d'Angela martelaient la tête de Jane ! Elle disait vrai, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vue avant ? _**Je jure de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse et lui donner ce qu'elle désir !**_ Murmurait Jane.

_**Je suis fière de toi ma fille ! Et je suis . . . .**_ Angela était coupée par des gémissements venant du canapé. Inquiètent, elles se jetaient immédiatement de chaque côté, afin de rejoindre Maura. Enfin devant elle, Jane s'abaissait à sa hauteur.

Des larmes se trouvaient sur le visage de la blonde et elle bougeait dans tous les sens sur le canapé. Jane posait une main sur son épaule et la retenait doucement mais fermement, tandis que l'autre se promenait dans ces cheveux.

_**Maura ! Maura ! Réveilles-toi !**_ Parlait doucement Jane. _**Maura ! **_

Dans un sursaut le médecin légiste ouvrait les yeux et se jetait au cou de Jane en pleure. Celle-ci la berçait doucement pour la calmer.

_**Tout va bien Maura ! Je suis là !**_ Elle la sentait se détendre dans son étreinte et doucement la rallongeait sur le canapé. Maura la regardait intensément, mais restait silencieuse. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ces joues. Jane ne pouvait la quitter des yeux, elle caressait doucement sa joue, effaçant tendrement les traces d'une douleur. Elle prenait la main de Maura dans la sienne et la regardait simplement.

Doucement les yeux du médecin légiste se refermaient. Elle plongeait à nouveau dans le sommeil avec pour dernière image le sourire de Jane et ces yeux poser sur elle. Le lieutenant l'embrassait doucement sur le front et se relevait. Sa mère était dans la cuisine et la regardait en silence. Jane faisait le tour du canapé et allait la rejoindre.

_**Elle dort à nouveau !**_

_**Très bien !**_ murmurait Angela.

_**Elle semble épuiser, je crois que nous allons passer la nuit ici ! Et je la ramènerais demain chez elle**_. Parlait Jane, les yeux rivées vers le canapé.

_**Bonne idée ! As-tu ce qu'il faut pour manger ce soir et le petit déjeuner demain ?**_ demandait Angela en se levant de sa chaise.

_**Oui maman, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour elle !**_ Répondait Jane avec un tendre sourire.

_**Alors je vais vous laisser ! Appel-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose !**_ Angela embrassait sa fille et se dirigeait vers l'entrer afin de prendre ces affaires.

_**Promis maman ! Bonne soirée !**_

Angela fermait délicatement la porte derrière elle. Jane après avoir pris un verre d'eau, retournait dans le salon. Elle allumait la télé et s'installait sur le sol, le dos appuyer contre canapé. Près de Maura elle se sentait bien et plus rassuré. Elle avait 1 heure à tuer avant de préparer le repas.

Jane était tirée de la télévision par des mouvements derrière elle. En se retournant, elle voyait Maura bailler et s'étirer. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle attendait que son amie ouvre les yeux.

_**Bien dormi ?**_ demandait-elle.

Maura, avec une expression plus décontractée sur le visage, souriait tendrement à Jane. _**J'en avais besoin, j'étais vraiment fatiguée !**_ Répondait-elle dans un bâillement.

Jane la regardait avec tendresse et passait une main dans les cheveux de Maura, qui était encore somnolente. Elle aimait cette nouvelle intimité entre elles. Les contacts physiques étaient naturels et elle adorait ça !

_**As-tu faim ?**_ demandait Jane doucement.

Maura ouvrait les yeux et plongeait dans un regard sombre et profond. _**Humm ! Oui un peu !**_

Jane souriait. _**Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te détendre sous une bonne douche chaude pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose ?**_

_**Excellente idée détective !**_ Répondait Maura avec joie. Elle se levait doucement et commençait à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_**Si tu veux te changer regard dans mon armoire si tu trouves ton bonheur !**_ Précisait Jane en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Maura s'arrêtait un moment avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Avant d'aller dans la chambre de Jane.

Une bonne odeur commençait à se répandre dans tout l'appartement. Jane terminait de mettre la table et de servir le repas. Lorsque le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain attirait son attention. La vision de Maura dans l'embrasure de la porte l'arrêtait net !


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le cœur de Jane s'accélérait comme une voiture de course. Sans s'en apercevoir elle retenait son souffle et sa bouche venait de dévaler au moins 4 étages.

Maura était là devant elle, avec pour seul vêtement un grand pull. Une épaule dénudée indiquait qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements. Le pull tombait à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux encore un peu humides tombaient sur ces épaules.

Sans maquillage, sans artifices, elle était encore plus magnifique. Sa beauté au naturel allait finir par faire exploser le cœur de Jane dans sa poitrine.

Après quelques secondes, Jane se ressaisissait enfin, elle tentait de cacher la couleur rouge qui venait d'envahir son visage. Elle se raclait la gorge afin de parler et espérait que sa voix ne trahirait pas le désir ardent qui venait d'envahir son corps.

_**Le repas est près ! **_Annonçait-elle en baissant les yeux sur le plat devant elle.

Maura avançait doucement vers Jane, avec une petite expression de gêne sur le visage, un sourire timide sur les lèvres et une légère rougeur sur les joues affublaient son visage. Le regard posé au sol, elle parlait doucement.

_**J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, mais les vêtements sont inconfortables.**_

_**Non pas de problème Maura. Mets-toi à l'aise !**_ Jane devenait encore plus rouge.

Nos deux amies ne pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment. Elles prenaient place dans la cuisine et commençaient à manger en silence. La première bouchée ouvrait l'appétit de Maura et avec enthousiasme elle commençait à dévorer son repas.

_**C'est délicieux Jane !**_ S'émerveillait-elle.

Heureuse de la voir apprécier ce qu'elle lui avait préparé, Jane restait à regarder Maura avec un sourire plaquer sur ces lèvres. Elle adorait cette façon dont le médecin légiste pouvait s'émerveiller de toute chose dans une réaction si enfantine et innocente. Elle ne trichait pas, et c'était ce que Jane aimait le plus chez elle ! Avec joie elle la suivait et mangeait son repas avec plaisir.

Leur dîner se faisait dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, riaient aux idioties de Jane. Une fois les assiettes vides, Jane se levait pour débarrasser, Maura lui donnait un coup de main. Le regard de Jane était attiré à plusieurs reprises par la main de Maura qui ne cessait d'aller sur son ventre et gratter la peau au-dessus du pull. Alors qu'elle le faisait pour la troisième fois, Jane se tournait vers elle.

_**Ça va Maura ?**_ Demandait-elle.

Celle-ci levait les yeux, surprise de cette question, elle fronçait les sourcils. _**Oui ! Pourquoi ?**_

Jane montrait du doigt la main de Maura toujours sur ventre à gratter la peau. _**On dirait que tu as des démangeaisons ?!**_

Maura soupirait lourdement. Un sourire amusé apparaissait sur les lèvres de Jane. _**Je sais mon ventre me démange ! Mais ma crème est à la maison ! **_Soufflait-elle en laissant tomber sa tête dans la défaite.

Jane ne pouvait retenir son rire en voyant l'expression ennuyer sur le visage de son amie, elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

_**Jane !**_ Pleurait Maura. _**Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est très désagréable !**_

_**Pardon Maura !**_ Répondait Jane en tentant de se ressaisir. _**C'est quoi comme crème ?**_

_**C'est une crème réparatrice et hydratante !**_ Soufflait Maura de nouveau assise sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Jane quittait la pièce et allait dans la salle de bain, elle revenait deux minutes plus tard. Maura la regardait surprise de voir un tube de crème dans la main de Jane, qui le levait fièrement en l'air, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Maura s'illuminaient rapidement en songeant au plaisir du soulagement une fois la crème appliquer sur son ventre.

Jane s'approchait d'elle et lui tendait le tube. Maura l'attrapait et le regardait, de retour aux yeux de Jane, elle souriait tendrement. _**Mon sauveur ! **_

Maura regardait autour d'elle,_** humm ! Aurais-tu un miroir ?**_ demandait-elle une gêne dans la voie.

_**Celui de la salle de bain pourquoi ?**_ demandait Jane un peu surprise par la question.

Maura baissait la tête, mais n'osait pas répondre. Jane s'agenouillait devant Maura et elle relevait sa tête.

_**Tu vas rire !**_ Soupirait Maura les joues rouges.

_**Non ! Je te promets !**_ Répondait Jane sérieusement.

Maura expirait profondément avant de répondre. _**J'ai du mal à voir le bas de mon ventre.**_ Elle grimaçait en entendant Jane éclater de rire qu'elle tentait de le retenir une main devant sa bouche, mais impossible. Maura exaspérée s'écriait, _**Jane ! Tu avais promis !**_ Elle frappait le bras de son amie.

Jane tentait en vain de se calmer. _**Pardon Maura ! Mais j'ai cru que tu allais me dire quelque chose de terrible en voyant ton visage. **_

Maura outrée. _**Mais c'est grave Jane ! Si je n'arrive déjà plus avoir mon ventre, se serra quoi après !**_ criait-elle.

Jane se calmait enfin, elle posait une main sur le genou de la blonde. _**Ce n'est que pour quelques mois Maura, après l'accouchement tu retrouvas ta silhouette parfaite !**_ Jane réalisait rapidement ce qu'elle venait de dire et sentait soudain la chaleur monter dans ces joues.

Maura lui donnait son plus beau sourire et tendait le tube de crème à Jane. Celle-ci le prenait et se relevait. Elle indiquait le canapé d'un signe de main et toutes deux se dirigeaient vers le salon. Maura s'installait confortablement et portait les mains au bas de son pull.

Jane la regardait et réalisant son prochain geste avalait difficilement la boule qui c'était former dans sa gorge. Dans un mouvement très lent, Maura relevait son pull jusqu'au bas de ces seins. Jane était tout à coup subjuguer par la vue du corps de Maura. À part son ventre rond, elle était toujours aussi parfaite. Ses jambes étaient incroyablement sculptées, fines et délicates. Ses hanches légèrement plus amples, mais toujours aussi attrayantes. Son intimité cachée par un shorty vraiment très sexy en dentelle et ruban blanc. Jane pouvait facilement imaginer l'arrière du vêtement, et une partie des fesses de Maura découverte par la coupe du sous-vêtement.

Elle devait se ressaisir immédiatement et prenait place sur le bord de la table basse. Elle se penchait sur le ventre de Maura et versait un peu de crème dans sa main. Elle la posait délicatement sur le ventre de celle-ci. La peau était douce et chaude, si son imagination ne l'avait pas déjà excitée avant, ce toucher le faisait maintenant. Elle promenait doucement sa main sur le ventre de Maura. Répandant la crème sur la surface de la peau.

Maura qui n'osait pas regarder Jane, à la sensation de sa main sur son ventre fermait les yeux au toucher. La main de Jane était une caresse douce et chaude. Une décharge électrique parcourait soudain tout son corps. Sa peau incroyablement sensible réagissait au moindre toucher de Jane, une chaleur envahissait peu à peu tout son être. Elle devait lutter pour contenir les réactions involontaires de son corps.

Une fois que la crème avait bien pénétré, Jane se levait et déposait un doux baiser sur le ventre de Maura près de son nombril. À la sensation des lèvres de celle-ci, Maura ouvrait les yeux rapidement et regardait les lèvres de Jane s'attarder sur sa peau. Surprise elle gelait sur le moment et se contentait de regarder sa meilleure amie embrasser sa peau. Jane relevait doucement la tête et regardait Maura droit dans les yeux. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elles se contentaient de se regarder.

Jane se relevait soudain. _**Ça va mieux ?**_ demandait-elle.

Maura hochait simplement la tête toujours sans voie par ce qui venait de se passer. Jane lui adressait un sourire avant de retourner à la salle de bain afin de se laver les mains. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle se regardait dans le miroir.

_« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'embrasser son ventre ? En fait je sais très bien ce qui m'a pris ! Cette fille me rend folle ! Elle est tellement parfaite ! Et elle ne m'a pas repoussé ! Elle m'a laissé faire. Peut-être que maman a raison ! Mais le choc dans son regard me dit aussi d'aller doucement, de ne pas la brusquer ! Merde ça risque d'être difficile si le simple fait de lui mètre de la crème sur le ventre me rend survolté à ce point je n'imagine même pas le fait de l'embrasser ! »_

Jane se léchait les lèvres à cette idée. Elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage et se calmait. Après avoir repris le contrôle sur ces émotions et son corps, elle sortait enfin de la pièce. Elle trouvait Maura installé dans le canapé, la télé allumer. Jane s'approchait d'elle doucement. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle s'arrêtait tout à coup.

Maura c'était endormi, toujours dans la même position que lorsque Jane l'avait laissé, le pull revenu sur ces cuisses. « _Elle est magnifique !_ » pensait Jane. Elle s'approchait d'elle doucement, le plus délicatement possible le lieutenant passait une main sous ces genoux et l'autre dans son dos et doucement la soulevait dans ces bras. Au mouvement, Maura passait ces bras autour du cou de Jane et l'enlaçait. Elle plaçait sa tête contre le cou de Jane et l'odeur des cheveux de Maura envahissait les narines de Jane. Elle inspirait profondément et fermait les yeux dans ce doux sentiment d'amour et de bonheur !

Doucement elle se dirigeait vers la chambre a couché, elle déposait Maura lentement sur le lit. Jane profitait des mouvements de Maura pour tirer les couvertures sous elle et la couvrir. Une fois le médecin légiste bien installé, elle se mettait en pyjama et prenait place à ses côtés. La lumière éteinte, Jane fermait les yeux. Elle sentait Maura bouger à côté d'elle, elle se tournait sur le côté pour la regarder et posait le dos de sa main sur sa joue. Au contact le médecin légiste soupirait et attrapait la main de Jane afin de la faire reposer sur son ventre sous la sienne. Jane souriait au geste de Maura et songeait que même endormie elle était tellement adorable. Sans bouger elle sombrait dans un doux sommeil.

Jane était encore endormie lorsqu'un étrange son la tirait doucement du sommeil. Le cerveau encore très embrumé, une sensation de froid la forçait à ouvrir les yeux. Personne !

Maura n'était plus là ! Assise dans le lit, elle écoutait plus attentivement. Un râle venant de la salle de bain, la levait. Poussant doucement la porte, elle voyait Maura à genoux au sol, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, elle vomissait. Jane s'approchait d'elle lentement, elle posait une main qui commençait à courir de haut en bas sur le dos de la future maman. L'autre écartait les quelques brins de ces cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Elle attendait patiemment que Maura finisse.

Les derniers hauts de cœur arrivaient, avec soulagement, la nausée de Maura cessait finalement. Jane se levait, elle attrapait une serviette et l'humidifiait avant de la passer au grand plaisir de Maura sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, elle laissait Jane faire. Depuis qu'elles c'étaient retrouvées, Maura avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Jane à son égard. Au début elle pensait que Jane agissait ainsi à cause du bébé, mais plus elle l'observait et plus elle se posait des questions.

Jane était plus tactile avec elle, elle la regardait également plus et lorsque Maura arrivait à la prendre en train de la regarder, elle voyait dans les yeux de Jane des émotions qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Maura était pâle, mais peu à peu elle reprenait une jolie couleur rose sur ces joues. Le cœur de Jane battait vite, Maura s'abandonnait à ces soins et Jane aimait ça ! Elle passait la serviette sur le front de la blonde, doucement elle écartait ces cheveux et passait le tissu sur le tour de son visage. Essuyant doucement les lèvres de la blonde, Jane s'attardait sur son geste. Les lèvres de Maura étaient si attrayantes !

Lentement de beaux yeux noisette apparaissaient. Jane s'arrêtait et regardait Maura. Elle ne pouvait dire à ce moment ce que la blonde pensait.

_**Comment te sens-tu ?**_ Demandait Jane.

_**Mieux ! Merci !**_ murmurait Maura. Elle se sentait tellement bien à ce moment-là.

Jane voulait embrasser Maura, mais elle n'était pas sûre que le médecin légiste soit prêt pour cela, alors elle se penchait et embrassait son front. Doucement et tendrement, elle déposait un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Elle se relevait et tendait une main pour aider Maura à se mettre debout.

Une fois sur ces pieds, Maura allait au lavabo, rincer sa bouche. Jane quittait la salle de bain, pour aller dans la cuisine préparer le repas. Maura restait à se regarder dans le miroir, pas sur de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pendant un moment elle aurait juré que Jane allait l'embrasser, et le plus étrange pour elle c'était que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas !

Son cœur c'était accélérer alors que Jane se rapprochait d'elle. Au dernier moment elle avait retenu sa respiration, puis Jane déposait un baiser sur son front et au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau elle frissonnait. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sentait une douce chaleur là où se trouvaient les lèvres de Jane.

Après plusieurs respirations profondes, elle rejetait loin ces pensées, et quittait la salle de bain.


	4. Chapitre 4

tous mes premier chapitre sont maintenant corrigés, je ferais mes autres histoires l'une après l'autre alors soyer patient !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rizzoli &amp; Isles

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Jane était dans la cuisine, elle faisait cuire des pancakes et le café coulait. Maura approchait doucement et prenait place au comptoir. Elle regardait Jane bouger avec grâce autour de la cuisine. Chacun de ses gestes étaient amples et fluides, elle ressemblait à une danseuse. Un petit sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Maura.

Jane qui remarquait enfin la présence du médecin légiste, voyait son sourire. Elle semblait perdue dans ces pensées_**. À quoi penses-tu ?**_ Demandait Jane.

Maura réalisait que sa meilleure amie lui parlait et rougissait légèrement. _**Oh ! Je me disais que tu étais belle !**_

Jane surprise par ce compliment, rougissait tout à coup. Se regardant de haut en bas, elle ne comprenait pas comment Maura en était venu à cette pensée. _**Tu plaisantes ?! Je porte un vieux t-shirt délavé, un pantalon de jogging. Mes cheveux ont décidés de se faire la guerre se matin.**_

Maura éclatait de rire. Elle attrapait son ventre tellement les rires secouaient tout son corps. Après quelques minutes et quelques larmes, elle se calmait enfin. Jane l'admirait simplement, Maura rayonnait tellement. _**Jane ! Je ne parle pas de tes vêtements, mais de ta beauté naturelle !**_

Jane un grand sourire sur les lèvres, posait une assiette devant Maura. Elle lui tendait une tasse. _**Merci !**_

_**Merci.**_ Maura regardait dans la tasse_**. Du thé ?! **_

Elle recevait pour seule réponse de Jane un grand sourire. Elle commençait son petit déjeuner_**. Alors que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?**_

Jane réfléchissait un moment. C'était dimanche, il faisait beau. Ou pourrait-elle emmener Maura ? _**Que dirais-tu de profiter un peu de la mer, depuis que le soleil à débarquer, nous n'avons eu aucune occasion d'y aller ?**_

Maura relevait la tête. _**Oui j'aimerais beaucoup ! En plus j'ai acheté un nouveau maillot de bain et je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le porter !**_ Elle souriait grandement et ses yeux brillaient comme le jour de Noël.

_**D'accord, alors on finit le petit déjeuner tranquillement, et on prépare tout pour la journée, ensuite on passe chez toi que tu puisses te changer et direction la mer !**_

Maura offrait le plus beau et le plus radieux des sourires à Jane. Celle-ci croyait presque que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Maura avait un tel effet sur elle. La blonde avalait son petit déjeuner avec empressement. Et Jane ne pouvait pas cacher son amusement. Elles nettoyaient rapidement, et Jane préparait le pique-nique. Pensant à la chaleur, elle prenait plusieurs bouteilles d'eau pour Maura. Le parasol, de quoi grignoter, une couverture, des serviettes. Jane qui avait l'habitude de partir simplement, cette fois vérifiait plusieurs fois les sacs, s'assurant de ne rien oublier pour Maura !

Une fois prête, elles prenaient la route en direction de la maison de Maura. Celle-ci montait directement se préparer tandis que Jane prenait un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Peut-être 15 minutes plus tard, Maura redescendait prête à partir et Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner.

_**Qui aurait cru que Maura Isles serait prête en moins de 15 minutes !**_ Mais les rires de Jane finissaient par s'étouffer dans sa gorge. Maura qui était maintenant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, portait une magnifique petite robe à fine bretelle. Elle avait des motifs à carreau rayé de couleur marron foncé aux plus claires. La robe bustier, était serrer à la poitrine et s'élargissait alors qu'elle descendait et se terminait à mi-cuisses par un volant blanc.

Les cheveux de Maura étaient à demi attachés par une pince à l'arrière et elle portait des sandales blanches ouvertes épousant magnifiquement la forme de son pied.

Jane la regardait bouche bée ! Cette femme était tellement belle ! Maura amusée par la réaction de Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'elle avançait vers la cuisine, elle s'arrêtait à l'entrée de celle-ci. _**On dirait que j'ai bien choisi ! **_Rigolait-elle.

Jane ramené à la réalité par les mots de Maura ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit ! Elle reluquait sans vergogne Maura et bien sûr, elle était intimidée d'avoir été prise, mais elle était la grande Jane Rizzoli et ne pouvait pas perdre la face.

_**Heureusement que j'ai prévu l'eau, au cas où tu allumes un incendie ! **_

Maura amusée par la réaction de Jane, décidait de la poussée plus loin dans l'inconfort. _**Ne t'en fait pas, je garderais un œil sur toi !**_ Avec un clin d'œil elle quittait la pièce et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrer.

Jane était resté figer, maintenant rouge comme une tomate, son cerveau gelait. Quelle audace de la part de Maura ! Jane raclait sa gorge et sortait de la cuisine afin de rejoindre Maura. Les derniers sacs étaient mis dans le coffre et c'était le départ pour la plage. Maura était tellement excitée qu'elle ne tenait pas en place dans son siège. Le trajet ne durait pas longtemps et enfin elles arrivaient. L'endroit que Jane avait choisi était assez tranquille, peu de personnes en vue.

Elles prenaient les sacs et commençaient à descendre dans le sable. Jane trouvait un endroit à l' écart. Elles seraient tranquilles et les arbres donneraient assez d'ombre pour Maura. Jane installait la couverture tandis que Maura sortait les serviettes et la crème solaire.

Maintenant prête, Jane se posait sur la couverture, Maura trop impatiente d'aller nager commençait à se déshabiller. Elle enlevait ces chaussures et ce mouvement attirait immédiatement l'attention de Jane. Maura était devant la couverture et était de dos à Jane, celle-ci pouvait l'admirer sans être prise sur le fait !

Maura ôtait sa robe et Jane retenait son souffle. Le maillot de bain de Maura était un bikini deux pièces noires. Épousant parfaitement ces formes, le bas dessinait bien les fesses du docteur, en révélant un peu de chair et le haut affirmait clairement sa poitrine plus que généreuse.

Tout d'un coup la chaleur devenait accablante pour notre pauvre lieutenant. Son regard ne cessait de parcourir le corps de son amie si dévoilée. Maura se tournait légèrement vers Jane et commençait à se mettre de la crème solaire et le lieutenant voyait sa main parcourir son corps doucement. À ce moment-là, elle aurait tout donné pour que ce soit sa main qui se promenait sur le corps du médecin légiste.

Lentement Maura appliquait de la crème sur son bras gauche. Doucement elle remontait à son épaule, dessinant chaque courbe avec sa main. Jane se léchait la lèvre supérieure. Maura, après avoir remis de la crème dans sa main commençait à se promener sur la peau exposée de sa poitrine et le cœur de Jane s'accélérait. La main de la blonde continuait son chemin à son autre épaule avant de descendre le long de son bras.

Tout à coup la respiration de Jane devenait plus difficile et ses yeux s'élargissaient alors qu'elle voyait le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Maura et elle fermait les yeux alors qu'elle mettait de la crème sur son ventre et le massait doucement. Après avoir fini de se promener sur ces hanches, le docteur s'attaquait à ces jambes. Maintenant Jane avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir, elle était clairement excitée par la scène et bougeait sur place, mais ces yeux ne quittaient pas cette main un seul instant. Après avoir terminé avec sa dernière jambe, Maura se tournait vers Jane, avec un doux sourire.

_**Peux-tu m'en mettre dans le dos s'il te plaît ?**_ Demandait Maura totalement inconsciente du terrible effet qu'elle faisait à Jane. Incapable de parler, la brune se contentait de secouer la tête. Maura s'asseyait devant elle, entre ses jambes ouvertes et lui tendait le tube de crème. Jane la main tremblante, prenait à crème solaire rapidement. Elle déposait un peu de crème dans sa main et avant de commencer, elle prenait une profonde inspiration.

Elle posait sa main sur le haut du dos de Maura et commençait à étaler la crème. La main forte de Jane massait légèrement le dos de la blonde et celle-ci ne pouvait retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Jane se figeait au son. Comprenant qu'elle venait de faire gémir sa meilleure amie, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le refaire ou non. Elle avait aimé entendre ce son et finalement se décidait à essayer de l'obtenir à nouveau. Elle se sentait plus confiante et augmentait la pression sur la peau de Maura alors qu'elle massait son épaule.

Elle adorait ce petit son qui s'échappait des lèvres du docteur alors que les mains de Jane se promenaient sur sa peau.

_**Oh ! Jane, je ne savais pas à quel point mes muscles étaient noués ! Ça fait tellement de bien ! **_murmurait-elle, d'une voix plus rauque.

Enhardie par le son de sa voix, Jane ne pouvait retenir un sourire de fierté ! Alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans le bas du dos de Maura, elle la massait avec ses deux mains. Maura au premier mouvement de Jane se cambrait et gémissait plus fort.

_**Humm !**_ Le stress de ses dernières semaines avait noué tout son corps et la force des mouvements de Jane enrouler dans la douceur faisait se détendre tous ses muscles.

Les yeux de Jane étaient rivés sur le visage légèrement tourné de Maura, elle pouvait lire le plaisir de son amie, alors qu'elle la soulageait de toute cette tension. Elle était tellement belle à ce moment, que Jane n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser !

Jane sentait son corps s'échauffer encore plus et devait cesser ce qu'elle faisait si elle ne voulait pas finir par se jeter sur Maura. Doucement elle ralentissait ces mouvements et enfin retirait ses mains.

Maura avait les yeux encore fermés, elle restait dans cette position un moment, avant de se tourner finalement vers Jane. Un grand, vraiment très grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage, elle se penchait vers la brune et embrassait tendrement sa joue. Avant de se reculer, elle lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

_**Merci Jane ! Tu as fait des merveilles avec tes mains ! **_

Son souffle était chaud à l'oreille de Jane et celle-ci frissonnait, alors que son corps brûlait de désir. Maura embrassait à nouveau sa joue avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'eau.

Jane bouche bée, la regardait marcher, _est-ce ce moment ? Ou le bébé qui accentuait son déhancher ?_ Jane ne pouvait savoir, mais ce roulement de hanche l'achevait. Alors que Maura entrait dans l'eau, Jane se laissait tomber à la renverse et grognait.

Cette femme va me tuer ! Et elle soupirait lourdement. Son corps brûlait de désir, ses mains étaient chauffées par le contact avec la peau de Maura et son cœur qui battait fort entre ces jambes. Les images du corps de Maura qui repassaient encore et encore dans son esprit ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Dans le désespoir, elle se levait, se déshabillait et courait se jeter à l'eau, espérant qu'elle calmerait ces ardeurs !


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

À bout de souffle elle remontait à la surface. La fraicheur de l'eau calmait doucement son corps. Elle se laissait porter un moment par le mouvement des vagues. Les yeux fermés, allongée sur le dos, elle se détendait doucement. Même si ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers une seule personne, la force de son désir ne l'accablait plus.

Un petit rire attirait son attention, elle se redressait et voyait Maura, à quelques pas d'elle. Debout l'eau lui arrivait à hauteur des épaules et Jane la regardait un moment. Doucement elle avançait vers Maura.

_**Merci Jane ! **_

Le lieutenant la regardait un peu confuse. _**Pourquoi ?**_ demandait-elle maintenant proche de Maura.

Le médecin légiste tendait une main vers Jane, celle-ci l'attrapait et Maura enlaçait ses doigts avec elle. Elle la regardait profondément et intensément.

Jane n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle se perdait dans ce regard.

_**Pour cette belle journée ! Pour prendre soin de moi ! Pour être dans ma vie ! Pour tellement plus encore !**_ Une larme s'échappait de son œil.

Jane tendait son autre main et faisait disparaître la larme rapidement d'un mouvement de son pouce. _**Toujours !**_ Était son seul mot. Maura lui adressait son plus beau sourire. En lâchant doucement la main de Jane, elle parlait.

_**Je retourne sur la serviette ! Profite bien !**_

Elle se dirigeait lentement vers la plage. À chacun de ces pas, Jane découvrait un peu plus de peau. Elle ne se lassait jamais de cette vision et donnerait tout pour en voir plus encore. Les hanches enfin dévoilés, Jane admirait le mouvement envoutant de son bassin. Sentant son excitation revenir, elle se tournait et plongeait à nouveau sous l'eau.

Maura s'allongeait sur la couverture et fermait les yeux. Les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus d'elle réchauffaient son corps. Elle était détendue et heureuse pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Pourtant cette sensation devenait de plus en plus présente. Ce petit frisson qui parcourait son corps lorsque les yeux de Jane se posaient sur elle. Elle se laissait doucement tomber dans le sommeil.

Jane qui avait beaucoup nagé, décidait de retourner auprès de Maura. Le temps semblait avoir disparu aujourd'hui ! En avançant doucement vers la couverture, elle la voyait, allonger sur le dos, endormie. Une main sous sa tête, l'autre sur sa hanche, elle dormait paisiblement. Avec le soleil qui léchait son corps, elle était tellement belle.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Jane s'allongeait à côté d'elle et fermait les yeux. Toute cette journée était un rêve, et Jane ne voulait pas qu'il cesse ! Mais demain, elles devaient retourner au travail. Jane se posait beaucoup de questions.

« _Comment dois-je me comporter avec Maura au travail ? Est-ce que mes attentions vont la gêner ? Je l'aime et je suis prête à le prouver au monde entier, mais si elle ne veut pas ? Et pour le bébé ?_ »

Une petite voie la sortait de ses pensées, un murmure à peine audible.

_**Jane !**_ Elle se posait sur le côté pour voir Maura. Celle-ci toujours sur le dos avait les yeux fermés. Pendant un moment, elle pensait qu'elle avait rêvé, que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

_**J'ai peur.**_ Maura chuchotait ces mots, peur que si elle les disait à haute voix, ces craintes se réaliseraient.

Jane posait une main sur son épaule afin de tenter de la rassurer_**. Dis-moi ?**_ demandait-elle simplement.

Maura inspirait profondément, elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle savait que si elle regardait Jane, son courage disparaîtrait. _**J'ai peur de mes sentiments, j'ai peur de l'avenir ! **_Sa gorge se nouait, son cerveau trouvait mille façons d'éluder la vérité, sa bouche évitait les vrais mots. C'est vrai elle ne pouvait pas mentir, mais son intelligence trouvait facilement le moyen d'éviter les vérités qui le gênaient.

Jane ne comprenait pas de quoi Maura parlait, mais elle savait que celle-ci luttait contre elle-même afin de dire ce qui pesait sur son cœur. _**Tu peux tout me dire Maura !**_ Rassurait-elle la blonde.

_**Les choses changent entre nous ? N'est-ce pas ?**_

Jane se figeait, la voie de Maura n'était pas de la colère ou du reproche, mais le choix de ces mots, ne laissait pas entendre si elle aimait ces changements ou non. Le cœur de Jane s'emballait rapidement, ses mains maintenant moites, tremblaient un peu. Jane voulait lui dire la vérité, mais si Maura était furieuse, si elle partait pour toujours ?

Maura qui avait peur d'entendre la réponse, redoutait encore plus ce silence. Lentement elle ouvrait les yeux et tournait la tête pour voir le visage de Jane. Elle semblait se battre contre beaucoup d'émotion.

Lorsque ces beaux yeux noisette se posaient sur elle, Jane réalisait que de ne pas tenter sa chance était bien pire que de tout perdre. _**Elles le font pour moi !**_ Soupirait-elle.

La voie de Maura était toujours un murmure dans l'air, un souffle de vent aux oreilles de Jane. Cela donnait une intimité gigantesque à ce moment. _**J'ai vu ton changement de comportement à mon égard. **_Jane retenait son souffle, elle avait peur d'entendre la suite. _**Au début j'ai cru que c'était à cause du bébé, mais ce n'est pas ça ?**_

Le regard intense de Maura lui volait ces mots, elle répondait simplement oui de la tête. _**Je ne savais pas quoi penser**_. Admettait Maura. Jane baissait les yeux, attendant le rejet. _**J'ai commencé à aimer cela !**_

Le lieutenant surprise relevait la tête, elle trouvait un sourire timide sur les lèvres de Maura. _**C'est vrai ?**_ Demandait-elle avec un soupçon d'espoir dans la voie_**. **_

_**Oui ! J'ai repensé à notre amitié, à tout ce que nous partageons. Et je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je voulais c'était t'avoir prêt de moi. Chaque fois qu'ont été séparé, j'avais hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Malgré tous les rendez-vous que j'ai pu avoir, nos soirées ensemble étaient ce que je préférais et surtout . . .**_ La voie de Maura devenait plus grave, elle faisait frissonner le corps de Jane_**. Aucun homme n'aurait jamais pu prendre ta place dans ma . . . **_

_**Je t'aime Maura !**_ Coupait Jane. _**Cela fait si longtemps que je voulais te le dire ! Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré, tu es aussi la plus belle. C'est pour cela que j'ai aussi pris un peu de distance avec toi, j'avais peur de faire ou dire quelque chose que tu ne souhaitais pas et que je te perde pour de bon. Je suis tellement désolé !**_

Maura posait un doigt sur ces lèvres, la faisant taire immédiatement. _**Pourquoi maintenant ?**_ demandait-elle doucement.

_**Parce que n'avoir jamais la chance de passer ma vie près de toi est bien pire que de la passer à te regarder en aimer un autre.**_ Soupirait-elle.

Maura baissait les yeux. _**J'ai peur Jane !**_ Soupirait-elle. Celle-ci la regardait et caressait doucement sa joue.

_**De quoi ? **_Demandait-elle.

_**Je n'ai jamais été avec une femme, et si ça se passe mal, et si tu regrettes ? **_

Pour seule réponse, Jane approchait doucement son visage vers elle. Les yeux de Maura plongeaient dans les siens. Jane comblait la distance entre elle et délicatement posait ces lèvres sur les siennes. À peine une caresse, et la douceur du baiser apaisait ces craintes. Maura fermait les yeux et se laissait transporter par se baiser.

Réalisant que Maura appréciait, Jane pressait un peu plus sa bouche sur ces lèvres. Elle ouvrait légèrement la bouche et goutait les lèvres douces et charnues de Maura. Surprise par se contacte, le médecin légiste bloquait un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis la douceur et la passion du baiser ramenaient son esprit vers Jane. Elle ouvrait doucement la bouche et d'un chaste baiser, il devenait plus aventureux. Chacune découvrait chaque parcelle des lèvres de l'autre. Elles respiraient le souffle chaud qui s'engouffrait dans leur bouche. Leurs lèvres dansaient ensemble, elles se frottaient, se caressaient l'une contre l'autre. Désireuses de donner plus.

Doucement Maura s'éloignait du visage de Jane. Elle ouvrait les yeux et regardait Jane. Celle-ci après avoir perdu le contacte posaient ces doigts sur ces lèvres, les yeux toujours fermés, elle chuchotait. _**Dit moi que ce n'était pas un rêve ? **_Elle avait pour seule réponse le silence. Fébrilement elle ouvrait les yeux. Son cœur battait vite, son souffle devenait difficile. Et lorsqu'elle regardait Maura, elle aurait juré que son cœur c'était arrêter.

Maura la regardait une larme roulait le long de sa joue et le plus beau et le plus doux des sourires embrassait ces lèvres. Jane lui rendait son sourire et doucement caressait sa joue. Les mots étaient inutiles. Elles se regardaient tendrement un moment, lorsqu'un grondement brisait la douce musique de l'océan qui les entourait.

Jane s'asseyait rapidement. _**Oh mon Dieu, c'était quoi ça ?**_ demandait-elle en regardant partout. Son regard se portait rapidement sur Maura qui éclatait de rire et se remettait sur le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, les larmes coulaient sur ces joues, et ces cotes lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. À bout de souffle, elle parlait entre chaque rire. _**Jane ! . . . s'il te plaît ! . . . non . . . Comment . . .**_

Jane confuse la regardait les sourcils froncer. _**Maura arrête de rire et expliques-toi ?! **_grognait-elle un peu offenser que celle-ci se moque d'elle, mais tellement heureuse de la voir rire ainsi.

Un autre grognement se faisait entendre, et Jane se penchait vers Maura. _**Ne me dit pas que c'est ton estomac ?!**_ demandait Jane surprise et amusée. Elle rigolait fortement.

_**S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît Jane ! . . . j'ai mal ! . . . **_Pleurait-elle de rire.

À bout de souffle elles se calmaient enfin. Maura essuyait ses larmes du revers de la main. Jane quant à elle se redressait et regardait Maura. _**Je crois que nous devrions y aller avant que tu ne me dévore !**_ Taquinait-elle la blonde.

Celle-ci se relevait et frottait ces cotes encore endolories. _**Tu as raison ! Prenons à emporter sur la route.**_ Alors que Jane se relevait, elle l'attrapait par le bras et la tirait près d'elle. Stupéfaite Jane la regardait et Maura posait un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres avant de se lever et de laisser une Jane Rizzoli stupéfaite encore assise.

Maura enfilait sa robe, et ne voyant pas bouger son amie, elle se penchait pour la regarder et voyait un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres et les yeux perdu dans l'horizon. Amusée elle se penchait à son oreille et murmurait. _**Je sais que tu rêves que je te dévore, mais nous avons faim ! Maintenant !**_

Jane de retour à la réalité, regardait Maura dans l'incrédulité. Celle-ci lui donnait un doux et innocent sourire avant de promener sa main sur son ventre. Les mots de Maura réchauffaient ces joues et elle regardait la blonde de haut en bas. Maintenant que la vérité avait été dite, elle savait que l'excitation serait plus terrible encore ! Surtout lorsqu'un certain médecin légiste se jouait d'elle.

_**Docteur Isles ! Qui pourrait dire qu'un démon se cache sous ce magnifique visage angélique ?!**_ Grognait-elle.

Un clin d'œil et un mouvement d'épaule, elle lui répondait avant de partir avec le sac de plage. _**Et vous n'avez encore rien vu encore lieutenant !**_

Jane se laissait tomber sur la serviette dans un grognement, vaincu par la blonde. _**Je crois que je vais avoir des ennuis !**_

Jane repliait la serviette, prenait le panier de pique-nique et suivait Maura jusqu'à la voiture. Les affaires mises dans le coffre, elles prenaient à manger sur la route avant de rentrer à la maison de Maura. Alors qu'elles descendaient de voiture, Maura se tournait vers Jane.

_**As-tu pris quelques affaires pour toi ? Je sais que tu n'habites pas loin, mais. . . **_

Jane qui venait d'ouvrir le coffre de sa voiture, se penchait sur le côté afin de mieux la voir et lui donnait un beau sourire. _« Maura a accepté que je reste près d'elle, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle le veuille vraiment. Mais maintenant ! Elle me veut vraiment près d'elle. Si j'avais su que l'aimée serait aussi merveilleux, j'aurais agi plus tôt ! »_

_**Oui Maura, j'ai pris le sac que j'avais préparé pour hier. Il serait déjà chez toi si une certaine personne n'avait pas joué les marmottes ! **_Répondait-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de revenir au coffre.

Maura dans un petit rire s'approchait d'elle. _**Désolé, je dois avouer que j'étais très fatigué.**_ Alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre le sac, Jane lui embrassait la tempe. Maura tournait la tête vers elle avec un doux sourire et avant que Jane ne puisse s'éloigner d'elle, celle-ci déposait un baiser sur sa bouche. Elle jouait un moment avec la lèvre inférieure de Jane, elle l'embrassait et la caressait avec la sienne. Elle la pinçait légèrement entre ses dents avant de la relâcher enfin. Avant de se retirer, elle déposait un chaste baiser.

Elle regardait Jane, amusée, elle ne pouvait retenir un petit rire avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrer. Heureuse de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son amie.

Jane était restée figer, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Ces lèvres maintenant brulantes battaient au rythme de son cœur. Elle soupirait lourdement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de réaliser qu'elle était toute seule. Les joues rouges, elle attrapait le panier, son sac et fermait la voiture. Elle marchait dans la direction de la maison, et voyait une crinière blonde disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrer, pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Jane fermait la porte derrière elle. Elle laissait son sac dans l'entrer et posait le panier sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Elle était surprise de ne pas voir Maura.

_**Maura?!**_

_**Je suis le haut ! Je me douche et me change !**_ criait-elle de sa chambre à l'étage.

Jane vidait les sacs. Elle prenait une bière dans le frigo, elle s'installait sur le canapé du salon et allumait la télé. Alors qu'elle errait sur les chaines, Maura descendait l'escalier. Elle s'arrêtait à la vue de Jane, installer confortablement dans le canapé, elle portait la bouteille de bière à sa bouche.

Maura avait toujours trouvé Jane magnifique ! Une beauté sauvage. Mais maintenant, elle avait quelque chose de plus attrayant, ces mouvements étaient tout d'un coup devenu plus sensuels, plus excitants. Maura se mordait la lèvre inférieure et reluquait chaque parcelle du corps de Jane.

Sa chevelure noire désinvolte, ces yeux sombre et intense, sa bouche pulpeuse et douce. Ces fossettes lorsqu'elle arborait ce magnifique sourire. Ces épaules fortes et puissantes, sa poitrine ferme à la peau veloutée. Ces bras puissants et rassurants, son ventre tonique et bien ciselé. Ses hanches amples et douces. Ses jambes longues et terriblement bien sculptés. Tout chez cette femme n'était que luxure, beauté et force.

Jane qui se sentait soudainement observer, tournait la tête, afin de voir Maura la regardant. Ces yeux étaient maintenant assombris, sa lèvre pincer entre ses dents de façon si sexy ! Elle portait une robe de nuit blanche, elle avait un magnifique décolleté et depuis que Maura était enceinte, sa poitrine maintenant beaucoup plus généreuse, presser dans ces vêtements rendait le souffle de Jane difficile. La robe tombait sur son corps, elle laissait à peine apparaître la courbe de ces hanches et terminait sa chute en dessous de ces genoux.

D'une voix plus rauque que la normale, Jane lui demandait. _**La vue te plaît ?!**_

Maura sortait de sa rêverie et rougissait immédiatement, ne pouvant pas mentir, et surtout avec son franc-parler habituel, elle lui répondait. _**Je dois avouer que oui !**_ Et c'était au tour de Jane de rougir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, mais Maura la surprenait toujours. _**Tu as quelque chose de si sensuel et sauvage !**_

Jane s'étouffait alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de sa bière. Elle toussait fortement. Maura accourait jusqu'à elle et lui tapotait le dos. Elle regardait la blonde incrédule. _**Pardon ?!**_

Maura retenait difficilement son rire, Jane paressait forte dans la vie, déterminer et sans peur. Pourtant elle montrait une grande timidité lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces sentiments ou de discussions intimes. _**Quoi ?!**_ demandait Maura amusée. _**Ne me dit pas que personne ne te l'avait dit avant !**_

Jane stupéfaite, n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots venaient de sortir de la bouche de la blonde. En même temps, elle aimait ça ! _**Non !**_ Répondait-elle.

Maura prenait place à côté d'elle sur le canapé et se penchait pour l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes, elle s'écartait légèrement de ces lèvres et parlait doucement_**. Moi je te le dis !**_ Et elle reprenait le baiser plus passionnément. Les mots de Maura dansaient dans sa tête, comme une douce mélodie, ils repassaient encore et encore. Doucement, elle caressait la lèvre supérieure de Maura avec sa langue. La sensation du toucher était exquise ! Ces lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie. Et ce petit goût de fraise dû à son baume était délicieux.

Lentement elle avançait sa langue plus loin dans la bouche de Maura et du bout de la langue caressait la sienne. C'était chaud et bon. Elle en voulait plus et l'avançait plus loin à l'intérieur. Par de petits mouvements, elle invitait la langue de Maura à danser avec elle. Et quel plaisir lorsque celle-ci le faisait. Elle avait son goût de paradis.

Elle avalait un gémissement de la blonde. Jane posait une main sur le bas de son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête, perdu dans sa chevelure d'or, la tirant plus près d'elle a chaque minute. Et ce fut au tour de Maura d'avaler un profond gémissement de Jane, alors qu'elle promenait ses mains sur la peau du dos de la brune. Ces ongles caressaient et grattaient doucement la peau.

À bout de souffle elles se séparaient à contre cœur. La poitrine en feu, le souffle cour et le cœur qui battait vite. Elles s'enlaçaient tendrement. L'estomac de Maura brisait le silence qui les entourait. Dans un petit rire la blonde cachait son visage dans la poitrine de Jane. _**Je crois qu'on devrait aller manger !**_

Jane un sourire aux lèvres, lui répondait. _**Je crois oui ! **_

Avec un dernier baiser, elles se levaient et prenaient place autour de l'îlot. Maura posait deux assiettes, Jane sortait à boire et elles commençaient à manger leurs plats.

_**Je me pose quelques questions à propos de demain ! **_

Jane relevait la tête de son assiette et regardait Maura. _**À propos de quoi ?**_ Demandait-elle.

_**Je sais que mon ventre est de plus en plus visible, donc j'imagine que bientôt tout le monde s'en rendra compte.**_ Elle soupirait et prenait une bouché avant de continuer. _**Je sais qu'ils seront tous là à me surveiller afin de s'assurer que je vais bien, mais . . .**_

Jane la regardait intensément. Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. _**Mais ?!**_

_**Je n'ai jamais reçu beaucoup d'attention, que faire si cela devient trop dérangeant ?**_

Jane posait une main sur la sienne. _**Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu as peur qu'ils te trouvent trop fragile ! Et sois un peu trop derrière toi ?**_

_**Oui ! Je sais que je dois faire attention, à moi et au bébé.**_

_**Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien.**_ Jane lui donnait un beau sourire.

Maura baissait les yeux et jouait avec sa nourriture. Jane le remarquait immédiatement. _**Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse ?**_

Maura soupirait, elle gardait les yeux baissés, ne sachant pas comment dire les choses.

_**Dit moi ! **_demanda Jane tendrement.

Maura la regardait enfin. _**Et pour nous ?**_ Demandait-elle dans la crainte de blesser et d'être blessé par les mots de Jane.

Jane se posait la même question, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était ce que Maura pensait. Elle inspirait profondément. _**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais cacher ce que je ressens pour toi !**_ Elle regardait Maura dans les yeux espérant y trouver un signe d'acceptation, mais elle restait impassible au grand désespoir de Jane. _**Je veux dire que j'ai envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que te regarde, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, juste pour le plaisir de sentir ta chaleur, et ton parfum. **_

Une larme au coin de l'œil, Maura ne prononçait pas un mot. Le cœur de Jane se serrait, et si elle avait été trop loin, et si elle avait dit les mauvaises choses. Seulement un petit murmure bloquait ces pensées.

_**Je t'aime Jane !**_

Celle-ci se levait et allait jusqu'à Maura, elle prenait son visage entre ses mains et posait un baiser remplie d'amour et de joie. Contre ces lèvres, elle parlait. _**Je t'aime tellement Maura.**_

Elles s'embrassaient à nouveau, un doux et long baiser qui permettait à leur cœur de s'exprimer librement. Elles finissaient de manger. Maura, heureuse était enfin rassasiée. Même si elle avait profité de la plage, Maura était épuisée. Les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour elle. Seule elle avait dû faire face à beaucoup de choses et elle ne dormait pas beaucoup.

Jane qui avait remarqué la lourdeur des paupières de la blonde la prenait dans ses bras. _**Va te coucher, je termine ici, je prends ma douche et je te rejoins. **_

Maura, allait refuser, mais un énorme bâillement l'interrompait. _**D'accord ! Peux –tu donner à Bass quelque feuille de salade s'il te plaît ?**_

Jane embrassait sa chevelure d'or. _**Bien sûr. Monte maintenant !**_

Maura l'embrassait tendrement et se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Jane rangeait la vaisselle, jetait les boîtes vides à la poubelle et ouvrait le frigo. Elle tirait quelques feuilles de salade et une fraise. Elle trouvait la tortue dans un coin du salon. À genoux devant lui, elle lui tendait les feuilles. Heureuse de voir qu'il les mangeait. Une fois la dernière feuille disparut, elle lui tendait la fraise, même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre, elle baissait la voix.

_**Tient un petit cadeau mon pote ! Ne le dit à personne.**_ Une douce caresse sur sa coquille et elle montait à l'étage. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle entrait dans la chambre. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage à la vue du médecin légiste endormie.

Elle prenait son pyjama et allait à la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude. 15 minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la salle de bain, prête à se coucher. Elle entrait le plus doucement possible dans le lit. Le lieutenant lâchait un soupir et Maura se tournait vers elle. Jane la regardait, elle avait les yeux toujours fermée et sa respiration était lente et profonde. Doucement la blonde s'approchait d'elle et se blottissait contre elle. Jane passait son bras sous la tête de Maura et celle-ci la posait sur son épaule, elle posait un bras sur le ventre de Jane et jetait une de ces jambes dans les siennes. Heureuse de voir que même endormie Maura cherchait son contact, Jane posait sa main sur celle qui reposait sur son ventre. Elle posait un doux baiser sur sa tête et susurrait doucement. _**Je t'aime !**_ Elle fermait les et plongeait heureuse dans un profond sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Lundi matin, le réveil sonnait à 7 heures 30. Maura ouvrait les yeux rapidement, elle avait passé une excellente nuit, et se sentait en pleine forme. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'elle était blottie contre Jane et que celle-ci la tenait serré contre elle. Doucement, elle se penchait sur le visage de Jane et déposait un baiser. Elle avait pour réponse un sourire contre ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle se reculait, elle entendait Jane lui parler_**. Bonjour mon ange ! J'adore me réveiller ainsi !**_ Sa voix encore pleine de sommeil était plus grave et résonnait dans tout le corps de Maura. Celle-ci frissonnait.

_**Bonjour beauté !**_ murmurait-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Maura se redressait et éteignait le réveil. Elle s'étirait dans un bâillement. Elle se tournait vers Jane avec un beau sourire. _**Je prépare le café et le petit déjeuner !**_

Jane l'embrassait et quittait le lit. _**Je me prépare et je te rejoins.**_ Elle entrait dans la salle de bain, tandis que Maura se dirigeait vers le bas, dans la cuisine.

Elle lançait le café, et commençait à faire chauffer des œufs et du bacon. Jane rapidement prête descendait et était accueillie par une merveilleuse odeur et une vue magnifique. Maura qui était de dos, faisait cuire la nourriture. Jane s'approchait d'elle et l'enlaçait. Pencher à son oreille, elle fredonnait. _**Humm ! Ça sent drôlement bon.**_

Maura se mettait à rire et posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane. Celle-ci caressait doucement le ventre de la future maman. Maura sursautait légèrement alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Demandait Jane rapidement.

Maura posait une main sur son ventre et regardait sa bosse. _**Je crois qu'il aime aussi**_, susurrait-elle.

_**Pourquoi ?!**_ demandait Jane.

_**Il vient de bouger lorsque tu as parlé et que tu as bougé ta main. **_Elle déposait un baiser sur la joue de Jane.

_**C'est vrai ?!**_ demandait-elle, émerveillée, elle promenait sa main sur le ventre.

_**Je ne le blâme pas, qui pourrait résister au charme de la belle Jane Rizzoli. **_

Jane attrapait le visage de Maura et tournait sa tête, elle l'embrassait passionnément. Une odeur de brûler les stoppait immédiatement. Maura se jetait sur la poêle et la retirait. Elle se tournait et versait la nourriture dans l'assiette devant elle. Elle éteignait le gaz et servait un café à Jane qui venait de prendre place devant l'assiette.

Alors qu'elle prenait une bouchée, elle regardait Maura qui était debout, appuyer contre le comptoir et buvait son thé. _**Tu ne manges rien ?**_ demandait Jane.

_**Non, il est trop tôt ! Si je mange maintenant, j'en aurais pour un moment à la salle de bain !**_ Elle grimaçait. Elle avait passé la première semaine, tous les matins à la salle de bain, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, à vider son estomac. Elle avait découvert qui si elle attendait deux heures après c'être levé pour déjeuner, elle évitait les nausées.

_**Oh ! Je comprends.**_ Jane lui adressait un sourire de compassion.

Maura posait sa tasse dans levier. Elle embrassait le côté de la tête de Jane et se dirigeait vers l'escalier_**. Je monte me préparer.**_

Jane penchait la tête sur le côté et admirait se déhancher ! Ce petit mouvement de bassin était hypnotique.

Jane terminait son café tranquillement dans la cuisine alors qu'elle entendait Maura redescendre. Elle levait la tête et sa bouche dévalait un étage.

Celle-ci portait une leggins noir effet dentelle, avec des motifs en forme de rose. Sur lequel tombait une superbe tunique blanche. Un col en V plongeant assez bas, laissant apparaître le début d'une poitrine généreuse. Le tout tombait en plusieurs feuilles sur ces genoux. Une veste noire tombait sur ces épaules. Hausser par de beaux talons blancs. Ces cheveux étaient lâchés autour de son visage, avec de parfaites boucles.

Jane la regardait s'approcher, subjuguer par la vue. Maura amusée, posait un doigt sous son menton et refermait sa bouche. _**Attention lieutenant, où vous allez avaler une mouche.**_ Avec un sourire taquin elle déposait un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner pour ramasser ces affaires afin de partir au travail.

Le cerveau de Jane avait bloqué ! Impossible de réagir, elle restait là hébéter. Alors que Maura disparaissait de son champ de vision, elle relâchait la respiration qu'elle avait retenue. Elle passait une main dans ces cheveux avant de se lever. _**Dure journée !**_ Grognait-elle.

Elle attrapait sa veste, ses clefs et retrouvait Maura dans l'entrer. Elle ouvrait la porte et la laissait sortir. Elles ne prenaient qu'une voiture et Jane prenait le volant. Alors que Maura enclenchait le verrou de sa ceinture de sécurité, Jane l'embrassait sauvagement.

Avidement, elle dévorait la bouche du médecin légiste avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de celle-ci. Elle repoussait, caressait, tournait autour de sa langue avec force et désespoir. À bout de souffle, elle se séparait de sa blonde à contre cœur !

Maura haletante, bredouillait. _**Si j'avais su quel effet cela te ferait j'aurais mis ceux-ci plus tôt. **_Ricanait-elle.

Jane la regardait férocement, pourtant une lueur d'excitation brûlait dans ces yeux. _**Tu es terrible ! Comment veux-tu que je sois concentré si tu portes ça !**_

Maura lui donnait son sourire le plus innocent. _**Pourquoi ?!**_

_**Docteur Maura Isles, je suis en feu ! Et tu vas me payer ça !**_ Grondait-elle.

Maura passait un doigt sur sa gorge et lentement le faisait descendre le long de son cou caressant sa peau pour terminer sa course entre ses seins. D'une voix plus grave, elle parlait. _**Je trouve qu'il fait drôlement chaud aujourd'hui !**_

Jane n'avait pas entendu ses mots, son esprit était obnubilé par ce doigt, se promenant sur cette peau douce. Elle donnerait tout pour que ce soit sa bouche qui se trouvait là. _**Merde !**_ Lâchait-elle.

Elle soufflait fortement et se concentrait sur la route, elle démarrait la voiture et prenait la route pour le poste. Elle ne regardait pas une seule fois la femme à côté d'elle. Elle avait peur de se jeter sur elle au premier coup d'œil, et à son plus grand désespoir, Maura savait exactement quel effet elle avait sur Jane et s'en jouait.

La voiture enfin garé sur le parking, sans même un mot, Jane se jetait sur Maura, elle l'embrassait furieusement, et rapidement faisait son chemin le long de son cou. D'abord elle déposait de doux baisers, avant de promener sa langue sur la peau douce et soyeuse. Puis de mordre légèrement.

Elle avait un grand sourire lorsqu'elle entendait Maura lâcher un profond gémissement. Jane se redressait et la regardait droit dans les yeux. _**Passe une bonne journée chérie !**_ disait-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Elle sortait de la voiture.

Maura avait besoin d'une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ouvrait la porte et quittait le véhicule. Elle se retrouvait face à Jane. Elles se regardaient un instant le corps brûlant, le désir et l'envie de l'autres si fortes.

Elles marchaient en direction du poste. Avant de pousser la porte, elles se donnaient un dernier baiser, et entraient. Maura allait directement à la morgue, tandis que Jane montait à son bureau.

Alors que Jane songeait que la journée allait être longue et difficile à se concentrer, son sourire disparaissait rapidement alors qu'elle s'approchait de son bureau.

L'agent du FBI Gabriel Dean se trouvait près de son partenaire le lieutenant Frost. Elle s'approchait d'eux. Celui-ci levait la tête et lorsqu'il voyait Jane, il souriait bêtement.

Frost relevait la tête et regardait Jane approcher_**. Salut Jane ! Bon week-end ?**_ demandait-il.

Elle se concentrait sur lui. _**Oui merci ! Et toi ? **_

_**Nous avons un tueur en liberté qui a déjà fait une dizaine de victimes et qui parcourt le pays.**_

Jane soupirait et se tournait enfin vers Dean. _**C'est pour ça que tu es là ?!**_ demandait-elle.

Il se levait et s'avançait vers elle. _**En effet ! Et j'étais impatient de pouvoir te revoir.**_

Jane serait les poings, ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle devant ses collègues. Elle décidait de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur son partenaire. _**Où est korsak ?**_ demandait-elle.

_**Il est à la morgue ! Maura nous a vraiment manqués ce week-end !**_ Soupirait Frost.

Jane remarquait que Dean s'était crispé au moment où il avait entendu le prénom de Maura. Elle n'y prêtait pas attention_**. J'imagine que tu as eu affaire à Pike ?**_ demandait-elle avec un petit sourire. La grimace de Frost a ce nom, l'amusait encore plus.

_**Elle est arrivée, et j'imagine qu'elle doit se mettre à jour sur ce cas, pourquoi ne pas descendre et voir avec elle se qu'elle peut nous apprendre et tu nous feras un topo sur l'enquête. **_Proposait Jane, heureuse de voir son médecin légiste préférer.

Il se levait avec un grand sourire, et acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. Dean, loin d'être enchanté par cette décision, décidait de suivre en silence. Il profiterait d'un moment seul avec Jane pour lui parler.

Sortie de l'ascenseur, Jane retrouvait le sourire en entendant le rire cristallin de sa bien-aimée. Elle poussait les portes de la salle d'autopsie et était heureuse de voir Maura discutant et rigolant avec Korsak. Jane s'approchait d'eux et se posait près de Maura. Frost derrière elle s'approchait de Maura, et Dean le suivait.

_**Content de vous revoir doc ! Si vous saviez à quel point vous nous avez manqué.**_ Elle lui donnait son plus beau sourire.

_**J'imagine, le capitaine Korsak me racontait les malheurs que vous a faits le docteur Pike. **_Maura qui n'avait pas vu l'agent Dean, se tournait vers Jane, et le voyait à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle le saluait. _**Agent Dean, ravi de vous revoir !**_

Celui-ci lui donnait un sourire poli. _**Moi aussi docteur Isles. **_

Jane énervée par le comportement de celui-ci se plaçait entre lui et Maura. _**Alors que peux-tu nous dire sur le corps ?**_

Maura retrouvait un doux sourire et s'approchait de la table d'autopsie. _**J'ai parcouru le rapport du docteur Pike, et j'ai commencé quelques examens sur le corps, il y a quelques trous.**_

Tous se rassemblaient autour d'elle. Impatient de savoir.

_**Il y a certaines blessures qui ne sont pas inscrites dans le rapport et qui selon moi, pourraient changer la chronologie du meurtre.**_ Maura regardait le corps.

Korsak, et Jane se rapprochaient de la table, mais Frost gardait une certaine distance. Dean quant à lui restait à l'écart. _**Qu'as-tu découvert Maura ?**_ demandait Jane.

_**Votre victime a passé plus de temps avec son assassin !**_ affirmait-elle. _**Vous voyez ceux-ci ?**_ demandait-elle en relevant le bras de la femme et montrant des coupures et des hématomes sur son côté.

_**Oui !**_ Répondait Korsak.

_**Je peux dire qu'elle a passé au moins 2 heures encore en vie, après avoir été blessé. **_

Korsak soupirait. _**Alors il les garde en vie quelques heures avant de les tuer. D'après les dossiers du FBI, il enlève ses victimes, les bat pendant un moment et ensuite les tues. Il les ramène à un lieu qu'elles fréquentaient souvent.**_

_**Ils n'ont jamais trouvé d'indice sur place.**_

_**Cette fois-ci sera différent !**_ Affirmait Maura, la tête baissée sur le corps, dans une profonde réflexion.

Tous se tournaient vers elle, surprit et impatient. _**Comment ça ?**_ demandait Frost.

Maura tirée de ces pensées les regardait un moment, réalisant qu'elle avant réfléchie à haute voix. _**Oui pardon ! Il y a des traces de moisissures sur son corps, et dans ces cheveux je peux voir certaines particules. Laissez-moi le temps de tout analyser et je pourrai peut-être vous donner le lieu de sa captivité.**_

Ils avaient tous le sourire et faisaient un signe de tête au médecin. Tous, sauf l'agent Dean bien sûr, il la trouvait arrogante. Alors que les policiers quittaient la morgue, Jane attendait que la porte se referme pour parler seule avec Maura.

_**Tu es la meilleure !**_ Elle s'approchait de la blonde et posait ces lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se reculait et lâchait un profond soupir.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_ demandait-elle.

Jane passait une main dans ces cheveux. _**Je suis désolé.**_

Maura fronçait les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas. _**Pourquoi ?**_

_**L'agent Dean !**_ marmonnait-elle.

_**Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Il est là pour aider sur une affaire !**_ Maura parlait calmement et tendrement.

_**Pas seulement ! **_Soufflait Jane.

Maura prenait la main de Jane et la regardait. _**Je ne m'inquiète pas Jane, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal et j'ai confiance en toi !**_ Elle l'embrassait tendrement.

Rassurer, Jane l'embrassait plus passionnément. _**J'arrête ce tueur rapidement et Dean repart vite. Ensuite je pourrais me venger de ton terrible comportement de ce matin.**_

Maura ricanait, et lui donnait son air le plus innocent_**. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.**_

Jane l'embrassait et quittait la pièce dans un dernier mot. _**Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire !**_ Elle lui donnait un clin d'œil et quittait la morgue.

Les heures défilaient, Maura avait transmis les résultats des analyses, et le lieu de séquestration de la femme avait été trouvé, seulement le tueur leur avait échappé. Mais maintenant ils avaient des traces ADN.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Jane avait appelé Maura afin de la prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas se joindre à elle car elle était encore en train d'interroger quelqu'un.

Frankie qui avait rencontré Maura dans le hall, lui avait proposé de l'emmener déjeuner à l'extérieur. Elle acceptait volontiers son invitation. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture de Frankie, ils rigolaient aux anecdotes de celui-ci.

Les éclats d'une dispute les interrompaient, Ils voyaient plus loin, Jane et Dean dans une vive discussion. Le prénom de Maura avait été prononcé dans la dispute, empêchant Frankie et celle-ci d'aller plus loin. Tous les deux écoutaient attentivement.

_**Jane sérieusement !**_ criait Dean.

_**Oui !**_ hurlait-elle. _**À cause de toi, j'ai bien failli la perdre ! Et tu reviens comme une fleur me demandant de sortir avec toi.**_

_**Cela aurait été une bonne chose !**_ grognait-il. _**Cette femme n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, elle est étrange, et effrayante !**_

_**Tait toi !**_ hurlait Jane. _**Tu ne l'as connaît pas, comment peux-tu la jugée. Maura Isles est la femme la plus douce et la plus attentionnée que je connaisse et toi tu dis des horreurs sur elle.**_ Jane avait les poings fermés, son corps tremblait de colère.

_**C'est la fille du plus grand mafieux de Boston, elle passe ses journées avec des cadavres ! Qui sait si un elle ne cache pas une double personnalité, et aime tuer à côté ?**_ Il parlait d'un ton froid et méprisant.

Maura qui était blessée par ces mots ne pouvait retenir ces larmes. Elle pleurait en silence. Frankie qui était furieux, voulait aller lui démolir sa face. Mais lorsqu'il voyait les larmes de Maura, il l'attirait dans ces bras. Il raclait la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur.

Celle-ci se retournait vivement au bruit et était horrifiée et réalisant que son frère tenait Maura dans ses bras.

_**Merde !**_ Lâchait-elle en accourant près d'eux. Son cœur se brisait lorsqu'elle entendait ses sanglots. Dean était resté à la même place et regardait incrédule la scène. Son arrogance lui demandait comment Jane pouvait le laisser et accourir auprès de cette femme.

Elle posait une main sur l'arrière de la tête de Maura. Celle-ci blottit dans les bras de Frankie ne bougeait pas. _**Maura ! Ne pleure pas je t'en prie. Ne crois pas ce qu'il a dit, rien tout cela n'est vrai. Tu . . . **_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Maura gémissait. Frankie l'écartait doucement de ses bras. Elle avait les mains sur son ventre, le visage pâle, elle tremblait. Jane retenait la tête de Maura de sa main. Alors qu'ils la regardaient, celle-ci fermait les yeux et elle s'effondrait dans leurs bras.

Frankie la rattrapait et la portait, un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Jane soutenait toujours sa tête. Terrifier par l'image de Maura inconsciente. _**Vite il faut la conduire à l'hôpital.**_

Sans attendre, ils montaient en voiture, Jane à l'arrière soutenant Maura et Frankie prenait le volant. Sirène et girofard allumés, ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

_**Jane qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Demandait-il terrifié.

_**Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Elle est enceinte Frankie.**_ Pleurait Jane. _**C'est ma faute ce qui arrive !**_

_**Non !**_ s'écriait Frankie. _**C'est ce connard ! S'il n'avait pas dit toutes ces choses, et si je ne l'avais pas amené dans le parking à ce moment.**_ Soupirait-il.

_**Tu n'y es pour rien !**_ Jane embrassait la tête de Maura.

Frankie arrêtait la voiture et sortait rapidement du véhicule, il ouvrait la porte arrière et tirait Maura dans ses bras. Jane sur ses talons, ils s'engouffraient dans l'hôpital. _**S'il vous plaît aidez-nous ! **_hurlait Jane.

Un médecin et deux infirmières accouraient. _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas elle s'est évanouie, elle est enceinte !**_ Pleurait Jane. Un brancard était amené et Frankie posait doucement Maura. Le médecin et les aides-soignants partaient rapidement avec Maura. Une femme s'approchait de Jane et Frankie. _**Attendez ici, le médecin viendra vous donner de ces nouvelles.**_

Jane arpentait la salle d'attente, tandis que Frankie était assis dans un siège. Une voie les tirait de leurs silences.

_**Je cherche Maura Isles ! **_

Jane regardait et s'approchait en courant. _**Maman !**_ criait-elle avant de se jeter en pleure dans ses bras.

_**Mon bébé ! comment va-t-elle ?**_ demandait Angela alors qu'elle serrait sa fille.

_**Je ne sais pas, ils l'ont emmené, et depuis on attend. Mon Dieu maman, je suis tellement désolé.**_ Elle pleurait plus fort.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ demandait Angela surprise. Son fils lui avait simplement dit de venir à l'hôpital car ils venaient d'emmener Maura en urgence là-bas.

_**C'est ma faute maman ! Il a dit toutes ces choses à cause de moi et maintenant elle est ici.**_

Frankie qui voyait la confusion dans le regard de sa mère s'approchait d'elle. _**J'emmenais Maura déjeuné à l'extérieur lorsqu'on a entendu Jane se disputer avec l'agent Dean. Il a dit tout un tas d'horreur à propos de Maura. **_

_**Le salaud !**_ grognait Angela furieuse qu'il avait blessé sa fille.

_**Elle s'est mise à pleurer alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai fait du bruit pour que Jane nous remarque. Elle s'est approché et à tenter de la réconforter, mais Maura s'est évanouie.**_

_**Et le bébé ?**_ demandait Angela.

_**Tu es au courant ? **_demandait Frankie surpris.

_**Bien sûr !**_ affirmait Angela.

_**Bravo maman !**_ Elle le regardait surprise, il avait un petit sourire. _**Tu connaissais une si grande nouvelle et tu as réussi à garder le secret je suis impressionné.**_

Elle lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule.

_**Jane! **_

Tous se tournaient vers la voie. La surprise laissait place à la colère. Furieuse elle s'avançait rapidement.

_**Que fait tu l'as Dean ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de mal comme ça ?**_ demandait-elle.

Frankie et Angela de chaque côté de Jane étaient prêts à agir.

_**Je suis désoler Jane, je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé.**_ Il ne montrait aucun remords, juste une incroyable arrogance qui dégouttait Jane. _**Je suis là pour toi.**_

Elle serrait les poings et luttait contre l'envie de lui coller une droite. _**Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et je ne veux plus te voir ! **_Crachait-elle d'un ton agressif.

_**Tu ne vas pas choisir cette femme ! **_

_**Je l'ai déjà choisie !**_ hurlait-elle de colère. _**Je l'aime et nous allons avoir ce bébé ensemble ! Et si tu lui fais encore du mal, je jure que le monde ne sera pas assez grand pour te cacher.**_

Abasourdi, il répétait les mots. _**Quoi ? Aime, bébé, ensemble**_.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, Angela se plaçait entre Jane et Dean. _**Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir saisi, ma fille ne veut pas de vous dans sa vie, elle a trouvé la personne parfaite et ce n'est pas vous ! Alors je vous conseille de partir très vite !**_

Angela croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et relevait la tête.

Il soupirait et s'éloignait furieux.

Jane embrassait sa mère.

_**La famille du docteur Isles ?**_ demandait une femme.

Jane s'approchait d'elle rapidement. _**Je suis là ! **_

La femme surprise, la regardait. _**Je suis le docteur Heigt. Le docteur Isles va très bien !**_ Tous soupiraient de soulagement. _**Elle a perdu connaissance à cause d'une hypoglycémie et du stress. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille.**_

_**Oh !**_ Soupirait Jane. _**Elle attend un peu après son réveille avant de manger pour ne pas souffrir des nausées et je n'ai pas surveillé qu'elle avait mangée dans la matinée.**_

_**C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi, sauf que c'est elle qu'elle blâme !**_ Reprenait le médecin avec un doux sourire. _**Elle m'a dit qu'elle c'était laisser distraire par son travail et avait oublié de manger. Assurez-vous qu'elle mange bien et surtout qu'elle évite le stress. Elle est en parfaite santé et le bébé aussi, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir !**_

Jane la gratifiait dans grand sourire.

_**Je peux la voir ?**_ demandait Jane.

_**Vous pouvez la ramener**_ _**! **_Reprenait la femme. _**Nous avons fait tous les tests, et nous lui avons donné ce qu'il faut pour faire remonter son taux de sucre. Je vous conseille de la ramener chez elle pour la journée et qu'elle garde un en-cas sur elle tout le temps, afin d'éviter que cela ne se reproduise.**_

_**Promit docteur j'y veillerais !**_ Le médecin lui adressait son plus beau sourire.

Et le sourire de Jane s'illuminait à la vue de Maura dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par un infirmier dans sa direction. Jane se précipitait sur elle et l'embrassait. Maura attrapait la tête de Jane. Le baiser était fort.

Après l'avoir rompu, Jane posait son front contre celui de la blonde. _**Tu m'as fait tellement peur !**_ Une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

_**Je suis désoler Jane ! Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter !**_

_**Je vais prendre soin de toi un peu mieux ! Je te le promets !**_

Maura l'embrassait passionnément et avidement. Le médecin, Angela et Frankie, les regardaient attendri par tant d'amour. Jane se redressait. _**Je m'occupe d'elle !**_ Elle prenait place derrière le fauteuil et poussait Maura vers le médecin.

_**Faite plus attention à vous docteur Isles, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains.**_ Elle faisait un clin d'œil à Jane et retournait vers d'autres patients.

Angela embrassait Maura. _**Ne me refait plus jamais peur comme ça !**_ Grondait tendrement Angela.

_**Promit !**_ Répondait la blonde.

Frankie posait un baiser sur sa joue et se relevait. _**Félicitations ! **_

_**Merci Frankie ! Pour tout ! **_

_**C'est normal ! Tu fais partie de la famille ! **_

Ils quittaient l'hôpital. Frankie déposait Jane et Maura à la maison avant de repartir au poste. Angela retournait au travail.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jane refermait la porte d'entrer.

_**Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Jane, je vais bien ! **_

_**Hors de question, j'ai appelé Cavanaught pour lui demander le reste de ma journée, il a tout de suite accepté grâce au travail que tu as fait sur leur enquête.**_

Maura prenait place dans le canapé et Jane s'installait près d'elle.


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Une main posée sur son ventre, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle laissait échapper un petit soupir qui attirait l'attention de la grande brune à côté d'elle.

Jane regardait attentivement Maura, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, son visage ne laissait pas apparaître une seule expression, le moindre indice de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Jane posait une main sur celle qu'elle avait sur son ventre. Elle attendait patiemment que Maura tourne la tête et la regarde.

Elle sentait une main se poser sur la sienne et lentement tournait la tête pour plonger dans le regard sombre le plus intense qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

_**Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?**_ demandait Jane doucement.

Maura soupirait et regardait son ventre. _**Rien en particulier !**_ Elle regardait de nouveau Jane dans les yeux_**. Je repensais à tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin.**_

Jane posait une main sur la joue de la blonde et la caressait doucement avec son pouce. _**Tout ce qu'il a dit était faux ! Ne l'écoute pas !**_

_**Je sais, ce n'est pas ces mots qui me dérangent le plus. **_Maura baissait les yeux. _**Je pensais que j'avais réussi à changer cette image que les autres ont de moi, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.**_

_**Maura, il est jaloux parce que je t'aime et pas lui, il a voulu me blesser !**_

La blonde relevait la tête et une larme coulait le long de sa joue_**. J'ai entendu ces mots toute ma vie ! Il doit y avoir un peu de vrai malgré tout !**_

Jane embrassait Maura tendrement. _**Rien n'est vrai ! Moi j'ai vu la vraie Maura Isles ! Elle est tellement plus belle ! Je t'en prie, n'écoute pas les autres.**_

Maura effaçait les larmes sur ces joues et avec un doux sourire elle embrassait Jane. Tendrement et amoureusement elle savourait chaque parcelle des douces lèvres de son aimée. Lentement Maura s'écartait de Jane, elle la regardait une seconde avant de lui donner un chaste baisé et de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine. Jane ne la quittait pas des yeux. Maura ouvrait le réfrigérateur et en sortait une bouteille de jus d'orange. Elle se tournait vers le placard au-dessus de sa tête et en sortait une boîte de cookies. Alors qu'elle versait deux verres de jus d'orange, elle commençait à mettre un biscuit dans sa bouche.

Ce petit gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres alors qu'elle savourait sa première bouchée arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Jane. Celle-ci hypnotisée par les mouvements fluides de la blonde sentait la chaleur envahir son corps.

Maura qui ne souciait pas de l'heure qu'il était et du bienfait de ce qu'elle mangeait, venait de céder à sa première envie et profitait de chaque goût. Tout semblait tellement meilleur. Elle jouissait de tout ce qui touchait sa langue, une explosion de saveur à chaque boucher. Tout semblait avoir disparu autour de la blonde. Elle commençait à boire son verre d'orange, la fraicheur et le goût la submergeaient alors qu'elle avalait trop rapidement sa boisson et quelques gouttes coulaient le long de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle terminait son verre, elle relevait la tête et les gouttes de jus d'orange continuaient leurs courses le long de son cou.

Jane qui c'était rapprocher lentement de Maura avait les yeux rivées la boisson qui glissait le long de la peau de la blonde. Jane se penchait et laissait glisser sa langue le long du cou de Maura et finissait avant le creux de sa poitrine.

Surprise celle-ci retirait rapidement le verre de ses lèvres, afin de regarder sa belle brune goûter sa peau. Elle laissait une longue trainer de feu ou sa langue venait de passer. Le corps de Maura réagissait au quart de seconde au contact de Jane.

Jane relevait la tête et son regard plongeait dans les beaux yeux noisette. Elle voyait la passion, la luxure, l'excitation et un désir ardent. Jane s'approchait d'elle et commençait à l'embrasser. Elle se mettait à sourire lorsqu'elle sentait Maura sucer, lécher et mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Doucement elle poussait la blonde contre le meuble derrière elle. Elle avait besoin de plus de contact, un rire lui échappait lorsqu'une petite bosse l'arrêtait. Maura s'éloignait rapidement pour regarder Jane.

_**Pourquoi tu ris ?**_ demandait-elle les sourcils froncer.

Jane déposait un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la retourner et de glisser ses bras de chaque côté de Maura pour finir par poser ses mains sur son ventre. Elle parlait à son oreille d'un ton rauque et excitant. _**Parce que j'avais oublié que tu n'étais plus aussi plate qu'avant !**_

_**Jane !**_ grognait la blonde.

Jane pinçait son lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents avant de susurrer doucement. _**Tu es toujours aussi magnifique mon amour, cela me donne plus de peau à découvrir !**_ Elle embrassait la peau sous l'oreille.

Maura ne pouvait retenir un gémissement guttural, Jane embrasait chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle était à la merci de sa belle brune. Elle fermait les yeux et jetait sa tête en arrière. Jane n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde invitation et elle déposait de multiples baisés le long du cou de Maura.

Mordant légèrement ici et là, suçant la peau, et caressant tendrement avec sa langue. À chaque nouveau mouvement elle était récompensée par un profond gémissement s'échappant de la poitrine de Maura.

Dans cette position elle avait déjà une magnifique vue sur le décolleter de Maura, mais lorsqu'elle écartait la bretelle de la tunique et la faisait glisser le long de son bras, elle voyait un sein encore couvert par un soutien-gorge sortir du vêtement.

Elle tendait la main pour l'attraper et c'était à son tour de gémir. Il tenait parfaitement dans sa min, fort, doux et généreux, Jane le pressait doucement et le caressait tendrement. La respiration de Maura se faisait plus difficile alors que son mamelon durcissait à chaque nouvelle caresse de la brune.

_**Jane !**_ Un mot, un simple mot et son corps brulait plus fort de désir, la voie de Maura était rauque et à bout de souffle. Jane glissait doucement une main le long des côtes de Maura, caressant doucement sa hanche pour descendre le long de sa cuisse. Une main agrippait fortement son poignet dans l'excitation. Jane regardait Maura, qui avait la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés, elle pinçait fortement sa lèvre inférieure.

Alors que Jane déplaçait doucement sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Maura, celle-ci se cambrait fortement et ne pouvait retenir un gros gémissement.

Jane relâchait son étreinte, avant que Maura ne puisse protester, elle était soulevée de terre dans un petit cri de peur. Jane la menait rapidement dans la chambre. Dans un baiser elle déposait délicatement la blonde au sol. Sans casser se baiser plein de passion et de désir, elle enlevait la tunique de Maura. Glissant une main dans son dos, elle décrochait en un geste son soutien-gorge.

Jane brisait le baiser et s'écartait un peu afin de profiter de la vue. Maura qui rouvrait les yeux réalisait soudain que sa tunique et son soutien-gorge étaient maintenant à ses pieds. Elle se sentait légèrement gênée et se mettait à rougir.

Jane s'approchait d'elle et attrapait son menton. _**Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir gêner mon amour ! Tu es la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue.**_ Elle déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la mener dans le lit. Jane l'allongeait lentement et commençait son chemin vers cette magnifique poitrine.

Elle embrassait chaque centimètre de peau, mordait ici et là. Lorsque sa bouche attrapait ce mamelon fier dans sa bouche. Pinçant légèrement avant de faire courir sa langue autour. Chaque assaut de sa bouche faisait Maura se cambrer un peu plus et ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort.

Alors qu'elle apportait au second sein la même attention, lentement une de ses mains faisait son chemin jusqu'à la cuisse de Maura. Elle grattait la peau encore couverte par le leggins.

_**Jane s'il te plaît !**_ À bout de souffle, elle avait du mal à prononcer un mot. Son corps était maintenant en feu, le plaisir devenait de plus en plus intense.

Jane relevait la tête et lui donnait un sourire lubrique. Le corps de Maura bougeait sous chacun de ses gestes, une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à apparaître. Jane embrassait chaque parcelle de peau alors qu'elle faisait son chemin vers le bas du corps de Maura. Elle commençait à descendre lentement le pantalon. Rapidement elle retirait le dernier morceau de tissu et toute la beauté de la blonde était révélée. Le battement entre les cuisses de Jane était de plus en plus fort.

Elle soufflait doucement sur la peau rouge et gonfler de son sexe et un frisson parcourait soudain le corps de Maura. Jane commençait à caresser le clitoris de Maura avec sa langue.

_**Oh mon Dieu ! Jane ! Je suis si proche !**_ Elle criait plus fort à chaque assaut de la langue de Jane. Lorsqu'elle sentait deux doigts entrer en elle, c'était fini, le plaisir la dévorait entièrement, son corps se tordait sous chaque secousse, sa respiration était laborieuse, son cerveau s'était court-circuité.

Jane allait et venait langoureusement à l'intérieur de Maura. Elle sentait les parois se resserrer lentement autour de ses doigts. Elle était surprise lorsqu'elle main forte la tirait rapidement vers la bouche de la blonde. Avec plaisir elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Jane lâchait un profond gémissement lorsqu'elle sentait une main se glisser dans son pantalon et dans sa culotte. Les doigts de Maura découvraient chaque centimètre de ce nouvel endroit et rapidement entraient au plus profonds de la brune. Alors que l'autre retirait un à un chaque vêtement qui l'empêchait de goûter chaque morceau de peau de Jane. Une fois nue, Maura attrapait un mamelon de Jane entre ses lèvres et commençait à jouer avec.

Dans un même rythme elles s'abandonnaient l'une à l'autre. Chaque fois plus rapidement, chaque fois plus profondément, elles approchaient rapidement au bord de l'orgasme.

Dans un même cri elles prononçaient le nom de l'autre alors que l'orgasme dévorait leur corps. Jane se laissait tomber à côté de Maura à bout de souffle. La blonde se tournait sur le côté et posait sa tête sur la poitrine de Jane. Une main caressait son côté, tandis qu'une de ces jambes se mêlait avec celle de la brune.

Jane enlaçait Maura et embrassait le dessus de sa tête.

Encore essouffler, Maura levait la tête vers Jane. _**C'était incroyable !**_ Sa voie était encore rauque.

Avec un grand sourire Jane se penchait vers elle. _**Oh oui !**_ Elle embrassait le dessus de la tête de Maura_**. Je t'aime !**_

_**Je t'aime aussi Jane ! Tellement.**_ Maura resserrait son étreinte.

Jane la regardait plonger doucement dans le sommeil. Elle tirait la couverture afin de la garder au chaud. Elle descendait une main le long de son bras pour reposer sur son ventre et caressait doucement la bosse du médecin légiste. Celle-ci à moitié endormie lassait échapper un gémissement de contentement.

_**Je t'aime Maura ! Je veille sur vous, tu peux dormir paisiblement !**_ Chuchotait-elle contre les cheveux blonds.

Alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience du sommeil, elle entendait un petit murmure qui lui donnait le plus grand sourire alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

_**Je suis toujours en sécurité dans tes bras mon amour ! **_

Malgré les drames et les peurs de la journée, elles s'endormaient heureuses et comblées.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux de la chambre. Jane ouvrait les yeux difficilement. Elle se frottait le nez dans un profond bâillement. Une sensation chaude à côté d'elle attirait son attention. Elle tournait la tête vers la droite et la plus belle vision apparaissait tout à coup.

Maura était allongée sur le dos, la couverture était maintenant au niveau de ses hanches et les exercices d'il y a quelques heures l'avait laissé nue.

Ses cheveux étaient regroupés sur son épaule droite, sa poitrine montait et descendait lentement au rythme de sa respiration longue et profonde. Mais le regard de Jane n'était attiré que par la belle bosse de son ventre. Elle promenait son doigt lentement le long de la joue de Maura, descendant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle longeait son cou pour atterrir sur sa clavicule. Elle se promenait sur son épaule avant de descendre sur le sein gauche.

Jane s'arrêtait là un moment, elle taquinait son mamelon un moment. Elle ne pouvait retenir un sourire lorsque tendrement le mamelon se dressait dans un léger gémissement de Maura. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Jane continuait son exploration. Elle se promenait sur les côtes de Maura avant d'aller sur la bosse.

Jane aplatissait sa paume sur le ventre et commençait à caresser la peau. Elle se penchait sur la bosse et déposait un baiser long et tendre. Les yeux fermés, elle inspirait profondément le parfum sucré de la peau de Maura.

_**Bonjour toi ! Il me tarde de te rencontrer**_. Jane déposait un nouveau baiser. _**J'aime vraiment ta maman tu sais ! Et je t'aime aussi.**_ Elle embrassait le ventre de nouveau près du nombril.

Jane se figeait lorsque Maura commençait à remuer. Elle tournait la tête et pouvait voir Maura se frotta le nez avant de descendre sa main vers son ventre. Elle posait sa main sur celle de Jane et la serrait, elle caressait son ventre avec la main de Jane. Elle soupirait avant de se réinstaller confortablement. Jane sentait un petit mouvement sous sa main. Elle regardait de nouveau le ventre et murmurait.

_**Tu aimes lorsque je te parle ? Alors petit poisson tu es réveillé ?**_ Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle sentait à nouveau le bébé.

_**Le charme de Jane Rizzoli fait de nouveau ravage !**_

Jane tournait la tête rapidement, Maura la regardait avec un doux sourire plein de malice. Son pouce caressait la main de Jane toujours dans la sienne sur son ventre. Elle se redressait et embrassait tendrement la joue de Jane sur laquelle une larme se promenait là !

_**Je ne peux pas le blâmer !**_ Elle embrassait passionnément sa belle brune. Jane ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elle sanglotait plus fort. Rapidement Maura s'écartait et l'enlaçait tendrement.

_**Jane, dis-moi ce qui te fait mal ?**_ Sa voix était douce et rassurante.

_**Nous serions quatre, si je ne l'avais pas perdu !**_ Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter des mouvements de son bébé, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter de lui. La vie l'avait arraché à son corps violemment et elle avait un vide.

Maura resserrait son emprise sur le corps de Jane. _**Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens, j'aimerais avoir les mots, mais je ne sais pas. **_Elle embrassait le dessus de sa tête. _**Tu n'es plus seule maintenant mon amour ! Je suis là pour toi.**_ Maura déplaçait la main de Jane toujours sur son ventre, là où elle venait de sentir son bébé bouger comme s'il était d'accord avec sa mère. _**Et lui aussi est là pour toi ! Il t'aime déjà Jane !**_

La brune esquissait un sourire lorsqu'elle sentait un léger coup sous sa main. Elle s'écartait de Maura et embrassait le ventre distendu. Elle relevait la tête et avec un chaleureux sourire elle embrassait avidement sa belle blonde. Un gémissement venait de s'échapper des lèvres de la blonde et Jane en profitait pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres légèrement ouvertes.

Tandis que sa main droite reposait toujours sur le ventre de Maura, l'autre caressait doucement le sein gonflé. La peau extrêmement sensible faisait frissonner la blonde. Quelques touches et tout son corps était un brasier ardent.

À bout de souffle, Jane s'écartait des douces lèvres du médecin légiste qui jetait sa tête en arrière rapidement dans le plaisir intense. Le cou maintenant découvert, la brune promenait sa bouche le long de la ligne du cou de Maura. Elle mordait, embrassait, léchait et soufflait sur la peau réceptive.

_**Oh ! . . . . . Jane !**_ Gémissait Maura le souffle court, elle se laissait doucement tomber en arrière sur le lit.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli promenait sa bouche jusqu'aux seins de Maura. La poitrine de plus en plus distendue et légèrement rouge, ne demandait que douceur et soin. Ce que bien sûr notre chère Jane était plus que désireuse d'apporter.

Elle prenait un mamelon dans sa bouche et délicatement le caressait avec sa langue. Sa main posée sur le ventre rond commençait à se déplacer vers le bas du corps frémissant sous ses mains.

_**Jane ! . . . . . Huummm ! . . . . . JANE !**_ La voix de Maura devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle se cambrait de plus en plus. Ces yeux se fermaient plus fort, toutes ses émotions étaient multipliées par mille.

Jane menait rapidement Maura au plus haut du ciel. Avec beaucoup de douceur et d'amour, dans un dernier mouvement de son poignet sur l'intimité de la blonde, un puissant orgasme dévorait son corps.

Avec un grand sourire Jane regardait son amoureuse redescendre lentement sur terre.

Jane s'allongeait et attirait Maura dans une étreinte. La tête du médecin légiste reposait sur l'épaule de celle-ci, sa main droite caressait paresseusement sa poitrine. Sa respiration était encore un peu laborieuse, mais se stabilisait lentement.

Jane embrassait le dessus de la tête de Maura et inspirait profondément l'odeur de son champoing avant de fermer les yeux dans le confort.

_**Jane! Je. . . Maine . . .**_

La brune ouvrait les yeux et penchait la tête sur le côté afin de voir le visage de son amante. Elle pouvait voir ces joues légèrement rouges. _**Tu peux tout me dire Maura !**_

Maura promenait son doigt sur la peau de Jane, habituellement les mots ne la rendaient pas aussi nerveuse, mais cette fois, dire ses pensées à Jane était difficile. _**Je . . . Heu . . . je n'ai jamais eu tant de plaisir avec un autre.**_

Jane pouvait sentir la rougeur sur les joues de Maura s'amplifier alors qu'elles chauffaient sa peau en dessous.

_**Moi non plus Maura ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti les choses aussi fort avec un autre, que je les ressens avec toi.**_ Elle attrapait le menton de la blonde et soulevait son visage. Elle déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. _**Et n'ai jamais peur de me parler ! Je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte !**_

Elles s'embrassaient passionnément. Maura profitait de cela pour faire glisser sa main le long du corps de la brune. Elle glissait sur son bas-ventre avant de s'installer entre ses jambes.

Avec un sourire elle avalait un halètement de surprise s'échappant des lèvres de Jane. Alors que la main de Maura travaillait vigoureusement dans son intimité, Jane dévorait sauvagement la bouche de la blonde, sa langue travaillait avec férocité dans la bouche de Maura.

Le plaisir montait rapidement en elle. Elle devait se séparer des lèvres de Maura à contre cœur. Elle se cambrait en arrière et fermait les yeux alors que sa respiration devenait erratique et saccadée. Les déferlantes de plaisir étaient trop fortes, trop nombreuses et trop rapides. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses cris alors qu'elle hurlait le nom de Maura encore et encore.

Dans un dernier mouvement, le médecin légiste pouvait sentir le corps de Jane trembler sous l'orgasme. Lentement le lieutenant Rizzoli se laissait tomber dans le lit, les yeux toujours fermés, elle avait besoin de temps pour redescendre.

Le souffle court et le corps encore tremblant, Jane ouvrait les yeux et tournait la tête vers Maura qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

_**Merde ! Maura j'ai cru mourir !**_ Elle se jetait sur sa bouche et l'embrassait avec urgence. « _Non elle n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir avant ! »_ pensait-elle. Un petit grognement la faisait éclater de rire dans le baiser.

_**Quoi ?!**_ hurlait Maura en baissant la tête dans l'embarras.

Jane embrassait son front avant de caresser son ventre. _**Je crois que quelqu'un a faim !**_ La rougeur sur les joues de la blonde la faisait rire de nouveau. Elle se laissait tomber sur le dos et attrapait ses côtes alors qu'elle riait de plus en plus fort.

_**Jane !**_ hurlait Maura en lui frappant le bras.

_**Oh ! Maura, et dire que c'est moi qui avais un appétit féroce, je crois que tu me bats largement !**_ Elle riait plus fort.

_**Jane !**_ grognait Maura bousculant Jane avec son coude, qui maintenant était plié en deux. _**Arrête de rire !**_ hurlait-elle. _**Je mange pour deux ! Et on n'a pas encore diné !**_

Jane riait encore plus fort_**. Maura ! Il n'est même pas encore 19h !**_ Après quelques minutes, elle se calmait enfin. Ses yeux pleuraient, ses côtes lui faisaient mal et son souffle était court. Elle regardait sa petite amie et voyait son embarras.

Jane se redressait et caressait la joue de Maura. _**Désoler !**_ Elle embrassait son nez. _**Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche et de sortir manger ?**_

Un sourire éclatant se formait sur le visage du médecin légiste. Jane souriait à sa réaction. _**Oh ! Oui j'aimerais ça ! **_Elle se redressait et embrassait Jane.

Pour se venger un peu, elle se levait et une fois de dos, elle remuait un peu plus ses hanches alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Le gémissement venant de derrière elle, l'amusait. Elle adorait l'effet que son corps avait sur sa petite amie.

Elles prenaient leur douche ensemble. Jane prenait grand soin du corps de Maura, elle la lavait et la séchait avec amour et douceur.

Jane était prête et attendait Maura dans l'entrer. 5 minutes plus tard celle-ci descendait les escaliers. Jane avait de nouveau le souffle couper, sa bouche était grande ouverte alors qu'elle admirait la vue.

Maura était habillée simplement, mais elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe bleue saphir qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. La robe épousait parfaitement ses courbes, sa poitrine généreuse était sublimement mise en valeur par le décolleter de la robe. Son ventre rond ressortait alors que la robe collait à sa peau et son cul bombé et ses hanches plus amples donnaient de magnifiques courbes à son corps. Ses jambes superbement galbées par de délicieux talons blancs qui s'harmonisaient à son gilet blanc demi-manche qui tombait avant ces hanches et était ouvert. Elle avait fait tomber ses cheveux sur son épaule droite dans de superbes boucles.

Maura posait un doigt sous le menton de Jane et fermait sa bouche dans un petit rire. Elle se penchait à son oreille et susurrait. _**Quoi que je porte tu vas toujours réagir ainsi ?**_ Elle s'écartait et dans un clin d'œil elle se tournait et attrapait son sac.

Jane se raclait la gorge et reprenait rapidement le contrôle, elle ouvrait la porte et la laissait passer. Elle frappait son cul lorsque celle-ci passait devant elle. _**Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, tu es terriblement sexy et incroyablement chaude. Si on ne devait pas sortir pour diner, je t'aurais déjà déshabillé.**_

Elle embrassait la tempe de la blonde stupéfaite et allait ouvrir la portière du côté passager pour sa petite amie. Maura donnait un délicieux baiser à Jane avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Jane léchait ses lèvres et fermait la portière. Elle se raclait la gorge. _**Je crois que cette soirée va être brulante !**_ Avec un sourire diabolique elle contournait la voiture et prenait place au volant.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Jane menait Maura dans un petit restaurant italien. Il ne payait pas de mine à l'extérieur, mais une fois la porte franchie, une ambiance chaleureuse vous enveloppait. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avançait vers elles. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés en brosse. Il était plutôt bien bâti, il avait les yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur.

_**Jane ! **_Il levait les bras alors qu'il s'approchait d'elles. _**Ça fait si longtemps**_. Il enlaçait le lieutenant de police et elle lui retournait son étreinte.

_**Alessandro ! Comment vas-tu ?**_ Demandait Jane en s'écartant.

_**Bien merci et toi ?**_ Demandait-il, mais rapidement il remarquait la femme à ses côtés. _**Qui est ton amie ?**_ Il souriait encore plus.

Jane attrapait Maura par la taille et l'attirait contre elle. _**Doucement cousin, elle est avec moi ! **_

Celui-ci levait les mains. _**Désoler ! Mais je te comprends cousine, qui laisserait échapper une si jolie créature.**_ Il faisait un clin d'œil à la blonde qui rougissait déjà.

_**Alessandro laisse-moi te présenter le docteur Maura Isles, Maura voici mon cousin Alessandro. **_Jane souriait avec fierté.

Maura avançait sa main, mais le jeune homme l'enlaçait. _**Ravie de te connaitre et Bienvenu dans la famille ! **_Il regardait sa cousine._** C'est ta mère qui doit être aux anges, un médecin dans la famille !**_ Il riait aux éclats.

Jane rigolait avec lui. _**Tu n'imagines même pas.**_

Le docteur souriait brillamment, elle rayonnait. Elle aimait la chaleur et l'accueil qu'elle recevait de la part de la famille Rizzoli. Ils étaient chaleureux !

Alessandro frappait dans ses mains. _**Laissez-moi vous conduire à votre table mesdames.**_ Il menait les filles à la plus belle table du restaurant. Un peu à l'écart, il y avait des bougies au centre de la table, une nappe rouge recouvrait la table, le service de porcelaine était blanc. Jane aidait Maura à prendre place, elle embrassait sa tempe avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

Jane regardait son cousin. _**Cousin nous aimerions que tu nous fasses ta spécialité !**_ Avec un sourire elle lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Il acquiesçait avec un grand sourire, heureux de la confiance de sa cousine. _**Que voulez-vous boire ?**_

_**De l'eau s'il te plaît !**_ répondait Jane.

_**Très bien !**_ Il les saluait poliment avant de disparaître dans les cuisines.

Le restaurant était calme, presque toutes les tables étaient prises. Jane attrapait la main de Maura. Celle-ci la regardait. _**Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas venu ici avant ? **_Demandait Maura curieuse.

_**Oh ! Mon cousin a repris ce restaurant seulement depuis un an, il appartenait à un de ces frères, mais la nourriture était exécrable et il était mal tenu. Leurs parents ont décidé de confier la gestion à Alessandro. Il fait des merveilles, mais pour être honnête je n'ai découvert que récemment la qualité de sa cuisine.**_ Répondait Jane un peu honteuse.

Maura se penchait sur la table et Jane la rencontrait à mi-chemin. Elles s'embrassaient tendrement. Contre les lèvres de sa brune, elle murmurait. _**Tu m'excuses, je dois aller aux toilettes.**_ Jane l'embrassait de nouveau et se levait. Maura lui donnait un tendre sourire avant de s'éloigner. Jane penchait la tête sur le côté et admirait le mouvement de son cul. Il était toujours aussi hypnotisant et alléchant.

Jane était heureuse de la réaction de son cousin, elle avait eu peur qu'il prenne mal qu'elle sorte avec une femme. Après tout ils sont catholiques et l'homosexualité n'était pas bien vue. Mais tout ce qui comptait chez les Rizzoli était le bonheur et peu importait qui vous rendait heureux. Elle ne remarquait pas son cousin qui leur apportait deux assiettes dans lequel se trouvait tomate et mozzarella, ainsi qu'une corbeille de petits pains maison.

Il regardait sa cousine un instant avant de tousser. Elle levait les yeux vers lui surprise. _**Je ne t'ai jamais vue si heureuse cousine.**_ Il souriait tendrement.

_**C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais été si heureuse.**_ Elle rougissait un peu.

_**Cette femme est un cadeau et je suis heureux que tu l'aies trouvé.**_ Il avait vu sa cousine au fil des années tombées peu à peu dans les ombres. Mais la femme devant lui semblait nouvelle et si rayonnante. Son cœur se réchauffait en sachant qu'elle était heureuse et que le soleil brillait de nouveau dans sa vie.

Maura réapparaissait. Alessandro attrapait sa chaise mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'assoir, son regard était attiré vers le bas. _**Oh ! Je comprends l'eau maintenant.**_ Maura le regardait confuse_**. Félicitations !**_ Il regardait Jane. _**Bravo cousine tu vas bientôt être maman.**_ Son sourire était éclatant.

Jane allait ouvrir la bouche afin de tout expliquer, mais Maura parlait la première. _**Merci !**_ Elle posait la main sur son ventre. _**Et je suis sûr qu'elle fera une maman incroyable.**_ Elle donnait un chaleureux sourire à Jane avant de s'assoir.

Alessandro s'excusait et retournait à son travail.

Jane qui était resté la bouche ouverte à regarder la blonde ne savait pas quoi dire. Maura remarquait son trouble et se déplaçait à côté d'elle. Elle attrapait la main de Jane et la déposait sur son ventre. Elle regardait dans les yeux chocolat de Jane et lui souriait tendrement. _**Je pense ce que j'ai dit Jane ! Tu feras une mère incroyable et il le pense aussi !**_ Elle regardait son ventre rapidement avant de revenir à son amante. _**Je veux te garder pour toujours auprès de moi et je veux qu'on l'élève ensemble.**_ Elle caressait la main de Jane avec son pouce alors que son autre main se plaçait sur la joue de celle-ci. Elle approchait son visage de celui de Jane. _**Je t'aime Jane et je veux que tu sois sa mère ! Je veux savoir qu'il sera toujours aimé, protégé et choyé. Et je sais qu'avec toi mon enfant, notre enfant sera le plus heureux !**_

Jane pleurait maintenant, Maura lui faisait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux, elle lui offrait une famille, elle lui offrait un enfant, elle lui offrait un amour inconditionnel. Elle ne s'était jamais senti si complète qu'à ce moment. Jane embrassait passionnément sa petite amie. Elle passait une main dans ces cheveux afin de la tirer plus près d'elle tandis que l'autre caressait le petit ventre rebondi.

Elle voulait transmettre tout son amour et toute sa reconnaissance. Elle s'écartait des lèvres de Maura et posait son front contre le sien. _**Je t'aime Maura ! Je vous aime tellement ! Je jure que je ferais tout pour vous rendre heureux, pour vous protéger !**_

Maura l'embrassait tendrement. _**Je n'en doute pas une seconde Jane ! Et nous serons les plus heureux au monde dans tes bras.**_ Elles s'embrassaient de nouveau. Le baiser était tendre et plein d'amour.

Maura restait près de Jane et elles mangeaient leur entrée. C'était délicieux et elles appréciaient. Elles discutaient de choses et d'autres, Jane racontait des idioties afin de faire rire sa belle blonde. Le temps semblait suspendu, ainsi que le monde qui les entourait. Elles étaient seules et leur amour était tout ce qui comptait.

Alessandro leur apportait leur repas. Il avait préparé des raviolis au jambon de pays et chèvre frais. Accompagné de pesto et roquette.

Maura regardait sa compagne avec surprise. _**Jane tu es malade ?**_ demandait-elle en posant le dos de sa main sur le front de la brune dans un petit rire. _**Tu manges un repas équilibré ! Alors là il va tomber de la neige !**_ Elle riait plus fort.

Jane fronçait les sourcils dans un semblant d'irritation. _**Bien sûr ! Je mange équilibré ! Je suis offensé que tu puisses en douter !**_

Elles riaient toutes les deux. Maura dévorait son repas avec appétit et surtout avec plaisir. Elle ne pouvait retenir un petit gémissement à la première bouchée et Jane titillée par cela attrapait sa cuisse.

Alors qu'elles terminaient tranquillement leur repas, un hurlement dans la salle brisait le silence. Un homme tombait au sol, sa femme se jetait sur lui et demandant de l'aide en pleurant. Maura se levait immédiatement et accourait près de l'homme, avec un peu de difficulté, elle s'agenouillait près de l'homme.

Jane écartait la foule et s'approchait de la femme_**. Police de Boston, laissez de l'air pour cet homme et appeler les secours.**_

Maura qui examinait l'homme interrogeait sa femme. _**Que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**Il n'arrivait plus à respirer !**_ Elle posait une main sur sa bouche. _**S'il vous plaît aidez-le ?**_ suppliait la femme.

Jane posait une main sur son épaule. _**Ne vous en fait elle est médecin, votre mari est en de bonnes mains.**_

Maura écoutait sa respiration, elle palpait sa gorge, regardait dans sa bouche. Elle relevait la tête vers Jane. _**Il me faut un couteau et un petit tube vite.**_

Jane se précipitait, elle avait déjà vécu une scène de ce genre et Maura avait dû pratiquer une trachéotomie. Elle rassemblait rapidement les objets et les donnait à Maura. Elle attrapait la femme et l'écartait de son mari. Elle la confiait à d'autres personnes et s'agenouillait en face de Maura.

Maura attrapait le couteau et d'un mouvement rapide perçait la trachée, rapidement elle enfonçait le tube et soufflait doucement à plusieurs reprises dedans, une main posée sur la poitrine afin de s'assurer que l'air atteignait bien les poumons.

L'homme inspirait profondément et ouvrait les yeux. Sa femme pleurait de soulagement. Maura posait une main sur la poitrine de l'homme et l'autre sur son front_**. Ne bougez pas et n'essayez pas de parler. Vous venez de faire un choc anaphylactique et j'ai dû pratiquer une trachéotomie.**_ Elle caressait les cheveux de l'homme. _**Ne vous en fait pas vous êtes sauvé !**_

Jane regardait avec amour la douceur de Maura. Elle était calme et rassurante alors que Jane savait qu'elle était terrorisée. Les ambulanciers étaient arrivés et avaient pris le relai, Maura expliquait rapidement tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'elle avait faits. Ils la félicitaient. Jane aidait Maura à se relever et la femme du mari se jetait dans ses bras.

Elle la remerciait encore et encore avant de suivre son mari pour l'hôpital. Tous applaudissaient. Maura était gênée et légèrement rouge, elle remerciait tout le monde et se tournait vers Jane. Elle tenait son ventre d'une main et son l'autre tenait son dos. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

Jane s'inquiétait immédiatement. _**Tu vas bien ? **_Demandait-elle.

Maura la regardait et secoua la tête. _**Je suis fatiguée et mon dos me fait mal !**_ Elle frottait ces reins. Même si elle savait que Jane s'inquièterait, lui mentir était inutile.

Jane rejoignait rapidement son cousin qui était à la caisse. _**Alessandro ! **_

Il se tournait vivement vers elle. _**Ta petite amie a été incroyable**_ _**!**_

Jane levait une main pour le couper. _**Je suis désoler, mais elle ne sent pas bien et je préfère la ramener à la maison.**_ La voie de Jane tremblait un peu, mais son cousin ne le remarquait pas.

_**Bien sûr vas-y.**_ Il embrassait sa cousine. _**Le repas est cadeau, et j'aimerais que vous veniez manger à la maison samedi midi !**_

_**Avec plaisir, merci cousin à samedi.**_ Jane se retournait et retrouvait rapidement Maura qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle posait une main délicatement sur son épaule_**. Rentrons !**_

Maura la suivis, monter en voiture était difficile et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable. Le trajet était douloureux malgré toute la douceur de Jane. Enfin garer dans l'allée, Jane sortait et contournait rapidement la voiture, elle ouvrait la portière pour Maura.

Celle-ci voulait bouger mais son dos était lancinant. _**Je ne peux pas bouger Jane ! **_Maura frottait toujours ces reins.

Le lieutenant se baissait et délicatement passait un bras sous ses jambes tandis que l'autre passait derrière son dos. Maura passait ces bras autour de son cou et s'agrippait à elle. Avec le plus de douceur possible elle sortait Maura du véhicule. Elle la menait jusqu'à la maison et décidait de la conduire tout de suite dans la chambre. Elle déposait Maura au sol.

_**Tu me fais peur Maura !**_ Jane attrapait le visage du médecin légiste dans ses mains.

Maura regardait son amour avec tendresse. _**Ce n'est rien Jane, j'ai fait un faux mouvement et je me suis froissé un muscle. C'est douloureux.**_

Jane embrassait Maura avant de partir rapidement. Elle réapparaissait une chaise à la main et des coussins dans l'autre. Elle les déposait dans le centre de la pièce. _**Viens ici ! **_Elle tendait une main vers Maura. Près d'elle, Jane déshabillait délicatement la blonde. Avec la plus grande douceur elle l'aidait à s'installer. La chaise entre ses jambes, son dos tourné vers Jane, elle reposait ses bras sur le dos de la chaise et sa tête sur ses bras. Elle soupirait du petit soulagement que cette position lui apportait.

Jane disparaissait de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Maura fermait les yeux. Le lieutenant retournait près d'elle et s'agenouillait au sol. Elle mettait un produit dans ses mains et les déposait sur le dos de la blonde. Un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres du docteur. La sensation de chaleur sur sa peau était très agréable.

Jane avait lavé ses mains sous l'eau bien chaude et réchauffer le tube de crème. Elle massait délicatement le dos de Maura. Lorsqu'elle atteignait le point douloureux, Maura se mettait à gémir plus fort. Jane se concentrait sur ce point. Avec ces pouces elle massait les muscles endoloris.

_**Je suis si fière de toi Maura ! Tu as été incroyable !**_ La voix de Jane était profonde et douce.

_**J'avais si peur !**_ Répondait la blonde.

_**Je sais, mais tout ce qui émanait de toi était la confiance, le calme et tu étais rassurante !**_ Jane embrassait la peau nue.

Jane sentait les muscles sous ses mains se détendre. _**Comment te sens-tu ?**_

_**Beaucoup mieux !**_ La voix de Maura était pleine de sommeil.

Jane continuait encore un peu son massage. Le corps de Maura s'affaissait un peu et le lieutenant se relevait. Elle faisait le tour et regardait son amante endormie. Elle embrassait son front et doucement la soulevait, elle installait Maura dans le lit et la couvrait. Elle déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, elle entendait Maura parler dans son sommeil.

_**Je t'aime Jane !**_

_**Je t'aime aussi Maura !**_ Avec un grand sourire elle quittait la pièce.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Une douce chaleur, une tendre caresse, un souffle chaud contre la peau de son cou, voilà comment Jane ouvrait les yeux. Elle était accueillie par une jolie crinière blonde, avec un sourire, Jane baissait les yeux. Maura était blotti contre elle, le lieutenant avant passer un bras sous sa tête, tandis que l'autre la tenait par la taille. Maura avait une main appuyée au-dessus du cœur de Jane, son autre main reposait dans son dos au niveau de ses reins. Leurs Jambes étaient enlacées comme-ci elles ne faisaient qu'une.

Jane souriait brillamment à la sensation de la peau nue de Maura contre la sienne. Même endormie son beau médecin légiste cherchait toujours son contact et cela réchauffait le cœur du lieutenant. Jane restait à regarder Maura encore un peu. Elle se sentait essentielle, importante, en sécurité et incroyablement aimée dans les bras du docteur Isles.

Elle se sentait tellement complète depuis qu'elle avait Maura, son avenir venait de s'éclairer, elle pouvait déjà entendre les rires de leur enfant alors qu'il jouait dans le jardin, elle pouvait voir les soirées toutes les deux enlacées sur le canapé après une dure journée. Embrasser Maura encore et encore !

Une alarme la tirait de ses pensées. Elle relevait la tête et une seconde après, une autre résonnait dans la chambre. Jane soupirait, leurs portables sonnaient. Maura grognait contre le cou de Jane et celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Tendrement elle caressait sa tête.

_**Bonjour mon amour !**_ Elle riait un peu plus en entendant Maura lui répondre.

_**Et si je dis qu'on ne peut pas y aller tu crois qu'ils vont nous oublier ?**_ Elle s'enfonçait un peu plus contre Jane.

_**Maura Isles est prête à mentir pour trainer au lit ?!**_ Jane éclatait de rire. Maura lui pinçait les côtes alors que leurs téléphones avaient cessé de sonner. Alors qu'elle commençait à sourire, les portables reprenaient leurs chants assourdissants.

_**OOHHH !**_ Grognait fortement Maura avant de se retourner afin d'attraper son portable sur la table de chevet. Ces sourcils étaient fortement froncés et elle serait les dents.

Jane riait fort et faisait de même de son côté du lit. Elle trouvait Maura vraiment adorable dans ces moments-là, elle découvrait un peu plus sa bien-aimée et chaque fois son amour pour elle grandissait un peu plus.

_**Rizzoli !**_ Répondait Jane toujours en rigolant.

_**Docteur Isles !**_ Répondait Maura d'un ton renfrogné alors qu'elle frappait l'épaule de Jane d'un coup de poing.

_**Très bien j'arrive !**_ répondaient-elles en même temps. Maura laissait tomber son visage dans l'oreiller dans un grognement alors que Jane la regardait amusée. Elle caressait tendrement le dos découvert de Maura. Avec son pouce elle massait délicatement le bas de son dos, ou Maura avait mal hier.

_**Il te fait encore mal ce matin ?**_ Demandait-elle tendrement à son oreille.

_**Si je dis oui on reste ici ?**_ Demandait Maura.

Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, Maura était trop adorable lorsqu'elle cherchait à trainer au lit. _**Malheureusement non !**_ Elle embrassait le dos de Maura.

_**Non je n'ai plus mal ! Merci !**_ Elle se retournait et offrait un beau sourire à Jane. Elle tendait la main et attirait doucement Jane vers elle. Une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa nuque, elle attirait Jane contre ses lèvres et délicatement elle l'embrassait. Ses lèvres effleuraient, touchaient à peine celles de Jane.

Dans la frustration Jane grognait. Maura ricanait et s'écartait légèrement. Un sourcil levé et un petit sourire elle regardait Jane. _**Oui ?**_

Jane se contentait de se jeter sauvagement sur la bouche de Maura et de l'embrasser avec passion. Sa langue passait les lèvres de Maura et elle se perdait dans se baiser. Elle attirait, repoussait, caressait et goûtait la langue de Maura. Finalement Jane s'écartait du médecin légiste. Elles se regardaient un moment sans un mot. Maura se redressait et déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir du lit.

_**Il est temps de partir si on veut être à l'heure !**_ Elle allait directement à la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Jane faisait de même dans la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée. Elle préparait un thé pour Maura et se faisait un rapide café.

Une demi-heure plus tard elles étaient en route vers la scène de crime. Une nouvelle victime du tueur de Dean avait été retrouvée. Jane regardait Maura plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, elle semblait sereine et calme. Quant à Jane, elle était anxieuse, elle savait que Dean serait là, elle avait peur qu'une nouvelle confrontation avec lui ferait du mal à Maura.

Cette fois elle ne le raterait pas s'il osait ouvrir la bouche. Elle aimait Maura, plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé possible d'aimer, elle voulait cette famille qui lui tendait les bras, elle voulait ce merveilleux avenir qui l'attendait et elle ne laisserait personne tout détruire et surtout blesser Maura et le bébé.

Une fois garée dans une profonde inspiration elle se tournait vers la blonde à côté d'elle. _**Ça va aller ?**_ Demandait-elle la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Avec un doux sourire, Maura se penchait en avant et l'embrassait tendrement. _**Oui ! Ne t'en fait pas.**_ Elle l'embrassait une seconde fois avant de sortir du véhicule et d'attendre que Jane la rejoigne, pour qu'elles puissent se rendre à la scène de crime.

La chaleur était écrasante ce matin, plus les heures passaient et plus elle devenait étouffante. Maura portait des vêtements légers, mais souffrait déjà de la chaleur. Elle portait un pantalon en lin de couleur crème. Il était ample et léger. Elle portait un débardeur blanc sous une chemise grise. Une paire de lunettes noires sur les yeux et bien sûr ces talons Prada. Elle avançait avec classe et élégance.

Passé le cordon de sécurité, les filles étaient conduites dans le jardin d'une grande maison. Frost et Dean discutaient avec d'autres agents sur la gauche, Korsak quand à lui attendait près du corps de la femme. Un salut rapide et Maura attrapait une paire de gants, seulement, avant qu'elle ne puisse se baisser, Jane attrapait son coude.

Elle relevait les yeux du corps pour trouver son lieutenant avec un sourire penaud sur les lèvres et une petite inquiétude dans les yeux. Avec un beau sourire elle lui tendait une main et acceptait son aide avec plaisir. Délicatement elle se baissait à hauteur du corps.

Korsak les regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Jane se redressait et secouait la tête. Dean les regardait de loin, il faisait une grimace de dégout lorsqu'elles s'étaient regardé et qu'elles se tenaient par la main. Il n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer à Jane, mais il savait qu'il devait agir différemment.

Maura faisait ces constatations, elle était concentrée et ne réalisait pas qu'elle se trouvait en plein soleil maintenant. Il faisait peut-être déjà 25°C au soleil, alors qu'il n'était même pas 8 heures, la journée promettait d'être accablante.

Maura faisait signe d'emmener le corps et lentement se relevait. Elle chancelait et sa tête se mettait à tourner. _**Jane ?!**_ Elle portait la main à son front et fermait les yeux. Jane se jetait rapidement à côté d'elle et l'attirait contre son corps afin de la soutenir. Maura était brulante. Korsak inquiet se posait de l'autre côté du médecin légiste et la soutenait par l'avant-bras.

Maura avait un peu de mal à respirer et avait vraiment trop chaud. Elle déboutonnait sa chemise et avec l'aide de Jane la retirait. Son ventre ressortait du débardeur et du pantalon. Elle fermait de nouveau les yeux, sa tête tournait toujours.

Sans une seconde, Jane la soulevait du sol et la menait dans la maison, ses collègues sur ses talons. Frost qui avait vu le visage de Maura blanchir rapidement et Jane la soulever du sol, les avait suivis rapidement à l'intérieur. Il allait directement à la cuisine afin de ramener un verre d'eau fraiche, Korsak allait chercher un chiffon humide. Ils revenaient en même temps, Jane avait installé Maura dans un des canapés et c'était assis au sol près d'elle.

_**Comment tu te sens ?**_ Demandait-elle la gorge nouée. Elle posait le linge humide sur son front. Frost et Korsak regardaient en silence leurs collègues, leurs yeux s'attardaient sur la bosse proéminente du ventre de Maura et l'interaction entre les deux femmes. Leurs sentiments respectifs l'une pour l'autre n'avaient jamais fait aucun doute pour leur entourage, tous savaient qu'elles s'aimaient, mais elles n'avaient jamais fait un geste vers l'autre.

Maura ouvrait les yeux et tournait la tête vers Jane. Elle avait encore un peu chaud, mais sa tête ne tournait plus. _**Mieux !**_ Elle donnait un doux sourire à Jane. _**Ma tête s'est mise à tourner rapidement et j'ai eu chaud tout à coup.**_ Elle baissait les yeux et portait ses mains à son ventre. Dans un soupir, elle caressait délicatement la peau distendue.

Jane posait une main à côté de celles de Maura. _**Tu es plus fragile maintenant qu'il est là !**_ Jane regardait de nouveau Maura. Elle voyait un peu de peur dans ces beaux yeux noisette, Jane se penchait et l'embrassait doucement. _**Tient boit un peu.**_ Elle soulevait la tête du médecin légiste et portait le verre à ces lèvres.

Le verre de nouveau posé au sol, elle sortait un petit sachet de sa veste et le tendait à Maura avec un grand sourire. Maura fronçait les sourcils et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrait, elle ricanait doucement. _**Merci amour !**_ Elle embrassait Jane avant de manger les petits gâteaux que Jane lui avaient pris.

Rassurer, Jane se relevait et attirait ses collègues toujours présents, à l'écart. Ils souriaient tous les deux après avoir passé le choc. Ils attendaient silencieusement mais avec une terrible impatience les détails. Jane se frottait le visage avant de parler. _**Je pense qu'elle a eu un coup de chaud ! Beaucoup d'eau et la fraicheur de la morgue l'aideront. **_

Le sourire de ses collègues grandissait et elle soupirait lourdement. _**Oui nous sommes ensemble !**_ Elle tentait de prendre un ton sévère, mais son sourire et l'éclat dans ces yeux les faisaient rire.

Frost lui tapait l'épaule. _**Félicitations !**_

Korsak faisait de même. _**Félicitation Jane ! Et pour le bébé aussi !**_ Son cœur se réchauffait lorsqu'il voyait la fierté et le bonheur émaner du corps de Jane.

_**Je doute que Maura voulait le faire savoir de cette façon !**_ Elle riait doucement. _**Vous pouvez vous occuper du reste ? J'aimerais la reconduire à la BPD et m'assurer qu'elle va bien avant de vous rejoindre ?**_

_**Bien sûr Jane ! Occupe-toi bien d'eux !**_ Répondait Korsak. Alors que ses collègues s'apprêtaient à partir, Jane les arrêtait.

_**Attendez !**_ Jane fronçait les sourcils. _**Vous pouvez vous assurer que l'agent Dean ne s'approche pas d'elle ? **_

Ils se regardaient confus avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jane.

_**Il s'est mal comporté avec elle et je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal !**_ Jane venait de fermer les mains en poings et sa mâchoire venait de se serrer.

Ses collègues remarquaient son comportement et la colère montait en eux aussi, ils avaient appris à aimer cette femme. Elle faisait partie de la famille et ils ne tolèreraient pas qu'on lui fasse du mal_**. Il a blessé le docteur Isles ? **_Demandait Frost furieux.

_**Oui et non**_. Répondait Jane. _**Il n'a pas eu un geste déplacé, mais il l'a insulté et elle était là !**_ Soupirait Jane se sentant encore un peu coupable.

_**Et c'est pour cela qu'elle a fini à l'hôpital ?**_ Demandait Korsak.

_**Oui !**_ Soupirait Jane.

Chacun de ses collègues posait une main sur son épaule et elle les regardait.

_**Ne t'en fait pas Jane, il ne l'approcha pas ! Et s'il fait un geste où dit un mot qu'il ne devrait pas, on lui montrera ce que c'est de s'en prendre à la famille !**_ Terminait Frost et Korsak acquiesçait.

_**Merci les gars !**_ Elle se sentait soulagée et tellement heureuse. Elle s'éloignait rapidement et retrouvait Maura maintenant assise.

_**Viens !**_ Elle tendait les mains vers le médecin légiste. _**Je te conduis au poste !**_ Sans un mot, Maura la suivait. Jane se posait des questions, Maura n'avait pas argumenté, elle avait suivi en silence, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

_**Maura tu vas bien ?**_ Demandait finalement Jane.

_**Oui ! Pourquoi ?**_ Demandait-elle confuse.

_**Je te trouve anormalement coopérative !**_ Répondait Jane avec un petit sourire aux coins de lèvres.

Maura rigolait brièvement avant de regarder son ventre alors que sa main caressait la peau nue_**. J'avais envie de refuser ! Mais j'ai décidé de garder le bébé et je t'ai voulu dans ma vie.**_ Elle soupirait avant de regarder Jane. _**Le protéger est plus important que ma fierté. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Si je ne te laisse pas prendre soin de moi, de nous, alors qui le fera ?**_ Maura regardait de nouveau par la vitre de sa portière. _**J'ai toujours été indépendante et forte, mais depuis que je te connais j'ai appris qu'il m'avait manqué beaucoup de choses. L'avenir me fait peur ! Je me pose beaucoup de questions, je me sans fragile et sans défense. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens moins confiante et pleine de doute.**_

Jane s'était arrêté et maintenant regardait attentivement Maura, elle n'avait jamais parlé ouvertement de ses sentiments, ou du moins, pas de cela. Maura était plutôt ouverte et même parfois un peu trop, mais jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses peurs, de sa peine, de ses doutes. Pour la première fois, Jane sentait que Maura s'ouvrait complètement à elle.

_**Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, je me sens aimé et surtout je me sens libre de tout te montrer. Je sais que tu te préoccupes de nous, je sais que nous passons d'abord alors pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'abandonner à tes soins ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas te faire confiance et pour la première fois apprécier d'être choyé et aimé ?**_

Maura regardait finalement Jane, elle pleurait en silence. Le médecin légiste se jetait dans ses bras et la serrait fort. _**Je t'aime Jane comme personne avant ! **_

_**Je sais Maura, je t'aime aussi ! Et tu pourras toujours trouver refuge dans mes bras !**_ Jane embrassait tendrement sa petite amie. Elles reprenaient la route vers le poste dans un silence confortable et chaleureux.

Elles arrivaient plus tard que prévu au poste. Maura avait remis sa chemise et son ventre n'était plus visible. Main dans la main, les filles entraient dans le poste. Elles étaient surprises d'être accueillis par des félicitations et des sourires de la part de leurs collègues. Après tout elles étaient toutes les deux les meilleurs dans leurs domaines respectifs.

Ragaillardis, Jane attrapait Maura par la taille et allait jusqu'à la cafétéria. Angela les attendait avec un grand sourire, elle enlaçait ces filles rapidement.

_**Maman aurais-tu de l'eau bien fraiche et des petits gâteaux s'il te plaît ?**_ Demandait Jane.

Angela lui faisait un clin d'œil et embrassait Maura sur la tête avant de s'éloigner. Jane se tournait vers Maura qui la regardait avec un grand sourire. _**Quoi ?**_ Demandait-elle.

Maura portait la main de Jane sur son ventre et l'embrassait délicatement. _**Tu es si douce ! Je t'aime.**_ Le lieutenant Rizzoli avait un grand sourire dans le baiser. Angela les interrompait avec regret.

_**Tenez les filles !**_ Elle donnait tous à Jane qui l'embrassait sur la joue. Elle quittait la cafeteria en tenant Maura contre elle, elles riaient doucement. Frankie qui les aperçut et allait les saluer.

Évidemment c'était à ce moment que Frost, Korsak et Dean entraient dans le poste. Jane et Maura se tenaient l'une l'autre alors qu'elles parlaient et riaient avec Frankie. Ce qui énervait encore plus Dean était la main de Jane sur le ventre de Maura. Elle tenait la blonde devant tout le monde sans honte et sans gêne.

Il marchait vers eux avec arrogance et colère. Frost et Korsak venaient de remarquer trop tard les filles et Dean était déjà près d'elles. Rapidement ils se précipitaient vers lui, mais trop tard il ouvrait déjà la bouche.

_**Tu vas vraiment rester avec ça !**_ Grinçait-il en pointant Maura du doigt.

Jane s'interposait entre Maura et Dean et rapidement Frankie se plaçait à côté d'elle. Korsak et Frost se joignaient à elle.

_**Écoutes-moi bien salle fils de pute ! **_Crachait-elle de colère. _**Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois puisque tu ne sembles pas saisir. Elle est à moi et je suis à elle !**_

Angela qui avait entendu les éclats de voix de sa fille sortait de la cafétéria et était furieuse de voir à nouveau se sale type s'en prendre à ses filles.

Dean ricanait. _**Je te comprends tu sais, elle a du fric et elle est plutôt bonne, j'imagine qu'au lit elle doit être d'enfer !**_ Il se penchait et reluquait Maura de la tête aux pieds.

C'était la parole de trop, Jane lui assénait un sacré coup de poing au visage. Il reculait en perdant l'équilibre et finissait au sol. Tous acclamaient Jane. Celle-ci s'approchait de lui et se penchait légèrement en avant_**. Reparle d'elle ainsi et je te jure qu'il te faudra des mois pour t'en remettre !**_ Elle lui donnait un coup de pied entre les jambes.

Cavanaught qui avait vu la scène de loin s'approchait du groupe. Tous les autres s'éloignèrent rapidement, Korsak, Frost et Frankie soutenait Jane. Cavanaught faisait un signe de tête au lieutenant Rizzoli afin de lui faire savoir qu'il la soutenait également, il s'approchait de Dean.

_**Agent Dean !**_ Sa voix était stricte et menaçante. _**Si je vous vois où entend que vous vous en êtes de nouveau pris à mon équipe.**_ Il se baissa un peu plus. _**À ma famille, vous allez avoir des problèmes. Le lieutenant Frost et le sergent Korsak seront d'accord de travailler avec vous, et ne vous approcher plus de ces dames !**_

Dean hochait la tête alors qu'il tremblait et gémissait de douleur.

_**Jane !**_ Celle-ci se retournait et voyait que sa mère l'appelait, elle soutenait Maura qui avait une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur son genou qui la soutenait. Jane s'approchait d'elle rapidement.

_**Maura ?!**_ Jane posait ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci. Ces genoux cédaient sous le stress, mais Jane la rattrapait et la soutenait. _**Maura ?!**_

Le stress avait raison d'elle à nouveau, et ses tremblements venaient de réveiller ses craintes. _**Je ne veux pas le perdre !**_ Sa voix était faible et tremblante et elle se cramponnait à son ventre comme s'il allait lui échapper à tout moment. _**Je ne veux pas perdre le bébé.**_ Elle attrapait le bras de Jane alors que ses genoux cédaient à nouveau. _**J'ai si peur Jane !**_ Elle pleurait.

Jane l'attrapait rapidement et la soulevait du sol. Maura cachait son visage dans le cou de Jane et passait ces bras autour de son cou. Jane quittait le hall suivi de sa mère, elles allaient directement dans le bureau de Maura. Tous concerner étaient silencieux alors que les trois femmes s'éloignaient.

Elle s'asseyait sur le canapé et posait Maura sur ses genoux, celle-ci restait cacher dans l'étreinte du lieutenant, même lorsque ses pleurs avaient cessé. Jane caressait délicatement son dos et avec son autre main elle ouvrait la chemise de Maura, puis soulevait son débardeur afin de pouvoir poser sa main directement sur la peau nue de son ventre.

_**Parles-moi Maura !**_ Demandait doucement Jane.

Maura se cachait un peu plus en elle_**. Je sais que c'est bête, mais je ne peux pas éloigner cette penser qu'il ne restera pas là !**_ Elle reniflait. _**Je ne veux pas le perdre parce que je serais une mauvaise mère.**_

_**Maura !**_ Jane soupirait. _**Tu ne seras jamais une mauvaise mère. Je le sais parce que tu sais tout ce qu'il t'a manqué pendant ton enfance, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Maura sortait sa tête du cou de Jane et regardait son ventre_**. De l'affection, de l'attention et de savoir que j'étais aimé !**_

Jane l'embrassait et caressait délicatement sa joue_**. Toutes ces choses tu lui donnes déjà, Maura crois-moi, cet enfant sera le plus heureux du monde pour t'avoir comme mère ! Tout ce dont un enfant a besoin est de savoir qu'il est aimé, protéger et soutenu. Pour cela tu es la meilleure, tu m'as offert toutes ces choses dans notre amitié. Alors tu offriras tellement plus à ce bébé. S'il te plaît ne doute jamais de toi ! Nous apprendrons ensemble et lorsque tu doutes ou que tu as peur, tu pourras toujours te tourner vers moi !**_

_**Je t'aime !**_ Maura se penchait et embrassait Jane avec beaucoup d'amour.

_**Je t'aime aussi ma chérie ! **_Répondait Jane avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle enlaçait Maura dans une étreinte rassurante et réconfortante.

Angela était restée silencieuse, elle admirait le dévouement de sa fille et l'amour qu'elles se portaient l'une l'autre. La maman Rizzoli savait que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, ces filles seraient tout surmontées ensemble.

Maura relevait la tête et regardait Jane dans les yeux. _**Heu !**_ Le médecin légiste mordait sa lèvre inférieure dans la nervosité. _**Aimerais-tu rencontrer notre bébé jeudi ?**_ Demandait-elle doucement, presque dans un chuchotement.

Les yeux de Jane s'élargissaient avec la surprise et l'excitation. _**Quoi ?!**_ Jane regardait le ventre de Maura et caressait délicatement la peau. _**Je vais le voir ?**_ demandait-elle le regard de nouveau porté sur la belle blonde.

Angela se dandinait sur sa chaise et se mordait la lèvre inférieure fortement afin de retenir son éclat de joie.

Maura avait un grand sourire. _**Oui j'ai rendez-vous à 8 heures jeudi matin pour l'échographie de contrôle, j'entame mon quatrième mois de grossesse dans deux semaines. **_

Jane avait une réalisation soudaine, la bouche grande ouverte, elle regardait Maura incapable de parler.

Les yeux de Maura s'illuminaient à la réaction de Jane. _**Oui ! Nous pourrons savoir s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille. **_

Jane l'embrassait passionnément avant de déposer Maura sur le canapé à côté d'elle et de se lever d'un bon. Elle levait les mains en l'air. _**Oh mon Dieu !**_ Hurlait-elle dans le plus grand et le plus brillant des sourires. _**Un garçon ou une fille !**_ Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux. Soudain son sourire tombait et elle se figeait.

L'inquiétude montait immédiatement dans le cœur de Maura. Ses mains s'agitaient dans la crainte.

Jane la regardait silencieusement pendant une minute puis éclatait dans la plus grande des frustrations. _**Merde ! Maura c'est seulement dans trois jours ! Je ne peux attendre jusque-là !**_

Maura soupirait de soulagement et une seconde plus tard riait du comportement de Jane, elle ressemblait à un enfant auquel on aurait annoncé que Noël était annulé. _**Jane ne fait pas cette tête, ils passeront très vite !**_

Angela qui c'était retenu le plus possible éclatait soudain dans un cri de joie, elle attrapait les filles et les enlaçait fortement_**. Je vais avoir une petite fille ou un petit-fils !**_ Elle embrassait la tête de chacune. _**Vous me montrerez les échographies et vous viendrez immédiatement après ?**_ Suppliait-elle rapidement.

_**Qui est plus important après ces mères que sa grand-mère ?**_ demandait Maura avec un doux sourire.

Angela pleurait maintenant, elle enlaçait Maura et l'embrasait encore et encore sur la tempe. _**Ma chérie je suis fier de toi ! **_

Maura reniflait dans l'étreinte. _**Angela s'il vous plaît, si vous commencez à pleurer je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.**_

Angela riait doucement alors qu'elle se séparait de Maura, elle l'embrassait délicatement sur le front avant d'embrasser Jane et de les laisser seules_**. Je vous attends pour le déjeuner toutes les deux !**_ Elle les pointait du doigt avant de disparaître.

Maura se levait et enlaçait simplement Jane. Celle-ci fermait les yeux dans le contentement et la plénitude. Alors que sa main se promenait sur le dos de la blonde, Jane entendait un doux gémissement. Elle baissait la tête et voyait les yeux noisette du médecin légiste s'assombrir lentement. Elle frissonnait de désir.

Maura léchait doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de parler avec un ton plus grave, plus profond qui faisait trembler le lieutenant. _**J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir et fêter cela comme il se doit !**_ Elle ronronnait et Jane se mordait immédiatement la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle, et son entre jambes commençait à se crisper dans l'anticipation.

Dans un soupir d'exaspération elle grondait. _**Merde Maura ! Tu vas me tuer, la journée commence à peine et je ne suis pas sûr de tenir jusqu'à ce soir !**_ Elle grinçait des dents.

Maura se frottait délicatement contre le corps de Jane, elle attrapait une des mains de la brune et la glissait dans son pantalon au-dessus de son string en dentelle noir. Jane retenait immédiatement son souffle à la sensation d'humidité sur le tissu.

_**Imagine-moi !**_ Soufflait Maura dans un petit gémissement, lorsque les doigts de Jane la caressaient par-dessus le tissu.


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour, pardon pour l'attente, les prochains chapitres mettront moins de temps a venir.**_

_**J'ai quelques idées pour la suite ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Jane fermait les yeux et avec délicatesse, caressait la peau sensible de Maura toujours couverte par une fine couche de tissu. Elle sentait de douces lèvres se promener sur la peau de son cou pour se rendre au niveau de sa clavicule. Des mains tendres mais fermes saisissaient son cul avant de remonter à son dos en se glissant sous sa chemise. Les ongles grattaient délicatement la peau de son dos, tandis que des dents pinçaient celle de son cou.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli se perdait dans le plaisir et la sensualité des gestes de son amante. Alors que sa main se glissait sous la dentelle du sous-vêtement, un bruit de pas dans le couloir les arrêtait net. Elles se séparaient rapidement et luttaient afin de contrôler à nouveau leurs souffles et leurs cœurs. Les joues rouges et les yeux sombres, elles se regardaient avec désir et impatience.

Frost frappait à la porte du bureau de Maura avant d'entrer après avoir reçu l'accord de la blonde. Il restait dans l'embrasure, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, l'expression des deux femmes l'arrêtait. Dans la pièce régnait une atmosphère chargée et pesante. Frost avec un sourire narquois regardait les deux femmes alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose.

Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Jane embrassait rapidement Maura et chuchotait à son oreille. _**Je dois y aller ! Mais je compte bien terminer ce que nous avons commencé !**_ Elle déposait un rapide baisé sur une joue encore plus rouge de Maura et quittait la pièce avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

À cause de Dean et cette enquête, Jane avait passé la matinée dehors, elle n'avait pas vu, ni parler à Maura depuis leur brusque séparation à cause de Frost. Les sons, les touches, le goût et la vue de Maura exciter ce matin avaient tourné dans son esprit encore et encore, bien sûr avaient augmenté sa libido avec les heures.

Elle était certaine d'avoir à changer de sous-vêtements une fois au poste. Dans la voiture, elle pressait ces jambes l'une contre l'autre afin de contenir la délicieuse douleur qui la submergeait. Jane n'avait jamais eu de réactions aussi fortes envers un partenaire et encore moins le besoin de se contrôler en sa présence, pourtant avec Maura, elle n'avait jamais assez de sa peau, de son odeur, de son goût et surtout d'entendre ces gémissements alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. Oh non ! Jane avait désespérément besoin de l'aimée, de la faire sienne encore et encore.

Frost se garait enfin et dans un grondement, Jane descendait du véhicule, il était déjà 15 heures. Sans un mot, elle quittait ses partenaires et entrait dans le poste, elle allait directement aux ascenseurs et descendait à la morgue, trouver son sexy médecin légiste.

La morgue était vide, seule sur une des tables d'autopsie, se trouvait le corps de la femme de ce matin, Maura leur avait envoyé les résultats de l'autopsie avant midi. Jane allait jusqu'à son bureau et était accueillie par une douce vision, sa belle blonde était allongée sur son canapé et dormait tranquillement. Elle avait retiré ces gommages et ne portait que son pantalon de lin et le débardeur, son ventre complètement découvert.

Jane restait à la regarder quelques minutes lorsqu'un gémissement la tirait de sa rêverie. Maura bougeait légèrement et immédiatement le lieutenant se trouvait près d'elle. Inquiète, elle examinait le corps de Maura, cherchant le moindre indice indiquant le problème. Mais rien, elle semblait aller bien, alors que Jane s'apprêtait à la réveiller, la main de Maura poser sur sa hanche remontait lentement son corps, elle se glissait sous le débardeur et s'arrêtait sur son sein.

Un autre petit gémissement et Jane souriait brillamment. Maura tournait sa tête sur la gauche et sa main commençait à masser doucement son sein. Alors qu'un rire remontait lentement dans la gorge de Jane, il se figeait lorsque la blonde gémissait doucement son nom. « _**Jane !**_ »

Elle avalait difficilement la boule dans sa gorge, elle tendait la main afin de la toucher, mais rapidement se levait, le lieutenant fermait la porte du bureau à clef, ainsi que tous les stores et reprenait place près de Maura. La main droite de celle-ci grattait la peau de sa cuisse alors que sa respiration augmentait lentement. Jane glissait une main sous le débardeur et repoussait le soutien-gorge, du bout des doigts, elle taquinait délicatement le petit bourgeon qui durcissait à chaque touche.

Le prénom de Jane tombait de plus en plus de la bouche du médecin légiste. La seconde main de Jane glissait lentement sur la peau du ventre distendu et descendait à la ligne du pantalon. Jane se penchait et embrassait le cou de Maura, elle mordillait ici et là la peau.

_**Humm . . . J'aime me réveiller ainsi !**_ Soupirait Maura a la surprise de Jane qui riait doucement contre la peau de son cou.

Elle embrassait la peau avant de se redresser et regarder Maura qui avait un doux sourire. _**Tu semblais avoir un rêve excitant et je voulais aider !**_ Soufflait-elle doucement à son oreille avant de la mordre délicatement.

_**Je dois avouer . . . hum . . . que . . . pendant un moment . . . je . . . je me suis demandé si je rêvais encore !**_ Maura se cambrait un peu plus et sa respiration augmentait.

La main de Jane glissait sous le tissu du pantalon et caressait au-dessus de la dentelle du string de Maura. Sans jamais arrêter de taquiner son sein et de promener sa bouche sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule et surtout ces douces lèvres. Les gémissements de Maura devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, elle se cambrait dans le toucher de Jane. Alors que la main de celle-ci se glissait finalement sous le tissu de dentelle, Maura se redressait rapidement.

_**Oh non !**_ Elle se levait et courait à la salle de bain. En moins d'une minute elle avait disparu.

Jane toujours à genoux au sol regardait la porte de la salle de bain choquer, elle n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Reprenant rapidement ces esprits, elle se relevait et allait à la porte, avant de pouvoir frapper, la porte s'ouvrait et devant elle se trouvait sa petite amie, les joues rouge avec une expression de gêne et de honte profondément inscrite sur son visage. Elle baissait la tête et ne pouvait pas regarder Jane.

Celle-ci inquiète la regardait avec confusion. _**Maura ?!**_ Lorsque celle-ci ne relevait pas la tête pour la regarder et ne répondait pas, Jane attrapait son menton et lentement relevait son doux visage. _**Dis-moi ? **_

Maura soupirait de frustration et de gêne, elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément. _**Je . . . . Heu . . .**_ Elle gémissait de frustration. Jane caressait délicatement sa joue_**. Le bébé à bouger et il a frappé ma vessie, j'ai dû courir aux toilettes avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir.**_ Elle avait parlé vite et maintenant cachait son visage dans ses mains.

Jane riait doucement, elle attrapait le visage de Maura et lorsque ses mains tombaient finalement, elle embrassait sa bouche. Le baiser était tendre et rassurant. _**C'est normal Maura, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.**_ Jane chatouillait doucement son ventre, elle se penchait en avant. _**Tu aurais juste pu choisir un autre moment, il va falloir que je t'apprenne le timing !**_ Elle embrassait le ventre de Maura dans un grand sourire. Alors qu'elle se redressait, ces yeux se posaient sur deux mamelons fièrement dresser contre le léger tissu, elle attrapait rapidement le débardeur et l'enlevait de la blonde avant de poser ces lèvres sur les seins ressorties du soutien-gorge. Alors qu'elle suçait fortement le sein de Maura, ses mains serpentaient son corps pour atteindre l'attache du soutient gorge et le détacher rapidement. Sans cesser de mordre, lécher le bourgeon dur, elle faisait glisser les bretelles les longs des bras de Maura pour finalement le laisser tomber au sol.

Ses mains parcouraient maintenant le ventre et les hanches de Maura. Ces oreilles étaient bercées par les gémissements de son amante qui avait glissé une main dans sa chevelure de jais et l'autre grattait et caressait la peau de son dos accessible. Lentement Jane la menait jusqu'au canapé et l'installait sur ces genoux. La patience n'était plus de mise et rapidement, chacune glissait une main dans le pantalon de l'autre. Ce n'était pas l'humidité qui les accueillait, non, c'était un ras de marrer. Les heures d'attente pour être touché par l'autre avaient construit lentement, mais intensément leur excitation et il était grand temps de se complaire dans le plaisir charnel. Sans préambule, ni taquinerie, elles glissaient deux doigts dans l'autre. La chaleur, l'humidité et les contractions musculaires accueillaient chaleureusement les doigts de l'autre.

Le vas et viens de leurs doigts étaient rapides et puissants, elles avaient besoin de la libération et par les gémissements de chacune, la rugosité et la force de leurs mouvements étaient avidement appréciées. Jane jouait toujours avec les seins de Maura dans sa bouche, tandis que celle-ci se tenait à l'épaule du lieutenant avec fermeté et ces ongles offraient une plaisante douleur à la brune.

Malgré la force du plaisir, elles luttaient pour contenir leurs voix au plus bas. Un pouce frôle un clitoris gonflé et les yeux fermés, Jane était submergée par un orgasme puissant et continu, chaque réplique était plus violente que la précédente et elle se perdait lentement dans le plaisir. Avant de complètement perdre pied, elle accentuait les mouvements de sa main dans la belle blonde et son pouce torturait son clitoris sensible. Dans un dernier mouvement, elle envoyait la belle blonde dans le plus fort et plus puissant orgasme qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

À bout de souffle et le cœur battant vite, elles se tenaient l'une l'autre pour retrouver un peu de contrôle sur leur propre corps rassasié et heureux. Un baiser là, une caresse ici, elles respiraient de plus en plus doucement.

Maura s'écartait finalement de Jane et l'embrassait intensément. Ce n'était pas un baiser de luxure ou de désir brut, c'était plein de satisfaction, de partage et d'amour. _**Bonjour amour !**_

Elles riaient toutes les deux rapidement. _**Oui, bonjour.**_ Jane caressait le côté du visage de Maura. _**Que dirais-tu que je te ramène à la maison ?**_ Demandait tendrement Jane.

Surprise, Maura regardait autour d'elle avant de revenir à son lieutenant. _**Jane, il n'est même pas encore 16 heures.**_

Jane resserrait ses bras autour de la blonde. _**Je sais, mais tu es fatigué et je suis sûr que tu as déjà terminé ton travail.**_ Elle embrassait délicatement ces lèvres avant de continuer. _**Nous laissons nos portables allumés comme ça, s'il y a une urgence, ils peuvent nous contacter.**_ Jane faisait ses meilleurs yeux malheureux et une petite moue. _**Laisses-moi te ramener ?**_

Dans un grognement d'abandon Maura levait les mains en l'air dans la défaite. _**Très bien, rentrons à la maison. **_

Avec un grand sourire de victoire, Jane se relevait en emportant sa petite amie avec elle, avant de la mettre debout. Un baiser et elle rassemblait ces affaires. Maura se rhabillait rapidement et rassemblait tout ce dont'elle avait besoin avant de suivre Jane vers la porte.

Un petit tour à l'étage pour prévenir de leur départ et les filles étaient en chemin vers la maison. Pendant le trajet, elles étaient silencieuses, appréciant cette joie, ce bien-être qu'elles ressentaient. Maintenant ensemble, elles se sentaient complètes, elles se sentaient heureuses et bien. Il n'y avait plus de peur, d'incertitude et de frustration, non, elles étaient avec la personne à qui elles appartenaient et pour la première fois dans leur vie, elles se sentaient normales.

Enfin dans la maison, Jane allait rapidement à l'étage se changer, Maura qui commençait à souffrir de plus en plus de fringale, ne pouvait résister à un petit sandwich de jambon, salade, tomate, . . . Rapidement elle enfournait le sandwich dans sa bouche avec un profond gémissement de satisfaction. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait atteint le canapé avec un grand verre de jus de fruit, confortablement installer, elle dévorait avec appétit son petit plaisir.

Jane qui c'était changer rapidement, regardait la scène un sourire sur les lèvres. Voir sa petite amie si habituellement rigide, manger hors des heures de repas, de plus ce qui pourrait être appelé de la mal bouffe, était tout à fait irrésistible. Elle se mordait la lèvre afin de retenir son rire, Maura était assise, les jambes légèrement replier à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle avait retiré sa chemise et était de nouveau en débardeur, celui-ci avait roulé jusqu'au-dessous de ses seins et exposait pleinement son ventre rond. Elle mangeait sans se soucier de se salir ou de ne pas se comporter convenablement, elle profitait du moment et à ce moment-là, Jane ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus belle.

Silencieusement, elle s'installait de l'autre côté du canapé et regardait la future maman avec un sourire qui éclipserait une étoile. Maura qui avait terminé son sandwich remarquait enfin Jane à côté d'elle, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, ces joues prenaient une adorable teinte rose. _**J'avais faim !**_ Se contentait-elle de dire avant de s'abaisser lentement dans le canapé et reposer sa tête sur les genoux de la brune.

Alors que Jane lui caressait les cheveux, Maura soupirait de contentement en fermant les yeux. Jane l'admirait un moment_**. Tu es magnifique amour ! Même lorsque tu te dévergondes avec la nourriture !**_ Elle riait fort et encore plus lorsqu'elle recevait un léger coup de poing sur son bras. _**Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as mis dedans !**_

Maura ouvrait les yeux une seconde et rapidement tournait la tête dans une gêne, elle rougissait furieusement et Jane était plus qu'intriguée. _**Maura ?!**_ Demandait-elle curieuse et amusée.

Dans un soupire, le médecin légiste regardait son amante avec honte. _**Je . . . Heu . . . J'ai mis du jambon, de la salade, des tomates. **_Jusque-là Jane n'était pas surprise. _**Fromage, fraises et heu beurre de cacahuète.**_ Jane éclatait de rire rapidement, même elle n'aurait pas mangé cela, elle était stupéfaite !

_**Jane !**_ Criait Maura gênée. _**J'en avais envie et c'était vraiment bon tu sais !**_ Jane riait encore plus fort à l'expression de Maura, elle souriait et ces yeux reflétaient un appétit féroce alors qu'elle repensait à son sandwich.

_**Désoler amour, mais tant que tu es enceinte, je vais me contenter des plats habituels !**_ Elle embrassait le front de Maura dans un sourire.

_**Je comprends !**_ Avouait la blonde dans un sourire, elle aussi n'aurait normalement pas mangé cela et surtout à cette heure, mais il semblait tellement bon dans son esprit alors qu'elle regardait les ingrédients, qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Avec un petit bâillement, elle se tournait sur son côté et fermait les yeux. À peine deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait déjà, Jane qui avait attrapé la couverture sur le dossier du canapé, recouvrait tendrement sa bien-aimée. Elle caressait délicatement ses cheveux et admirait son visage. Jane était surprise, Maura avait gardé son incroyable silhouette, ses hanches étaient légèrement plus larges et sa poitrine incroyablement plus grosse, sans parler du ventre plus que proéminent. Si elle ne savait pas, Jane penserait que Maura en était à son cinquième, voir sixième mois, mais pas entamer le quatrième. Son torse était resté aussi menu, ces jambes étaient resté galbées et fermes et non gonflées. Ce qui rendait Maura Isles encore plus attrayante et Jane allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

Jane n'était pas du genre à exprimer ces sentiments, mais avec Maura, tout était tellement plus fort, plus grande, plus intense que parfois, elle pensait que son cœur allait exploser. Une main se promenait sur le bras de Maura, tandis que l'autre était dans sa chevelure.

_**Je t'aime Maura ! Plus que j'aurais jamais rêvé le faire.**_ Sa voix était un doux murmure, elle ne voulait pas réveiller sa douce princesse. _**Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies choisie et je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse.**_

_**Ne le fais pas . . . .**_ Un léger chuchotement s'échappait des lèvres de Maura. Jane se penchait en avant pour réaliser qu'elle dormait toujours, elle allait parler à nouveau lorsqu'un autre chuchotement atteignait ses oreilles. _**Ne m'abandonne pas.**_

Le cœur du lieutenant se brisait aux mots de sa petite amie, elle savait les peurs de Maura, mais les entendre prononcer dans une voix triste et désespérer lui faisait mal. _**Jamais Maura, je t'aime trop pour cela !**_ Elle embrassait délicatement sa joue.

_**Je . . . Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Jane, je ne peux plus ! **_Une larme avait glissé sous ses paupières closes, immédiatement Jane resserrait son étreinte. _**Je ne veux pas élever notre bébé toute seule, je ne peux pas te perdre.**_ Elle commençait à sangloter.

Jane rapidement la tournait vers elle. _**Réveilles-toi Maura ! Aller ma chérie, il faut que tu te réveilles.**_ Elle embrassait son front encore et encore alors qu'elle caressait son bras et sa tête. Maura se réveillait dans un sursaut, perdue, elle regardait partout autour d'elle.

Lorsque deux bras forts la tiraient dans une puissante étreinte chaude et réconfortante, le parfum de Jane l'entourait. Dans un soupir de soulagement, elle retournait le câlin avec ferveur. Un sanglot et un reniflement l'obligeaient à s'écarter rapidement et voyait des larmes ruisseler des yeux marrons intenses qu'elle aimait tant. _**Mon amour pourquoi pleures-tu ?**_ Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

Jane riait doucement et portait une main sur la joue de Maura, du bout du doigt, elle attrapait une larme qui roulait sur la peau pâle. Maura qui voyait ce que Jane lui montrait portait rapidement la main à son visage et réalisait qu'elle pleurait. Confuse elle fronçait les sourcils. _**Pourquoi je pleure ?**_

Jane l'embrassait tendrement. _**Je suis désoler Maura ! **_La blonde semblait encore plus perdue. _**Je ne voulais pas te laisser croire que je pourrais t'abandonner, toi ou le bébé.**_

Dans un soupir, Maura baissait la tête, elle inspirait profondément avant de regarder Jane dans les yeux. Le lieutenant était surpris, elle pouvait voir le cœur de Maura à nu pour la première fois. Elle pouvait tout y lire, l'amour, la peur, l'incertitude, le besoin, . . . Tellement qu'elle se perdait, une main sur sa joue et elle revenait rapidement à la femme devant-elle.

_**Ce n'est pas toi Jane, je ne me suis jamais autant senti en sécurité et aimée de toute ma vie.**_ Sa voix était douce et tremblante par l'émotion. _**Je sais que je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter, ma tête et mon cœur me crie toute la confiance que j'ai en toi.**_ Une larme lui échappait de nouveau. _**Mais ma mémoire ne cesse de me rappeler qu'ils ont tous finit par me quitter. Même mes parents qui devaient m'aimer ont fui. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais cela, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment tu es tombée amoureuse de moi alors que tous me repoussent.**_

Jane était prise entre le désespoir, la douleur pour toute la peine qui avait fait la vie de Maura et la colère pour tous ceux qui ont marqué son cœur alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'elle. _**Comment ne peux-tu pas voir la femme que je vois devant moi ?! Je sais que tu as du mal avec les relations personnelles, mais pourtant tu es si chaleureuse, si douce, si attentionnée, si bienveillante et si tendre.**_ Jane glissait une main dans la chevelure blonde. _**Ton langage est très sophistiqué et scientifique, mais malgré les mots, tout ton être n'est que chaleur et douceur. Tu aurais pu devenir amer et en colère, pourtant tu tends la main au premier venu. Je t'aime parce que tu es la femme la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vu Maura Isles.**_ Jane l'embrassait doucement avant de parler à nouveau. _**Et tu sais quoi ?! Même si certains pensent que tu es la femme la plus froide et insensible qu'ils appellent la reine des morts, moi je sais que sous cette carapace, se cache le cœur le plus chaud, le plus doux et le plus sensible que je n'ai jamais rencontré.**_

Maura se jetait dans les bras de Jane, sa tête disparaissait parmi les boucles noires. Elle pleurait fort, mais cette fois de joie et d'amour. _**Je t'aime Jane, plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer !**_

_**Je sais Maura, je t'aime autant.**_ Elle soupirait de soulagement, elle avait le cœur fragile de Maura entre ses mains et Dieu sait qu'elle mourrait plutôt que de le blesser.

_**Oh !**_ Maura se redressait rapidement, un sourire sur les lèvres et elle se retournait assise entre les jambes de Jane, elle reposait son dos contre la poitrine de celle-ci. Rapidement elle attrapait les mains de la brune et les portait sur son ventre. Les déplaçant délicatement, elle les positionnait sur l'endroit où elle avait senti un coup. _**Bonjour bébé !**_ Le médecin légiste souriait grandement au petit mouvement qu'elle sentait dans son ventre, ses mains reposaient au-dessus de celles de Jane. Elle les déplaçait à chaque nouvelle sensation. _**J'ai remarqué que tu aimais beaucoup les voix de tes mamans mon ange.**_ Avec un sourire elle regardait son ventre et elle parlait si tendrement que Jane pensait que son cœur allait exploser. Elle sentait le bébé répondre à la voix de Maura, elle pouvait sentir sous ses mains les petits coups et les bosses se déplacer. Les mots de la blonde étaient une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. _**Dit bonjour à maman Jane mon ange !**_

Un petit coup et tout le corps de Jane se refermaient autour de la future maman dans une douce étreinte de chaleur et de sécurité. Elle avait senti le bébé sous sa main, elle avait senti son bébé répondre. Une larme roulait sur sa joue, délicatement, elle se déplaçait de derrière Maura pour se poser devant son ventre. Son visage à hauteur de la bosse, elle embrassait tendrement la peau distendue. _**Bonjour trésor !**_ La main de Maura attrapait la sienne et la posait sur le ventre, Jane sentait les petits coups. _**Il me tarde de te rencontrer, j'ai tellement hâte de te prendre dans mes bras, de voir tes beaux yeux, de t'embrasser. Je suis sûr que tu seras aussi beau que ta maman et aussi intelligent !**_ Un petit coup et dans un sourire elle embrassait la peau de Maura.

Elles avaient passé le reste de la soirée dans le canapé à regarder la télé dans les bras de l'autre. Au premier bâillement de Maura, Jane l'avait emmené à l'étage pour se préparer et se coucher. Toujours dans les bras de l'autre, elles sombraient lentement dans un profond sommeil.

Maura se réveillait le lendemain matin plein d'énergie. La fatigue de ses dernières semaines avait disparu, les nausées également, elle avait de l'appétit. Mais surtout elle avait un tout autre genre d'appétit. Elle c'était assise dans le lit et regardait le corps à moitié nu de son beau détective. Jane portait seulement un t-shirt et une culotte, Maura pouvait voir la forme de ses seins dessiner dans le tissu. Doucement elle tirait le drap vers le pied du lit et toute la beauté de Jane était révélée, ces longues jambes incroyables et fortes, son ventre plat et ciseler.

Lentement le médecin légiste tirait le t-shirt vers le haut jusqu'à découvrir la douce poitrine cacher en dessous. Du bout des lèvres elle embrassait toute aréole et le mamelon. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors que celui-ci lentement se dressait sous sa bouche. Sa langue de temps en temps taquinait la peau sensible. Maura pouvait entendre le changement de respiration de Jane, elle devenait plus rapide et plus courte. Doucement les lèvres de la blonde descendaient sur le corps fort. Sa bouche cartographiait toute le corps sous elle, elle embrassait, goûtait et mordait légèrement chaque courbe, chaque creux et chaque ligne du corps de son aimée. Alors qu'elle se tenait sur une main, l'autre écartait délicatement les jambes fortes afin de se placer entre elles. Arriver aux hanches elle suivait la ligne de la culotte, ses doigts attrapaient le tissu et doucement le descendaient, ses doigts frôlaient la peau tout le chemin.

Jane c'était réveiller à la douceur des caresses sur sa peau. Doucement elle avait ouvert les yeux pour tomber sur sa petite amie découvrant son corps avec douceur et adoration. Elle avait fermé les yeux dans les caresses, Jane sentait la chaleur s'accumuler en elle lentement. Au moment où elle sentait son sous-vêtement descendre le long de ses jambes et les douces lèvres suivre le tissu sur sa peau, elle regardait finalement vers le bas. Ses yeux se posaient sur un doux regard noisette rempli de passion, de luxure et de désir. Elle pouvait sentir la ligne de baiser remonter sa cuisse, de temps en temps, elle sentait une langue chaude et douce caresser sa chair avant d'être mordu légèrement. Des gémissements commençaient à lui échapper, alors que le plaisir montait en elle.

_**Oh merde !**_ s'écriait tout à coup la brune en jetant sa tête en arrière et cambrant son dos, alors qu'elle sentait la langue de Maura caresser ses lèvres palpitantes. Elle attrapait entre ses lèvres le petit nœud de nerfs et le touchait avec sa langue.

Les filles avaient fait l'amour quelques fois maintenant, mais n'avaient jamais essayé le sexe oral et quelle merveille elle découvrait. Jamais le corps de Jane n'avait réagi si vite où atteint un plaisir si intense. Maura la touchait à peine, pourtant elle luttait afin de retenir son orgasme imminent afin de profiter un maximum du plaisir que lui donnait la bouche de Maura.

_**Maura !**_ Elle luttait pour ne pas crier de plaisir. _**Je . . . je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.**_ Ces mots étaient à bout de souffle. Son corps commençait déjà à trembler, ses muscles se crispaient les uns après les autres. _**Oh mon Dieu !**_

Maura souriait grandement de fierté, elle s'attaquait de nouveau au clitoris gonflé et hyper sensible alors qu'elle glissait rapidement deux doigts dans la chaleur et la moiteur du sexe de Jane. Ces mouvements étaient rapides et puissants, elle voulait emmener sa petite amie dans les étoiles. Avec plus d'ardeur et de vigueur, elle aimait l'amour de sa vie.

Le corps en sueur, les yeux fermés et ce plaisir immense, Jane sentait son orgasme exploser dans son corps. Elle criait le nom de Maura encore et encore, comme une prière sans fin.

La blonde remontait lentement le corps tremblant de sa petite amie et déposait de légers baisers avant de s'installer contre elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle redescende sur terre. Ses yeux enregistraient chaque détaille du doux visage devant elle, de la beauté incroyable de Jane.

Sentant son corps se détendre et sa respiration revenir doucement à la normale, Jane ouvrait enfin les yeux et tombait sur le visage de Maura qui la regardait avec amour. Son encerclait finalement le petit corps et elle déposait un baiser sur son front. _**Tu es incroyable amour ! Wow !**_ Elle souriait grandement à la petite femme contre elle.

Maura se penchait en avant et l'embrassait passionnément. _**Je t'aime !**_ Était tout ce qu'elle disait avant de se blottir un peu plus contre Jane.

_**Je t'aime aussi Maura !**_ _**Je pourrais me réveiller comme ça tous les matins !**_ Elles riaient toutes les deux.

Maura frottait son nez contre le cou de Jane. _**Je me sens beaucoup mieux ce matin et j'avais une irrépressible envie de te faire l'amour.**_ Avouait-elle. Maura relevait la tête et regardait Jane dans les yeux.

Jane était subjuguée par la beauté de la blonde à ce moment, lentement elle se penchait vers l'avant et embrassait Maura avec intensité. Alors que sa main commençait à descendre le long de son bras, le réveille sonnait. Dans un grognement Jane se retournait afin de l'éteindre et voulait continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé, mais un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle regardait la blonde avec confusion.

_**Autant que j'aimerais continuer chérie, il est l'heure se préparer pour le travail.**_ Avec un dernier baiser, Maura se levait et allait dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Jane la regardait disparaître dans la salle, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

La tête de Maura réapparaît rapidement dans l'embrasure, avec un sourire malicieux. _**J'espère que ce soir tu me montreras tous tes talents amour !**_ Avec un clin d'œil, elle disparaissait de nouveau.

Dans un grognement Jane se laissait tomber dans le lit. _**Cette femme va finir par tuer !**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos message, je suis toujours heureuse de vous lire !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Finalement, la journée avait été longue et les filles s'étaient seulement croisées. L'enquête de Dean avait pris un tournant important grâce aux résultats de Maura et ils étaient sur le point de mettre la main sur ce taret. Maura avait quitté le bureau vers 20 heures, elle était épuisée et savait que Jane ne rentrerait pas maintenant, peut-être même pas. Donc, elle avait mangé et c'était couché pour 22 heures.

Jane avait travaillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts, il était 4 heures du matin et elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver sa belle blonde et se blottir contre elle. Rapidement à la maison de Maura, elle avait trouvé deux sandwichs près pour elle sur le comptoir. Avalant rapidement son repas, elle montait à l'étage, les nuits étaient chaudes et Maura dormait seulement en culotte sur le lit. Elle avait coincé un coussin entre ses jambes et sous son ventre, elle était allongée sur son côté gauche et sa main reposait sur la place de Jane, comme si elle attendait patiemment son retour. Dean avait cessé de les harceler au grand soulagement de Jane, de plus l'enquête était sur le point d'être bouclé ce qui signifiait son retour à New York.

Elle enfilait rapidement son pyjama et prenait place le plus délicatement possible dans le lit, elle déplaçait doucement la main de Maura et celle-ci agrippait la sienne immédiatement et tirait Jane vers elle. La lieutenante heureuse de pouvoir enlacer sa bien-aimée, passait un bras sur sa taille et reposait son front contre celui de Maura.

Une douce main se posait sur sa joue et Jane fermait les yeux dans le confort. _**Je t'aime amour !**_ Murmurait Maura endormie, elle déposait un rapide baiser sur le front du lieutenant avant de reprendre sa place. La brune ne pouvait contenir un sourire à la douceur de la blonde.

La journée de mercredi était aussi pleine, les filles ne s'étaient même pas vues de la journée. Avec soulagement Jane avait enfin mis la main sur leur tueur avec l'aide de ses collègues. À 18 heures tous étaient bouclées, la paperasse finie et Dean déjà sur le chemin de retour pour chez lui. Le lieutenant descendait rapidement les escaliers afin d'atteindre la morgue et retrouver son amoureuse. Maura était dans son bureau, le dos tourné à la porte, alors que Jane allait parler, elle voyait la blonde commencer à marcher à travers la pièce nerveusement.

Rapidement elle s'approchait d'elle. _**Maura tout vas bien ?**_ Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

Le médecin légiste la regardait avec désespoir et tristesse. _**Jane, j'ai été appelé.**_ Elle soupirait lourdement. Jane la menait jusqu'au canapé et la tenait dans ses bras_**. Je pars demain après le rendez-vous chez la gynécologue.**_

Jane la regardait avec confusion et déception, elle ne comprenait pas tous, mais savait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle_**. Pourquoi ?**_

_**Je pars pour Wakefield, je serais là-bas pour une semaine environ.**_ Elle plaçait sa tête contre la poitrine de Jane et passait ses bras autour du corps de celle-ci.

_**Quoi ?!**_ Criait Jane rapidement, sa voix tombait dans la défaite. _**Maura, une semaine. C'est à 8 heures de route. Pourquoi toi ?! En plus tu es enceinte ! **_

_**Je suis le médecin légiste en chef Jane, je n'ai pas le choix. **_Elle regardait la brune. _**Un détective c'est plein du travail du médecin légiste en poste là-bas, je dois vérifier son travail et pour éviter un vice de procédure je dois terminer l'enquête !**_ Une larme lui échappait.

Jane s'en voulait de la bouleverser autant, elle enlaçait Maura tendrement et embrassait sa tête. _**Je sais Maura, je suis désoler. **_Elle parlait plus calmement et tentait de rassurer la petite femme dans ses bras. _**Depuis qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments, on ne s'est pas séparer une seule fois.**_

_**Je sais Jane et j'ai peur.**_ Avouait Maura en l'enlaçant plus fermement. _**Tu étais là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas et si je ne peux pas le faire sans toi ? Et si quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ? **_Maura sombrait dans la panique.

Jane rapidement attrapait son visage et la regardait droit dans les yeux. _**Tout va bien se passer Maura !**_ Elle l'embrassait doucement avant de continuer. _**Rien ne va arriver au bébé et on va s'appeler et s'envoyer des sms tout le temps.**_ Elle tirait de nouveau Maura contre elle. _**Une semaine ça va passer vite je te le promets.**_ _**Rentrons à la maison !**_ Elle embrassait une dernière fois le haut de la tête de Maura avant de se lever.

Le trajet avait été silencieux, mais les filles ne se lâchaient pas, si elles ne se tenaient pas la main, celle libre de l'une d'elles touchait le corps de l'autre. Elles avaient besoin de ce contact, cette connexion avec le corps de l'autre. Enfin dans la maison, Jane commandait une pizza, tandis que Maura préparait à boire. Assises ensemble dans le salon, elles buvaient tranquillement, Jane avait sa bière fraiche, tandis que Maura s'était rabattue sur un jus de fruit. Le lieutenant Rizzoli c'était adosser contre le bras du canapé et Maura s'était placée entre ces jambes, elles étaient silencieuses et profitaient du moment.

Maura caressait doucement son ventre de haut en bas, elle fermait les yeux et s'installait plus confortablement contre sa petite amie. Elle aimait ces moments simples, elle se sentait appartenir à une famille, elle se sentait à sa place dans ce monde_**. Dire que demain matin, nous serons si j'attends une fille ou un garçon !**_ Maura inspirait profondément et Jane posait sa main sur le ventre distendu. _**Il va falloir commencer à réfléchir pour sa chambre. **_

_**Que vois-tu ? **_Jane embrassait délicatement sa joue_**. Ne me dis pas rose ou bleue ?**_ Elle pleurait de désespoir et Maura riait aux éclats.

_**Non, je pensais plutôt aux dessins animés que tu m'as fait découvrir.**_ Elle semblait réfléchir un moment.

Jane souriait, elle aimait cette idée_**. Et qu'aimerais-tu ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment, si nous avons une fille que penses-tu du thème la fée clochette ou raiponce ? Et pour un garçon peut être le roi lion où tarzan ?**_ Elle regardait Jane, espérant que son idée lui plairait.

_**Je trouve cela incroyable Maura, c'est une excellente idée ! Nous commencerons le shopping pour le bébé lorsque tu rentreras !**_

La blonde se retournait et regardait sa petite amie la bouche ouverte et un sourcil levé. Elle avait un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. _**Tu veux faire du shopping, ai-je bien entendu le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli proposer elle-même de faire les magasins, Waouh ! ! ! **_

Jane lui frappait doucement le bras dans une fausse indignation. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas pour faire des achats inutiles. Elle posait ses mains sur le ventre rond. _**Je veux tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre bébé et que tout soit prêt pour le moment où il arrivera.**_ Elle se penchait et embrassait la bosse. En relevant la tête, elle voyait les larmes couler sur les joues de Maura. _**Oh ! Chérie, qu'e . . . **_

Maura secouait la tête et embrassait Jane avec tout son amour. _**Tu as dit notre bébé !**_ Murmurait-elle contre les lèvres de Jane_**. Nous somme à toi !**_ Elle enlaçait Jane tendrement.

Jane la tenait fermement contre elle. _**Je sais amour, et je vous appartiens tout autant ! **_La sonnette retentissait tout à coup. Dans un soupir, Jane se levait afin de récupérer la pizza. Après avoir mangé tranquillement devant un film et câliner, Maura avait préparé minutieusement ses valises et elles se couchaient finalement enlacer dans les bras de l'autre.

Jane pour la première fois était levée aux aurores, elle avait admiré la beauté couchée contre elle pendant un moment, mais lorsque son impatiente avait atteint un niveau maximal, elle avait décidé de déjeuner. Il était seulement 5 heures du matin et elle avait encore 3 heures à tuer. Elle attrapait sa tenue de sport et allait dans la salle privée de Maura, elle avait fait de la corde à sauter, du yoga, des tractions. Après 1 heure et demie, elle était toujours autant pleine d'énergie, donc elle allait pour une course et décidait de passer par la boulangerie préférer de Maura afin de lui apporter quelques viennoiseries qu'elle adorait.

Elle arrivait à la maison à temps pour accueillir sa petite amie qui descendait les escaliers encore légèrement endormie. Jane avait remarqué qu'habituellement Maura était une lève tôt et toujours en forme à peine les yeux ouverts, pourtant depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle grappillait toujours quelques minutes de plus dans le lit. La blonde portait une nuisette mauve à dentelle qui normalement atteignait la moitié de ses cuisses, mais avec son ventre proéminent, elle cachait à peine son petit shorty bleu en dentelle que Jane adorait. Parfois comme à ce moment-là, la beauté de Maura était une vraie torture pour le self contrôle du lieutenant.

Jane après avoir repris ses esprits tendait le petit sac de viennoiseries et donnait un baiser à la blonde. _**Voici le petit déjeuner amour ! **_Elle allait dans la cuisine préparer le thé de Maura.

Le médecin légiste avait un petit sourire à la douceur de sa petite amie, mais aussi de son impatiente. _**Alors dit moi chérie ?! À quelle heure étais-tu debout ?**_

Jane rougissait, Maura était si perspicace ! _**Si je dis 4 heures ce matin ça va ?**_ Demandait-elle doucement.

_**Jane !**_ Riait fort Maura une main sur sa bouche.

_**Je suis si excité Maura ! Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.**_ La blonde se penchait légèrement dans le frigo afin d'obtenir un fruit et Jane se raclait la gorge. _**Tu ne devrais pas te baisser amour parce qu'avec toute l'adrénaline dans mon sang, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contenir mon envie de toi !**_

Maura qui c'était retourner surprise, l'était encore plus lorsqu'elle voyait la convoitise dans les yeux maintenant noirs de la brune_**. Pourquoi ne pas te préparer le temps que je déjeune, ensuite je me douche et nous pourrons partir ?**_ Demandait-elle.

Jane embrassait rapidement Maura avant de courir à l'étage. Maura soufflait de soulagement, le désir évident de Jane pour elle avait commencé à chauffer son corps et elle sentait sa détermination faiblir.

Jane avait posé les bagages de Maura dans le coffre de la voiture et attendait la blonde de la rejoindre. Une voiture venait chercher Maura après le rendez-vous chez la gynécologue afin de la conduire directement à Wakefield. Maura refermait la porte d'entrer derrière elle et regardait la maison un instant avant de se diriger vers la voiture. En route pour le cabinet du médecin, les filles étaient silencieuses, leurs émotions étaient contradictoires. Elles étaient heureuses de voir leur bébé et connaître son sexe, mais elles regrettaient que cela arrive si vite, car le départ de Maura approchait rapidement également.

Dans la salle d'attente, Jane bougeait nerveusement dans sa chaise et Maura regardait son ventre attentivement. Fille ou garçon, elle n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, ce qu'elle espérait était que Jane réagisse bien à la vue du bébé. Pour elle Jane était la mère de son bébé, et avec la réaction de celui-ci lorsque Jane touchait ou parlait à son ventre, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il l'aimait déjà. Elles fondaient une famille, Maura avait peur que Jane ne les laisse par peur où par ce qu'elle ne pourrait supporter qu'elle ait perdu son propre bébé.

Elle ne devrait pas douter, elle le savait, mais personne n'était resté aussi longtemps près d'elle et pour la première fois de sa vie, Maura aimait plus que son âme Jane et ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

_**Docteur Isles !**_ L'appel de l'infirmière la sortait de ses pensées sombres et de ses doutes.

Maura n'avait pas remarqué qu'une larme lui avait échappé. Jane rapidement posait une main sur sa joue et inquiète lui demandait. _**Tu vas bien amour ?**_

Au moment où elle avait décidé de révéler ses sentiments à Jane, elle c'était promise d'être toujours honnête avec elle. _**Je . . . .**_ Elle secouait la tête et respirait profondément avant de reprendre. _**J'ai peur que tu ne supportes pas de le voir, que nous sommes trop pour toi ! Je t'aime Jane, je ne veux pas te perdre.**_

Jane s'avançait et prenait le visage de Maura dans ses mains. _**Je ne t'ai pas promis d'être là pour vous deux à la légère, te faire souffrir est la dernière chose que je veux.**_ Jane embrassait son front. _**Je t'aime Maura, plus que tout, te perdre n'est pas envisageable et j'aime ce bébé !**_ Elle posait une main sur le bébé. _**J'aime mon bébé !**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura. _**Perdre mon bébé a été difficile, mais ici ce n'est pas la même chose ! Il ne me rappelle pas le bébé que j'ai perdu, lorsque je l'imagine, je ne vois que toi, que l'amour que j'ai pour toi et pour lui. **_

_**Je t'aime !**_ Maura embrassait Jane passionnément.

Jane souriait alors qu'elle prenait la main de Maura. _**Allons rencontrer notre fille ou notre fils ! **_

Elles entraient dans le cabinet, une rousse les accueillait. _**Bonjour Maura ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**_ Demandait le docteur.

_**Mieux, je ne souffre presque plus de nausées et la fatigue à presque disparut !**_ Elle souriait grandement.

_**Heureuse de l'entendre !**_ Le docteur se tournait vers Jane et se présentait. _**Bonjour, je suis le docteur Samantha Adam. **_

Jane lui serrait la main dans un sourire. _**Jane Rizzoli. **_

Maura voyait la confusion dans le regard de son médecin, elle était heureuse de clarifier. _**Jane est ma partenaire !**_

_**Que diriez-vous de voir votre bébé mamans ?**_ Demandait le docteur Adam en indiquant la table d'échographie. Alors que Maura s'installait, le docteur allumait l'appareil. _**Voulez-vous savoir le sexe ?**_

_**Oui !**_ s'écriait Jane un peu trop fort et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Les deux autres femmes éclataient de rire. Jane embarrassée soufflait un « _**désoler **_» en baissant la tête.

Ne le soyez pas. Le docteur Adam mettait du gel sur le ventre découvert de Maura. Elle portait un pantalon léger et une chemise, à cause de la grossesse, la chaleur était beaucoup plus difficile à supporter, alors pour le moment elle avait renoncé aux robes. Elle posait ensuite la sonde sur son ventre et la déplaçait. Avec un sourire elle tournait enfin l'écran et la tête du bébé était en gros plan.

Jane avait posé une main sur sa bouche dans le choc, son autre main avait trouvé celle de Maura. Les larmes tombaient librement sur son visage. Elle pouvait voir son petit nez, sa bouche. Le docteur montrait ses petites mains et ses pieds, il remuait un peu et Jane était submergée par les émotions.

Tout à coup Maura inspirait et elle pleurait fort, Jane inquiète se penchait sur elle. _**Maura tout vas bien ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**_

Le docteur Adam souriait tendrement à Jane et parlait calmement. _**Elle est émue parce qu'elle vient de réaliser que vous allez avoir une petite fille !**_

C'était au tour de Jane d'être ému. _**Une fille, je vais avoir une petite fille !**_ Jane embrassait passionnément la blonde. _**Nous allons avoir une petite fille !**_ Elle embrassait de nouveau Maura. _**Elle sera aussi belle et intelligente que sa maman !**_

Maura souriait brillamment, elle effaçait une larme. _**Et c'est déjà une fan de sport comme sa mère !**_ Maura se redressait rapidement. _**Pardon mais je dois courir aux toilettes, elle aime prendre ma vessie pour un ballon de foot !**_

Jane et le docteur riaient fort en voyant Maura disparaitre rapidement par la porte. Finalement au bout de 5 minutes, elle réapparaissait dans le cabinet. Jane s'approchait d'elle rapidement et la prenait dans ses bras, elle embrassait délicatement ses douces lèvres avant de poser son front contre celui de Maura. _**Merci !**_ Elle inspirait profondément. _**Merci pour m'aimer, pour me donner cette petite fille, pour me donner cette famille !**_ Elle embrassait de nouveau Maura. _**Je vous aime !**_

Maura se jetait avidement sur les lèvres de Jane alors que des larmes lui échappaient. Elle ne pouvait pas parler alors elle espérait pouvoir lui renvoyer toutes ses paroles avec autant de sentiments que Jane avait montrés. À bout de souffle, elles se séparaient enfin, main dans la main elles allaient jusqu'au bureau du docteur qui les attendait patiemment en terminant les papiers. Assises, elles regardaient finalement le docteur Adam. _**Votre fille est parfaite, elle est en bonne santé et grandie très bien. **_

Maura regardait vers le bas et posait une main sur son ventre, elle pinçait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Jane souriait doucement, elle savait très bien ce que pensait Maura et la question qu'elle n'osait pas poser. _**Maura s'inquiète un peu d'avoir un si gros ventre si tôt dans sa grossesse. **_Parlait tendrement la brune.

Le médecin souriait rassurante à la future maman qui avait finalement relevé la tête. _**Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous inquiéter Maura, chaque corps est diffèrent, chez certaines femmes leur ventre s'arrondi très tôt et est plus volumineux. Mais tout est normal, votre fille se développe normalement.**_

Maura soupirait lourdement. _**Je n'ai pas encore entamé mon quatrième mois et je ne peux déjà plus voir mes cuisses ! **_

Jane et le médecin rigolaient devant l'expression si grave de Maura. _**Et à la fin vous ne pourrez plus voir vos pieds !**_ Expliquait le médecin amusé à la grimace de la blonde. _**Votre corps change beaucoup et rapidement, mais ce n'est que temporaire.**_

Maura caressait sa bosse et baissait la tête vers son ventre. _**Tu en vaux bien la peine !**_ Elle souriait doucement. _**Ma fille !**_ Chuchotait-elle. Alors que les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à dire au revoir, le médecin prenait une expression sérieuse.

_**Une dernière chose Maura, la canicule cette année est particulièrement forte. **_Elle se penchait en avant sur son bureau. _**Vous devez faire plus attention à vous, buvez beaucoup, éviter l'extérieur aux heures de chaleur intense. Et surtout ne rater pas de repas, je sais que part se temps, la faim peux se faire difficile mais pour vous deux vous devez vous forcer à manger un peu.**_

Jane se penchait vers le docteur inquiet. _**Les envies commencent à apparaître, mais que rarement et parfois elle mange très peux, elle dit qu'elle n'a pas faim ou que cela ne passe pas.**_ Jane regardait finalement Maura qui baissait la tête.

Elle savait que son appétit devrait être plus grand, mais parfois l'idée même de manger la dégoûte et elle doit se forcer à avaler quelques bouchées.

Le médecin s'approchait de la maman qui n'osait plus relever la tête. _**L'environnement peut jouer sur votre appétit**_. Maura la regardait finalement_**. Votre fille grandit parfaitement bien donc elle ne manque de rien, mais si vous ne mangez pas correctement c'est votre corps qui s'affaiblira.**_ Le médecin avait un petit sourire en coin. _**Je connais votre gout pour une alimentation saine et régler, mais si manger aux heures de repas est parfois difficile, n'hésitez pas à manger lorsque l'appétit se fait sentir !**_ Maura ouvrait la bouche, mais elle levait la main. _**Depuis le début de votre grossesse vous avez pris à peine quelques kilos, vous êtes même en dessous de la courbe normal, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

_**Très bien !**_ Répondait Maura. Jane soufflait de soulagement.

Le médecin se retournait et attrapait le dossier médical. _**Tenez, prenez bien soin de vous et on se revoit dans 4 semaines.**_ Elles se serraient les mains et les filles quittaient le cabinet.

À l'extérieur, elles se serraient fort l'une contre l'autre. Elles respiraient profondément le parfum de l'autre et profitaient de la chaleur et du confort offert_**. N'attend pas mon retour pour montrer les échographies à Angela et lui dire pour notre fille. **_

Jane se reculait un peu et regardait Maura. _**Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que je peux la faire attendre ?!**_ Elle portait un petit sourire malicieux. _**Je suis très doué pour cela.**_

Maura riait de bon cœur. _**Je sais ma chérie, mais je lui ai promis qu'elle le serait aujourd'hui et cela ne me dérange pas que tu le fasses pour nous.**_ Elle embrassait doucement Jane. Une voiture se gare près d'elles et Maura soupirait en embrassant de nouveau son lieutenant. _**Je dois y aller.**_

Jane la retenait contre elle, son expression devenait sérieuse. _**Promets-moi une chose avant de partir ?!**_ Maura acquiesçait rapidement. _**Si quelque chose te tracasse ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, tu m'appel ?!**_ Sa voix était ferme et un peux exigeante. _**Je ne ferais rien de stupide pour te rejoindre, mais je veux que tu n'hésites pas à te tourner vers moi.**_

Maura posait une main sur la joue de Jane. _**Je te le promets !**_ Sa voix était certaine et solennelle. _**Si quelque chose me dérange, même si cela ne semble pas grave, je te le dirais tout de suite. **_

Jane posait une main sur la bosse de son ventre et l'autre sur la joue de Maura. _**Bien ! Parce que je veux que mes deux femmes me reviennent saines et sauves.**_

Avec un dernier baiser intense et profond, Jane avait déplacé les bagages de Maura dans l'autre voiture et elle regardait sa blonde disparaître dans la circulation. Une douleur déchirante torturait son cœur à ce moment. Une semaine sans elles allaient être vraiment difficile. Maura faisait partie intégrante d'elle maintenant et lorsqu'elles se séparaient c'était comme-ci on lui arrachait brutalement une partie d'elle-même. Sans oublier qu'elle avait peur que quelque chose arrive à Maura ou le bébé alors qu'elle n'était même pas là, près d'elles. Elle pouvait plus concevoir sa vie sans Maura ou le bébé.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Voilà vingt minutes qu'elle était restée sur ce trottoir, Voilà vingt minutes qu'elle regardait le coin de la rue où sa belle avait disparu à bord d'un taxi. Jane se sentait tout à coup seule, elle se sentait perdue et sans but. Alors que son cœur était assailli par de nombreuses émotions, son esprit n'avait qu'une pensée, une réalisation.

Maura était devenu sa raison de vivre, son oxygène qui remplissait chaque jour ses poumons afin qu'elle respire. Maura était devenu son soleil qui illuminait ses jours, Maura était son cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, celle qui la tenait en vie. Jane soupirait fort alors qu'elle savait que le beau médecin légiste était son véritable amour !

Elle ne se sentait pas écraser par cela, elle ne se sentait pas abasourdie, elle se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie à sa place et la personne qu'elle devait être !

Avec un sourire qui éclipsait le soleil, Jane montait en voiture et prenait la direction du poste. Elle songeait pleinement à une surprise pour sa belle à son retour. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir, elle voulait lui montrer combien elle l'aimait alors elle commençait à se creuser les méninges.

Quarante-cinq minutes après avoir laissé Maura partir, Jane arrivait enfin au poste, elle allait directement à la cafétéria, elle savait que sa mère l'attendait avec impatiente. En fait elle les attendait avec impatience, car personne ne savait pour le départ de Maura, le gouverneur avait appelé et elles avaient profité du peu de temps qui leur restait ensemble.

_**JANE !**_ Elle n'avait même pas franchi le seul de la porte que sa mère lui sautait déjà dessus. Elle enlaçait sa fille, mais rapidement la repoussait et fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. _**Où est Maura ?**_ Demandait-elle d'un drôle de ton.

Jane la regardait pendant un moment surprise, puis parlait enfin. _**Partie . . .!**_ Avant même de pouvoir en ajouter plus sa mère haussait le ton.

_**Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, qu'as-tu faite ? **_Elle semblait furieuse.

Jane levait les mains en l'air dans la défense et reculait d'un pas, elle n'avait pas peur des assassins et tarer, mais sa mère en colère était vraiment terrifiante. _**Rien, maman calme toi !**_ Jane soupirait lourdement et prenait place à une table, sa mère la suivait de près, suspicieuse et confuse. _**Maura a été appelé en urgence hier et elle devait partir ce matin pour Wakefield. Un médecin légiste a été accusé d'avoir fait une erreur et gâcher une enquête, Maura étant son patron, elle devait partir régler cela.**_

Angela semblait plus calme et détendu lorsque soudain une inquiétude apparaissait dans ses yeux. _**Mais le bébé et elle, ils vont bien aller ? **_

_**Oui maman, ils vont très bien et Maura à promis de me prévenir aux premiers soucis.**_ _**D'ailleurs !**_ Avec un sourire malicieux, Jane tirait la photo d'une échographie du bébé et la donnait à sa mère. Celle-ci regardait attentivement l'image, elle avait porté une main à sa bouche et retenait son souffle. Sur la photo se trouvait le visage du bébé en gros plan faite en 3D. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Angela alors qu'elle admirait cette magnifique petite bouille. _**Maman je te présente ta petite fille !**_

Jane se jetait rapidement sur sa mère afin de la soutenir et de la réconforter alors qu'elle pleurait de tout son être. Jane frottait le dos de sa mère et lui parlait doucement. _**Hey ! Maman tu vas bien ?!**_ Elle commençait à être un peu inquiète, elle avait prévu que sa mère explose et hurle, mais pas qu'elle soit tellement écrasée par l'émotion qu'elle pleurait en silence. _**Tu es déçu ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

Angela qui semblait retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions se redressait et regardait sa fille avec un grand sourire. Elle l'embrassait tendrement sur le front avant de regarder la photo de nouveau. _**Je suis tellement heureuse Jane !**_ Sa voix était à bout de souffle. _**La voir ainsi rend tout cela tellement réel que les émotions m'ont écrasé. Elle est tellement belle ma chérie !**_

Jane avait le plus grand, le plus radieux et le plus fier des sourires. Elle posait sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère et admirait sa fille. _**Elle est aussi belle que sa mère !**_ Une larme roulait sur sa joue. _**Je ne peux pas croire qu'elles sont à moi ! Elles sont ma vie maintenant.**_

Angela regardait sa fille avec fierté et amour. _**Je sais Jane !**_

Jane finalement regardait sa mère dans les yeux. _**Je veux épouser Maura.**_ La ferveur de ses mots réchauffait le cœur de la maman italienne_**. Je veux qu'elle soit ma femme et je veux que ce petit ange soit ma fille. **_

Angela avait un grand sourire et une larme lui échappait de nouveau. _**À toi de faire ce dont il faut ma chérie, elles t'appartiennent déjà, tout comme tu leur appartiens, à toi de rendre les choses officielles. **_

_**Je ne sais pas si Maura approuvera.**_ Elle pouvait voir le froncement de sourcils de sa mère, avec un petit sourire, elle s'empressait d'expliquer. _**Pas de m'épouser maman, je sais qu'elle me veut dans sa vie autant que je la veux. Non, je souhaiterais qu'elle soit ma femme avant que le bébé naisse.**_ Jane réfléchissait une seconde avant d'approfondir sa pensée_**. J'aimerais que cette petite fille vienne au monde dans un foyer près à l'accueillir et uni dans toutes les manières possibles. **_

Angela comprenait parfaitement la pensée de sa fille, elle souriait à la douceur de Jane. _**Tu sais ma fille, Je ne pense pas que Maura pensera à une grande cérémonie et tout ce qui va avec une fois que tu lui auras demandé. Elle voudra simplement être officiellement à toi le plus vite possible.**_ Angela caressait l'avant-bras de sa fille. _**De plus nous avons cinq mois avant que le bébé ne vienne au monde donc cela est plus que suffisant pour organiser quelque chose de magnifique.**_

_**Tu as raison ! J'ai une semaine pour trouver une bague de fiançailles pour elle.**_ Jane voyait le sourire grandir sur le visage de sa mère, elle savait ce qu'elle pensait actuellement. Dans un petit rire elle confirmait la pensée de sa mère. _**Oui maman, je souhaiterais que tu te joignes à moi pour faire les bijouteries et trouver la bague parfaite pour la femme parfaite !**_

_**OUI ! ! !**_ Hurlait Angela alors qu'elle sautait de son siège.

Jane embrassait sa mère avant de quitter les lieux et monter à l'étage pour son bureau. Seulement avant de franchir la porte, elle se retournait et appelait sa mère_**. Maman ?!**_ Lorsque celle-ci s'approchait, Jane lui tendait une photo_**. Maura ma demandée de te donner cela ! Elle savait que voudrait garder une copie de l'échographie de ta petite fille.**_ Elle embrassait la tempe de sa mère qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur l'image. Elle partait avec un grand sourire.

La journée avait été terriblement longue pour Jane, elle avait fait seulement de la paperasserie. Tout le monde n'avait pas cessé de lui demander pourquoi elle avait un si grand sourire, mais elle avait gardé le silence. Informer sa mère était une chose, de plus Maura avait promis de lui dire et montrer les photos de la petite, mais Jane ne dirait rien aux autres sans Maura.

Pendant la journée, elle avait reçu quelques SMS de Maura, lui racontant la route. Les sept heures de trajet en voiture avaient dû être rallongées à cause de son état et de la chaleur. Ils avaient fait de nombreuses poses afin qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les jambes et boire un peu.

Jane était heureuse de voir que Maura l'informait de chaque chose, à chaque arrête elle avait reçu un texto lui décrivant le lieu où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait, parfois elle recevait une photo de sa blonde ou de son beau ventre rond. Jane se sentait rassurée à chaque nouvelle de ses amours et Maura se sentait moins seule sans sa moitié à ses côtés.

Il était 22 heures lorsque le portable de Jane sonnait. Assise dans le salon de Maura, elle regardait la télé avec la moitié d'une pizza encore poser dans sa boîte posée sur la table basse. Elle venait de recevoir un message de Maura. « _Ouvre l'ordinateur ma chérie._ »

Elle courait rapidement à l'étage et allait dans le bureau de Maura, elle attrapait son second ordinateur portable et redescendait au salon, installer dans le canapé, elle l'ouvrait. Enfin allumée, une page de communication Skype s'ouvrait et le doux visage de Maura apparaissait. _**Tu es enfin arrivée amour ?**_ Demandait Jane avec un grand sourire.

Le sourire de Maura qui était petit au début s'élargissait rapidement au son de la voix de Jane._** Oui, je suis installée dans ma chambre d'hôtel.**_ Elle tournait rapidement l'écran autour de la pièce afin de montrer sa chambre à Jane avant de le replacer à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle c'était déjà glisser sous les couettes. _**Je suis exténué ! **_Pour prouver ses dires, elle baillait grandement tout à coup. Jane riait doucement. _**En plus je crois que quelqu'un n'a pas aimé te laisser à Boston.**_ Elle avait un petit sourire malicieux.

_**Ah Oui ?!**_ Demandait Jane amusée.

Maura poussait les couvertures et relevait la chemise de son pyjama, son ventre en gros plan, elle caressait la bosse proéminente. _**Mademoiselle n'a pas cessé de bouger depuis notre départ.**_ Maura souriait grandement. _**Je crois qu'elle adore frapper ma vessie et me faire courir aux toilettes. **_Jane riait fort de l'autre côté de l'écran. _**Pour la calmer, j'ai dû lui promettre de t'appeler ce soir.**_

_**Elle sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut cette petite ! **_Riait Jane, Maura hochait la tête alors qu'elle regardait l'écran. Jane pouvait voir que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. _**Installes-toi confortablement Maura, pousse simplement l'ordinateur assez loin pour que je puisse vous voir.**_ Le médecin légiste acquiesçait et rapidement s'allongeait sur son côté gauche, elle avait poussé l'ordinateur assez loin pour que son visage et son ventre soient encore à l'écran_**. Je reste près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes amour.**_ Jane pouvait voir un tendre sourire jouer sur les douces lèvres de Maura. _**Maman était heureuse pour la photo, elle te fait un gros bisou. Si tu l'avais vu Maura, elle était tellement heureuse que le poids de ses sentiments l'écrasait presque. **_

_**J'aurais aimé être là, mais je sais que lorsque je rentrerais, elle réagira de la même façon en nous voyant.**_ Maura aimait profondément Angela et savait que celle-ci l'aimait en retour.

_**Voir plus amour, si elle avait pu te prendre dans ses bras, toucher ton ventre ou simplement parler à notre fille, elle se serait surement évanouis !**_ Jane riait doucement à l'image et elle entendait rapidement la blonde se joindre à elle. Un autre bâillement de Maura et Jane parlait plus doucement. _**Dort maintenant ma belle, tu as besoin de force et cette petite fille a besoin d'une maman en pleine forme. Je t'aime Maura.**_

La blonde embrassait son doigt avant de le poser contre l'écran. _**Je t'aime Jane.**_ Avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans les limbes, elle parlait une dernière fois. _**Je pense que je vais avoir une grosse journée demain, j'essayerais de t'envoyer des messages régulièrement, mais je ne peux rien te promettre sauf . . . **_Lorsque Jane la regardait attentivement, elle souriait tendrement. _**Que tu seras la première personne que j'appellerais si je ne me sens pas bien. **_

_**Merci ! **_Jane embrassait l'écran d'ordinateur alors qu'elle montait à l'étage et s'installait dans le lit de Maura. _**Dormez maintenant mes amours. **_

Maura s'endormait rapidement, Jane quant à elle avait passé quelques moments à simplement la regarder avant de s'endormir à son tour.

L'alarme de son portable la réveillait. Alors qu'elle cachait sa tête sous l'oreiller dans un grognement, un rire arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle relevait rapidement la tête et regardait partout autour d'elle pour finalement tomber sur deux beaux yeux bruns sombres qui la regardaient avec amusement. Même si elle aurait voulu la gronder, Maura ne pouvait retenir son sourire à la vue de sa belle. Simplement voir et entendre Jane venaient de lui assurer une belle journée.

Jane était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, elle avait vu l'ordinateur toujours allumé et sa belle blonde encore endormie, alors elle était restée à l'admirer_**. J'adore te voir jouer les marmottes, tu es tellement belle lorsque tu traînes dans le lit le matin amour !**_

Maura frissonnait à la voix profonde et basse de Jane. Chaque fois que sa voix atteignait les oreilles de Maura, la peau de celle-ci frissonnait de partout. _**Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un baiser de tes lèvres.**_ Ronronnait Maura.

Jane rugissait de frustration. Une phrase, une simple phrase de Maura et Jane était excitée. Son corps réagissait en une fraction de seconde. _**Oh ! Maura tu as à peine dit deux mots et je te veux déjà !**_ S'exaspérait Jane, la distance entre elles était vraiment terrible.

Maura souriait de plaisir, elle adorait voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur Jane. Elle aussi était allumée simplement par la voix rocailleuse de sa belle. _**Oh Jane. Si tu savais à quel point je suis excitée à ce moment, tout ce que je peux penser est de te faire l'amour maintenant !**_

Jane se jetait de façon théâtrale sur le lit dans un grognement de pur désespoir. _**Maura ! Si tu continu je vais devoir finir par me toucher ! **_N'entendant rien de la blonde, elle levait la tête pour voir Maura torse nue, à moitié assise contre la tête de lit. Elle avait une main qui jouait avec son sein droit, elle pinçait, tirait et caressait son mamelon déjà bien éveillé. Son autre main avait disparu sous la ceinture de son pyjama. La vision était de pur érotisme et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains d'imités celles de la blonde. _**Oh ! ! Amour tu es si sexy !**_ Ronronnait Jane.

Maura finalement regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur et la vision de Jane se caressant était suffisante pour pousser son plaisir plus haut. _**Hum ! Jane !**_ Gémissait Maura, ses mouvements étaient plus rapides que ce soit sur son sein ou sur son clitoris. _**OOhh ! ! ! Jane vient avec moi !**_

Les yeux ne quittaient jamais l'autre, leurs mouvements étaient plus rapides et plus fort. L'orgasme les fauchait finalement alors qu'elles appelaient l'autre encore et encore entre deux souffles courts. Allonger sur le dos, le corps encore bourdonnant de plaisir, la respiration qui tente de s'égaliser et un sourire aux lèvres, elles se regardaient avec amour.

_**Maura Isles tu es la femme la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vue ! **_S'écriait Jane dans un grand sourire.

Maura riait profondément avant de lui répondre d'une voix beaucoup plus sensuelle et profonde. _**Oh chérie ! Je le serais tellement plus entre tes jambes !**_ Elle éclatait soudain de rire.

Une expression de pure frustration apparaissait sur le visage de Jane à ses mots et elle rugissait tout à coup. _**MMAAUURRRAAA ! ! !**_ Elle se redressait et regardait la blonde amusée et toujours torse nue de l'autre côté de l'écran avec désespoir. _**Je te jure Maura, tu vas me payer ça ! **_Grondait-elle, mais la faim dans ses yeux et son excitation était tout ce que son visage montrait.

_**Oh chérie tout ton corps crie qu'il me veut !**_ Maura c'était rapprocher de l'écran, sa voix devenait de plus en silencieuse à chaque mot et plus sensuelle. _**Si tu pouvais voir ce que mon esprit imagine, tout ce que je souhaiterais te faire en ce moment, tu rougirais !**_ Elle avait un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

_**Merde Maura.**_ Soupirait lourdement Jane. _**Lorsque tu rentreras la semaine prochaine je te jure que je vais tellement t'aimer que tu auras besoin d'une autre semaine pour t'en remettre.**_

_**Est-ce une promesse ?**_ Demandait la blonde avec taquinerie.

_**Une vérité amour !**_ Jane lui faisait un clin d'œil. Une sonnerie de portable retentissait et le médecin légiste attrapait son téléphone rapidement.

_**Non ! **_Soupirait-elle en se laissait retomber sur le lit. _**Je dois y aller chérie, le travail m'appelle !**_ Avec un doux sourire elle embrassait l'écran rapidement. _**À ce soir, je t'aime !**_

Jane lui renvoyait son baiser. _**À ce soir amour et fait attention à toi ! Je t'aime !**_

_**Promis !**_ Avec ce dernier mot l'écran devant elle devenait noir. Et une autre longue journée commençait pour le lieutenant Rizzoli. Rapidement debout, elle allait à la salle de bain et se préparait. Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Maura, elle regardait la première chambre d'ami sur la droite. Jane regardait la pièce un moment, celle-ci était presque aussi grande que la chambre de Maura, elle possédait un dressing. Avec un grand sourire, elle descendait à la cuisine faire son café. Jane sortait son portable et appelait un ami qui lui devait une faveur.

Satisfaite, elle quittait la maison et partait en direction du poste pour une autre journée. Son samedi était libre alors elle avait convenu avec sa mère de faire le tour des bijouteries afin de trouver une bague pour Maura. Il était midi lorsqu'elle quittait le poste pour la maison de Maura. Elle n'avait reçu qu'un seul message de son médecin légiste dans la matinée.

Arrivé dans l'aller de la maison de la blonde, elle souriait alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture. _**Salut Thomas ! Contente que tu sois là !**_

Elle enlaçait rapidement Thomas Rigiani, ses parents étaient amis et ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble, Thomas avait deux ans de plus que Jane et avait été un peu un grand frère pour elle. Un jour, le plus jeune frère de Thomas avait été accusé d'un vol et sans l'aide de Jane, il aurait fini en prison, Thomas avait dit à Jane qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler si elle avait besoin de son aide et il répondrait présent immédiatement. Le lieutenant Rizzoli était heureux de voir qu'il tenait sa parole.

_**Alors Jane, que puis-je faire pour toi ?**_ Demandait-il avec un grand sourire. Thomas était un très bel homme, 1m80, il était blond aux yeux noirs. Tout en muscles, il portait un jean qui dessinait avec goût un cul incroyable. Des bottes marron, une ceinture avec une grosse boucle en argent, un marcel blanc et une chemise beige pour compléter le tout.

Jane le faisait entrer dans la maison et le menait silencieusement à l'étage, elle le faisait entrer dans la chambre d'amis. _**J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de cette pièce pour moi. J'aimerais quelque chose de spécial pour ma fille à naître.**_

_**Oh ! Rizzoli tu es enceinte ?**_ Il souriait grandement. _**Félicitations !**_

Jane secouait la tête rapidement et le regardait attentivement. _**Non, ma petite amie porte notre fille, je souhaiterais lui faire la surprise**_. Même si Jane redoutait la réaction de son vieil ami, elle ne pouvait contenir son sourire en pensant à Maura et au bébé.

_**Qui aurait cru que grande Rizzoli serait aussi tendre !**_ Il riait fort au froncement de sourcil de la brune.

_**Fait attention Thomas !**_ Elle reprenait une expression menaçante et tendue. Au moment où elle le voyait déglutir, elle ne pouvait plus contenir son rire.

_**Merde Jane !**_ Rugissait-il. _**Alors elle doit être une sacrée femme pour t'avoir autant tourné la tête.**_ Il avait un petit sourire narquois. _**As-tu peur qu'elle tomba sous mon charme ?**_

Jane riait fortement tout à coup, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Maura, ou elle savait qu'elle trouverait une photo d'elle et la blonde. Maura lui avait dit un jour qu'elle la gardait ici parce que lorsque le travail était trop ennuyeux elle avait juste à regarder la photo pour retrouver le sourire.

Jane prenait le cadre posé sur le bureau et le regardait pendant un moment. C'était une journée à la plage, les filles étaient parties avec la famille Rizzoli pour la journée. Ils avaient nagé, joué et bronzé toute la journée. Alors qu'ils repartaient, Maura avait vu cette belle voiture et c'était approcher pour l'admirer. Le propriétaire, un surfeur, avait été sous le charme des deux femmes et leur avaient proposé de prendre place sur la voiture afin de prendre une photo. Jane était assise sur l'aile et Maura s'était placée entre ses jambes, elle tenait la blonde par la taille, elles avaient toutes les deux un magnifique sourire.

Jane tendait la photo à Thomas. Il soufflait lorsqu'il regardait l'image. _**Waouh ! D'accord, je te comprends !**_ Il regardant Jane avec un grand sourire et lui rendait le cadre. _**Elle est magnifique !**_

Jane regardait toujours la photo avec un doux sourire. _**Elle a aussi la plus belle âme que je n'ai jamais vue.**_

Thomas la regardait surpris, puis souriait grandement. _**Alors cette surprise ! Explique-moi ce que je dois faire ?!**_

Elle avait passé la prochaine à lui expliquer ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, il était très enthousiaste et était très heureux de faire partie de ce beau projet. Elle avait convenu qu'il viendrait dimanche pour travailler.

Il était 22 heures et Jane n'avait pas eu de nouvel de Maura de toute la journée. D'après le médecin légiste, avant de partir elle avait expliqué que le problème était délicat et que l'enquête était complexe. Ce que Jane ne s'attendait pas était d'avoir des nouvelles de sa petite amie par les informations. Ils avaient parlé brièvement de l'enquête et du litige entre les policiers et les médecins légistes.

Bien sûr ce qui n'aurait pas dû surprendre Jane était qu'ils avaient annoncé que le problème était grâce au professionnalisme du Docteur Maura Isles et avait maintenant tout reprit en main. L'arrivée de Maura au poste ce matin-là avait été filmé et Jane était heureuse de voir que sa petite amie était entourée de policiers qui semblait prendre très au sérieux sa sécurité. Elle portait une belle robe noire, collé à sa peau, elle épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps et accentuait encore plus la rondeur de son ventre. La robe avec un léger décolleté, tombait au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle portait une légère veste couleur beige par-dessus avec les manches retroussées, haussée sur de hauts talons noirs, les cheveux lâches et brillants, elle avait une classe incroyable.

Alors qu'il était presque 22 heures 30, une sonnerie retentissait dans la salle. Jane se levait rapidement et se jetait sur l'ordinateur. L'écran s'ouvrait sur une petite blonde à quelques mètres de l'ordinateur en train de se déshabiller. Jane avait perdu la parole pendant une seconde. Elle regardait Maura faire glisser lentement sa robe le long de son corps pour finalement finir au sol. Elle soupirait de soulagement et Jane retrouvait un semblant de capacité.

_**Bonsoir amour !**_ Sa voix était profonde.

Maura se retournait avec un grand sourire, mais la fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage. Elle retirait ses derniers vêtements avant de s'installer sous les couettes près de l'ordinateur. _**Bonsoir ma chérie !**_ Sa voix était lasse et petite.

_**Tu vas bien Maura ?**_ Demandait Jane inquiète.

_**Je suis exténué !**_ _**La journée a été vraiment longue et j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire.**_ Elle couvrait rapidement sa bouche alors qu'elle bâillait.

_**Je l'ai entendu dire, tu es magnifique à l'écran amour !**_ Jane était heureuse de tirer un vrai sourire de sa belle. As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ?

Maura pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de Jane. _**Oui j'ai mangé, même si l'appétit n'était pas vraiment là.**_ Elle lâchait un gros soupir. _**J'aimerais que tu sois là !**_

_**J'aimerais être près de toi aussi, tu me manques tellement !**_ Jane prenait l'ordinateur et montait rapidement à l'étage, elle s'allongeait sur le lit. _**Dors maintenant ma douce.**_ Murmurait Jane.

_**Je ne veux pas dormir maintenant, on s'est à peine parlé Jane !**_ Gémissait Maura alors qu'elle tentait de garder ses yeux ouverts.

_**Ferme tes yeux amour !**_ Jane prenait une voix douce et plus lente. _**Je reste près de toi Maura, tu peux fermer tes yeux, je serais toujours là.**_

_**Humm !**_ Fredonnait la blonde alors qu'elle sombrait lentement dans un profond sommeil.

_**Je t'aime ma belle et douce Maura, je suis si fière de toi !**_ Jane pouvait voir les respirations de Maura devenir plus lente et plus profonde, elle pouvait voir son corps se détendre doucement. _**La distance rend mon amour pour toi encore plus fort et plus vivant, ton absence rend mes souvenirs plus présents. Je t'aime !**_ Jane finalement se laissait glisser lentement dans les limbes. Ses oreilles étaient bercées par ce bruit du souffle de sa blonde.

Jane se réveillait le lendemain au son d'une douce musique, elle levait rapidement la tête et regardait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posaient sur la forme d'une belle blonde qui fredonnait alors qu'elle dévorait avec plaisir son petit déjeuner.

_**Tu as l'air en pleine forme amour ce matin ! **_Jane retrouvait son beau sourire en voyant l'éclat de sa belle.

_**Pardon si je t'ai réveillé !**_ Répondait rapidement Maura alors qu'elle regardait l'ordinateur.

_**Non, je suis heureuse de profiter de ta bonne humeur ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?**_ Demandait Jane alors qu'elle étirait tout son corps dans un bâillement.

_**J'ai du travail.**_ Alors qu'elle voyait Jane se redresser et allait protester, elle complétait ses mots. _**Ma journée sera plus légère aujourd'hui, je vais reprendre toute l'enquête avec le lieutenant Daren, Olivia Daren. **_

Jane fronçait les sourcils et elle pouvait sentir la piqûre de la jalousie en elle. _**Qui est-ce ?**_ Demandait-elle avec un ton plus refermer.

Maura la regardait avec surprise. _**Elle est l'inspecteur appelé pour reprendre l'enquête, le gouverneur à préférer que cette enquête soit reprise à zéro par des personnes extérieures.**_ Maura terminait son jus d'orange tranquillement. _**J'ai été appelé parce que je suis la personne la plus haut placée et la plus qualifiée parmi les médecins légistes et le Lieutenant Daren est la meilleure d'après ce que j'ai entendu ici.**_

_**Et à quoi elle ressemble ? **_Demandait Jane avec agacement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas raison d'être jalouse, mais savoir que Maura travaillait de près avec un autre lieutenant la dérangeait.

Maura pouvait entendre la frustration dans la voie de sa partenaire, elle pouvait voir la jalousie briller dans ses yeux. Maura aurait dû se sentir offenser ou en colère, mais pour une étrange raison, elle se sentait flatter. Seulement, elle ne voulait laisser à Jane aucune raison de douter de son amour pour elle. _**Elle te ressemble !**_ Maura voyait la surprise dans les yeux bruns de Jane. _**Pas physiquement, car c'est une blonde aux cheveux longs et raides. Elle a les yeux verts, elle presque de ma taille.**_ Maura regardait son amante intensément, elle c'était rapprocher de l'ordinateur. _**Lorsqu'elle fait attention à moi à l'extérieur, ou me demande si je n'ai besoin de rien, ou tienne une porte pour moi, . . .**_ Jane grinçait des dents. _**Je pense à toi, je ne vois que toi et ne veux que toi. Elle me rappelle ce qui me manque le plus et rend ton absence plus présente !**_

_**Je suis désoler Maura.**_ Soupirait Jane, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'amour de Maura et de sa fidélité, mais elle enviait cette femme qui d'une certaine manière avait pris sa place auprès de sa blonde.

_**Ne t'en fait pas Jane, je comprends !**_ Maura avait beau et radieux sourire. _**Tant que tu sais que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi ! **_Maura se relevait sur le lit._** Je dois y aller Jane, mon taxi doit m'attendre, je t'aime, passe une belle journée ma chérie.**_

_**Je t'aime aussi amour ! Passe une bonne journée !**_ La connexion se coupait finalement. Jane soupirait lourdement, alors qu'elle regardait le plafond, elle réalisait rapidement que c'était samedi aujourd'hui et qu'elle allait cherche la bague de Maura avec sa mère. Avec le sourire retrouvé et une énergie nouvelle, elle se levait d'un bon et courait à la salle de bain afin de se préparer.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Merci pour vos commentaires ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

Il était 18 heures lorsque Jane rentrait enfin à la maison de Maura. Sa mère l'avait traîné dans plus d'une dizaine de bijouteries, mais Jane était également très difficile, elle voulait quelque chose de spéciale pour Maura. Elle voulait quelque chose de symbolique, enfin dans la cuisine, elle déposait sur le comptoir une petite boite bleue. Elle la regardait encore et encore pendant plusieurs minutes, elle aurait aimé que Maura soit là, elle aurait aimé l'emmener dans un grand restaurant et lui faire sa demande. Mais elle ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, elle était nerveuse et en même temps excitée.

Elle voulait lui demander immédiatement, mais redoutait de le faire, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, car Maura l'aimait autant que Jane l'aimait.

Alors qu'elle se prenait une bière dans le frigo, elle allumait l'ordinateur, elle savait que lorsque Maura rentrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle activait la discussion immédiatement et attendait que Jane réponde. L'ordinateur allumé, elle s'asseyait sur le canapé dans le salon, un sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres alors que l'appel pour lancer la discussion apparaissait.

Seulement lorsque l'image s'affichait, Jane perdait immédiatement son sourire et un froncement de sourcil le remplaçait. Jane savait que c'était ce fameux lieutenant Daren qui se trouvait à l'écran. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer, car la femme était plus belle que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Olivia se tenait debout devant le lit de Maura, elle était tournée vers la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Un autre bruit et elle grimaçait de sympathie. Elle prenait un verre et le remplissait d'eau, alors qu'elle entendait le bruit de la chasse d'eau, elle se rapprochait de la porte et disparaissait de la vue de Jane.

Maura sortait de la pièce légèrement tremblante et véritablement épuisée, Olivia lui tendait le verre alors qu'elle lui attrapait le bras et la menait doucement à son lit.

_**Je suis désolé !**_ Soupirait Maura.

Alors qu'elles réapparaissaient à l'écran de Jane, la blonde répondait. _**Ne le soyez pas Maura, je comprends.**_ Elle poussait rapidement les couvertures et installait les oreillers afin que le médecin légiste soit posé presque assise. La couette rabattu sur ses cuisses, Maura frottait son ventre en soupirant. Olivia s'asseyait sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle_**. Avez-vous faim ?**_ Maura secouait la tête avec un froncement de sourcil et la blonde soupirait. _**Vous devriez manger un petit quelque chose avant de dormir.**_ Olivia levait la main et s'arrêtait devant le ventre de Maura. _**Puis-je ?**_ Demandait-elle rapidement. Maura hochait la tête et le lieutenant posait sa main sur la bosse du bébé. _**Nous avons eu une longue journée, même si ce n'était que pour relire tous les dossiers et rencontrer quelques personnes, cela fatigue.**_ Maura ne cessait de regarder son ventre, sa respiration était lente et calme, mais la fatigue et une tristesse étaient là. _**Vous avez besoin de force pour ce bébé.**_

Jane avait les poings serrés, ainsi que sa mâchoire, elle était furieuse que cette blonde touche à sa femme et son bébé. Une larme glissait sur la joue de Maura et Olivia la tirait rapidement dans une étreinte. Elle frottait le dos du médecin légiste avec douceur, la tête de Maura était tournée vers l'ordinateur et Jane voyait ses larmes. Sa colère disparaissait rapidement pour laisser place à une immense tristesse et une douleur dans la poitrine.

_**Je suis désolé !**_ Soufflait Maura. _**Je suis fatiguée et mes émotions sont à fleur de peau. **_

Olivia souriait doucement alors qu'elle gardait le médecin légiste dans ses bras. _**Ne le soyez pas Maura, j'étais pire que vous lorsque j'étais enceinte.**_

_**C'est vrai ?**_ Demandait Maura, la surprise dans sa voix.

_**Oui ! Vous m'avez vu, je suis connu pour être forte et dure, mais lorsque j'étais enceinte, j'étais tout le temps en train de pleurer.**_ Elle riait doucement à l'oreille de Maura. _**Ma femme me le rappelle souvent !**_

Maura fermait les yeux et une larme glissait sur sa joue. _**Elle me manque !**_

_**Toi aussi tu me manques amour !**_ La voix de Jane était enrouée par l'émotion.

Maura relevait rapidement la tête et un petit sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres, elle effaçait rapidement ses dernières larmes. _**Jane !**_

Olivia se levait du lit et s'approchait de l'écran. _**Olivia Daren, ravi de vous rencontrer.**_

Jane la regardait finalement, même si une pointe de jalousie était toujours là, elle était aussi reconnaissante qu'elle veille sur Maura alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire_**. Jane Rizzoli, enchanté.**_ Elle se raclait la gorge. _**Merci de veiller sur Maura !**_

_**Pas besoin de me remercier, j'aurais été heureuse que quelqu'un veille sur ma femme et notre bébé si elle avait dû partir loin de moi.**_ Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et Jane la détestait encore plus parce que cette femme était vraiment trop gentille. Olivia se penchait en avant et baissait un peu la voix. _**Elle n'a pas mangé depuis ce midi.**_

_**Ne vous en fait pas, je vais m'assurer qu'elle mange ce soir.**_ Jane lui faisait un signe de tête et la reconnaissance brillait dans ses yeux.

Olivia se redressait et souriait toujours. _**Au revoir Jane.**_ Elle s'approchait rapidement de Maura et lui embrassait doucement la joue. _**Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, bonne nuit Maura.**_ Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, elle se retournait rapidement. _**Je viens vous chercher demain autour de 11 heures, à demain.**_

_**Merci Olivia, à demain. **_Maura lui offrait un de ces beaux sourires que Jane aimait tant. Le lieutenant quittait finalement la pièce.

Maura attrapait l'ordinateur et le posait sur ses cuisses. _**Je suis désolé**_. Elle baissait la tête avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ Demandait Jane confuse.

_**Je, . . . J'aimerais être plus forte, mais je suis fatigué et les journées sont trop longues, cette enquête est une vraie catastrophe, ils nous ont laissé un vrai bordel et tout remettre à jour est difficile.**_ Ses épaules tombaient dans la défaite.

Jane avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait Maura avec surprise avant de prendre rapidement un sourire narquois_**. Je rêve où tu viens de jurer ?**_

Maura la regardait avec surprise, puis voyant son petit sourire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir participer à ce petit jeu. _**Non, je l'ai fait et tu n'imagines pas tout ce qui se trouve sur le bout ma langue.**_ Sa voix était maintenant légèrement plus profonde.

Jane adorait le côté charmeur et aguicheur de la blonde. Elle commençait à bouger sur le canapé, son corps réagissait si rapidement qu'elle était chaque fois surprise. Maura était la seule qui faisait naître en elle un désir si fort et si ardent aussi rapidement. _**La si bien élevée Maura Isles qui dit des grossièretés, hum !**_

La voix de Maura descendait un peu plus dans les graves et prenait plus de profondeur. Elle parlait plus lentement et sensuellement, au grand désarroi de Jane. _**J'ai envie d'envoyer chier toute cette enquête de merde et de reprendre se putain de taxi afin de revenir prêt de toi. Je t'arracherais toutes ses saloperies de vêtements qui couvrent ton merveilleux corps et je te ferais l'amour si passionnément que tu me supplieras de t'achever !**_

Jane ne respirait plus, sa bouche était grande ouverte ainsi que ses yeux. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas traiter ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme si polie, si douce, si innocente venait de jurer comme un charretier, mais avec classe et sensualité. _**Putain merde !**_ S'écriait Jane alors qu'elle retrouvait enfin ses sens.

Maura arborait un sourire arrogant. Elle adorait taquiner Jane et elle savait exactement quel bouton appuyer afin de la rendre dingue. Elle ne pouvait retenir un bâillement malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Jane soupirait, l'inquiétude la tenaillait de nouveau, mais cette fois plus forte. _**Maura, je suis inquiète ! Tu sembles de plus en plus fatigué. **_Le sérieux reprenait ses traits.

_**Je sais.**_ Maura baissait la tête, elle frottait son ventre. _**Je dors bien, le matin je suis en pleine forme, pourtant je suis exténué avant la fin de la journée. Plus les jours passent et plus j'ai besoin de repos**_. Elle relevait la tête et regardait Jane. _**Je me repose, je te le promets. Je dors même au moins 1 heure dans l'après-midi, mais cela ne change rien.**_ Maura connaissait bien son corps, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait cette fois, elle s'épuisait chaque jour un peu plus et malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait, la fatigue était toujours plus importante.

_**Reposes-toi amour !**_ Jane soupirait de frustration. _**À la moindre alarme tu vas à l'hôpital et tu m'appelles !**_ Cette situation commençait vraiment à la rendre folle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part montrer qu'elle était là et elle savait que cela était loin d'être suffisant.

_**Jane regarde-moi !**_ La voix de Maura était ferme et exigeante. La brune qui avait baissé les yeux afin de contenir ses larmes tombait finalement dans de beaux yeux noisette. _**Je ne prendrais aucun risque, que ce soit pour elle ou pour moi, je te jure.**_ Elle inspirait profondément_**. Je surveille très attentivement mon corps, au moindre signe de problème je ferais ce qu'il faut pour notre sécurité. Je t'aime Jane et J'aime notre fille, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que l'on te revienne en bonne santé.**_

Une larme lui avait échappé, elle était terrifiée de les perdre. _**Je sais Maura, mais je me sens si inutile. **_

_**Tu ne l'es pas, tu me connais mieux que personne et tu sais que je me laisse facilement emporter dans le travail en oubliant de prendre soin de moi.**_ Maura soupirait lourdement. _**Tu es ma raison de penser plus à moi avant le travail, ainsi qu'elle. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de la blesser, mais je ne le ferais pas non plus en sachant que je pourrais te blesser également. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre en sachant que je suis la raison de ta peine, j'en mourrais si je savais que tu souffrais à cause de moi.**_

_**Je t'aime Maura, de tout mon cœur !**_ Elle inspirait profondément, elle se sentait plus légère. _**Merci.**_

_**Toujours mon amour !**_ Maura s'installait plus confortablement dans le lit. _**Je t'aime.**_

La discussion se terminait là alors que la blonde fermait les yeux. Jane avait appelé afin que de la nourriture soit apporté dans la chambre de Maura à l'heure du repas et qu'elle devait être réveillée a tout pris.

Le réceptionniste l'avait appelé afin de lui confirmer que sa demande avait été faite et que le Docteur Isles avait mangé tout son repas.

La journée de dimanche avait été rapide, Maura avait salué rapidement Jane à son réveille à 10 heures du matin et c'était préparer tranquillement afin d'être prête pour 11 heures lorsque Olivia viendrait la chercher. Thomas était à la maison de Beacon Hill pour 9 heures et avait commencé à travailler. Jane avait passé la journée à s'assurer que sa mère n'entrerait pas dans la maison. Elle avait reçu quelques textos de Maura durant la journée. Jane était plus que satisfaite du travail de Thomas et avait hâte de le faire découvrir à Maura.

Le soir Jane était de plus en plus frustré, Maura lui avait à peine parlé avant de tomber endormie pendant la discussion. Elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, Maura n'avait jamais été une grosse dormeuse, mais dans les deux derniers jours, elle n'arrivait pas à rester assez éveiller et finissait par tomber endormi durant une conversation avec Jane.

Lundi matin, il était 7 heures lorsqu'elle ouvrait finalement les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait un terrible pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait éloigner ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle c'était toujours fier à ses intuitions et elle n'avait jamais été dessus, mais cette fois, ce sentiment était dirigé vers Maura. Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose allait arriver.

L'appel du matin c'était bien passer, Maura semblait en pleine forme et de bonne humeur. Pourtant elle ne pouvait effacer cette sensation. Il était 8 heures et elle était à son bureau, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer afin de terminer son papier, son portable sonnait.

C'était Maura qui lui envoyait un message. « _Coucou chérie, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais j'ai promis._ » Jane avait cessé de respirer et son cœur battait la chamade. « _J'ai eu mal au ventre ce matin, ça n'a duré qu'une seconde et je vais bien, mais je tenais à te le dire. Je t'aime._ » Sans une seconde pensée, elle se levait et attrapait sa veste. Rapidement elle ramassait son portable, ses clefs et son arme.

_**Jane ?!**_ Demandait Korsak confus et inquiet.

_**Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver ! **_Elle rugissait de peur et de colère.

Rapidement ses partenaires étaient autour d'elle, ils semblaient plus inquiets maintenant. _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Demandait Frost rapidement.

Jane soupirait de frustration et prenait une seconde pour se calmer. _**J'ai trouvé Maura trop fatiguée ses derniers jours et ce matin je me suis réveillé avec un terrible pressentiment.**_ Une larme lui échappait malgré ses tentatives de contenir ses émotions. _**Elle vient de m'envoyer un message disant qu'elle a eu mal au ventre.**_

_**Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a un problème.**_ Korsak espérait calmer ses peurs.

_**Je sais, mais je dois la rejoindre. Je veux être certaine qu'elle va bien.**_ La détermination se lisait dans son regard. _**Je vais conduire prudemment je le promets, j'ai fait une promesse.**_

Sans plus de mots, elle quittait le poste et prenait la route en direction de Wakefield. Heureusement qu'il y avait très peu de circulation, elle gagnait du temps. Parfois elle utilisait la sirène et le gyrophare afin d'avancer plus vite. Elle avait gagné une heure, à presque 14 heures elle entrait dans la ville.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le poste de police, son portable sonnait, elle le tirait de sa ceinture et lorsque le nom de Maura apparaissait à l'écran, elle se garait immédiatement et décrochait.

_**Maura ?!**_ La peur s'entendait dans sa voix.

_**Jane !**_ Le poing de Jane se serrait immédiatement, la voix de Maura était tremblante et petite, elle pouvait entendre qu'elle avait pleuré.

_**Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?**_ Malgré sa peur et sa frustration, sa voix était douce et réconfortante.

_**Je perds du sang Jane.**_ Elle pleurait maintenant au téléphone.

_**Chute, chute, mon amour ça va aller. Dis-moi où tu es ?**_ Elle pleurait en silence.

_**Je . . . Je suis avec Olivia, on nous conduit à l'hôpital.**_ Elle respirait vite. _**J'ai peur Jane.**_

_**Ça va aller Maura j'arrive, passe-moi Olivia ?**_ Elle pouvait entendre le téléphone passer d'une main à l'autre.

_**Jane !**_ La voix de la blonde était posée et sereine.

Intérieurement Jane était soulagée que cette femme était là pour soutenir Maura. _**Ou êtes-vous ?**_ Demandait-elle rapidement.

_**Nous venons de quitter le poste, on la conduit aux urgences. **_

_**Merci de rester avec elle, je suis en route !**_ Jane redémarrait déjà la voiture.

_**Très bien, je reste près d'elle, ne vous en fait pas.**_

_**Merci !**_ Jane raccrochait immédiatement et prenait la direction de l'hôpital.

Jane se garait rapidement et se dirigeait vers l'entrer lorsqu'une voiture de police s'arrêtait devant les portes de l'hôpital, Jane voyait une blonde sortir de la voiture et immédiatement elle reconnaissait Olivia Daren, sans une seconde pensée, elle ouvrait la seconde porte arrière et trouvait Maura assise à l'arrière en pleure et tenant son ventre fermement.

Jane attrapait son visage et l'embrassait. Le baiser était rapide, mais intense. Maura se jetait au cou de Jane et pleurait fort. _**Jane, Jane ! **_

Le lieutenant attrapait la blonde et la sortait du véhicule, elle la portait à bout de bras vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Le lieutenant Daren lui souriait et la guidait à l'intérieur. Maura avait été emmené immédiatement et toutes les deux attendaient dans la salle d'attente.

Olivia s'approchait de Jane. _**Comment êtes-vous arrivé si vite ?**_

Jane semblait sortir de ses pensées. _**Je me suis lever avec un mauvais pressentiment se matin et lorsque Maura m'a dit pour les douleurs, j'ai pris immédiatement la route.**_

_**Je comprends !**_ Olivia lui offrait un sourire.

_**La famille du docteur Isles.**_ Un homme attendait à l'entrer.

_**Je suis là.**_ Jane sautait immédiatement de son fauteuil et s'approchait de lui. _**Comment vont-elles ? **_Demandait Jane avec crainte.

_**Le docteur Isles et le bébé vont bien, nous ne pouvons pas encore expliquer ce saignement, elle est actuellement sous contrôle. **_Le médecin regardait ses notes. _**Tous nos premiers résultats son bon. Le gynécologue va faire une échographie plus complète et le docteur Isles à demander votre présence.**_

_**Emmenez-moi près d'elle.**_ Alors que Jane s'apprêtait à suivre le médecin elle se tournait vers l'agent Daren et lui faisait signe de la suivre. _**Venez avec nous.**_ Elle pouvait voir l'hésitation de la blonde_**. Maura serait heureuse de vous voir.**_ Avec un sourire Olivia rattrapait Jane et suivaient le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Maura.

Le médecin s'excusait et laissait les deux femmes devant la porte de la chambre. Jane inspirait profondément et poussait doucement la porte. Elle trouvait Maura allongé dans un lit, elle portait une chemise d'hôpital qui était relevée. Son ventre était découvert et des capteurs étaient fixés sur son ventre, le drap de son lit était remonté jusqu'à sa taille. Elle semblait perdue et terrifiée.

Jane s'approchait d'elle et l'enlaçait tendrement. _**Je suis là maintenant amour, ça va aller.**_

Maura pleurait doucement dans son cou. _**J'ai eu si peur Jane !**_

_**Je sais.**_ Elle berçait la blonde doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin. Jane se reculait un peu et posait une main sur la peau de son ventre découvert. _**Le médecin dit que tu vas bien et le bébé aussi.**_

Jane faisait connaissance avec le lieutenant Daren et Maura discutait de l'enquête en attendant le gynécologue. Plusieurs fois Maura avait bougé car le bébé s'agitait beaucoup dans son ventre.

Finalement une heure plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre et apportait avec lui une grosse machine. Olivia voulait donner un peu d'intimité au couple, mais les filles avaient insistés qu'elle reste après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elles étaient heureuses de lui faire découvrir la petite merveille qu'elle avait pris soin.

Le médecin prenait un siège et démarrait l'appareil, il faisait glisser le capteur sur le ventre de Maura. Les premières images de la petite apparaissaient, mais celle-ci ne cessait de remuer et il était impossible pour le médecin de faire un bon examen. _**Bouge-t-elle autant habituellement ?**_

_**Non, Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin.**_ Maura grimaçait d'un coup assez rude de la petite.

_**Je suis désoler, mais je vais devoir revenir plus tard lorsqu'elle sera calmée.**_ Il allait éteindre l'appareille, mais Jane l'arrêtait rapidement.

_**Non attendez s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi une minute.**_ Elle voulait savoir, être sûr qu'elles allaient bien.

Il la regardait surpris, mais acceptait. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude des deux femmes.

Jane se penchait sur le ventre de Maura, elle se plaçait sur le côté et ses lèvres étaient seulement à quelques centimètres de son ventre. Le médecin gardait le capteur positionné sur le bébé. _**Bonjour ma chérie !**_ Elle parlait doucement et profondément. _**J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Maman est très fatigué mon ange et tu lui fais mal, j'aimerais que tu te calmes. On a besoin de s'assurer que tu vas bien et maman aussi. **_Le médecin pouvait voir les mouvements du bébé ralentir_**. Je suis là maintenant, tout va bien.**_ Elle embrassait doucement la peau distendue. _**Tout va bien se passer mon ange, toi et maman pouvez-vous détendre, je reste près de vous.**_

Maura pleurait en silence, elle sentait sa fille se calmer et elle se détendait lentement. Elle posait sa main dans la chevelure noire et caressait les cheveux de Jane. La brune relevait la tête et regardait le médecin légiste avec tant d'amour, les mots étaient inutiles. Le gynécologue profitait du calme du bébé pour l'examiner attentivement. Le silence enveloppait la chambre, tous retenaient leurs souffles en espérant avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

Après 10 bonnes minutes qui avaient paru des heures pour les trois femmes, le médecin reposait l'appareil et se tournait vers Maura. _**Votre bébé va bien, tout est normal.**_ Elles soupiraient de soulagement, mais Jane avait encore peur que Maura n'aille pas bien. _**Vous souffrez d'une irritation du col de l'utérus, ce qui explique les douleurs et le saignement. D'après vos résultats, elle serait due à une réaction allergique, avez-vous modifié vos habitudes dernièrement ?**_

_**Je vis à Boston, je suis ici pour le travail, je vis dans un hôtel en ce moment.**_ Maura était soulagée, son corps se détendait lentement et elle pouvait sentir sa fille se calmer aussi.

_**Je vois !**_ Il semblait réfléchir pendant un moment. _**Vous ne pouvez pas rester là-bas, nous ignorons ce qui a déclenché cette réaction, seulement vous ne pouvez pas repartir encore, il vaut mieux attendre 1 jour avant de reprendre une si longue route.**_ Il regardait ses papiers et cherchait une solution.

Olivia s'approchait du lit et posait une main sur la cheville couverte de Maura. _**Pourquoi ne pas venir à la maison ? Nous avons une chambre d'amis et Sarah aimerait faire ta connaissance ! **_

Maura se sentait gênée, elle ne voulait profiter encore plus de la gentillesse d'Olivia, elle avait déjà tant fait pour elle. Jane se sentait également gênée, mais la santé de Maura était en jeu et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre plus. _**Nous n'allons pas vous déranger ?**_ Demandait finalement Jane.

_**Vous rigolez, ma femme serait plus qu'heureuse de dorloter Maura.**_ Elle souriait grandement.

_**Merci pour tout Olivia.**_ Jane lui serrait la main et lui souriait avec reconnaissance.

_**Très bien !**_ Le médecin semblait soulager. _**Maintenant docteur Isles, vous allez avoir un traitement pour régler cela. Vous devrez vous reposer pour au moins 1 semaine et avant de reprendre le travail, je veux que vous alliez faire une visite de contrôle chez votre médecin.**_ Maura allait protester, mais la main de Jane se posait rapidement sur son bras et son regard lui disait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à protester, dans un froncement de sourcil elle fermait la bouche. _**De plus je vous conseille d'attendre quelques jours avant d'avoir des rapports sexuels.**_

_**Oh Maura !**_ La blonde regardait Jane avec confusion, celle-ci avait un petit sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. _**Tu ne pourras pas tenir ta promesse.**_

Le médecin légiste rougissait furieusement et Olivia gloussait derrière. _**Je . . . Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**_ Elle bégayait et Jane jubilait.

_**Mais si, tu m'as dit que tu . . . . **_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Maura rugissait furieusement. _**JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI, tu n'as pas intérêt à terminer cette phrase si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes.**_ Elle était rouge écarlate et Jane éclatait de rire.

Le médecin se relevait, il tentait de masquer son sourire et reprendre une apparence professionnelle. _**Je vais remplir tous vos papiers et vous pourrez partir. Au revoir mesdames. **_Il quittait rapidement la pièce.

_**Tu vas me le payer Jane !**_ Grondait Maura.

_**Désoler amour, mais pour toutes les fois où c'est toi qui t'es joué de moi, je ne pouvais pas rater cette chance.**_ Elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait avec passion. Maura retournait le baiser dans un soupir, elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre elle.

_**Je vais appeler Sarah et lui dire que vous rentrez avec moi.**_ Elle quittait la chambre le téléphone déjà à son oreille.

_**Une fois que tu seras installé chez Olivia, j'irais chercher tes affaires à l'hôtel et je passerais faire quelques courses.**_ Maura fronçait les sourcils_**. Je sais que tu as apporté tous tes propres produits de douche, mais je vais acheter la lessive que tu utilises habituellement et la nourriture. Nous ignorons encore ce qui t'a rendu malade et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise donc je vais m'assurer que tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut.**_ Elle posait une main sur la joue de Maura et avec son pouce lui caressait la joue.

_**Que va penser Olivia ou sa femme ?**_ Maura se laissait envelopper par la chaleur et le confort de Jane.

_**Elles comprendront amour.**_ Jane lui embrassait le front.

Une heure plus tard, elles quittaient l'hôpital, Jane avait installé confortablement Maura dans sa voiture et suivait Olivia qui les menait chez elle. La route n'avait pas duré plus de 15 minutes, mais elle avait vu l'inconfort de Maura dans le siège passager, le médecin avait raison, elle n'aurait pas supporté la route de retour à Boston. Alors qu'elles se garaient devant une belle maison dans un quartier calme, Jane avait l'impression d'être à Beacon Hill. Elle sortait rapidement de la voiture et allait jusqu'à Maura, elle attrapait la petite blonde et la portait dans ses bras. Olivia passait devant et marchait dans l'aller, une magnifique rousse ouvrait la porte d'entrer et faisait signer d'entrer rapidement.

Jane suivait Olivia qui la menait jusqu'au salon où elle déposait Maura sur le canapé.

_**Maura, Jane, je vous présente ma femme Sarah !**_ La rouquine s'approchait d'elles. Elle était de la même hauteur que Maura, sa chevelure était rouge comme le feu, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, sa peau était aussi pâle que le médecin légiste. D'ailleurs sa tenue était une robe légère verte claire. Son sourire était chaleureux et brillant. Elle serrait rapidement la main des filles.

_**Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer ! **_Deux bambins de 4 et 6 ans accouraient et se jetaient sur les jambes des deux femmes, ils regardaient Jane et Maura avec curiosité. _**Voici Sam, il a 4 ans et sa grande sœur Anna qui a 6 ans. Les enfants voici Jane et Maura.**_

Ils souriant tous les deux, le petit homme avait une belle chevelure d'or comme Olivia et la petite avait les cheveux et les yeux de sa mère Sarah. _**Bonjour !**_ disaient-ils en même temps.

_**Bonjour ! **_Offraient les filles, elles étaient charmées par les petits.

Jane se levait et embrassait rapidement Maura. _**Je dois aller récupérer les affaires de Maura à l'hôtel et faire quelques courses. **_

Olivia pouvait voir l'inquiétude de Jane à laisser le médecin légiste_**. Vas-y, Nous veillons sur Maura.**_

Elle offrait un sourire de remerciement et se tournait une dernière fois vers Maura. _**Ça va aller Jane, nous sommes entre de bonnes mains !**_

Elle embrassait une dernière fois la blonde. _**Je t'aime, je reviens vite !**_ Elle se précipitait hors de la maison rapidement et Maura ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Sarah s'asseyait à côté de Maura et riait également. _**Elle me rappelle quelqu'un ! **_Elle faisait un clin d'œil à sa femme qui rougissait. _**Les dures à cuire sont les plus sensibles !**_ Maura riait avec elle.

Olivia regardait sa femme avec une expression d'offense sur le visage, elle tirait ses enfants avec elle_**. Venez les enfants, on n'a pas à écouter ses bêtises, allons jouer dans la cour.**_ Ils sortaient en riant avec leur mère.

Maura frottait son ventre et soupirait de fatigue. _**À combien en es-tu ?**_ Demandait Sarah. Maura fronçait les sourcils avant de réaliser.

_**Oh !**_ Elle regardait la rouquine avec un petit sourire. _**Hier sa faisait 4 mois ! **_

Sarah la regardait avec surprise. _**J'aurais pensé que tu en étais déjà à 6 mois, wow ! **_Maura grimaçait légèrement alors qu'elle se déplaçait un peu. Est-ce que ça va ? Demandait rapidement Sarah inquiète.

_**Oui, c'est encore sensible.**_ Elle pouvait voir le froncement de sourcil de la rouquine. _**Olivia ne vous a pas expliqué ?**_ Sarah secouait la tête. _**J'ai fait une réaction allergique à quelque chose, qui a causé une irritation de mon col d'utérus, voilà pourquoi j'ai eu des saignements et des douleurs.**_

_**Je vois, pourquoi ne pas t'installer dans la chambre et te reposer. J'ai un excellent thé à la camomille.**_ Elle souriait grandement.

Maura baissait la tête dans la gêne, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'allonger et se détendre mais, . . . _**Je suis désoler, je ne peux pas me lever. **_Sa voix était petite et embarrassée.

_**Oh Maura, ce n'est rien, nous pouvons attendre Jane et en attendant je t'apporte ce thé. **_Elle lui frottait délicatement le dos avant de se lever.

Maura s'installait plus confortable dans le canapé et se détendait. Elle frottait délicatement son ventre de bas en haut, la petite était maintenant calme.

Sarah revenait 5 minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé bien chaude, elle souriait grandement alors qu'elle regardait Maura dormir paisiblement. Elle posait la tasse sur la table basse et prenait la couverture plier sur le fauteuil et couvrait la blonde doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Elle soulevait délicatement la tête de Maura afin de la reposer plus confortablement sur un coussin. Une fois certaine qu'elle était bien installée, elle la laissait se reposer tranquillement, de la cuisine, elle pouvait toujours garder un œil sur elle.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Jane retournait 1 heure plus tard à la maison d'Olivia. Elle entrait dans la maison les bras charger de sac, elle s'approchait rapidement de la cuisine ou se trouvait Sarah. Elle lui passait les sacs de nourriture par-dessus le bar. _**Où est Maura ?**_ Demandait-elle alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

Sarah rangeait les courses que venait de lui donner Jane et répondait avec un petit sourire. _**Elle s'est endormie dans le salon.**_

Jane fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle s'approchait du canapé, elle trouvait sa blonde profondément endormie. Jane délicatement écartait une mèche de cheveux de son visage et caressait sa joue. _**Pourquoi n'est-elle pas allé dans la chambre ?**_

_**Oh !**_ Sarah souriait doucement. _**Je lui ai proposé mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever. **_

Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait son front. Jane passait un bras sous les genoux de Maura et un dans son dos, elle soulevait le médecin légiste dans ses bras. Maura entourait le cou de Jane et enfouissait son visage dans sa nuque. _**Je te tiens amour !**_ Elle tenait fermement le corps de Maura contre elle.

Sarah la conduisait jusqu'à la chambre, elle ouvrait les draps afin que Jane puisse la poser dans le lit. Dans un mouvement, Maura gémissait et portait une main au bas de son ventre. Jane soupirait alors qu'elle la couvrait rapidement, un dernier baiser sur la tempe et elle quittait la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Sarah qui avait vu son inquiétude et aussi la peur dans les yeux de Jane posait une main sur son épaule et la guidait vers la cuisine. _**Ça va aller !**_

Jane regardait la rouquine commencer à s'agiter dans la cuisine, l'heure du diner approchait. _**Elle est forte ! Le médecin a dit qu'elle et le bébé n'était pas en danger, mais . . . .**_

_**Maintenant que vous l'avez, vous ne voulez pas la perdre !**_ Terminait Sarah avec un petit sourire. _**Ma femme est lieutenante, elle risque sa vie tous les jours, même après notre mariage, cette peur de la perdre ne me quittait pas**_. Elle posait une main sur celle de Jane et la regardait intensément. _**Nous ne sommes pas immortelles, nous ne sommes pas éternelles, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'aimer et profiter au maximum de l'autre.**_

Jane offrait un chaleureux sourire à la rouquine. Elles avaient mangé tranquillement, Jane était émerveillée par cette famille et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se voir avec Maura partageant un repas avec leur fille. Elle terminait rapidement son assiette et se relevait pour débarrasser, mais la main d'Olivia se posait sur son poignet afin de l'arrêter. Avec un sourire et un signe de tête, Jane la remerciait silencieusement avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous et d'aller retrouver Maura.

Jane était surprise de voir les vêtements du médecin légiste jeter au sol près du lit, Maura était de dos et allonger sur le côté. Jane se déshabillait rapidement et se glissait sous la couette en face de sa blonde. Maura semblait petite et fragile à ce moment-là, sa respiration était lente et profonde. Le lieutenant courait une main dans sa chevelure et embrassait délicatement son front.

Un petit gémissement se glissait hors des lèvres de Maura, seulement il ressemblait à de l'inconfort que de la satisfaction, Jane s'écartait et voyait Maura se replier légèrement sur elle-même, ses deux mains tenaient fermement son ventre. Jane soupirait fortement, elle détestait la voir souffrir et surtout ne pas être en mesure de l'aider, elle enlaçait sa belle et s'endormait contre elle.

Jane ouvrait les yeux, quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle, il faisait encore nuit, elle se redressait légèrement lorsqu'un mouvement à côté d'elle attirait son attention. Maura s'était tourné pendant la nuit et Jane l'avait enlacé par-derrière. Un nouveau gémissement quittait la bouche de Maura et Jane était inquiète, rapidement elle se penchait en avant et délicatement repoussait les mèches blondes qui couvraient le visage de Maura. Le médecin légiste avant les yeux ouverts et sa lèvre inférieure avait disparu entre ses dents.

_**Maura ?! Maura qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Sa main caressait la tempe et les cheveux de Maura dans des mouvements rapides.

La blonde luttait afin de contenir ses gémissements, mais c'était impossible, une grosse douleur et elle se repliait légèrement en avant en tenant son ventre. Jane s'asseyait rapidement, la panique commençait à la gagner. _**Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !**_

_**Non !**_ Lâchait Maura dans un souffle. Elle tirait la main de Jane et la portait sur son bas-ventre, elle la poussait avec un peu de force sur sa peau et soupirait_**. Ce sont des crampes, le médecin m'a dit que je pourrais en avoir cette nuit, à cause du bébé je ne peux pas prendre d'antidouleurs forts.**_

Jane se rallongeait près d'elle et tenait toujours fermement son ventre en espérant que cela soulagerait la douleur de Maura. _**Quand ? **_Demandait Jane.

Maura se berçait légèrement contre Jane. _**Tu étais parti régler les papiers de sortie, j'ai eu mal et il m'a dit que cela pourrait arriver.**_ Maura frottait sa bosse. _**Tant que je ne saigne pas et que les douleurs restent supportables il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, demain ça devrait avoir disparu. **_Elle soupirait lourdement avant de se presser un peu plus dans sa brune.

_**Est-ce que ça te soulage ?**_ Demandait Jane alors qu'elle embrassait le cou exposer de la blonde.

_**Oui !**_ Répondait Maura dans un nouveau soupir. _**C'est un peu comme les premiers jours de règles.**_ Le silence se posait sur les deux femmes, chacune était perdue dans leur penser. Depuis le passage à l'hôpital, Maura ne cessait de penser a quelque chose, elle ne savait pas comment le dire à Jane. _**Jane ?!**_

_**Hum ?!**_ Répondait celle-ci alors qu'elle revenait vers sa blonde.

_**J'aimerais lui donner un nom !**_ Sa voix était ferme même si elle était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement. _**Après ce qui est arrivé, je veux qu'elle ait une identité, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit appelée simplement bébé, peu importe ce qui arrive. **_Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

_**Maura, il ne va rien lui arriver !**_ Jane resserrait son étreinte sur le corps de Maura, elle embrassait sa chevelure. _**Elle sera là pour les prochains 5 mois.**_

_**Je sais, mais je veux qu'on sache qu'elle est quelqu'un, qu'elle est attendue et voulue !**_ Maura cherchait ses mots, elle avait ce besoin au fond elle de nommer sa fille, d'en faire une personne à part entière. Elle voulait faire comprendre à Jane ce qu'elle ressentait_**. Je, . . . Je ne sais pas.**_ Soupirait-elle dans la défaite.

_**Moi je sais !**_ Jane se redressait et regardait Maura qui c'était légèrement tourner afin de pouvoir la voir dans les yeux. Le lieutenant lui caressait la joue du bout des doigts et se perdait dans le regard plein d'espoir de Maura. _**Elle est dans ton ventre, elle bouge, elle te fait savoir qu'elle est là. Tu la sens et la ressens plus que n'importe qui !**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura_**. Elle est une partie de toi, mais également un petit être à part entière et tu veux reconnaître sa propre existence.**_ Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement les lèvres de Maura. _**J'imagine que tu as quelques idées ?**_ Demandait Jane avec un petit sourire.

Maura se tournait complètement face à Jane, un beau sourire ornait ses lèvres. _**J'ai commencé à chercher un prénom après avoir su que c'était une fille.**_ Maura caressait le visage de Jane, son regard était intense et profond, rempli de tellement d'amour que Jane avait le sentiment de se noyer en lui_**. Plus elle grandit et plus elle te ressemble.**_ Jane fronçait les sourcils. _**Elle est forte et une battante, tout comme toi, elle semble avoir du caractère.**_ Jane avait un grand sourire et le cœur de Maura se gonflait de plus en plus. _**Pourtant elle est aussi douce et attentionné.**_ Jane repensait à l'hôpital et le fait que la petite s'était calmée lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de ne plus faire mal à Maura. _**Je sais que je ne suis qu'à 4 mois de grossesse et que cela peut paraître stupide, mais c'est ainsi que je la ressens !**_

_**Rien n'est stupide amour et encore moins la façon dont tu ressens ce bébé !**_ Jane se penchait et embrassait de nouveau la blonde.

_**Je souhaite qu'elle porte un prénom italien !**_ Maura voyait la surprise dans le regard de la brune. _**Deux me plaises beaucoup, mais je voulais ton avis.**_ Jane hochait la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle était trop émue. _**J'aime beaucoup le prénom Lara, qui signifie celle qui avance, celle qui fonce !**_ Maura regardait Jane avec appréhension. _**Sinon je pensais à Ileana, qui signifie celle qui écoute. **_

Jane était agréablement surprise, elle trouvait les deux prénoms magnifiques. Elle se redressait dans le lit et se penchait sur le ventre rond, elle portait une main sur lui et parlait à seulement quelques centimètres de la peau blanche. _**Qu'en penses-tu mon ange ? Aimes-tu Lara ?**_ Un mouvement sous sa main et elle souriait. _**Ça te plaît Lara on dirait !**_

Maura avait glissé un oreiller sous sa tête afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur sa belle brune qui parlait tendrement à leur fille. _**Dis-moi mon bébé, comment trouves-tu, Lara Constance Angela Isles-Rizzoli ?**_ Maura regardait avec un tendre sourire Jane qui avait tourné la tête vivement en entendant le nom complet de leur bébé, une larme se glissait sur sa joue et elle ne pouvait contenir toutes ses émotions. Ce qui brisait ses dernières barrières était le petit coup contre sa main après que Maura est prononcé son nom. Elle se jetait dans les bras de Maura et pleurait de tout son cœur, elle ne c'était jamais senti si aimée et voulue. _**Je crois qu'elle aime !**_ Murmurait Maura alors qu'elle caressait la tête de Jane et la tenait contre elle. _**Et moi aussi !**_

_**C'est parfait Maura !**_ Jane parlait entre ses sanglots. _**Je l'aime et je t'aime aussi ! Je vous aime de tout mon cœur !**_

_**Chute ! Je sais Jane, je t'aime !**_ Elles restaient ainsi pendant un moment, les pleure de Jane cessaient finalement et elle s'endormait contre le côté de Maura, elle avait laissé sa main sur le ventre de la blonde au-dessus du bébé, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Maura.

Jane se réveillait en pleine forme et heureuse, elle se tournait avec un grand sourire sur sa droite afin d'enlacer sa belle blonde, mais était surprise de trouver la place vide. Elle ouvrait rapidement les yeux et se redressait, la chambre était vide et le lit était froid à côté d'elle. Jane se levait immédiatement et enfilait ses vêtements à la hâte, elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle était accueillie par une belle rousse avec un grand sourire.

Sarah qui voyait l'inquiétude dans le regard de Jane sortait de la cuisine et la menait vers le jardin. Elle pouvait entendre des enfants rire, mais aussi Maura. Enfin à la porte, elle pouvait voir Maura assise confortablement sur un fauteuil en osier, elle semblait lumineuse sous les rayons du soleil, elle avait un grand sourire. En face Olivia jouait avec les enfants sur la balançoire.

Avec un signe de tête, Jane quittait Sarah pour rejoindre la blonde, Jane prenait place au bout du fauteuil, il semblait plus à une banquette et était assez grand pour les deux. Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait Maura tendrement. _**Bonjour amour !**_

_**Bonjour ma chérie !**_ Répondait Maura, ses yeux étaient brillants et elle rayonnait de bonheur. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur. Jane secouait la tête. _**Je mourrais de faim et mademoiselle pensait que pour me forcer à me lever et manger, il fallait frapper ma vessie !**_

Jane riait aux éclats, elle caressait le ventre rond. Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait la bosse. _**Bonjour Lara !**_ Maura souriait grandement, elle était heureuse que Jane aime le prénom qu'elle souhaitait tant donner à leur fille. _**Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?**_

_**En pleine forme !**_ S'écriait Maura alors qu'elle étirait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et Jane pouvait s'empêcher de rire. _**Les douleurs ont disparu, je n'ai pas perdu de sang et je suis pleine d'énergie !**_ Un réel soulagement c'était glisser sur les traits de Maura et Jane se sentait plus légère. _**Penses-tu que l'on pourra partir demain ? La maison me manque.**_

Jane réfléchissait pendant une seconde. _**Je ne sais pas, voyons comment la journée se passe et comment tu te sens demain matin. Si tout vas bien et que tu te sens capable de supporter le trajet alors nous rentrerons à la maison. **_Maura hochait la tête avec un grand sourire.

La journée c'était passer tranquillement, les filles avaient profité du jardin pendant la matinée avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud, puis elles étaient restées dans le salon à regarder des films et Maura s'était endormi dans l'après-midi. Elle n'avait montré aucune rechute et semblait même plus en forme. Jane était rassurée et heureuse que tout allait mieux maintenant. Elle se sentait un peu gênée de profiter de la gentillesse des deux femmes, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait proposé son aide, elle avait été gentille renvoyer auprès de Maura sans discuter.

L'heure du repas approchait et Jane avait enfin réussi à convaincre les filles de la laisser mettre la table, elle rigolait avec les enfants de ses pitreries. Maura était confortablement installé dans le canapé et les regardait avec un grand sourire. Son portable sonnait tout à coup, en voyant le nom de sa mère, elle décrochait rapidement.

_**Mère !**_ Elle ne pouvait contenir son sourire.

_**Bonjour ma chérie !**_ La voix de Constance était douce et chaleureuse. _**Tu m'as tellement manqué, deux mois coincés dans un coin perdu sans pouvoir te joindre étaient horribles !**_

Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura. _**Mais tu m'as appelé dès que tu as pu !**_

_**Oui ma chérie ! Je suis en route pour mon hôtel ! Comment vas-tu ma fille ?**_ Demandait Constance avec enthousiasme.

_**Maman !**_ Il est sorti dans un sanglot.

Constance alarmée se redressait et commençait à être inquiète. _**Maura qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? **_Elle pouvait entendre sa fille pleurer à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais ne répondait pas. _**Maura parle-moi chérie ! Tu me fais peur !**_

Jane qui avait entendu Maura éclater en sanglots se précipitait vers elle, rapidement elle la tirait dans une étreinte et portait le téléphone à son oreille. _**Halo ?!**_

_**Jane ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ?**_ Demandait Constance rapidement et terrifié maintenant. _**Est-ce que Maura va bien ? **_Son cœur se serrait et elle voulait simplement retrouver sa fille.

_**Oui elle va bien !**_ Répondait Jane, elle parlait calmement afin de rassurer la maman paniquer.

_**Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? **_demandait immédiatement Constance.

_**Maura a été malade ces derniers jours.**_ Elle pouvait entendre la femme retenir son souffle. _**Maintenant elle va bien, mais elle a eu peur et je crois qu'elle est encore bouleversée.**_

_**Que ses-t-il passer ?**_ Demandait Constance encore inquiète.

_**Je ne peux pas vous le dire au téléphone, d'ailleurs il vaut mieux que ce soit Maura qui vous le dise elle-même.**_ Jane pouvait entendre la femme s'agiter à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_**Je devais passer par la France avant de revenir, mais je vais appeler pour que quelqu'un me remplace, je prends le premier vol disponible pour Boston !**_ Affirmait Constance.

_**Nous ne sommes pas à Boston, Maura avait été appelé à Wakefield pour le travail, j'attends demain pour voir si elle pourra supporter le trajet de retour.**_ Maura était resté contre elle, ses larmes avaient cessé, mais elle était restée blotti contre la poitrine du lieutenant.

_**Très bien, je te rappellerais avant de prendre l'avion et une fois arrivé afin de savoir où vous êtes.**_ C'était une affirmation et Jane savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la convaincre d'attendre.

_**D'accord et Constance, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur elle ! **_

_**Je sais Jane et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour cela ! Dis à Maura que je l'aime et que je serais bientôt là.**_ Elle raccrochait finalement.

Jane ne pouvait retenir son sourire, elle avait vu Constance changer radicalement en une année et était heureuse qu'elle soit si présente dans la vie de sa fille maintenant. Elle attrapait le menton de sa blonde et soulevait son visage, elle était surprise de trouver un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. _**Tu vas bien ?**_

_**Entendre sa voix m'a rappelé à quel point elle me manque ! J'ai découvert ma grossesse après qu'elle soit partie pour ce voyage de deux mois, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler et lui dire.**_ Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. _**Le besoin de l'avoir près de moi était écrasant.**_

Jane enlaçait de nouveau Maura. _**Je sais amour, elle est en route, elle prend le premier avion pour te rejoindre !**_

_**Je sais, je l'ai entendu !**_ Maura soupirait contre le cou de Jane.

_**Le dîner est prêt, allons manger !**_ Elles se levaient et allaient rejoindre la petite famille.

Toute la petite famille et nos deux filles profitaient d'un délicieux repas, ils avaient tous partager un bon film et c'étaient souhaité une très bonne nuit. Alors que Maura était dans la douche, Jane c'était installer sur le lit en sous-vêtement, elle avait préparé la crème pour la peau de Maura après sa douche, elle adorait s'occuper de son médecin légiste, prendre soin d'elle et quoi de mieux que frotter tout son corps nu avec une crème. Elle pouvait admirer complètement sa belle blonde et également promener ses mains sur l'étendue de sa belle personne. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme très tactile ou fan des contacts physiques, pourtant avec Maura elle n'avait jamais assez de sa peau, elle ne pouvait pas la tenir suffisamment dans ses bras. Elle adorait fermer les yeux et se perdre dans le parfum de sa belle, elle aimait noyer ses mains dans sa chevelure d'or et elle savourait chaque baiser qu'elle pouvait déposer sur son corps.

Maura entrait finalement dans la chambre et retirait rapidement son peignoir, elle trouvait sa belle brune allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. _**Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?**_ Demandait-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle connaissait parfaitement sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait également découvert une toute nouvelle partie d'elle. Elle avait appris à reconnaître la luxure et le désir dans son regard alors qu'elle regardait son corps, elle avait découvert un nouvel amour dans son regard, un amour profond et puissant. Et ce petit sourire lui disait que son beau lieutenant pensait à quelque chose de très agréable, quelque chose qu'elle savait la concernait. Jane avait toujours été une femme assez introvertie lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, alors lorsqu'elles avaient passé de l'amitié à l'amour, Maura avait découvert que Jane ne pouvait pas cacher les moments où elle la désirait ou qu'elle était suscitée.

Jane se redressait rapidement, mais gardait son petit sourire et l'éclat dans ses yeux était taquin. La lèvre inférieure de Maura disparaissait entre ses dents. La brune regardait la blonde de la tête aux pieds, elle ne ratait aucune courbe, aucun creux, elle admirait la magnifique nue debout devant elle. Malgré son ventre proéminent, la courbe plus prononcée de ses hanches, la taille plus importante de ses seins, Jane se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir la chance d'aimer cette femme parfaite.

Elle se levait du lit et prenait la crème avec elle, les cheveux de Maura étaient toujours retenu dans un élastique. Elle mettait un peu de crème dans sa main et commençait à la rependre sur les épaules de Maura. Ses mains suivaient la ligne d'un bras, elle allait jusqu'au bout de ses petits doigts. Elle mettait plus de pression sur chaque muscle, elle massait légèrement le corps de la blonde. Ses mains faisaient le chemin inverse et glissaient sur une omoplate et rejoignaient la seconde pour descendre le long du second bras. Maura avait fermé les yeux et renverser sa tête vers l'avant, elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles se détendre. Les mains de Jane remontaient le long de son second bras pour ensuite glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. De sa nuque elle glissait jusqu'au bas de ses reins, les mouvements étaient lents et doux, avec une légère pression. Tout à coup elle pouvait sentir ses mains fortes suivre la courbe de ses fesses, avec plus de fermeté elle massait délicatement son cul. Puis les mains descendaient lentement, terriblement doucement le long de ses jambes. Elle suivait chaque muscle un à un avant de lentement refaire le chemin inverse, pour recommencer encore une fois.

Une fois certaine d'avoir couvert tout l'arrière de son corps, elle se déplaçait devant la blonde et lentement courait ses doigts sur son cou mince. Elle pouvait la sentir avalé sous ses mains, elle pouvait sentir le rythme fort et régulier de son cœur. Elle suivait les courbes de ses épaules et frottait ses bras dans des mouvements lents. Une fois revenu au cou de Maura, elle descendait sur sa poitrine. Elle prenait chaque sein délicatement dans ses mains et les massait tendrement. Le bout de ses doigts effleurait légèrement les mamelons ressortis de Maura, avant de les avaler dans la paume de sa main. Elle glissait le long des côtes de Maura avant de suivre l'arrondie de son ventre, elle parcourait toute la bosse avec plaisir. Elle aimait beaucoup cette petite ligne plus sombre qui démarrait de son nombril et disparaissait entre ses jambes. Parfois lorsqu'elle massait délicatement le ventre proéminent, elle pouvait sentir un petit membre du bébé suivre sa main sous la peau. Avec un baiser sur le nombril ressorti de Maura, ses mains frottaient maintenant les jambes du médecin légiste. L'une après l'autre, elle massait chaque jambe.

Jane se relevait finalement et plongeait dans son regard noisette préférer, elle était accueillie par un tendre baiser. _**Si tu savais combien je te désir !**_ Soupirait Maura alors qu'elle embrassait profondément le lieutenant. Malgré ses mots, le baiser était empli d'amour et de vénération, non de luxure.

_**Je sais amour, je te veux tout autant !**_ Elle tirait le corps de Maura contre le sien et déposait un baiser sur son front. Les filles s'installaient tranquillement sur le lit toujours face à face et elles passaient quelques heures à s'embrasser, se caresser et parler avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape.


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Celui-ci est surtout un chapitre de transition, j'ai ajouter quelques moment intéressant afin de vous divertir !**_

_**Bonne lecture, le prochain sera sûrement plus gros et beaucoup plus intéressant.**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

Jane s'était encore réveillée dans un lit vide, rapidement elle se levait s'habillait et sortait de la chambre. Elle trouvait Maura assise sur le canapé, elle regardait une émission de télé avec Sarah. Elles riaient et parlaient vivement, Jane profitait de la vue avec plaisir, car il était rare de voir Maura si alaise avec des étrangers. Pourtant les deux femmes parlaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années.

Jane faisait finalement connaitre sa présence, elle embrassait rapidement Sarah avant de saluer correctement Maura. Elle était souvent surprise de voir avec quelle facilité elle montrait son affection à Maura sans être gêné par les regards autour. Instinctivement elle prenait la blonde dans ses bras peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le regard des autre ne la dérangeait pas et à vrai dire, elle ne sent souciait même pas. Être près de Maura était là où elle devait être et rien ne la ferait fuir !

_**Comment vas-tu ce matin amour ? **_Elle prenait place à côté de la blonde sur le canapé et posait instinctivement sa main sur le ventre de Maura avant de se pencher en avant et embrassait délicatement la bosse. _**Bonjour mon ange !**_

Maura souriait toujours tendrement à la douceur de Jane, elle ne se lassait jamais de la voir ainsi. _**Bien ma chérie, mademoiselle a la bougeotte ce matin !**_ Jane caressait son ventre entier. _**Maman t'a appelé cette nuit ?**_ Demandait Maura.

Jane la regardait avec un grand sourire, elle pouvait entendre la joie de savoir que Constance accourait pour elle dans la voix de Maura. _**Oui, elle voulait m'informer qu'elle avait trouvé un vol et serait à la maison dans la soirée. **_Jane ne pouvait contenir son sourire alors que Maura regardait son ventre afin de cacher sa timidité, Jane savait ce que la blonde pensait. _**Oui Maura !**_ L'éclat dans les yeux noisette alors qu'ils rencontraient les siens réchauffait son cœur. _**Si tu te sens assez forte pour supporter la route et que tu ne souffres pas, alors je te ramène à la maison.**_ Le médecin légiste se jetait sur elle et l'enlaçait fortement.

_**Oui, oui, oui !**_ Maura embrassait rapidement la joue de Jane et souriait grandement. _**Il me tarde de rentre à la maison !**_

_**Très bien amour, nous allons rassembler nos affaires et tout régler avant de prendre la route pour Boston.**_ Maura l'embrassait rapidement et se levait difficilement du canapé avant de disparaître dans la chambre. Jane se tournait vers Sarah qui l'avait regardé avec un tendre sourire. _**Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour Maura et moi.**_ Sarah la regardait avec surprise puis avec douceur au ton soudainement sérieux de Jane. _**Toi et Olivia avaient pris grand soin de Maura et je vous remercie pour cela ! **_Sarah attrapait la main de Jane et la serrait en réponse. _**J'aimerais vous inviter à passer à la maison pour quelques jours, nous serions heureuses de vous accueillir !**_

_**Merci, c'est très gentil Jane, Maura nous a proposé la même chose !**_ Elle riait doucement avec Jane. _**Nous sommes heureuses d'avoir fait votre connaissance à toutes les deux et nous sommes heureuses de garder le contact avec vous !**_ Elles se regardaient un moment en souriant à l'autre lorsqu'un gémissement de frustration venait de la chambre où se trouvait Maura.

Elles riaient toutes les deux avant que Jane ne se lève. _**Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide. **_Jane entrait dans la chambre dans un petit rire avant de voir Maura assise sur le lit, la tête baissée dans une expression de frustration et d'embarras. Jane se mettait rapidement à genoux devant elle et posait ses mains sur les genoux de Maura. _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ?**_ Demandait tendrement Jane.

Maura n'osait pas la regarder et elle semblait de plus en plus gêner. _**Je . . . Je n'ai pas réussi à me baisser pour ramasser ma chemise qui était tombé au sol.**_ Jane luttait férocement afin de retenir son rire, mais Maura l'attrapait du coin de l'œil. _**Jane !**_ Grondait-elle en la frappant sur le bras.

Jane poussait la blonde sur le lit et se plaçait à côté d'elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Sa main gauche parcourait les côtes et bord du soutien-gorge de Maura. À seulement quelques millimètres des lèvres du médecin légiste, Jane chuchotait doucement. _**Maura, tu ne sembles pas le réaliser mais cette petite fille semble aimer prendre beaucoup de place et avec les mois ton ventre grossira encore plus !**_ Elle embrassait rapidement les lèvres en attente. _**Il y a des choses que tu aurais de plus en plus de mal à faire !**_

Maura reculait finalement sa tête et fronçait les sourcils. _**C'est ta façon de me dire que je suis grosse et va l'être encore plus ? **_

Jane grimaçait à son ton, elle redoutait d'avoir dit la mauvaise chose. _**Non ma chérie, écoute-moi ! Tu es magnifique et Dieu sait combien je rêve de ton corps !**_ Sa bouche se promenait sur le cou de Maura avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. _**Ton ventre s'agrandit simplement plus afin d'accueillir au mieux cette précieuse petite fille !**_ Sa main caressait le ventre de Maura. _**Tu es belle Maura, tu incroyablement magnifique et j'aime ton ventre !**_ Elle ponctuait sa phrase avec un baiser au-dessus du nombril de Maura. Elle était rapidement tirée par la blonde et leurs lèvres s'écrasaient ensemble, elles s'embrassaient avec ferveur et amour. Elles savouraient la bouche de l'autre simplement.

Deux heures plus tard, elles avaient rassemblé leurs affaires et Jane avait tout installé dans le coffre de sa voiture. Après des aux revoir difficiles pour Maura avec Sarah et les enfants, Jane la conduisait au poste afin de régler les derniers papiers et saluer Olivia.

Entrer dans le poste, un homme s'avançait avec un grand sourire vers elles. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Brad Pitt, sa mâchoire forte et carrée, son regard bleu clair. Il était grand et très musclé, ses cheveux étaient mi-longs. Il marchait d'un pas assuré et son regard était charmeur. Jane serrait fermement les poings car l'homme n'avait Dieu que pour sa compagne et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. _**Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux Maura !**_ Jane serrait les dents, même son ton était dragueur.

Maura lui souriait chaleureusement, mais sans plus. _**Merci Sam !**_ _**Je te présente ma compagne, le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli !**_ Maura regardait la belle brune à côté d'elle avec fierté et le cœur de Jane flottait rapidement. _**Jane voici l'inspecteur Samuel Martin ! **_

Jane ne pouvait pas garder sa colère, Maura était une belle femme qui avait adoré pendant des années flirter avec la gent masculine, pourtant parfois elle ne pouvait pas voir l'attrait qu'elle pouvait engendrer chez certain homme et ce Sam en faisait partie. La petite déception dans son regard lorsque Maura avait dit « Ma compagne » Faisait sourire grandement Jane. Elle tendait une main vers le blond et le saluait poliment. _**Enchanter !**_

_**Ravi de vous rencontrer.**_ Il regardait rapidement autour de lui avant de parler à nouveau. _**J'imagine que vous êtes là pour Olivia ?**_ Maura hochait la tête rapidement. _**Elle était à la morgue la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.**_

_**Merci Sam, j'ai été heureuse de travailler avec vous ! **_Elle lui souriait chaleureusement.

Il sourirait en retour, le charme de Maura était puissant. _**Moi aussi Maura, bon retour à Boston !**_

Les deux filles allaient rapidement aux ascenseurs et descendaient au sous-sol. Elles trouvaient Olivia qui parlait avec un technicien, elle arborait un grand sourire lorsque son regard se posait sur les deux femmes qui approchaient.

_**J'imagine que c'est le départ ?**_ Demandait-elle un peu déçu, elle appréciait énormément le couple et voulait les garder un peu longtemps chez elle.

_**Oui ! La maison et ma famille me manquent !**_ Maura frottait doucement sa bosse.

_**Je comprends, de plus je viens d'apprendre que cette enquête était presque fermée, donc votre travail est officiellement terminé docteur Isles !**_ Elles riaient toutes les trois un moment. _**J'ai été ravi de vous connaitre toutes les deux, j'espère qu'on se reverra très vite !**_ Elle embrassait Maura et serrait la main de Jane.

_**Tu es invite à la maison quand tu veux, bien sûr la famille incluse !**_ Offrait Maura avec un grand sourire.

Olivia souriait grandement en se rapprochant de la future maman et posait une main sur son ventre._** La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons vous serez trois !**_ Alors qu'une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura, Olivia la tirait dans une étreinte chaleureuse. _**Se serra une magnifique petite fille qu'il me tarde de rencontrer !**_

_**Merci !**_ Murmurait Maura dans ses bras. _**Merci pour tout ! **_

Elles se quittaient avec de futurs projets, Maura remplissait les derniers papiers et elle prenait la route en direction de Boston avec Jane. Confortablement installer dans le siège passager à l'avant qui avait été baissé pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, après la première heure de route, elle était profondément endormie. Jane gardait un œil sur elle et s'assurait que son amour supportait parfaitement le trajet. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Lara en danger, ni Maura, mais même chez Olivia et Sarah, Jane avait remarqué que sa petite amie ne récupérait pas suffisamment. À la maison elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux et son humeur serait plus joyeuse, de plus Constance était surement proche de la maison et Jane savait que Maura voulait la voir. Elle avait besoin plus que jamais de sa mère et celle-ci voulait vraiment sa fille. Même si la relation entre Constance et Maura n'avait jamais été vraiment chaleureuse, en un an, elle avait grandement évolué pour le meilleur et maintenant que Maura attendait un bébé, le besoin de soutien de sa mère était plus grand. Le médecin légiste ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix, mais elle avait besoin de savoir que sa mère était fière d'elle et Jane le savait.

Voilà trois heures qu'elles roulaient, même si Maura dormait toujours, Jane s'arrêtait sur une aire de repos. La voiture arrêtée, elle détachait sa ceinture de sécurité et lentement se penchait en avant et déposait un doux baiser sur les lèvres du médecin légiste. Une petite réponse et elle souriait dans le baiser, elle se redressait et regardait sa belle lui sourire tendrement.

_**Ça fait trois heures qu'on roule, je pense qu'une petite marche et un en-cas ne te feront pas de mal !**_ Jane l'embrassait rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture, de la contourner et venir lui ouvrir la portière. Elle tendait une main à la blonde et l'aidait à sortir du véhicule, alors qu'elle se redressait, Maura portait rapidement une main au bas de son ventre et se repliait un peu. _**Oh !**_

Jane immédiatement inquiète l'entourait de ses bras_**. Ça va ?**_ demandait-elle rapidement. _**Tu as mal ?**_

Maura riait doucement avant de se redresser et regarder son lieutenant terrifier. _**Non, emmène-moi rapidement aux toilettes s'il te plaît ? **_

Jane qui soutenait Maura alors que ses jambes étaient encore engourdies marchait vers le magasin, elles entraient et rapidement se dirigeaient vers les toilettes. 5 minutes plus tard, Maura s'approchait des lavabos afin de se laver les mains dans un soupir de soulagement, Jane la regardait avec tendresse. Elle avait toujours trouvé sa meilleure amie magnifique, mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle semblait plus belle encore. Le cœur du lieutenant Rizzoli se réchauffait énormément chaque fois qu'elle voyait le beau sourire sur les lèvres de sa blonde. Un petit rire et Jane sortait de sa contemplation. Maura caressait le côté gauche de son ventre alors qu'elle parlait doucement. _**Je connais quelqu'un qui est réveillé et qui a faim ! **_Un petit mouvement sous sa main et son visage brillait d'amour. _**Tu vas finir par faire concurrence à ta mère avec cet appétit chérie !**_

_**Je t'entends tu sais ?**_ Grondait Jane, mais ses sourcils tombaient face à l'éclat dans le regard noisette de Maura.

S'approchant d'elle avec un sourire séduisant, elle déposait doux baiser sur les lèvres de Jane avant de souffler. _**Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai dit lieutenant ?!**_ Voyant un frisson parcourir le corps de sa petite amie, elle arborait un sourire arrogant avant de sortir des toilettes.

Jane inspirait profondément avant de sortir et retrouver sa blonde qui commandait déjà un thé chaud et un sandwich. Jane prenait un soda et un hamburger, elles mangeaient dans la bonne humeur. Avant de reprendre la route rapidement après le déjeuner, Maura proposait à Jane de marcher tranquillement le long d'un petit chemin qui suivait les barrières d'un terrain dans lequel se trouvaient des chevaux. La chaleur n'était pas écrasante aujourd'hui pour cette heure de la journée et les deux femmes en profitaient.

À 14 heures elles reprenaient la route. Jane avait profité de la pause pour informer tout le monde qu'elles étaient sur la route pour rentrer à la maison. Maura avait tenu deux heures avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Jane roulait tranquillement, elle avait prévu d'atteindre la maison pour 19 heures. De temps en temps son attention était attirée par la femme endormie qui bougeait dans son siège ou parlait dans son sommeil. Elle comprenait que quelques mots qui rassemblés ensemble ne voulaient rien dire, mais elle la trouvait trop adorable. Il était presque 17 heures lorsque Maura commençait à s'agiter dans son siège.

Jane cherchait la prochaine aire de repos car elle savait que Maura aurait sûrement besoin de courir aux toilettes de nouveau. Avant même que le médecin légiste ne se réveille complètement, Jane se garait et sortait de la voiture, elle ouvrait la portière de Maura et se baissait.

Maura ouvrait lentement les yeux et se trouvait devant la plus belle vue. Un grand sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait Jane pencher sur elle. _**Bonjour ma chérie !**_ Un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et elle soupirait de contentement.

_**Coucou amour.**_ Jane détachait la ceinture de Maura, elle attendait que sa petite amie soit pleinement éveillée pour l'aider à sortir lorsque celle-ci portait une main entre ses jambes et grimaçait. _**Maura ?!**_

Dans la stupéfaction de Jane et le plus gros éclat de Maura, elle s'écriait tout à coup. _**Merde Jane ! Je dois courir aux toilettes ! Tout de suite ! **_L'horreur se lisait sur son visage. La brune l'aidait à sortir de la voiture, mais les jambes de Maura se dérobaient légèrement sous elle à cause de l'engourdissement.

Sans une seconde, le lieutenant la ramassait dans ses bras et marchait rapidement vers les toilettes. Plusieurs personnes les regardaient surprises, Maura disparaissait derrière une porte et Jane se permettait enfin d'éclater de rire. Un gémissement de gêne venant de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Maura et elle riait plus fort.

_**Ce n'est pas drôle Jane !**_ Rugissait Maura. Elle ressortait des toilettes 5 minutes plus tard, ses joues étaient rouges.

_**Désoler amour, mais te voir jurer ma surprise !**_ Elle embrassait délicatement la joue encore rose de Maura avant de l'enlacer par-derrière, ses mains reposaient sur le ventre rond. _**Comment va mademoiselle ?**_

Après c'être essuyé les mains, Maura posait les siennes sur celles de Jane. _**Bien, elle dort encore ! **_Le docteur Isles fermait les yeux et reposait sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane. _**Sommes-nous encore loin de la maison ?**_

Jane balançait légèrement ses hanches de gauche à droite avec celles de Maura et fredonnait doucement. _**Non, encore deux bonnes heures et nous serons arrivées.**_

_**Que dirais-tu d'une boisson, une petite pause et ensuite on repart ?**_ Demandait Maura alors qu'elle se tournait dans les bras de Jane et l'embrassait tendrement.

_**Excellente idée !**_ disait-elle contre les lèvres de la blonde avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elles partageaient de nombreux rires alors que Jane buvait un bon café et Maura de l'eau. Trente minutes de détente avant de terminer les derniers kilomètres qui les séparaient encore de la maison. Cette fois Maura ne dormait pas, elle parlait de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, la nervosité obtenait le meilleur de son cerveau dans ces moments-là !

Finalement il était plus de 19 heures 30 lorsqu'elles se garaient enfin dans l'allée de la maison de Beacon Hill. Jane avait à peine éteint le moteur lorsque les filles voyaient Angela et Constance sortir rapidement de la maison principale et s'approcher de la voiture.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

Jane se garait et Maura inspirait profondément, elle tournait la tête vers sa brune qui l'accueillait avec un doux sourire et un tendre baiser. Jane se détachait et rapidement sortait de la voiture, elle allait jusqu'à la portière de Maura et l'ouvrait. La blonde se tournait et avec l'aide de Jane se mettait debout. La portière refermée, Maura pouvait voir sa mère porter une main à sa bouche, son corps semblait trembler tout entier.

Jane passait une main autour de la taille du médecin légiste et la soutenait alors qu'elles se rapprochaient des deux mamans qui pleuraient en silence. Angela aussi était ému et même si Jane l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Maura et le bébé allaient bien, elle était toujours inquiète, alors les voir maintenant la submergeait de bonheur.

Maura s'arrêtait devant sa mère, celle-ci la regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Elle détachait finalement son regard des yeux de sa fille pour se poser sur son ventre bien rond. _**Maura ! **_Soufflait-elle d'une voix fragile.

Le médecin légiste attrapait la main de sa mère et la posait en haut de son ventre, où sa fille frappait depuis un moment. Constance ne pouvait retenir un sanglot au mouvement sous sa main. _**Voici ta petite fille mère !**_ Rapidement enlacé dans une étreinte ferme de sa mère, Maura l'entourait de ses bras et la serrait fort contre elle. Elles restaient ainsi pendant un moment, Maura profitait de la chaleur de sa mère et de l'amour qu'elle lui donnait.

Constance était tellement émue, elle avait quitté sa fille et la retrouvait portant son premier petit enfant, sa petite fille, des larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être plus proche de sa fille, elle espérait pouvoir être là pour Maura si celle-ci voulait bien d'elle.

Jane se tenait à côté de sa mère, elles regardaient les deux femmes avec joie. Elles savaient combien Maura aimait sa mère et combien elle était heureuse que celle-ci soit plus présente dans sa vie, alors la voir si ému en découvrant le bébé, réchauffaient leurs cœurs. Jane voyait les jambes de Maura trembler et elle penchait un peu sur le côté, à contre cœur, le lieutenant posait une main sur leurs épaules. _**Rentrez dans la maison, Maura tu dois t'assoir, tes jambes sont encore faibles.**_

Rapidement constance se détachait de sa fille et passait une main autour de sa taille, elle tirait le médecin légiste contre sa hanche et la soutenait. _**Viens Chérie, allons jusqu'au canapé. **_Constance la menait lentement, mais surement dans la maison et vers le canapé.

Enlacer dans les bras de sa mère, Maura se laissait conduire par celle-ci à l'intérieur et jusqu'au canapé. Elle souriait grandement au souci et à l'attention de Constance. Jane, avec l'aide d'Angela prenaient les bagages de la voiture et les menaient à l'intérieur, rapidement monté à l'étage.

Constance avait disparu dans la cuisine pour réapparaitre cinq minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé bien chaude pour sa fille. Elle lui tendait et prenait place près d'elle, Maura soupirait de contentement à sa première gorgée. Elle savait que sa mère détestait le thé, mais elle l'avait juste pour elle.

Les yeux de Constance ne cessaient pas de voyager entre le ventre de sa fille et le visage de celle-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait être grand-mère, elle était tellement heureuse, sa fille était véritablement magnifique. L'amour et le bonheur brillaient dans les yeux de Maura, elle était émue de voir la main de sa fille caresser tendrement son ventre. _**Alors !**_ Lorsque la blonde posait les yeux sur sa mère, celle-ci continuait. _**Parle-moi de cette surprise !**_ Une petite excitation s'entendait dans sa voix.

Maura arborait un très grand sourire en voyant la joie dans les yeux de sa mère, instinctivement elle posait une autre main sur son ventre et faisait de petit cercle dessus. _**Je commence mon quatrième mois.**_ Elle pouvait voir la surprise dans les yeux de sa mère et elle ne pouvait retenir un petit rire. _**Mon ventre ressemble plus à un ventre de six mois je sais !**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de sa mère et Maura attrapait la main de celle-ci et la posait sur son ventre. _**Elle va bien, elle est en pleine forme et moi aussi !**_

Un sanglot échappait à Constance. _**Pourtant Jane m'a dit que tu avais été malade.**_ La maman se rapprochait un peu plus de sa fille sans pour autant retirer sa main de son ventre, elle posait l'autre sur la joue de la blonde.

_**J'ai été appelé à Wakefield pour un problème sur une enquête.**_ Maura soupirait alors qu'elle regardait son ventre, une larme roulait sur sa joue. _**J'ai cru la perdre pendant un moment.**_ Constance tirait Maura contre elle et la serrait dans ses bras. _**J'ai fait une réaction allergique et j'ai fini à l'hôpital. Elle va bien et moi aussi, mais j'ai eu si peur maman, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la perdre.**_

Le cœur de Constance se déchirait lorsqu'elle entendait la douleur dans la voix de sa fille, elle la berçait doucement et frottait le dos de celle-ci. _**Chute ma chérie ! C'est fini, elle va bien et toi aussi. Tu ne la perdras pas Maura, tu ne perdras pas ta fille.**_ Doucement elle écartait Maura d'elle et posait une main sur la joue de celle-ci et l'autre sur son ventre. _**Ma petite fille est aussi forte et courageuse que sa maman !**_ Un sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de la blonde. _**C'est une battante, tout comme toi ma chérie !**_ Maura se jetait dans les bras de sa mère et la serrait fort. Elle était heureuse car elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait besoin de sa mère, elle avait besoin de ses bras pour la réconforter, de ses mots pour éloigner ses craintes et de son amour pour réchauffer son cœur.

Angela et Jane qui étaient redescendus, regardaient les deux femmes avec émotion. Elles étaient si belles et les voir si proche réchauffait leur cœur.

_**J'ai découvert ma grossesse quelques semaines après ton départ, j'ai eu peur au début, mais plus je pensais à elle et plus je voulais l'avoir. Finalement j'ai décidé de la garder et c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise !**_ Elle souriait grandement en s'écartant de sa mère et tendre une main vers Jane. _**Je dois te dire une chose importante mère.**_ Le lieutenant attrapait la main de la blonde et prenait place sur l'accoudoir du canapé derrière celle-ci. _**Jane et moi somme ensemble, nous nous aimons !**_ Elle rayonnait encore plus, son sourire était immense.

Constance était surprise, mais le sourire sur les lèvres de sa fille et l'amour dans ses yeux étaient si grands qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. _**Félicitation à vous deux, je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé l'amour ma chérie !**_ Elle embrassait les joues de sa fille qui rougissait légèrement.

Jane qui savait où Maura voulait en venir, tendait une main vers sa mère qui la prenait en s'approchant et s'asseyait sur la table basse en face de la blonde. Maura et Jane leur souriaient grandement, main dans la main, le médecin légiste se lançait. _**En fait, Jane et moi lui avons déjà trouvé un nom.**_ Les deux grands-mères posaient une main sur leur bouche dans la surprise, leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation. Jane se penchait en avant et posait une main sur le ventre de Maura. _**Nous aimerions vous présenter Lara Constance Angela Isles-Rizzoli !**_

C'était maintenant les chutes du Niagara, les deux femmes pleuraient de joie et d'émotion, elles ne s'attendaient pas à cela et elles étaient bouleversées. Dans un même mouvement, elles enlaçaient Jane et Maura dans une grande étreinte. _**Oh mon Dieu !**_ S'écriait Angela.

Les filles souriaient grandement, elles étaient tellement heureuses que leurs mères prennent si bien ses nouvelles. Jane se penchait doucement vers le médecin légiste et l'embrassait délicatement et tendrement. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se frôlaient et se goûtaient. Maura glissait ses mains autour du cou de la brune, celle-ci posait une main sur la joue de la blonde et l'autre sur le bas de son dos, la tirant encore plus en elle.

Angela et Constance regardaient leurs filles avec un petit sourire, beaucoup d'amour émanait de se baiser et elles étaient heureuses que ses deux-là c'étaient enfin trouver.

Brisant le baiser, Jane souriait grandement à son amante, elle déposait un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la regarder attentivement. _**Comment te sens-tu ?**_

Le médecin légiste la regardait avec confusion pendant un moment. _**Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.**_ Le petit éclat dans les yeux bruns de son lieutenant l'intriguait. _**Jane ?!**_ Demandait-elle.

La grande brune se levait et tendait une main pour sa blonde. _**Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi. **_Maura se levait avec l'aide de Jane et la suivait main dans la main, silencieusement vers l'escalier. À l'étage, Jane menait le médecin légiste vers les chambres du fond, au moment où Maura pensait que la brune la menait à sa chambre, celle-ci s'arrêtait et se tournait vers la porte de gauche.

Maura voyait la nervosité de Jane, elle resserrait légèrement sa prise sur la main de la brune. Un petit sourire de celle-ci et elle ouvrait doucement la porte de la chambre d'amis. Le médecin légiste portait immédiatement une main à sa bouche dans une profonde inspiration. Elle était sans voix, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau. Doucement Maura entrait dans la chambre et tournait lentement sur elle-même afin de tout admirer.

La couleur de fond était de différentes nuances de marron, cela lui donnait un air d'automne. Sur le plus grand mur était peinte la fée clochette en grand, elle tenait une fleur rose de laquelle s'échappait de la poussière d'or. La poussière prenait la forme de lettre et le prénom de Lara était magnifiquement écrit. Des fleurs, des feuilles étaient peintes un peu partout autour, ainsi que de petites fées et des animaux.

Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura, elle se jetait rapidement dans les bras de Jane. _**C'est magnifique Jane, merci, merci, merci !**_ Elle enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Jane.

Le lieutenant serrait fort le médecin légiste contre elle, lentement, elle la menait vers le plus grand mur. Maura se déplaçait légèrement afin de regarder ce que lui montrait la brune, sans pour autant la lâcher. Les filles n'avaient pas vu que les deux mamans impatientes les avaient finalement rejointes. Elles étaient toutes les deux émus et regardaient avec tendresse leurs deux filles.

Les yeux de Maura tombaient sur le seul meuble de la pièce, un magnifique berceau en bois sculpté. Malgré son air ancien, il était en parfait état. _**C'était le berceau de ma mère !**_ Jane posait une main sur le lit. _**Mon grand-père la fabriqué lorsqu'il avait appris la grossesse de ma grand-mère.**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura, elle regardait le berceau et Jane tour à tour. _**Mes oncles et mes tantes ont dormi dans ce lit, moi et mes frères également, je voulais que notre fille y dorme aussi !**_

Maura embrassait passionnément la brunette, les mots ne suffisaient pas à transmette combien elle était touchée par son geste et combien elle aimait Jane, alors elle espérait que se baiser transmettrait tout cela. Finalement à bout de souffle, les filles se séparaient et Maura regardait attentivement le berceau, Jane avait posé dedans la première peluche pour leur fille, seulement une petite boîte entre les pattes de l'ourson attirait son attention. La boîte était en velours bleu et Maura posait une main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait Jane avec de grands yeux. _**Jane ?!**_

Jane souriait alors qu'elle prenait la boîte et la mettait entre elles, Maura avait toujours une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre. Jane ouvrait la boîte et révélait une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Elle était simple, en argent, sur le dessus elle avait la forme du symbole de l'infini et deux diamants étaient fixés dans chacune des boucles.

_**Je t'aime Maura, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne doute pas que notre amour sera éternel et que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés**_. Elle posait une main sur le ventre de la blonde_**. À vos côtés ! Notre amitié a prouvé que rien n'est impossible pour nous deux tant que l'on reste ensemble, alors face à notre amour, rien ne sera jamais nous séparer.**_ Jane sortait la bague de la boîte et attendait que Maura lui donne sa main. _**Nous serons unis à l'autre pour toujours et cette petite fille sera accueillie dans un foyer près pour elle. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Maura Dorthea Isles, veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

_**Oui !**_ répondait la blonde dans un immense sourire. _**Je veux être ta femme !**_

Jane passait la bague au doigt de Maura avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elles se souriaient et s'embrassaient encore et encore. Tout le monde descendait en bas afin de fêter cette merveilleuse nouvelle.


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Le suivant devrait bientôt arriver, j'aime écrire, mais je déteste corriger les fautes !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

Après que leurs mères étaient parties, les filles étaient montées se coucher, le trajet avait été long et fatiguant. À peine leur tête touchait l'oreiller qu'elles s'endormaient rapidement.

Jane se réveillait brutalement, elle se redressait dans le lit et regardait autour d'elle. Il faisait toujours nuit, elle regardait à sa droite pour trouver le lit vide. Jane examinait la pièce, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Maura, elle écoutait attentivement, mais tout était silencieux. Finalement elle se levait et sortait de la chambre, la chambre du bébé était vide. Jane descendait les escaliers pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle entendait une voix. Finalement elle terminait les dernières marches le plus discrètement possible pour voir sa fiancée assise sur le canapé.

« _Fiancée, Maura est ma fiancée, nous allons nous mariées !_ » Son esprit hurlait de joie.

_**Oh !**_ Jane revenait finalement vers le médecin légiste. _**Doucement chérie, tu es bien énervée cette nuit !**_ Maura caressait tout son ventre dans des mouvements larges et doux. _**Je te comprends tu sais, moi aussi je suis un peu énervé !**_ Un sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres et le cœur de Jane battait plus vite. _**Nous somme une famille ma chérie, toi, ta maman et moi ! Une famille, tu penses qu'elle voudra que l'on se marient avant que tu sois là ?**_ Un petit rire se glissait entre ses lèvres. _**En fait si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, on trouverait le premier maire disponible et elle serait mienne tout de suite !**_

Jane sentait son cœur fondre, elle regardait la blonde avec la bouche ouverte. Elles voulaient la même chose, appartenir à l'autre rapidement et simplement. Jane se disait qu'elle aimait encore plus cette femme.

_**Jane !**_ Soufflait Maura d'une voix profonde et chaude et le corps du lieutenant frissonnait. _**Jane Clémentine Rizzoli.**_ Au lieu de grogner pour l'emploi de son second prénom, une vague de chaleur emplissait son corps et Jane serrait les lèvres afin de contenir son gémissement, le ton de Maura était séduisant. _**Cette femme est la personne la plus forte, la plus courageuse et aussi la plus têtue que je connaisse.**_ Maura se penchait en avant et regardait son ventre. _**Autant que je t'aime ma chérie, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui ressembler sur le côté têtu, elle est assez terrible pour ma détermination, alors si vous êtes deux contre moi !**_ Elle riait fort tout à coup. _**Oh ses yeux Lara ! Au moment où tu la regarderas dans les yeux, tu l'aimeras tout autant que moi ma chérie, ta maman a le plus doux, le plus tendre, le plus profond et le plus envoûtant des regards !**_ Le médecin légiste se réinstallait confortablement contre le dossier du canapé et caressait son ventre. _**Avec elle mon bébé, quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que tu seras heureuse, tu ne te sentiras jamais seule, tu auras une famille, tu seras aimée. Avec elle ma fille, tu seras toujours en sécurité !**_

La confiance dans ses mots touchait Jane en plein cœur, une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle approchait finalement du canapé. Avant même que Maura ne réalise que Jane était là, celle-ci se penchait sur elle et attrapait sa bouche. Jane embrassait Maura avec ferveur et passion, elle dévorait avidement ses lèvres avant de pousser sa langue dans sa bouche. Lorsque Maura l'accueillait chaleureusement avec la sienne, Jane commençait une danse sensuelle avec la langue de Maura. C'était chaud et passionné, tendre et langoureux.

_**Jane si continue, . . .**_ Elle parlait contre les lèvres du lieutenant entre chaque baiser. _**À m'embrasser comme . . .**_ Son souffle se raccourcissait. _**Çà ! Je ne serais . . .**_ Elle commençait à perdre son self-control. _**Pas en mesure de me retenir et le médecin a dit . . . **_

Jane soupirait dans un dernier baiser avant de s'asseoir à côté de la blonde. _**Je sais, on ne peut pas faire l'amour avant d'avoir vu le docteur Adams.**_ Soupirait-elle lourdement alors qu'elle tentait de faire redescendre son excitation, elle ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire lorsqu'elle regardait Maura. Celle-ci avait une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était encore vive. _**Désoler chérie mais tu es tellement sexy que j'ai parfois du mal à me contenir !**_ La blonde ouvrait les yeux et regardait sa fiancée avec un doux sourire, Maura se blottissait contre la poitrine de Jane, celle-ci ouvrait ses bras et l'accueillait contre elle. _**Tu le pensais vraiment lorsque tu as dit que tu voulais que l'on se marient rapidement ? **_Demandait Jane en embrassant la chevelure blonde devant elle.

_**Oui !**_ Avouait le docteur Isles en se posant plus encore contre la poitrine de Jane et fermant les yeux lorsque celle-ci lui caressait délicatement le bras.

_**Mais tu ne préférerais pas une grande cérémonie et tout ce qui va avec ? **_Demandait calmement le lieutenant.

_**C'est vrai que je me suis déjà imaginer un grand et beau mariage, mais maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est toi Jane ! Juste toi et moi et ceux qui nous son cher, je veux simplement que l'on se promette de s'aimer éternellement et qu'on rentre chez nous officiellement unis.**_ Maura respirait profondément. _**Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe, pas une robe blanche, pas un dîner de gourmet, pas des centaines de personnes qui ne se soucieront pas de nous.**_

Jane souriait de plus en plus. _**C'est ce que je veux aussi, juste toi et moi et notre famille, je veux que tu sois ma femme maintenant !**_

_**Mais tu ne souhaites pas ce grand mariage au Fenway parc ? **_Demandait le médecin légiste dans la surprise.

_**Non, comme tu l'as dit, maintenant je veux simplement être tienne tout de suite !**_ Elles souriaient, Maura relevait la tête et embrassait Jane tendrement. Finalement lorsqu'elles se séparaient enfin, un froncement de sourcils se glissait sur le visage de Maura. _**Maura ?!**_ Demandait Jane un peu inquiète. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

Reprenant sa position contre la poitrine de Jane, Maura jouait distraitement avec les doigts de son lieutenant. _**Tu ne penses pas que l'on va trop vite ?**_ Demandait la blonde d'une douce voix. _**Je veux dire, cela ne fait que trois semaines que nous sommes vraiment ensemble. **_

_**Trouves-tu que l'on se précipite ?**_ Demandait Jane dans la crainte, même si sa voix ne le montrait pas.

_**Non, je ne sais pas.**_ Soupirait-elle.

_**Si cela se passait avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais trouvé que tout allait vraiment trop vite, mais . . .**_ Jane tournait doucement le visage de Maura vers elle. _**C'est toi et moi Maura, voilà plus de 5 ans que nous sommes les meilleures amies, tu me connais mieux que quiconque, même mieux que ma mère !**_ Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement son front. _**Ces 5 années nous ont montré que malgré nos différences, nous sommes faites pour être ensemble.**_ Sa main gauche se promenait dans sa belle crinière blonde. _**Notre amitié a survécu à beaucoup de choses alors je suis certaine que notre amour résistera à tout. Nos vies sont tellement emmêlées avec celle de l'autre que j'ai des vêtements chez toi et tu en as chez moi, nous passons tout notre temps ensemble.**_ Jane rougissait légèrement alors qu'elle parlait d'une voix plus grave et profonde. _**Nos corps sont faits pour s'aimer !**_ Finalement le lieutenant se penchait en avant et revendiquait la bouche de Maura avec passion.

Après s'être séparé, Maura enlaçait Jane et faisait disparaître son visage dans le cou de celle-ci. _**Je t'aime Jane et je ne peux pas attendre d'être ta femme et que tu sois la mienne.**_

_**Moi non plus Maura, moi non plus !**_ Soupirait le lieutenant. _**Nous en discuterons avec nos mères demain d'accord ?**_ Maura hochait simplement la tête, avec les minutes qui passaient, Jane se rendait compte que sa future femme s'endormait contre elle. _**Maura !**_ Murmurait-elle à son oreille, celle-ci gémissait, mais ne se réveillait pas. _**Allons au lit chérie, tu seras mieux. **_

Jane l'aidait à se lever et la menait à l'étage pour la chambre, elle aidait son médecin légiste à se déshabiller et entrer dans le lit. Depuis que son ventre prenait plus d'ampleur, Maura dormait complètement nue la nuit, elle ne supportait pas d'être coincé dans des vêtements. Jane tirait son corps contre le sien et l'enlaçait par-derrière, elle embrassait sa nuque dégagée et se blottissait contre le corps de la blonde. Les filles s'endormaient ainsi.

Jane était réveillée par de nombreux mouvements à côté d'elle. Dans un bâillement elle se frottait les yeux et tournait la tête vers sa droite pour voir Maura se tourner dans un soupir et s'installer sur son côté droit afin de dormir confortablement. Son ventre bien rond et très proéminent la gênait beaucoup la nuit.

Jane se penchait sur elle et embrassait tendrement sa joue avant de lui caresser les cheveux. _**Ça va Maura ? **_Demandait-elle doucement.

Un lourd soupir se glissait hors des lèvres du médecin légiste. _**Mon dos me fait mal et je n'arrive pas à trouver une position qui n'est pas douloureuse.**_ Maura repliait un peu ses jambes.

Jane embrassait à nouveau sa joue avant de se lever et descendre en bas, elle fouillait dans un placard de la petite salle de bain du bas et trouvait rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Jane s'apprêtait à remonter lorsque deux petites voix attiraient son attention, elle allait à la cuisine et trouvait Angela et Constance qui discutaient tranquillement devant un café.

_**Bonjour ma chérie !**_ Rayonnait Angela.

_**Bonjour Jane.**_ Constance lui souriait chaleureusement.

Jane les embrassait rapidement préparait un verre de jus d'orange, des biscuits, un yaourt. Les deux mamans la regardaient étrangement.

_**Tout va bien Jane ?**_ demandait Constance intrigué.

Le lieutenant soupirait alors qu'elle regardait les deux maintenant suspendus à ses lèvres. Elle connaissait leurs mères et savait très bien que lorsqu'elles apprendraient que Maura ne va pas bien, elles ne la lâcheraient pas. _**Maura a passé une mauvaise nuit, son dos la fait terriblement souffrir**_. Les deux mamans se redressaient et allaient parler, mais Jane levait une main afin de les empêcher de l'assaillir avec plus de question. _**Je m'occupe d'elle, son ventre à la taille de six mois de grossesse, ses reins sont très sollicités. **_Jane terminait de remplir le plateau. _**Je vais soulager sa douleur et l'aider à s'endormir, elle a besoin de repos.**_ Les deux femmes la regardaient avec tristesse_**. Je laisserais ma femme entre vos mains lorsque je partirais pour le travail !**_ Elle recevait un grand sourire des mamans et en profitait pour remonter à l'étage.

Un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres de Maura alors qu'elle bougeait à nouveau. Jane posait le plateau sur la table de chevet près d'elle, elle allait rapidement à la salle de bain et revenait avec une serviette. Le médecin légiste la regardait avec de petits yeux épuisés, mais restait silencieuse.

Jane tirait la couverture hors d'elle et son regard tombait sur son corps nu et magnifique. Se ressaisissant rapidement, Jane prenait tous les oreillers et les plaçait de façon à crée un cocon qui épousait les courbes du corps de sa belle blonde. Maura laissait Jane faire et lorsqu'une partie de la tension dans le bas de son dos disparaissait, elle soupirait de soulagement.

Jane souriait doucement en voyant le corps de son médecin légiste se détendre et son visage retrouver la paix. Le lieutenant enroulait la serviette autour d'un pack et le déposait doucement sur les reins de Maura qui gémissait de soulagement. La chaleur s'infiltrait sous sa peau et aidait ses muscles à se détendre. Jane la recouvrait rapidement et s'agenouillait devant le lit.

Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura et elle souriait tendrement. _**Merci ! **_Jane se penchait et l'embrassait tendrement et amoureusement. Sa main gauche caressait les cheveux de Maura, tandis que l'autre se promenait sur son visage. _**Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?**_ Demandait le médecin légiste qui fermait déjà les yeux.

Jane riait doucement. _**Bien sûr ma chérie !**_ Elle lui embrassait la joue et la regardait s'endormir rapidement. Voyant Maura respirer plus calmement et plus profondément, elle embrassait sa tête avant de se lever. Elle allait se préparer pour le travail. Avant de descendre, Jane s'assurait que sa femme dormait paisiblement. Une expression sereine et paisible étaient inscrits sur son visage et Jane descendait soulager.

Elle trouvait leurs mères toujours dans une vive discussion, elles cessaient immédiatement de parler lorsqu'elles la voyaient approcher. Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à la bienveillance de ses deux femmes_**. Elle dort paisiblement !**_ Angela et Constance soupiraient de soulagement et souriait grandement. _**Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera avant midi, elle est vraiment fatiguée.**_ Jane prenait la tasse de café que lui tendait Angela.

Constance posait une main sur celle de Jane qui reposait sur le plan de travail. _**Je vais veiller sur elle Jane, au moindres soucis je t'appel immédiatement.**_

_**Merci !**_ Elle prenait une autre gorgé de café et levait les yeux au plafond, laisser Maura sans elle était vraiment difficile. _**J'ai posé une bouillotte chaude sur son bas du dos et je l'ai installé afin de soulager la tension de son dos, mais lorsque Lara bouge, Maura se déplace souvent aussi donc elle aura sans doute besoin qu'on la réinstalle pour qu'elle continue de bien dormir !**_ Le souci et la nervosité résonnaient dans sa voix et l'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux.

Constance se levait et faisait le tour du comptoir pour se poser près de Jane, son café avait rapidement disparu de sa tasse, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se lever et partir pour le travail. _**Ça va aller Jane, je te le promets.**_ Constance posait une main sur son épaule.

_**Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la laisser.**_ Elle soupirait et fermait les yeux, Angela se levait à son tour et se plaçait de l'autre côté d'elle. _**La dernière fois que je l'ai laissé, je l'ai retrouvé à l'hôpital en pleurs et terrifié. **_Une larme roulait sur sa joue et immédiatement les deux mamans l'enlaçaient.

_**Ça va aller ma chérie, Maura est à la maison et entourée de sa famille. Elle et le bébé vont biens !**_ Angela embrassait sa tempe.

Jane respirait profondément et reprenait ses esprits, elle embrassait les deux femmes et attrapait ses affaires, elle allait partir lorsqu'une pensée traversait son esprit. _**Oh Constance ! **_

La grande brune se retournait vivement et regardait le lieutenant. _**Oui Jane ?!**_

Une petite rougeur se glissait sur ses joues. _**Si vous devez monter et aider Maura, vous devez savoir qu'elle dort heu . . .**_ Constance était sa mère, elle l'avait déjà vu nue, mais être adulte était différent. _**Maura dort toute nue depuis qu'elle est enceinte donc ne soyez pas surprise !**_

Une petite rougeur se glissait sur les joues de Constance. _**Merci de me prévenir et ne t'en fait pas, elle n'a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu !**_

Avec un dernier au revoir, Jane et Angela partaient au travail. Constance montait silencieusement à l'étage et entrait dans la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci était emmitouflée dans la couverture et dormait tranquillement, sa respiration était lente et paisible. Constance l'embrassait tendrement avant de redescendre à au salon.

Constance regardait tranquillement la télévision confortablement installer sur le canapé, elle montait de temps en temps à l'étage vérifier sa fille qui dormait paisiblement. Il était maintenant onze heures, elle avait reçu trois appels et six messages de Jane. Un appel attirait son attention, elle baissait le son de la télé et écoutait attentivement, un autre appel et Constance montait rapidement à l'étage.

_**Jane !**_ La voix de Maura était endormie. Constance entrait dans la chambre et trouvait sa fille encore allongée. Maman ?! Elle frottait ses yeux. _**Où est Jane ?**_

La grande brune se baissait devant sa fille et lui caressait les cheveux. _**Elle est au travail chéri.**_

_**Oh !**_ Une petite rougeur se rependait sur ses joues. _**Je voudrais aller à la salle de bain, mais je n'arrive pas à me lever.**_

_**As-tu encore mal au dos ?**_ demandait Constance alors qu'elle se redressait.

_**Un petit peu, mais je suis surtout engourdie.**_ Maura tirait la couverture sur son corps alors qu'elle regardait sa mère se pencher pour l'attraper.

_**Je sais que tu ne portes rien sur toi Maura, Jane m'a prévenu, si tu es mal à l'aise, je peux prendre une robe de chambre et te couvrir. **_La blonde secouait la tête et laissait sa mère.

Constance tirait la couverture hors du corps de sa fille, son regard se posait immédiatement sur son ventre, elle regardait sa fille qui hochait la tête en accord. Constance s'agenouillait devant le lit et posait une main sur le ventre de Maura. Son doigt suivait la ligne foncée qui partait de son nombril et s'arrêtait au bas de son ventre. Elle caressait délicatement la peau distendue et se penchait en avant pour embrassait le ventre de sa fille. Maura souriait à la douceur de sa mère, elle attrapait la main de celle-ci et la portait plus haut sur son ventre, sa fille bougeait et constance pouvait la sentir. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle regardait la blonde.

_**Oh !**_ Maura grimaçait. _**Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes maman ! **_

Rapidement Constance retirait la bouillotte maintenant tiède du dos de sa fille et l'attrapait sous le bras pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle l'aidait à se mettre debout et la menait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Constance en profitait pour redescendre et réchauffer la bouillotte. Elle posait tout sur le lit et frappait doucement à la porte.

_**Entre !**_ Constance poussait la porte et trouvait sa fille toujours assise sur les toilettes, la fatigue était profondément inscrite sur ses traits. _**Je suis épuisé maman !**_ Soupirait-elle.

Constance lui caressait le front. _**Aimerais-tu te détendre dans un bain un moment ?**_ Elle repoussait les cheveux de Maura de son visage et commençait à les tresser.

_**Je n'ai pas la force de me laver, Jane m'aide habituellement.**_ Elle fermait les yeux et soupirait alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

_**Laisse-moi te recoucher chérie, tu peux dormir et tu pourras te doucher ce soir lorsque Jane sera là ! **_Maura hochait simplement la tête. Avec l'aide de sa mère Maura se levait sur des jambes tremblantes, elle se lavait rapidement les mains et retournait dans son lit. Constance la réinstallait confortablement et allait à la salle de bain. De retour dans la chambre, elle s'installait sur le lit derrière sa fille et découvrait son dos, elle appliquait une lotion d'huile sur ses mains et doucement commençait à masser délicatement le bas du dos de sa fille. Un gémissement se glissait hors des lèvres de Maura et Constance pouvait la voir se détendre peu à peu.

_**Maman ?! **_Sa voix était petite et endormie.

Constance se penchait à l'oreille de sa fille. _**Oui ma chérie ?**_

_**Tu restes avec moi ?**_ Maura levait une main et Constance posait la sienne par-dessus, Maura enlaçait leurs doigts, elle tirait sa mère contre son dos et Constance s'installait contre sa fille et la serrait. Maura s'endormait rapidement et sa mère la suivait peu de temps après.

Jane avait profité de sa pause-déjeuner pour rentrer à la maison et voir sa fiancée, Constance avait cessé de répondre à ses messages et n'y a son appel. La maison était complètement silencieuse, la télé était allumée, mais le son était coupé. Rapidement elle montait à l'étage pour sa petite amie endormie, blotti dans les bras de sa mère qui dormait aussi.

Jane était émue par la scène, elle sortait son portable et prenait rapidement une photo avant de s'approcher des deux femmes. Accroupie devant le lit, elle caressait du bout des doigts la joue de Maura. De petits yeux s'ouvraient et rapidement un sourire endormi apparaissait sur les lèvres de la blonde. Maura baillait et bougeait un peu, lorsqu'elle levait sa main pour frotter ses yeux, elle voyait celle de sa mère toujours accrocher à sa sienne, elle tournait la tête pour voir Constance endormie contre elle. Elle ne pouvait contenir une larme à l'amour qu'elle ressentait à ce moment pour sa mère.

Ses mouvements avaient finalement tiré Constance de sa léthargie qui souriait à sa fille et se redressait. _**Coucou ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ?**_ Demandait avant de réaliser que Jane était là aussi, elle passait une main dans ses cheveux un peu revêches et puis fronçait les sourcils. _**Quel heure est-il ?**_

Jane riait un peu et elle pouvait voir le sourire de Maura grandir. _**Il est midi Constance, je suis rentré pour voir Maura et manger avec vous !**_

_**Oh ! j'ai dormi une heure.**_ Murmurait-elle dans la surprise. Maura riait à l'expression de sa mère et elle et Jane souriait en l'entendant rire. _**Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !**_

_**Je me sens beaucoup mieux merci !**_ Répondait-elle.

_**Très bien, je descends préparer le déjeuner.**_ Les filles allaient protester, mais Constance levait une main pour les faire taire. _**Je te laisse entre de très bonnes mains ma chérie !**_ Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait le front de Maura avant de se redresser et sourire à Jane. _**Tu es rentré pour elle non ?! **_Constance se levait dans un rire et quittait la chambre.

_**Ta mère est aussi terrible que la mienne !**_ Riait doucement Jane et Maura la suivait.

_**Elle est aussi tendre qu'elle !**_ Répondait le médecin légiste toujours surprise par le comportement de sa mère. Jane souriait et lui montrait son portable. _**Jane !**_ Soupirait Maura en regardait la photo d'elle et sa mère en train de dormir blotti l'une contre l'autre.

_**Vous étiez trop belles, je ne pouvais pas résister !**_ Elle caressait les cheveux de Maura.

_**Il faudra qu'on l'imprime et l'encadre !**_ Souriait Maura.

_**Tout ce que tu veux mon amour !**_ Jane se penchait et l'embrassait tendrement. _**Tu as dormi toute la matinée ?**_

_**Non je me suis réveillé, je devais aller à la salle de bain, j'étais surprise de voir maman, surtout lorsqu'elle a voulu tirer la couverture et que je me suis souvenu que j'étais toute nue !**_ Ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rouge et Jane riait doucement. _**Elle m'a aidé à me lever et m'a accompagné à la salle de bain.**_

_**Toute nue ?**_ demandait Jane dans la surprise et elle riait encore plus fort au rouge de ses joues qui s'approfondissait.

_**J'étais à peine éveillé et mon corps était engourdi.**_ Maura se redressait et s'asseyait contre la tête de lit, elle se couvrait avec la couverture, tandis que Jane prenait place à côté d'elle. _**Elle m'a ramené au lit et elle a massé mon dos, je crois que je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi et je l'ai tiré contre moi.**_

_**Comment tu te sens ?**_ Demandait Jane en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

_**Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais vraiment épuisé, mais la douleur m'empêchait de m'endormir toute la nuit.**_ Maura jouait avec les doigts de Jane. _**Lorsque tu as enfin fait cesser la douleur, la fatigue était tellement écrasante que je n'avais plus la force de rester éveillé.**_ Maura caressait son ventre de sa main libre sous la couette. _**Je pense que quelques jours de repos ne me feront pas de mal, je vois le docteur Adams demain, je vais en discuter avec elle !**_

_**C'est une excellente idée mon amour !**_ Jane se penchait vers elle avec un sourire reconnaissant, elle l'embrassait tendrement. _**Je viendrais avec toi demain. **_Maura allait protester mais Jane posait un doigt sur ses lèvres. _**Je veux être là et entendre le docteur me dire que vous allez bien toutes les deux. **_

_**Je t'aime !**_ Maura attrapait les joues de Jane et l'embrassait plus passionnément.

_**Je t'aime aussi !**_ Répondait Jane contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau profondément.


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

Elles étaient restés quelques minutes de plus assise dans le lit et discutant de tout et de rien. Constance criait d'en bas, annonçant que le repas était prêt. Maura enfilait un pantalon de soie et un débardeur avant de suivre Jane dans les escaliers. _**Je vais devoir me racheter quelque vêtement, ils commencent tous à être serré.**_ Songeait-elle.

Jane souriait avant d'embrasser l'arrière de sa tête_**. Te voir en robe me manque un peu, je dois avouer. **_Elle souriait à l'éclat dans le regard de Maura.

Puis un soupir de frustration quittait ses lèvres. _**Elles sont toutes pratiquement collées à ma peau et pas faite pour ce ventre ! **_Elle faisait signe à sa bosse.

Jane riait et Constance souriait en entendant sa fille. _**Que dirais-tu d'un peu de shopping cet après-midi ? toi, moi et cette petite merveille ? **_Demandait-elle en caressant le ventre de sa fille avant de déposer les assiettes sur la grande table.

Maura souriait grandement et Jane gloussait. _**Vous savez comment atteindre le cœur de votre fille !**_ S'exclamait Jane avant de rire.

Maura lui frappait le bras avec le dos de la main avant de revenir à sa mère avec un grand sourire. _**J'aimerais beaucoup mère ! **_Puis elle se tournait vers sa future femme. _**Que dirais-tu de prendre le samedi après-midi pour commencer à acheter les choses pour Lara ?**_ Le sourire de Jane était sa réponse. _**J'aimerais que l'on commence à monter sa chambre !**_

Jane se levait et embrassait tendrement Maura avant de passer la main sur son ventre rond dans un sourire. _**J'aimerais beaucoup, en fait j'ai hâte d'y être ! **_

Elles mangeaient dans la joie, elles riaient et parlaient de beaucoup de choses. Elles avaient décidé de profiter du repas de famille de dimanche pour annoncer officiellement leur fiançaille, leur projet pour le mariage, la nouvelle de Lara et d'autre chose. Après le repas, Constance avait envoyé les filles dans le salon afin de leur donner plus de temps ensemble avant que Jane ne doive retourner au poste.

Maura c'était rapidement préparé et accompagné de Constance, elle était allée faire les boutiques. Les filles avaient fait le tour des magasins tranquillement, Constance avait poussé sa fille à essayer plusieurs choses et Maura était repartie avec 5 nouvelles robes et 4 pantalons. Vers 16 heures elles avaient fait une petite pause devant un café pour Constance et un thé accompagné d'une pâtisserie pour Maura. Jane l'avait appelé plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa femme.

Vers 18 heures, mère et fille rentraient heureuses et radieuses de cette après-midi shopping entre elles. Une fois tout rangé et sûr que Maura pourrait se débrouiller seule, Constance était rentré dans la maison d'hôte.

Le médecin légiste avait retrouvé ses forces et son enthousiasme, elle avait allumé la musique, mais au lieu de mettre de la musique classique, elle avait opté pour Slow Down d'Imany. Elle cuisinait un délicieux repas pour Jane alors que la musique ronronnait dans toute la maison.

Elle avait choisi un petit short de soie beige et un débardeur blanc elle bougeait lentement ses hanches dans un déhanché langoureux alors qu'elle se laissait porter par la musique. Maura remuait ce qui mijotait dans la casserole, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni Jane la saluer, trop prise dans la musique, elle dansait voluptueusement.

Jane avait été surprise d'entendre la musique résonner à l'extérieur de la maison alors qu'elle approchait du porche. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle était encore plus surprise par la musique. Elle avait appelé Maura, mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Après avoir posé sa veste, retirer ses chaussures et poser son arme, elle entrait dans le salon.

Elle se figeait lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur sa fiancée dans la cuisine. Maura avait lâché ses cheveux, ils bougeaient légèrement au rythme sensuel de ses hanches. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, son regard tombait sur le peu de peau révélées par le débardeur légèrement relevé et le short bas sur ses hanches. Elle était subjuguée par le mouvement lent et langoureux de son bassin, par moments elle s'abaissait légèrement. Jane pouvait l'entendre fredonner d'où elle était, ses yeux finissaient par s'arrêter sur ses pieds nus.

La chanson changeait pour passer à « You will never know » d'Imany. La danse de Maura prenait plus d'énergie et elle se déhanchait encore plus, Jane se demandait comment elle arrivait même à faire cela avec son ventre. Mais elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre au rythme de la musique, sa bouche commençait à saliver et elle pouvait sentir son bat ventre se crisper par l'excitation.

L'effet que cette femme avait sur son corps surprenait toujours Jane, un regard sur Maura et son corps était en ébullition. Elle s'approchait de la blonde et doucement glissait ses mains autour de ses hanches pour la tirer férocement contre elle.

Un gémissement glissait hors des lèvres de Maura alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et reposait sa tête contre son épaule. Les mains de Jane étaient partout sur elle, elles parcouraient son corps avec faim et impatiente. Son excitation grandissait alors que son souffle se raccourcissait, son corps était affamé pour le contact de Jane. _**Humm !**_ Elle inspirait profondément afin de faire redescendre son excitation._** Jane tu dois arrêter maintenant, si tu continues à chauffer mon corps comme ça lorsque nous arrêterons mon corps sera douloureux, le docteur a dit pas de sexe avant d'avoir vu le docteur Adams.**_ Elle gémissait chaque mot alors que les mains de Jane avaient élu domicile sur ses seins et taquinaient fiévreusement ses mamelons érigés. _**Jane !**_ Sanglotait la blonde alors que son lieutenant venait de pincer avec ses dents son cou. _**Avec toutes les hormones qui envahissent mon corps, sais-tu combien cela peut être difficile de faire redescendre mon désir sans un orgasme ?**_ Rugissait-elle.

Jane relâchait à contre cœur le corps de Maura, elle pouvait voir la peau de sa poitrine et de ses joues légèrement rouges, son souffle était court et sa respiration saccadée, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et une expression d'inconfort envahissait son visage.

Le lieutenant attrapait les mains de sa fiancée et silencieusement la menait à la chambre, elle retirait délicatement les deux morceaux de tissu qui couvraient son corps et l'allongeait sur le lit. Maura était silencieuse, elle observait confusément Jane.

Rapidement le lieutenant se déshabillait et s'allongeait à côté du médecin légiste, elle caressait délicatement sa poitrine ronde et ferme et regardait Maura dans les yeux. _**Je sais que le docteur à interdit les relations sexuelles, mais je sais que ton corps a besoin de cette libération. **_Ses doigts jouaient avec un mamelon dressé et le rendaient encore plus dur. _**Que dirais-tu de me laisser te plaire sans pour autant prendre de risque pour Lara ?**_

Alors que Jane s'occupait maintenant de son second sein, Maura se cambrait et gémissait, elle ouvrait grand ses jambes et repliait les genoux afin de s'ouvrir le plus possible à sa femme. Jane se plaçait entre les jambes de Maura, elle pouvait voir sa peau luire de l'humidité présente, elle coulait presque sur le lit. Avec douceur Jane glissait sa langue sur toute la longueur de ses lèvres. Maura gémissait profondément. Jane recommençait encore plusieurs fois, après avoir apprécié le goût si délicat de sa femme, elle se redressait sur le lit et caressait les genoux de Maura. Le médecin légiste la regardait avec amour et luxure, Jane passait sa jambe gauche au-dessus de la droite de Maura, elle approchait son bassin et passait sa jambe gauche sous la droite de Maura. Jane se rapprochait un peu plus et leurs clitoris gonflés et sensibles entraient finalement en contact.

Elles gémissaient toutes les deux, Maura s'ouvrait autant que le permettait son corps et Jane commençait ses mouvements de hanches qui augmentaient la friction entre elles. Rapidement le médecin légiste attrapait les draps de chaque côté d'elle et donnait plus de force à ses mouvements. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa tête était jetée en arrière, son dos était cambré et elle gémissait de plaisir.

Jane admirait la beauté de Maura, elle était magnifique dans les affres de la passion, ses mains parcouraient ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses mollets et revenaient en arrière encore et encore alors qu'elle se frottait plus fort encore contre Maura.

Les sons de Maura devenaient plus fort à mesure que le plaisir s'accumulait en elle, Jane voyait des gouttes de sueur se rassembler dans la vallée entre ses seins, sa respiration était laborieuse et ses mouvements plus rapide. Jane pouvait dire que le plaisir de Maura prenait rapidement de la hauteur, elle se penchait un peu plus en avant et le médecin légiste haletait au nouvel angle de contact entre elles.

Le lieutenant attrapait le sein droit de Maura et le massait tendrement, elle attrapait son mamelon et le torturait doucement avec le bout de ses doigts. Les cuisses de Maura commençaient à trembler, son corps devenait fiévreux, elle allait bientôt être fauchée par l'orgasme. Jane ajoutait plus de pression sur le clitoris de Maura et elle gémissait fortement, son corps s'arquait autant que possible, son dos ne touchait plus le lit. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le corps du médecin légiste était secoué par de nombreux spasmes alors qu'elle retenait son souffle pendant que son orgasme faisait trembler son corps vague après vague.

Dans une profonde inspiration elle se laissait retomber sur le lit, sa peau était couverte d'une pellicule de sueur, ses respirations étaient rapides et son cœur courait encore.

Jane embrassait délicatement le corps toujours sensible de Maura, la chair de poule se formait chaque fois sous ses lèvres, son corps était encore surchargé de plaisir, mais elle ne se souciait que du bien-être de Maura, elle caressait son corps avec tendresse alors qu'elle surveillait également que tout allait bien.

_**Jane ?!**_ Maura ouvrait les yeux et regardait sa bien-aimée avec amour et une petite étincelle dans les yeux, Jane rapidement s'allongeait à côté d'elle et Maura se tournait pour lui faire face. Elles se regardaient silencieusement un moment avant que le médecin légiste se penchait en avant et embrassait amoureusement sa femme.

Sa main droite qui tenait sa mâchoire glissait le long de son cou, puis glissait sur un petit sein éveillé, elle le caressait et le taquinait. Après avoir avalé plusieurs soupirs de Jane, la main de Maura traçait chaque côtes, puis suivait la courbe de sa taille avant de remonter sur l'os de sa hanche pour enfin glisser entre les cuisses fermes du lieutenant et se faufiler à l'intérieur d'elle.

Jane absorbée par le profond et intense baiser qu'elles partageaient était surprise lorsqu'elle sentait Maura entrer profondément en elle avec deux doigts, elle se reculait et regardait le médecin légiste qui lui souriait malicieusement. Elle aurait dû savoir que Maura saurait qu'elle n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme et prendrait soin de son plaisir, dans un sourire elle écartait ses jambes et permettait à la blonde de la prendre avec plus de profondeur.

_**Humm ! . . . Maura !**_ Gémissait Jane, faire jouir sa blonde l'avait porté au bord, elle posait une main par-dessus celle de Maura entre ses jambes et la poussait légèrement plus en elle. Le médecin légiste qui comprenait le besoin de sa partenaire, la poussait à plat sur son dos et s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, mieux placé, elle augmentait la rapidité de ses mouvements en Jane, ainsi que sa force.

Elle prenait le lieutenant avec plus d'ardeur et de vigueur. Son pouce torturait furieusement le clitoris de Jane alors que ses doigts se repliaient à l'intérieur d'elle afin de d'appuyer à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait en elle sur cet endroit si sensible.

Quelques coups et le corps de Jane s'arquait sur le lit alors qu'elle criait le nom de Maura encore et encore. Son corps était secoué par les soubresauts de son orgasme qui déferlaient encore en elle pour un moment, elle pouvait sentir la main de Maura allonger la durée de son plaisir. Maintenant trop sensible, Jane bloquait la main de la blonde en elle afin de la faire cesser.

Maura glissait doucement ses doigts hors de Jane et s'allongeait à côté d'elle, elle plaçait une main sous sa joue et l'autre caressait tendrement son ventre, ses yeux étaient fermés, mais son sourire était grand. Jane qui après avoir repris son souffle et détendu son corps se tournait vers sa partenaire et l'admirait. Chaque fois elle était subjuguée par la beauté de Maura, elle se rapprochait d'elle et posait son front contre le sien.

_**Maura ?!**_ le lieutenant parlait calmement et d'une petite voix, elle ne voulait pas briser la douceur de ce moment.

La blonde ouvrait les yeux et regardait son lieutenant avec des yeux endormis. _**Oui Jane !**_

_**J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose !**_ Sa main gauche montait et descendait le long du bras droit de Maura dans une douce caresse.

_**Je t'écoute ma chérie ! **_Soupirait la blonde dans un sourire.

_**Je te trouve magnifique et j'aimerais garder un souvenir de ce moment !**_ Maura fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion, elle ouvrait les yeux et regardait Jane avec curiosité. La brune riait doucement. _**D'accord je me fais mal comprendre !**_ Elle caressait la joue de Maura. _**J'aimerais trouver un photographe et faire des photos de toi et moi et ce magnifique ventre !**_ Son doigt tournait autour du nombril ressorti de Maura.

_**Oh !**_ Maura regardait Jane avec surprise_**. Tu voudrais faire des photos de grossesse ?**_ Le lieutenant hochait simplement la tête et Maura rougissait.

Jane l'embrassait tendrement. _**Tu es magnifique et ton corps est superbe, j'aimerais avoir des souvenirs de ce moment et Je suis tombé sur une publicité d'un photographe qui prenait les femmes enceintes en photos, c'était magnifique. En noir et blanc, toi dans mes bras !**_ _**Qu'en dis-tu ?**_

Maura souriait grandement à Jane et l'embrassait tendrement. _**Je dis que si tu es prête à le faire avec moi alors je suis d'accord ! **_elles s'embrassaient amoureusement.

Maura posait sa tête contre la poitrine de Jane et fermait les yeux. _**Que dirais-tu de manger mon amour ?**_

_**Je n'ai pas faim !**_ Marmonnait Maura endormi.

Jane se reculait doucement de la petite blonde et soulevait son visage. _**Tu dois manger Maura, nous n'avons pas dîné ce soir ! **_Elle pouvait voir la fatigue dans le regard de sa femme. _**Je descends et te monte un sandwich et quelques fruits ? **_

_**Très bien !**_ soupirait la blonde, elle recevait un grand et beau sourire de son lieutenant en réponse. Jane se levait rapidement, elle enfilait une chemise et descendait rapidement à la cuisine, Maura se rallongeait confortablement et attendait son amour de revenir. Elle luttait afin de garder les yeux ouverts, elle pouvait entendre Jane parler à Bass et Jo, la douceur que cette femme portait en elle réchauffait son cœur.

Finalement Maura décidait de se lever et aller prendre une douche en attendant que Jane revienne. Elle avait besoin de se laver et une douche chaude détendrait encore plus son corps, elle s'endormirait facilement dans les bras de Jane. C'était dans un soupir de contentement qu'elle entrait sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle allait au fond de la douche, Maura posait ses mains sur le carrelage et laissait l'eau glisser le long de son dos, elle fermait les yeux.

Jane remontait avec un plateau bien rempli et un grand sourire, elle fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle trouvait le lit vide. Un bruit d'eau venait de la salle de bain, rapidement elle déposait le plateau sur la table de chevet près de la tête du lit et entrait dans la salle de bain.

Son sourire réapparaissait rapidement et était même plus grand encore lorsqu'elle voyait le corps de Maura derrière la porte vitrée de la douche. Ses yeux suivaient la descente de l'eau sur sa nuque, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ensuite elle suivait la courbe de sa chute de rein avant de suivre l'arrondi de ses fesses bien rondes avant de terminer sa descente le long de ses jambes toniques.

Un profond « Hum ! » de plaisir résonnait dans la gorge de Maura et Jane se déshabillait en un éclair, elle entrait dans la douche et embrassait délicatement l'omoplate droite de Maura. Un sourire se glissait à nouveau sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pouvait sentir le corps de sa blonde se détendre encore plus sous ses lèvres. Elle attrapait le gant de toilette et le savon et elle commençait à savonner le corps de Maura tendrement.

Un reniflement l'arrêtait brutalement alors qu'elle lavait les jambes de Maura. Jane se redressait rapidement et doucement tournait Maura qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrer, malgré l'eau, elle pouvait voir ses larmes. Rapidement Jane la tirait dans ses bas, le ventre de Maura maintenant trop grand, elle se posait de côté contre Jane afin de sa tête puisse reposer contre la poitrine de son lieutenant. _**Pourquoi pleur-tu mon amour ?**_ Demandait-elle contre la tête de Maura, un bras la tenait contre elle par sa taille et l'autre par les épaules.

Maura tenait Jane par la taille d'un bras et l'autre tenait son ventre. Sa tête reposait contre la poitrine de Jane, elle avait fermé les yeux et respirait son parfum profondément. _**Jamais je ne me suis tant senti aimé ! Je suis tellement heureuse et reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie ! **_

Soulagé, Jane souriait à la douceur de sa future femme. Elle attrapait son menton et relevait son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement et intensément. Après avoir rompu le baiser, Jane posait ses lèvres contre le front de Maura. _**Toujours mon amour, je t'aimerais toujours !**_

Dans un profond soupir et un grand sourire, Maura profitait de ce moment de tendresse et de douceur. _**Je t'aime !**_

Elles terminaient de se laver avant de retourner dans la chambre sans vêtements. Installer dans le lit, elles dînaient tranquillement. Jane était heureuse de voir Maura manger avec un peu d'appétit, elles parlaient de tout et de rien et parfois se regardaient simplement avec amour. Le dîner fini, Jane débarrassait le tout et vérifiait la maison avant de monter se coucher.

Elle regardait un moment son doux médecin légiste endormie dans le lit, elle était tourné de son côté et attendait son retour. Jane la retrouvait souvent ainsi lorsque Maura s'endormait avant elle, elle avait une main posée à sa place et lorsque Jane la déplaçait pour s'installer dans le lit, la blonde se blottissait immédiatement contre elle.

Jane la tirait dans ses bras, elle adorait sentir le ventre de Maura contre le sien. Dans cette position elle pouvait sentir le bébé bouger la nuit et la tête de Maura était appuyé contre sa poitrine. Jane s'endormait paisiblement avec l'amour de sa vie à l'abri du monde dans ses bras.

Un mouvement dans le lit et Jane sortait de la brume de son sommeil, lentement elle ouvrait les yeux pour tomber sur la forme endormie de Maura contre elle. Délicatement elle repoussait ses cheveux et découvrait son beau visage. Elle dormait encore profondément et paisiblement, Jane souriait à sa beauté et sa douceur. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient au travers des rideaux et caressaient la peau de Maura. Du bout du doigt, Jane caressait la douce peau lumineuse, son index retraçait le sourcil fin de l'œil droit de Maura.

Elle était stupéfaite comment sa vie avait tant changé, qui aurait pu dire qu'elle serait fiancée ? Qui plus ait avec sa meilleure amie qui était une femme ! Qu'elle allait bientôt être maman ? Pourtant Jane attendait tout cela avec impatiente, elle avait hâte de faire de cette femme la sienne pour toujours, elle avait hâte de tenir cette petite fille dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Jane avait douté de son avenir, il l'effrayait même parfois, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait sur le bon chemin et sa place.

Elle et Maura étaient faites pour s'aimer et ne faire qu'une, elles étaient faites pour former une incroyable famille. Le lieutenant Rizzoli se penchait en avant et embrassait le front de Maura. Doucement elle caressait son visage en murmurant tendrement contre son front. _**Réveille-toi mon amour !**_ Jane inspirait profondément le parfum enivrant de sa femme, car pour elle Maura était sienne au moment où elle avait dit oui ! _**Debout ma belle au bois dormant, il est l'heure de se lever.**_ Lorsqu'elle se reculait pour voir le visage de la blonde, elle souriait en voyant un doux regard noisette se poser sur elle et un tendre sourire se former sur ses magnifiques lèvres charnues.

Jane se baissait et embrassait avec amour les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Un grondement résonnait tout à coup dans la chambre et les filles se séparaient, Jane riait fort et Maura rougissait d'embarras avant de la rejoindre dans le rire.


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Pour tout ceux qui aime cette histoire, je tiens à vous faire savoir qu'elle terminera après l'accouchement de Maura.**_

_**Il y aura encore plusieurs chapitres et j'ai commencé à envisager une suite donc il y aura assez vite après une suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires ! **_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Je crois que tu as faim mon amour !**_ Jane riait doucement alors que sa main se promenait dans la douce chevelure blonde.

Le regard de Maura devenait plus instance alors qu'elle regardait Jane dans les yeux. Elle portait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et Jane était envoutée, elle se calmait et respirait profondément. Maura se rapprochait lentement du visage de Jane et l'embrassait tendrement. Le baiser était langoureux et donné avec beaucoup d'amour.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli se sentait envahi et enveloppé par tout l'amour que Maura lui vouait. Ce baiser n'était pas exigeant, il ne servait qu'à donner, il n'était pas précipité, il était langoureux, il n'était pas que pure luxure, il était amoureux et Jane était touchée en plein cœur. La main du lieutenant s'accrochait à la nuque de Maura et l'autre à sa hanche, sa bouche se mêlait avec celle du médecin légiste.

Jane pensait qu'elle aimait Maura, mais dans ces moments-là, elle l'aimait encore plus et tombait toujours plus profondément amoureuse de cette femme. Elle connaissait la tendresse de Maura, mais elle était toujours étonnée par sa douceur et sa façon si intense de montrer ses sentiments. Elle savait depuis sa première rencontre avec cette femme qu'elle cachait beaucoup de trésor, mais maintenant qu'elles s'aimaient, elle découvrait tout l'amour que cette femme cachait si profondément en elle. Lorsque Maura donnait son cœur, lorsque vous étiez aimé par cette femme, elle le faisait avec son cœur, son corps et son âme. Elle vous aimait avec tout ce qu'elle avait, elle vous donnait tout d'elle et vous étiez la personne la plus chanceuse au monde.

Après c'être perdu et trouvé sur les lèvres de Maura, Jane se reculait lentement les yeux toujours fermés et respirait profondément. Elle était encore chamboulée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties et son cœur battait fort et vite.

Maura regardait Jane intensément, elle était submergée par tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cette merveilleuse femme. Jane était si attentionnée et bienveillante avec elle, elle était tellement tendre et rassurante. Elle avait trouvé sa meilleure amie merveilleuse, mais depuis qu'elles s'aimaient, Jane était extraordinaire pour Maura. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie possédait une grande tendresse et une profonde douceur. Mais maintenant sa fiancée, Jane Rizzoli était tellement plus intense et toutes ses qualités tellement plus grandes qu'elle était chaque fois émerveillée par l'amour que lui vouait cette femme.

_**Je t'aime !**_ Ces mots chuchotés avec tant de ferveur que Jane ouvrait rapidement les yeux et une larme lui échappait lorsqu'elle tombait dans le doux et profond regard noisette de Maura.

_**Oh ! Maura !**_ Jane embrassait tendrement sa blonde. _**Je t'aime tellement, tu es le plus beau cadeau que cette vie m'a fait !**_ Elle l'embrassait de nouveau. Elle tirait le petit corps contre elle et la gardait à l'abri dans ses bras. Jane pensait connaître l'amour avant, mais maintenant qu'elle aimait et était aimée par sa meilleure amie, elle découvrait le véritable amour ! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le mariage, le bébé et tout le reste ne l'effrayaient pas. Mais comment être effrayé de toutes ses choses lorsque vous avancez main dans la main avec votre âme sœur ?

_**Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses, mais nous en avons oublié une !**_ Jane surprise ouvrait les yeux et s'écartait légèrement afin de voir le visage de Maura. Elle était étonnée de voir un petit sourire malicieux sur ses tendres lèvres. _**Quand est-ce que tu t'installes ici ?**_

Les yeux du lieutenant Rizzoli s'élargissaient dans la stupéfaction. En effet elles avaient parlé de tout, sauf de cela. _**C'est vrai !**_

Maura souriait de plus en plus. _**Que dirais-tu de commencer à voir ce que tu veux prendre et commencer à les ramener ici ?**_

Jane semblait perplexe un moment alors qu'elle réfléchissait. _**Mais, mes affaires vont jurer ici !**_

Maura riait doucement alors que sa main droite caressait tendrement sa joue_**. Oh ma chérie ! Cette maison ne ressemble qu'à moi, pour qu'elle soit la nôtre elle doit te ressembler aussi. Tu ne jures pas dans ma vie, en fait tu me corresponds mieux que qui conque alors nos affaires se mêleront parfaitement !**_ Pour celer ses mots, elle embrassait tendrement Jane.

Jane souriait dans le baiser, Maura avait toujours les mots parfaits pour la rassurer et maintenant pour la faire se sentir aimé également. Cette femme était vraiment parfaite et le lieutenant la garderait précieusement lié à son cœur pour toujours. _**Que dirais-tu après le rendez-vous chez le médecin, de passer chez moi et commencer à rassembler ce que je garde ?**_

Maura dans un grand sourire embrassait passionnément Jane. Elle se perdait dans le baiser lorsque leurs langues se rencontraient, mais un coup contre son ventre et Jane rompait le baiser. Elle regardait vers le bas au ventre rond de Maura appuyé contre le sien avec les sourcils froncés. Maura riait tout à coup, elle caressait son ventre et regardait Jane qui relevait la tête. _**Je crois qu'elle veut te faire savoir qu'il est temps de nous nourrir !**_

Jane souriait alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement le front de Maura. _**Tu as faim ?**_ Maura allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque son estomac grognait. _**J'ai ma réponse !**_

Les filles se levaient dans un rire, elles s'habillaient rapidement et descendaient. Jane préparait un bon petit déjeuner tandis que Maura faisait le café, elles se déplaçaient en parfaite harmonie dans la cuisine et chacune remarquait cela. Elles commençaient à aimer cette routine, dans cette vie si mouvementée et ce travail si imprévisible, elles savouraient ses moments simples de la vie de couple.

Elles déjeunaient dans la bonne humeur et la joie, elles parlaient de leur journée, ainsi que celle de demain. Jane était heureuse de voir sa femme manger avec tant d'appétit, elle était soulagée de la voir ainsi. Après avoir mangé, Jane se proposait de ranger tandis que Maura montait se préparer.

Jane aimait ce sentiment d'appartenance, ce bonheur perpétuel en elle et l'amour dans lequel elle était enveloppée. Après avoir rempli le lave-vaisselle, elle montait tranquillement à l'étage. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et elle pouvait voir Maura debout toute nue dans la pièce se regardant dans le miroir. Un sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle voyait Maura tourné d'un côté à l'autre et admirer son reflet. Le médecin légiste portait une main à son sein droit et du bout doigt redessinait le contour de son aréole.

Jane faisait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, ses yeux ratissaient tout le corps de Maura avec plaisir. _**Ils sont plus foncés.**_ Disait le médecin légiste alors qu'elle regardait sa peau plus sombre.

_**En effet !**_ Répondait calmement Jane tandis qu'elle regardait Maura dans le miroir.

_**Tu trouves ça moche ?**_ Demandait timidement la blonde qui avait finalement relevé la tête.

Jane terminait les derniers pas qui la séparaient de Maura et attrapait délicatement ses hanches, elle approchait ses lèvres de l'oreille de la blonde et parlait doucement. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas un seul instant le contact avec ceux noisettes maintenant hypnotisées. _**A vrai dire mon amour !**_ Ronronnait-elle d'une voix basse et profonde. _**Lorsque tu portes ses légers débardeurs ou ces dessous légèrement transparents et que je peux apercevoir . . .**_ Sa main gauche se levait devant la blonde et du bout du doigt retraçait son mamelon et l'aréole. Elle pouvait sentir la chair de poule se former sous son doigt et le léger tremblement qui courait tout le corps de Maura. _**Tout à coup mon cœur s'emballe, j'oublie de respirer et j'imagine ma bouche se promener là !**_ Elle embrassait doucement l'oreille de Maura qui gémissait. _**Sais-tu combien tu es envoutante mon amour ?! L'érotisme et le charme émanent de toi . . .**_ Elle ponctuait chaque phrase avec un baiser le long du cou du médecin légiste. _**Tu es séduisante, belle, attirante, tellement magnifique ! **_Elle mordillait tendrement l'épaule de Maura. _**Je ne suis pas impatiente que tu reviennes au travail !**_

Malgré la brume de désir qui entourait son cerveau, Maura fronçait les sourcils. _**Pourquoi ?**_ Demandait-elle dans un soupir.

_**Parce que tu fais déjà tourner la tête à beaucoup de collègues, surtout lorsque leurs regards se posent sur se déhancher hypnotique !**_ Ses mains montaient et descendaient le long du dos de Maura. _**Alors avec ce sexe à pile en plus, mon Dieu ils vont tous vouloir tenter leur chance !**_

_**Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils ont la moindre chance face à toi ?! **_Demandait-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'elle penchait la tête afin de donner plus de place aux douces lèvres avides de la belle italienne.

_**Non, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas les frapper s'il tente de draguer ma femme !**_ Rugissait-elle.

Maura riait doucement, même la jalousie de Jane lui faisait se sentir encore plus désirée et aimée. Elle se tournait et passait ses bras autour du cou de Jane. Tendrement et amoureusement elle l'embrassait. Après avoir rompu le baiser, elle repoussait quelques cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de Jane et caressait sa joue. _**Nous annonçons demain à notre famille pour le mariage, le bébé et notre amour alors tu n'as pas à cacher tes sentiments à mon égard et tu peux repousser les indésirables.**_ Elle faisait un petit clin d'œil à sa brune qui souriait.

_**Docteur Maura Isles, me pousseriez-vous à vous embrasser en public ?!**_ Demandait-elle avec un grand sourire.

_**Oh j'espère que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un coup de pouce pour ravir mes lèvres lieutenant !**_ Ronronnait le médecin légiste alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour un autre baiser. Jane riait légèrement contre la bouche de Maura. _**Maintenant ma chérie, nous devons nous préparer pour s'assurer que cette petite fille est en bonne santé ! **_Elle caressait son ventre et Jane se penchait en avant pour embrasser la peau près de son nombril.

_**Avec joie mon amour.**_ Jane attrapait la main de Maura et la menait vers la penderie.

Une heure plus tard elles quittaient la maison et montaient en voiture afin de prendre la route pour se rendre au cabinet du docteur Adams. Le trajet se faisait dans le calme, elles étaient un peu nerveuses, mais aussi assez certaines que tout allait bien. Elles entraient main dans la main dans le cabinet et après avoir signalé leur arrivée elles s'installaient dans la salle d'attente. Elles étaient heureuses de voir différents couples, Maura avait choisi ce médecin déjà par sa réputation et son travail remarquable, mais aussi par son ouverture d'esprit. Le docteur Samantha Adams s'occupait de couple hétérosexuel comme de couple homosexuel.

Deux femmes étaient assises dans la salle d'attente, elles se tenaient elles aussi par la main et semblaient nerveuses. Jane les regardait avec empathie, même si la grossesse de Maura était bien avancée lorsqu'elle avait vu Lara pour la première fois, elle se souvient combien elle était nerveuse, excitée et impatiente. Elle se tournait vers Maura qui portait un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Jane suivait son regard et pouvait la voir caresser sa bague de fiançailles avec son pouce au-dessus de son ventre.

Jane attrapait sa main et enlaçait leurs doigts, elle portait leurs mains à ses lèvres et embrassait le dos de celle de Maura avant de lui sourire et l'embrasser tendrement. Elles reposaient leurs fronts ensemble et Jane caressait le ventre de sa femme, elle pouvait sentir Lara bouger. _**Tu es bien énervé ma chérie ! **_Elle souriait aux mouvements sous sa main, Jane relevait les yeux et tombaient dans le regard intense de Maura. _**Mais je dirais que c'est parce que maman est nerveuse !**_

_**Je me sens beaucoup mieux et tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre, mais . . .**_ Elle inspirait profondément alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

_**Tu as peur malgré tout que quelque chose n'aille pas ! **_Terminait Jane dans un tendre sourire. _**Oui !**_ Soupirait Maura et Jane l'embrassait sur le front. _**Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas inquiète aussi, mais tu es forte et cette petite fille tient énormément de sa mère !**_

Maura souriait tendrement à Jane avant de se lever. _**Oui et de toi aussi, elle ne peut pas tenir en place et éviter de s'installer sur ma vessie !**_ Riait Maura alors que Jane feignait d'être offensé.

Une fois que Maura avait disparu de vue, Jane regardait devant elle, pour trouver les deux femmes la regardant avec un grand sourire. Elle plongeait dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix résonnait. _**Docteur Isles.**_ Annonçait l'infirmière, Jane se levait rapidement et s'approchait d'elle. _**Elle est partie aux toilettes, elle revient tout de suite !**_ L'infirmière lui donnait un petit sourire et elle hochait la tête.

_**Bébé fait des siennes !**_ Demandait-elle avec malice.

Une douce résonnait et elles se retournaient rapidement. _**Elle aime me faire courir aux toilettes !**_ Expliquait Maura alors qu'elle caressait tendrement sa bosse en s'approchant d'elles.

_**Suivez-moi ?**_ Demandait l'infirmière en les menant au cabinet du docteur Adams, elles entraient après avoir remercié la jeune femme.

_**Maura, Jane, ravis de vous revoir !**_ Samantha sortait de derrière son bureau et allait saluer les deux femmes. _**J'ai lu le courrier du médecin de l'hôpital, comment vas-tu Maura ? **_Demandait-elle en les menant vers la table d'examen.

_**Mieux, je n'ai plus de saignement, les douleurs ont disparu aussi.**_ Elle posait son sac, retirait son chemisier et s'allongeait sur la table. Une fois installer, Maura soulevait son débardeur déjà à mi-parcours de son ventre. _**Mais j'étais vraiment fatigué lorsque nous sommes rentrées et je n'ai pas encore complètement récupéré.**_

Jane regardait Maura avec un grand sourire, elle était soulagée qu'elle dise tout au docteur. Elle lui attrapait la main et la serrait tendrement.

_**D'accord, je vais commencer par voir comment va cette petite fille, ensuite j'examinerais ton col. **_Rapidement le docteur Adams allumait l'appareil et appliquait le gel sur le ventre de Maura, elle posait la sonde et rapidement la tête de Lara apparaissait à l'écran.

Jane était toujours submergée par ses émotions lorsqu'elle voyait sa fille. Son petit nez, ses petites mains, . . . _**Oh !**_ Rapidement elle regardait le médecin avec crainte. _**Quoi ?**_ Demandait-elle immédiatement.

Samantha regardait Maura avec un sourire compatissant. _**J'imagine que les courses aux toilettes son fréquentes ?!**_ Maura riait légèrement en hochant la tête. _**Pas étonnant, cette petite est placée du côté de la vessie, lorsqu'elle bouge elle la pousse facilement**_. Jane soufflait de soulagement et souriait tendrement à Maura. _**Je ne vois rien d'anormale, cette petite fille semble parfaite !**_

Les filles soufflaient de soulagement. Samantha tendait un papier à Maura afin qu'elle essuie son ventre et Jane l'aidait à se lever, son pantalon et culotte retiré le second examen commençait. Elles restaient silencieuses et l'appréhension de Jane grimpait, elle avait besoin d'entendre le docteur dire que Maura allait bien.

Alors que Maura se rhabillait, Samantha allait à son bureau, les filles la rejoignaient rapidement et prenaient place sur les sièges en face. _**Très bien Maura, je n'ai rien vu d'inquiétant à l'examen, tout est rentré dans l'ordre !**_ Jane souriait grandement et se redressait, le poids de son inquiétude avait disparu. _**Le col est fermé et long donc pas de risque d'accouchement prématuré. Je te conseille de te reposer encore deux ou trois jours afin de laisser ton corps se renforcer.**_

_**Je pensais la même chose.**_ Elles souriaient toutes les trois.

_**Très bien, aux moindres soucis n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir, il vaut mieux venir pour rien que de rater quelque chose d'important ! **_Le docteur Adams tendait les papiers à Maura et les menait vers la sortie.

Alors qu'elles marchaient vers la voiture, Maura gémissait tout à coup_**. Jane je meurs de faim, peut ont s'arrêter quelque part ?**_ Demandait-elle rapidement.

Le lieutenant la regardait avec un grand sourire, elle était heureuse de la voir ainsi. _**Oui mon amour, que veux-tu manger ?**_ Demandait-elle en déverrouillant la voiture et ouvrant la portière pour Maura. Une fois toutes les deux installés, Jane se tournait vers la blonde.

_**Je veux un énorme hamburger et des frites !**_ Elle salivait presque à la pensée.

Jane la regardait la bouche ouverte dans la surprise. Elle s'avançait et embrassait tendrement sa belle blonde avant de lui sourire. _**Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre prononcer ces mots mon amour !**_ Elle souriait à la petite rougeur de Maura. _**Allons apprécier un bon repas plein de graisse mon amour !**_ Elle démarrait la voiture.

Les filles avaient profité de leur repas, Maura avait commandé un hamburger avec double portion de frite. Jane avait un grand sourire tout le long du repas, voir son beau médecin légiste avec un si grand appétit lui faisait plaisir. Elles partageaient un fondant au chocolat et se donnaient quelque regard langoureux et chaud.

_**Dis-moi mon amour, nous avons prévu de faire des courses pour le bébé, mais on doit aussi passer chez moi rassembler mes affaires et faires la liste de ce que je garde**_. Elle allait parler, mais Maura lui souriait tendrement.

_**Merci ma chérie, si je me sens fatigué, je promets de te le dire.**_ Elle se penchait sur la table et Jane la rencontrait rapidement pour un tendre baiser. _**Pourquoi ne pas rassembler et marquer ce que tu veux et revenir un autre jour pour les récupérer ? **_

_**J'aime beaucoup ce plan**_. Répondait-elle sensuellement.

Elles terminaient tranquillement leur repas et se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Jane. Jane rassemblait dans des sacs ses vêtements et affaires de toilette. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans l'immédiat et les affaires de Joe. Maura passait d'une photo à l'autre en souriant tendrement et promenant ses doigts sur les portraits.

Jane qui ramenait le sac dans le salon tombait sur la silhouette de sa belle, se petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient et cette chaleur en eux était intense. L'amour émanait d'elle, un petit quelque chose qui émanait de Maura faisait vibrer le corps de Jane.

Doucement elle s'approchait de la blonde et l'entourait de ses bras. Maura soupirait de contentement alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le corps et l'étreinte de sa belle brune. _**Nous les accrocherons toutes dans la maison !**_

Jane souriait grandement, elle se penchait et embrassait légèrement le cou de Maura. _**Oui mon amour et celles que nous ferons de nous et ce bébé ! **_Ses lèvres remontaient sous l'oreille de la blonde et effleuraient la peau sensible à cet endroit.

Maura fermait les yeux en penchant la tête et profitait de la caresse des lèvres de sa fiancée. _**Je me souviens de ta demande pour faire des photos de ma grossesse, hum ! **_Le lobe de son oreille venait de disparaître dans la bouche chaude et douce de son lieutenant.

Les mains de Jane glissaient sous la chemise de Maura et caressaient délicatement la peau de ce ventre rond. _**Je suis contente que tu aimes cette idée !**_ Elle mordillait l'oreille de Maura qui gémissait doucement. _**Mais maintenant . . .**_ Sa voix devenait plus profonde et plus sensuelle._** Tout ce que je peux penser c'est de voir ce superbe corps que tu as sans rien pour le cacher et le vénérer. **_Ses doigts effleuraient la peau délicate de Maura alors qu'elle lui retirait son chemisier.

Même si les mains de Jane étaient douces et tendres, elles étaient aussi possessives. Elle savait que Jane désirait la posséder, souhaitait la faire sienne et l'aimer. Alors elle s'abandonnait complètement à son âme-sœur. Le lieutenant qui pouvait sentir le corps de Maura se donner sans retenue à ses désirs, elle tournait sa fiancée pour l'embrasser amoureusement et profondément. Sa bouche adorait et vénérait les lèvres de Maura, elle les caressait tendrement avant de les goûter avec sa langue. Elle prenait son temps, c'était un moment d'amour et non de luxure.

Après avoir retracé toute la surface des lèvres charnues de Maura, elle entrait finalement dans sa bouche et adorait sa langue dans une danse langoureuse et sensuelle. Une de ses mains remontait dans la chevelure de Maura pour caresser son cuir chevelu, l'autre descendait le long de son dos pour frôler la peau de ses reins, elle pouvait sentir ses frissons parcourir tout son dos.

Jane brisait à regret le baiser et après avoir accroché aux yeux noisette de sa belle, elle lui prenait la main en ne quittant jamais son regard, elle la menait vers sa chambre. Les rideaux de la pièce étaient en partie fermer, ce qui donnait à la chambre une atmosphère intime et chaude.

Lentement et tendrement elle retirait un à un chaque vêtement qui cachait ce superbe corps, parfois son sourire grandissait lorsque sa peau laiteuse était caressée par quelques rayons d'or, Maura semblait attirer la lumière et briller en même temps.

Jane était toujours subjugué et émerveillé par la beauté de sa future femme. Chaque fois qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir l'aimer, l'admirer et la vénérer, elle remerciait les cieux d'avoir amené cette merveilleuse femme dans sa vie. Une fois le dernier morceau de tissu tomber au sol, elle regardait sa belle dans les yeux et son cœur était chaviré par l'amour pur et profond qu'elle pouvait y voir. Maura avait un corps parfait et envoûtant, mais son cœur était irréel, l'amour infini qu'il pouvait porter était incroyable. Pendant un moment elle se perdait dans les yeux noisette de Maura et l'amour qu'ils offraient.

Très lentement Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement Maura, après avoir savouré ses lèvres, elle suivait la ligne de sa mâchoire et descendait le long de son cou. Ses mains qui avaient attrapé les hanches de la blonde la tournaient doucement sur place et la faisait reposer son dos contre la poitrine de Jane.

Du bout des doigts elle remontait le ventre de Maura, se faufilaient entre ses deux seins, retraçaient son cou, effleuraient sa mâchoire avant de redescendre pour s'arrêter cette fois sur sa poitrine et caresser sa tendre chair. Avec douceur elle caressait sa peau, retraçait le contour de ses mamelons, malaxait légèrement sa généreuse poitrine.

Maura soupirait toujours plus de plaisir, son excitation grandissait à chaque nouvelle caresse des mains de Jane, chaque nouveau baiser déposé sur son cou. Elle fermait les yeux lorsque la main gauche de Jane descendait lentement le long de son ventre. Elle frottait tout l'arrondi du ventre de Maura avant de descendre plus bas. Ses gestes étaient langoureux et sensuelles, elle effleurait sa chair sensible avant d'écarter doucement ses lèvres et caresser toute la peau moite révélée.

Un soubresaut secouait le corps de Maura chaque fois que Jane frottait le clitoris sensible de la blonde. Ses soupirs changeaient pour de doux gémissements et Jane souriait de l'effet qu'elle avait sur le corps de sa future femme. Le lieutenant continuait de caresser tendrement la peau sensible et toujours plus humide de Maura, elle pouvait sentir son corps s'arquer de plus en plus dans ses bras. Ses respirations devenaient superficielles et elle gémissait beaucoup plus.

Jane savait que le plaisir de Maura commençait à être vraiment grand, alors avec douceur elle poussait doucement un doigt en elle. Jane restait très à l'écoute des réactions de Maura et de son corps, elle ne voulait pas la blesser, ni le bébé. Elle prenait son temps et faisait tendrement l'amour à sa belle. La main droite de Maura s'accrochait à son avant-bras droit et sa main gauche se plaçait au-dessus de la sienne. Elle suivait chaque mouvement de Jane sans prendre le contrôle du plaisir qu'elle lui donnait.

Après quelques secondes, Jane commençait à aller et venir à l'intérieur du médecin légiste, lentement et profondément, elle donnait de plus en plus de plaisir à Maura. _**Jane !**_ Gémissait le docteur Isles profondément.

Le lieutenant recourbait ses doigts alors qu'elle sortait de la blonde. Jane pouvait dire que l'orgasme de Maura approchait à grands pas, doucement elle sortait de sa belle et relâchait son corps.

Bien que surprise par les mouvements de Jane et le corps palpitant de désir, elle se retournait et regardait son lieutenant. Jane l'embrassait passionnément avant d'allonger délicatement Maura sur le lit. Elle retirait rapidement ses vêtements et se posait au-dessus d'elle.

Maintenant appuyée sur son coude et avant-bras droit, Jane planait légèrement au-dessus de Maura, ses jambes étaient de part et d'autre de la jambe gauche de la blonde et avec lenteur elle se penchait en avant afin d'embrasser toute la peau de la poitrine de Maura.

Rapidement les mains de Maura s'accrochaient à son corps, l'une se perdait dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressait toute la peau accessible. Sans perdre de temps, Jane rentrait à nouveau en elle et la caressait profondément. Après un moment Jane ajoutait un autre doigt et augmentait la vitesse de ses mouvements. Le corps sous elle suivait avec frénésie chacun de ses mouvements et réclamait toujours plus de plaisir.

Leurs corps couverts de sueur, leur souffle toujours plus court et leur cœur battant toujours plus vite, elles se faisaient l'amour avec passion. Avec une dernière caresse sur cet endroit merveilleux, le corps de Maura s'arquait dans le plaisir. Son orgasme déferlait en elle comme un raz-de-marée qui emportait tout sur son passage.

Jane admirait la magnifique femme sous elle qui était emporté par le plaisir, son corps une fois détendu était secoué par de nombreux soubresauts de plaisir. Jane profitait de ce moment pour descendre le long du corps de Maura et écarter ses jambes. Avant que ses dernières vagues de satisfaction ne disparaissent, elle baissait la tête et attrapait son clitoris avec ses lèvres.

Rapidement enfermée dans une douce étreinte, elle suçait avec vigueur dessus et un cri échappait des lèvres de Maura alors que ses hanches se soulevaient du lit. Rapidement le médecin légiste attrapait les draps de chaque côté d'elle et si accrochait fermement. Son corps toujours extrêmement sensible prenait rapidement de la hauteur.

Jane qui torturait habilement le paquet de nerfs sensible de son beau docteur, entrait deux doigts en elle et reprenait un vas et viens lent et profond en elle.

_**Jane !**_ Soufflait Maura d'une voix rauque. _**Oh mon Dieu Jane !**_ Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, elle était perdue dans toutes les merveilleuses sensations qui l'envahissaient, le plaisir pur la dévorait et elle se perdait dans un nouvel orgasme qui se formait en elle.

Le gout de Maura était céleste, les gémissements et les cris qu'elle faisait étaient une douce musique à ces oreilles et la satisfaction de faire tant de bien à la personne qui détenait son cœur était incroyable pour Jane. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de faire l'amour à sa future femme et profiterait de chaque seconde pendant lequel cette incroyable femme s'offrait et s'abandonnait à elle sans retenue et sans peur.

_**Laisse-toi aller Maura !**_ Elle embrassait la peau sensible entre sa cuisse et ses lèvres. _**Viens encore pour moi !**_ Ronronnait le lieutenant. Elle attaquait de nouveau le clitoris de Maura avec ferveur et peu de temps après le médecin légiste était submergé par un nouvel orgasme puissant.

À bout de souffle la blonde retombait sur le lit, son corps était encore secoué par des vagues de plaisir. Jane s'allongeait à côté d'elle et l'admirait silencieusement.

Une fois sa respiration sous contrôle et son corps plus calme, Maura se tournait vers Jane et la regardait avec adoration. Un sourire aux lèvres elle se soulevait avec maladresse et montait au-dessus de son lieutenant. L'excitation et le désir brûlaient dans le regard noir de Jane.

Son ventre rond n'aidait pas à rendre ses mouvements sensuels, mais peu importe, elle planait au-dessus de Jane et la regardait un moment. L'amour était tout ce qui émanait des deux femmes, dans un tendre sourire, Maura se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement Jane.

Les mains du lieutenant se perdaient dans sa crinière blonde alors que la jambe gauche de Maura remontait lentement entre celles de Jane. Arrivée à destination elle appuyait en avant et frottait la chair sensible de Jane qui gémissait immédiatement dans sa bouche.

Maura se positionnait sur la cuisse de Jane et chaque fois qu'elle poussait en avant son bassin pour se frotter contre Jane, elle glissait le long de sa jambe forte. Elles gémissaient à l'unisson, les mouvements de Maura prenaient peu à peu de la vitesse et Jane s'accrochait à son corps. Essoufflé elles tombaient sur le lit après que l'orgasme avait fauché leur corps.

Elles continuaient ainsi encore quelques fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre rassasiée, satisfaites et heureuses.


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Jane se réveillait tranquillement, un bâillement et elle s'étirait avec un sourire. Son corps était encore raide de l'exercice qu'elle avait fait peu de temps avant avec sa merveilleuse femme. Dans un froncement de sourcil elle tournait la tête pour trouver son lit vide. Elle regardait le réveil sur la table de nuit qui indiquait 15h30, elle avait à peine dormi une heure.

Rapidement elle sortait du lit, enfilait un débardeur et un shorty. La porte de la chambre ouverte, elle allait dans la salle pour trouver la télévision allumée. En se rapprochant du canapé elle trouvait Maura allongé sur le canapé. Son sourire grandissait alors qu'elle remarquait le cookie a moitié mangée dans sa main et le verre de jus d'orange presque vide sur la table basse.

Son médecin légiste avait eu un petit creux et c'était endormi devant la télé. Jane prenait le biscuit et le posait sur la table, elle attrapait la couverture et couvrait sa petite blonde. Jane déposait un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et la laissait dormir tranquillement. Elle allait à la cuisine et se préparait du café frais. Assise près du plan de travail elle regardait la télévision toujours allumée.

20 minutes plus tard, Jane s'ennuyait déjà. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Maura, elle avait besoin de se reposer, mais Jane ne voulait pas retourner dans son grand lit vide. Finalement le plus délicatement possible elle retirait les coussins derrière la blonde et se glissait le plus doucement possible dans le dos de Maura.

Elle enlaçait la femme endormie et enfouissait son visage dans sa chevelure d'or. Dans un soupir de contentement Jane s'endormait enrouler autour de l'amour de sa vie. Seulement avant de plonger pleinement dans les bras de Morphée, un petit mouvement de Maura la ramenait à l'éveil. Elle ouvrait de nouveau les yeux et examinait sa femme encore profondément endormie, Jane allait se réinstaller lorsque les hanches de Maura se déplaçaient de nouveau.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli se redressait et de sa main droite repoussait les mèches blondes qui cachaient le visage de son médecin légiste. Les yeux de Maura dansaient sous ses paupières et son souffle était lent et régulier, pourtant Jane pouvait dire que quelque chose la dérangeait, elle le voyait par le léger froncement de ses sourcils.

Elle se penchait à son oreille tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. _**Maura ?**_ Murmurait Jane tendrement. _**Réveilles-toi ma chérie.**_ Elle embrassait sa joue délicatement.

Le docteur Isles gémissait en se frottant les yeux, elle balançait de nouveau son bassin. _**Il est déjà l'heure de se lever ? **_Demandait-elle dans un soupir.

_**Non mon amour, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.**_ Elle embrassait tendrement son oreille et sa tempe.

Maura attrapait la main de Jane qui reposait depuis un moment sur son épaule et la posait son ventre. Les yeux de Jane s'ouvraient largement alors qu'elle posait son regard sur le ventre de sa femme, le bébé semblait faire toute sorte de cabriole dans le ventre de Maura et pour le sentir si bien, Jane réalisait qu'elle devait vraiment gêner Maura, peut-être même lui faire un peu mal. _**Elle ne veut pas arrêter de bouger et se calmer.**_ Soupirait Maura alors qu'elle se déplaçait de nouveau afin de trouver une position plus confortable. _**Chaque fois que je suis sur le point de m'endormir profondément elle bouge ainsi.**_ Le regard de Maura se posait finalement sur celui de Jane et le cœur du lieutenant se serrait à la vue de l'épuisement et du désespoir de Maura. _**Je suis exténuée Jane, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir un peu, mais elle ne me laisse pas me reposer.**_ Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Rapidement le lieutenant se redressait et embrassait tendrement les lèvres de Maura, elle caressait sa joue doucement avant de sortir du canapé. _**Installes-toi au fond**_. Ordonnait-elle alors qu'elle attrapait un oreiller sur le fauteuil et le posait sur le canapé devant le ventre de Maura. _**Tu es bien ? **_Demandait-elle lorsque Maura ne bougeait plus, le médecin légiste hochait silencieusement la tête. Elle couvrait de nouveau le corps de la blonde et s'allongeait près d'elle, seulement elle s'installait plus bas. Jane posait sa tête sur le coussin face au ventre de Maura, elle soulevait le t-shirt que Maura avait glissé sur elle et découvrait tout son ventre rond. Jane approchait ses lèvres au plus près de la peau de Maura, une de ses mains avait glissée sous le ventre rond et l'autre caressait la peau au-dessus.

Jane levait la tête vers Maura qui la regardait avec adoration et un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. _**Ferme les yeux mon amour et laisse le sommeil venir. **_Elle attendait que la blonde ferme les yeux pour revenir à ce petit bébé agité, elle embrassait le ventre de sa femme et commençait à parler doucement à sa fille. _**Salut ma chérie !**_ Sa voix était suave et chaude, ses doigts effleuraient délicatement la peau distendue. _**Même si maman dit souvent que tu me ressembles, je pense que tu lui ressembles encore plus mon ange !**_ Elle souriait en sentant le corps de Maura se détendre de plus en plus. _**As-tu senti que maman n'allait pas bien ? Es-tu inquiète pour elle petit cœur ? **_

Jane pouvait sentir les mouvements de Lara devenir moins brusque, elle se déplaçait de façon plus fluide. _**Ta maman va bien ma chérie, je veille sur elle tout comme je veille sur toi.**_ Elle levait rapidement la tête pour voir que Maura dormait maintenant plus sereinement, elle reprenait immédiatement sa place et continuait de calmer ce petit trésor protégé et choyé dans le ventre de Maura. _**J'aime ta maman mon ange, je te promets de tout faire pour la garder en sécurité et heureuse.**_ Lara se calmait lentement, elle ne se déplaçait plus autant qu'avant. _**Je t'aime mon cœur, je vous aime tant toutes les deux !**_ Avec un dernier baiser contre le ventre de Maura, Jane s'endormait le front appuyé contre sa peau chaude.

Jane soupirait en étirant tout son corps légèrement endolori à cause de la position qu'elle avait été pendant son sommeil. Elle se réinstallait dans sa position précédente et souriait lorsque son front touchait la peau douce d'un autre corps. Elle ouvrait finalement les yeux pour voir le ventre de Maura à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, dans un grand sourire elle se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement son nombril saillant.

Le corps de Maura frissonnait à la sensation et rapidement ouvrait les yeux. Elle baissait la tête vers le bas et regardait Jane embrasser sa peau, cet endroit était très sensible, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, sa peau frissonnait légèrement à la caresse des lèvres de Jane.

Sentant sa femme frissonner sous elle, rapidement Jane relevait la tête pour trouver Maura les yeux fermés et un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. _**C'est très agréable !**_ Murmurait-elle doucement.

Jane la regardait avec surprise. _**Agréable comment ?**_ Demandait-elle curieusement.

Maura ouvrait de nouveau les yeux et regardait vers le bas son lieutenant embrasser de nouveau son ventre délicatement. _**Mon corps frissonne tout entier et la sensation est apaisante. **_

Jane souriait contre la peau chaude sous ses lèvres. _**Je retiens cela mon amour !**_ Sa main gauche se promenait du bout des doigts sur la hanche de Maura sous la couverture. _**Comment te sens-tu ?**_

Maura respirait profondément alors qu'elle profitait de la tendresse de son lieutenant. _**Encore un peu fatigué, mais beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure.**_

Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour Maura. Elle était si reconnaissante que sa future épouse soit si honnête avec elle. _**Te sens-tu assez en forme pour aller faire quelques achats pour la chambre du bébé ou souhaites-tu rentrer à la maison et faire cela un autre jour ?**_ Demandait-elle en levant les yeux et regardant le médecin légiste qui lui souriait tendrement.

_**Je veux aller faire des achats pour notre bébé, mais je n'aurais pas la force de courir de magasin en magasin alors pourquoi ne pas faire un compromis ?**_ Demandait-elle en caressant les cheveux de son lieutenant.

_**Humm ! J'aime quand tu parles comme ça !**_ Elle souriait et faisait un clin d'œil à la blonde qui riait légèrement.

_**Il y a un magasin à trente minutes de route de chez toi, tu peux tout trouver pour les bébés là-dedans. Ça va des meubles pour la nurserie aux vêtements, en passant par les jouets et les couches !**_ Elle riait doucement en voyait l'éclat de joie dans les yeux de Jane.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli se relevait rapidement et embrassait fougueusement sa fiancée. _**J'aime ta réflexion mon amour ! **_Avec un dernier baiser elle se levait et aidait le médecin légiste à sortir du canapé.

Elles se préparaient tranquillement, Jane qui était prête avant Maura décidait de lui préparer une petite collation et prendre de l'eau avec elle. La canicule semblait ralentir, mais les températures étaient encore très élevées et Jane voulait garder le médecin légiste suffisamment hydraté.

Une heure plus tard elles entraient main dans la main dans le gigantesque magasin. Avant de se perdre dans les rayons, Maura avait suggéré de commencer par les meubles qui manquaient encore dans la chambre, de là, elles pourraient voir ce qu'elles prendraient.

Elles déambulaient avec de grands sourires parmi les tables à langer. Une vendeuse qui les avait vue entrer, s'approchait doucement. _**Puis-je vous aider mesdames ?**_ Demandait-elle poliment.

Les filles se retournaient rapidement surprises avant de la saluer. _**Avec plaisir !**_ Maura souriait grandement, le cœur de Jane bondissait dans sa poitrine pour la voir si heureuse. _**Nous commençons à monter la chambre de notre bébé.**_

_**Je m'appelle Laura !**_ Elle serrait la main des deux femmes, le bonheur et l'amour émanaient d'elles et la vendeuse les appréciaient déjà. _**Quel budget avez-vous et par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? **_Demandait-elle gentiment.

Jane attrapait la taille de Maura et la gardait contre elle. _**Nous n'avons pas de limite de budget et la table à langer, ainsi que la literie sont nos priorités.**_ Elle voyait les yeux de Maura s'élargir et sa bouche tomber légèrement vers le bas. _**Quoi ?!**_ Demandait-elle en retenant son rire.

_**Tu as fait quelque recherche n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demandait Maura dans un tendre sourire qui grandissait lorsque les joues de sa fiancée prenaient une jolie teinte rose.

Jane se raclait la gorge et essayait de reprendre son expression de dure à cuir, elle pouvait voir la vendeuse retenir un gloussement, ainsi que la malice dans le regard de Maura. _**C'est mon bébé là-dedans !**_ Grognait-elle en pointant le ventre rond du médecin légiste. _**Je voulais être sûr de ne rien oublier ou ne pas savoir.**_

Maura se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et embrassait tendrement la joue maintenant plus rouge de Jane. _**Je t'aime ! **_susurrait-elle contre sa peau.

Une toux et grognement attiraient leur attention et les trois femmes tournaient la tête vers un couple qui se trouvait dans le même rayon. La femme semblait gênée et son mari les regardait avec un air de dégoût. Jane sentait Maura se blottir plus en elle et se raidir, son front se plissait et la colère remplissait ses yeux. Elle n'allait pas laisser de sales personnes gâcher ce merveilleux moment pour elle et Maura ainsi.

Le lieutenant se redressait brusquement et donnait aux deux personnes son regard le plus dur et le plus agressif qu'elle possédait.

Rapidement ils disparaissaient dans un autre rayon. Jane embrassait le dessus de la tête de Maura et faisait signe à la vendeuse de poursuivre.

_**Donc pour la table à langer, que souhaitez-vous pour la chambre de votre bébé ?**_ Demandait-elle avec un doux sourire.

Maura retrouvait rapidement la joie lorsqu'elle pensait à la chambre de leur fille_**. Nous avons déjà les couleurs de sa chambre, . . .**_ Le sourire de Maura était contagieux car Laura et Jane souriaient rapidement. _**Ma fiancée m'a fait la surprise de faire sa chambre dans de magnifiques tons d'automne avec des fées et des animaux.**_ Jane rougissait doucement à l'adoration qui ressortait de la voix et des yeux de Maura alors qu'elle parlait de la chambre de Lara. _**Le berceau venant de sa famille est fait dans un bois assez clair donc je pensais que du beige et gris clair allait être parfait pour la chambre.**_

_**Suivez-moi, je pense avoir ce que vous cherchez !**_ elle avançait parmi les allées avec les deux femmes derrière elle.

Elles trouvaient rapidement ce qu'elles voulaient pour la chambre de leur fille. Table à langer, matelas, étagères. La chambre ayant son propre dressing, elles n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de meuble. Jane s'était figée devant un rocking-chair en bois sculpté, elle si était imaginée Maura en train de nourrir le bébé tout en se balançant doucement dedans, elle c'était également vu en train d'endormir Lara tout en lui racontant toutes les raisons pour laquelle elle aimait si profondément sa maman et elle.

Une larme avait roulé sur la joue de Maura lorsqu'elle lui avait dit pourquoi elle voulait tant cette chaise à bascule.

Après les meubles, elles étaient allées voir pour la literie, elles avaient choisi un ensemble comprenant une gigoteuse, un tour de lit, une housse de matelas, une couverture et un sac à couche de couleur blanc cassé et marron clair avec un ourson dessus. Elles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, heureuse que Maura avait un bon sens de l'organisation. Elles choisissaient plusieurs ensembles de lits, de gigoteuse, coussin de calage pour bébé.

Elles passaient ensuite aux biberons, tétines, stérilisateur, . . . Bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien accueillir un bébé.

Maura s'arrêtait devant des appareilles et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Jane qui était émerveillé et aussi un peu dépassé par tous les choix se tournait finalement vers sa fiancée qui avait été silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle pouvait dire que sa future femme s'était perdue dans une profonde réflexion, doucement elle l'enlaçait par-derrière et embrassait tendrement sa joue_**. À quoi penses-tu mon amour ?**_ Demandait-elle tendrement.

Maura ne savait pas comment dire cela, elle se raclait la gorge avant de finalement se lancer. _**J'aimerais allaiter le bébé. **_Elle pouvait sentir Jane hochet la tête contre son épaule. _**Mais je sais aussi que donner le biberon est un moment intime et profond avec le bébé et je ne voudrais pas te priver de cela avec elle.**_ Elle baissait la tête et caressait son ventre.

Jane aimait que Maura se souci de ses désirs d'être proche du bébé. _**Il y aura surement d'autres façon d'être juste elle et moi.**_ Rassurait-elle la blonde. _**Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une telle expérience si tu le veux.**_

_**J'ai peut-être un compromis pour cela, mais je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.**_ Jane pouvait sentir la nervosité de Maura. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la blonde tirait une boîte de l'étagère en face d'elle et la tendait à Jane. Celle-ci se dégageait rapidement d'elle et examinait le produit. Tire-lait. Elle regardait Maura avec de grands yeux. _**Je peux continuer à allaiter le bébé et avec ça tu pourras lui donner le biberon également.**_

Jane était un peu perplexe. _**Comment ça marche ?**_ Demandait-elle doucement.

Maura était heureuse qu'elle restait ouverte d'esprit. _**Je peux récupérer de mon lait avec ça et le mètre de côté pour le bébé pour plus tard. **_

_**Je pourrais te permettre de dormir certaines nuits avec ça en donnant le biberon à Lara ?**_ Demandait-elle avec espoir.

Maura souriait tendrement. _**Oui en récoltant du lait régulièrement, tu pourras lui donner le biberon souvent.**_ Jane l'embrassait tendrement.

Elles continuaient leur achat dans le magasin, Maura perdait Jane dans le rayon des vêtements et des doudous. Alors qu'elle avait ramassé plusieurs articles pour demander l'avis de Jane, elle déambulait parmi les rayons à la recherche de son lieutenant.

Maura s'arrêtait devant une femme qui tentait de se pencher vers le bas afin de prendre un vêtement mais ne semblait pas réussir à se baisser assez. _**Voulez-vous un coup de main ? **_Demandait-elle poliment.

La jeune femme se redressait dans un sourire et son regard tombait sur le ventre de Maura. _**Je vous remercie mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez plus de succès que moi.**_ Elles riaient toutes les deux à la vérité de ses mots.

_**En effet, je commence à avoir du mal à atteindre mes genoux !**_ Maura tendait la main vers la femme alors qu'elles riaient aux éclats. _**Je m'appelle Maura.**_

La femme attrapait rapidement sa main et la serrait. _**Je comprends le sentiment, ravie de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Julie.**_

_**Êtes-vous seule ?**_ Demandait timidement Maura.

_**Oui !**_ soupirait Julie, elle était rousse aux yeux bleus. _**Mon mari a été appeler pour le travail.**_

_**Attendez une seconde !**_ Maura souriait doucement alors qu'elle attrapait son portable et tapait rapidement un texto. Une fois finie, elle regardait malicieusement sa nouvelle amie. _**Les secours seront bientôt là !**_

Julie riait doucement en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Jane arrivait en courant dans le rayon et sautait sur la blonde_**. Maura ?!**_ Soufflait-elle à bout de souffle. _**Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

Surprise et un peu terrifiée, Julie regardait la grande brune bondir sur Maura et l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Comprenant rapidement que c'était les fameux secours elle regardait la petite blonde. _**Que lui avez-vous envoyé ?**_ Demandait-elle au bord du rire.

Jane les regardait perplexe. Maura souriait grandement. _**Je lui ai simplement demandé de me retrouver parce que j'avais besoin d'elle tout de suite !**_ Julie gloussait et Jane foudroyait Maura des yeux.

_**Maura !**_ Rugissait-elle avant de soupirer de frustration lorsque celle-ci lui donnait son petit air d'excuse et de repenti. Jane laissait tomber ses bras dans la défaite avant d'attraper les joues de son médecin légiste et l'embrasser tendrement. _**Tu vas me payer cela docteur Isles !**_

Maura rougissait doucement. _**Il me tarde !**_ Elle rougissait encore en réalisant que Julie les regardait attentivement en gloussant légèrement. _**Pourrais-tu attraper le petit pyjama en bas s'il te plaît ? **_

Jane se baissait dans un soupir et le tendait à sa fiancée avant de tendre une main vers la femme qui semblait complice de Maura. _**Je suis Jane !**_

Maura tendait le vêtement à Julie qui serrait la main du lieutenant. _**Moi c'est Julie ! Ne soyez pas trop en colère contre elle, Maura voulait simplement m'aider.**_ Elle attrapait son ventre aussi gros que celui du médecin légiste. _**Ça devient difficile de se baisser !**_

Jane riait doucement en voyant la petite moue sur le visage de deux femmes devant elle. _**Ravie d'avoir pu aider.**_ Elle attrapait la blonde par la taille.

_**Merci à vous deux et je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré**_ _**! **_S'exclamait Julie avant de disparaitre parmi les rayons.

_**Au revoir !**_ s'écriaient-elles en chœur. Jane tirait Maura aussi près que possible d'elle. _**Alors tu as fini ?**_ Demandait-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_**Oui, je crois que nous avons tout pour notre bébé !**_ Répondait-elle dans un grand sourire.

_**Bien allons payer et voir comment tout ramener à la maison maintenant**_. Disait Jane en tirant Maura avec elle vers les caisses.

Elles arrivaient aux caisses et trouvaient la jeune vendeuse Laura discutant vivement avec un homme en costume cravate qu'elles jugeaient être le directeur du magasin. Lorsque la vendeuse lui chuchotait rapidement quelque chose, il se tournait vers elles et souriait grandement. _**Mesdames, avez-vous trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez ?**_ Demandait-il chaleureusement.

_**Oui merci !**_ Répondait Jane poliment.

_**Comme je le disais à monsieur Tark, je vous ai fourni un appareil afin de scanner tous les articles qui vous plairaient afin que nous puissions avoir la liste de vos achats. **_Elle souriait gentiment.

_**J'ai le plaisir de vous offrir le transport de vos achats directement chez vous ! **_Offrait-il rapidement.

Jane le regardait avec de grands yeux et Maura souriait doucement. Elles venaient de faire de nombreux achats pour un total très élevé, le magasin voulait les fidéliser afin qu'elles reviennent ultérieurement, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'offre. Mais pour Jane c'était nouveau et elle était surprise. _**Ce serait très généreux de votre part, je vous remercie !**_ Répondait Maura.

_**C'est nous qui vous remercions de votre confiance ! Après la fermeture du magasin, Laura et ses collègues rassembleront vos articles sélectionnés dans la réserve et prépareront votre commande, elle vous sera livrée lundi, au plus tard mardi !**_ Expliquait-il avec fierté.

_**Merci beaucoup !**_ Maura serrait la main de l'homme ainsi que Jane et elles suivaient Laura vers une caisse. Une fois le directeur partie, le médecin légiste se penchait vers la jeune femme. _**Merci pour votre gentillesse, je ne doute pas que ce geste vienne de votre part !**_

La vendeuse rougissait légèrement. _**Vous avez dépensé beaucoup aujourd'hui, il est normal de faire un geste commercial et je vous trouve très attachantes !**_

C'étaient aux filles de rougir à leur tour et Laura gloussait. Elles payaient rapidement leur achat, la vendeuse prenait leurs coordonnés et toutes les informations pour la livraison, Maura donnait un gros pourboire pour la vendeuse avant de rentrer direction à la maison.

Il était presque vingt heures lorsqu'elles rentraient enfin à la maison. Jane rangeait rapidement les affaires qu'elle avait apportée avec elle, tandis que Maura préparait un diner rapide.

Elles mangeaient tranquillement devant la télé, après vingt et une heures, Maura penchait de plus en plus vers le côté de Jane sur le canapé. Dans un sourire le lieutenant se penchait sur elle et embrassait sa joue. _**Allons-nous coucher ma chérie, tu es épuisé !**_

Maura se frottait les yeux alors qu'elle étirait son corps. Elle se laissait mener par Jane vers la chambre à coucher. Elle se préparait rapidement et attrapait quelque chose dans une commode avant de s'installer dans le lit. Elle attendait patiemment que Jane la rejoigne une fois qu'elle avait terminé.

Finalement dix minutes plus tard Jane éteignait la lumière de la salle de bain et entrait dans le lit, elle allait se blottir contre Maura lorsqu'elle voyait le doute dans ses yeux noisette.

_**Je pensais à quelque chose depuis deux jours, mais je ne savais pas si . . .**_ Elle inspirait profondément et repoussait une mèche de ses cheveux tombée devant ses yeux. _**Je sais qu'à cause de ton travail tu ne pourras peut-être pas, . . . Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas . . .**_ Elle se perdait dans ses mots.

Jane posait une main sur la joue de Maura et cela relevait son regard vers le sien_**. Dis-moi ?!**_ Demandait tendrement Jane.

Maura sortait une petite boîte noire de sous les couvertures et rapidement l'ouvrait devant Jane. À l'intérieur se trouvait une bague en argent serti d'une magnifique émeraude et de petits diamants. Jane posait une main sur sa bouche et regardait Maura avec de grands yeux. _**Je me suis senti appartenant à une famille quand j'étais petite. **_Son regard tombait sur la bague_**. La mère de mon père était une femme douce et aimante, je me sentais toujours à ma place dans ses bras.**_

Un petit sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de Maura et la nostalgie brillait dans ses yeux. Jane l'écoutait attentivement.

_**Mes parents voyageaient tout le temps et moi je suivais l'un ou l'autre, donc je n'ai pas pu profiter d'elle souvent.**_ Elle regardait de nouveau Jane. _**Elle est morte l'année de mes 8 ans, elle m'a légué une boîte avec cette bague et une lettre à l'intérieur.**_

_**Ma grand-mère était toujours aussi amoureuse de mon grand-père malgré toutes ses années. Il est mort avant ma naissance donc je ne l'ai pas connu, mais lorsqu'elle me parlait de lui l'amour brillait encore tellement fort dans ces yeux. **_

Jane souriait et caressait la joue de Maura.

_**Dans la lettre elle me disait que sa bague de fiançailles me revenait et qu'elle espérait qu'un jour je pourrais la porter fièrement à ma main lorsque j'aurais trouvé mon véritable amour.**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane et Maura l'effaçait délicatement d'un mouvement du pouce alors qu'elle attrapait sa joue. _**J'aimerais que tu la portes !**_

Jane la regardait avec de grands yeux_**. Maura ! **_Soufflait-elle de surprise.

_**Tu es mon véritable amour Jane et je voudrais que tu acceptes cette bague en signe de mon amour pour toi ?!**_

Elle voulait refuser, c'était un bijou important pour Maura, un cadeau fait par sa grand-mère qui l'avait aimé, mais l'espoir dans le regard de la blonde bloquait tout refus dans sa gorge. Elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait passionnément. _**Je serais fière de la porter !**_

Le magnifique sourire qu'elle recevait de Maura l'éblouissait et lui réchauffait le cœur. Rapidement le médecin légiste retirait la bague de la boîte et la glissait à la main droite de Jane. Elle se jetait immédiatement sur elle et l'embrassait avec fougue et dévotion.

Pendant un long moment elles s'embrassaient, se caressaient et se murmuraient de doux mots d'amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

Jane était réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers des rideaux légèrement ouverts. Elle se tournait vers son côté droit pour se réinstaller confortablement et se rendormir, son nez était chatouillé par quelque chose. Elle ouvrait immédiatement les yeux pour tomber sur la chevelure d'or de Maura, en baissant les yeux elle trouvait son doux visage.

Le médecin légiste dormait encore profondément, elle était allongée sur son côté gauche. Maura ne portait qu'un shorty noir en dentelle pour seul vêtement, le drap beige du lit la couvrait jusqu'à la moitié de son ventre. Entre ses jambes était niché le nouveau coussin qu'elles avaient acheté la veille, il suivait l'arrondi de son ventre pour disparaître sous sa nuque.

La main droite de Maura reposait sur son bas-ventre à droite et Jane savait que c'était surement là que reposait Lara. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait avant Maura le matin, Jane la regardait souvent dormir pour quelques minutes. Elle avait remarqué que la main de Maura qui reposait sur son ventre suivait instinctivement les mouvements du bébé lorsqu'ils étaient forts. Avec un tendre sourire elle se penchait en avant et effleurait du bout des lèvres le ventre rond de la blonde.

Le regard de Jane était attiré vers le matelas lorsqu'un éclat brillait sur le lit, ses yeux tombaient sur la bague fixée à sa main droite. Son sourire grandissait alors qu'elle repensait à la déclaration que lui avait faite Maura et le magnifique bijou qu'elle avait glissé sur son doigt. « _Son véritable amour, elle a dit que j'étais son véritable amour !_ » Le cœur de Jane bâtait plus vite et plus fort en repensant aux tendres mots de Maura.

Relevant la tête vers la merveilleuse femme endormie près d'elle, Jane n'avait plus envi de dormir. Elle regardait le réveil derrière Maura sur la table de nuit qui indiquait 8h30, elle était heureuse de voir sa future femme faire la marmotte. Rapidement elle embrassait la joue de Maura avant de se lever et quitter silencieusement la chambre.

Assise autour du plan de travail, Jane buvait tranquillement une tasse de café. Elle songeait à ses dernières semaines emplies d'amour, de joie, de surprise, mais aussi de peur et de douleur. Jane voulait faire quelque chose pour Maura, quelque chose de spécial et qui montrerait à sa belle combien elle l'aimait et se souciait d'elle.

Rapidement elle attrapait l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse et faisait quelque recherche. Une idée se formait dans sa tête et elle commençait à s'organiser. Après plusieurs appels et préparations dans la maison, Jane commençait à préparer un excellent petit déjeuner pour son docteur. Il était presque 10h et Jane savait que Maura allait bientôt se réveiller. Une fois certaines que tout était fin prêt, le lieutenant Rizzoli montait à l'étage avec un plateau empli de bonne chose.

Elle ouvrait doucement la porte de la chambre et déposait silencieusement le plateau sur la table de nuit. Avec un grand sourire elle reprenait sa place dans le lit et tendrement caressait la chevelure d'or du docteur Isles. Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement sa joue, lorsqu'elle reculait, elle était accueillie par un tendre sourire.

_**Bonjour mon amour !**_ Jane embrassait de nouveau ses lèvres et finalement rencontrait un doux regard noisette encore un peu endormi.

Maura baillait tout en étirant son corps, elle se repositionnait dans un soupir de contentement. _**Bonjour ma chérie !**_

Jane repoussait quelque mèche de son visage et caressait sa joue délicatement. _**Tu as bien dormi ?**_

Maura qui fermait de nouveau les yeux dans le confort et la douceur des caresses de sa femme souriait toujours plus. _**Oui, je me sens très reposé.**_

_**Bien, aujourd'hui j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial pour toi.**_ Rapidement les yeux de Maura s'ouvraient dans la surprise, puis brillaient dans l'excitation, un plus grand sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Alors que Maura allait parler, Jane posait un doigt sur ses lèvres. _**C'est une surprise !**_ La moue qui se formait sur ses lèvres était adorable et Jane souriait grandement. _**Tu devras suivre quelques règles cependant.**_

Maintenant le médecin légiste fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion.

Jane s'asseyait sur le lit et attrapait le plateau contenant le petit déjeuner pour sa belle. Maura s'asseyait contre la tête de lit et souriait au magnifique festin posé sur ses cuisses. Elle attrapait le thé et commençait à boire tout en regardant sa fiancée pour de plus ample information.

_**Première règle, . . . **_Elle levait un doigt et souriait béatement. _**Pas de vêtement sur ton merveilleux corps jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se préparer pour l'arrivée de nos mères en vue du dîner de ce soir.**_ Maura ouvrait la bouche dans la surprise, puis elle fronçait les sourcils et Jane savait qu'une objection allait sortir de sa bouche, rapidement elle levait une main en l'air pour l'empêcher de parler. _**Personne ne viendra ici de toute la journée, nos mères sont interdites dans cette maison avant 17 heures, nos téléphones sont coupés donc pas d'interruption.**_

Un éclat de malice emplissait ses yeux. _**De plus avec ce que j'ai prévu mon amour, tu vas rapidement devoir retirer ce morceau offensant de sous-vêtement que tu portes encore !**_ Elle souriait grandement et Maura gloussait.

Silencieusement elle commençait à manger les crêpes dans la petite assiette et buvait le jus d'orange.

Jane qui ne voyait aucune objection dans le regard de sa future femme souriait de soulagement et continuait de l'informer. _**Deuxième règle, . . . **_Jane prenait une expression sérieuse qui figeait Maura alors qu'elle apportait la fourchette tenant un morceau de melon devant sa bouche. _**Tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui, tu te détends, tu profites de la journée et c'est non négociable ! **_Affirmait-elle fermement.

Maura levait les mains en l'air dans un grand sourire. _**À vos ordres lieutenant !**_ Ronronnait-elle avant de glousser en voyant une petite rougeur se former sur les joues de Jane.

Se raclant la gorge, Jane se reprenait rapidement. _**Bien, alors nous pouvons commencer !**_ Maura fronçait les sourcils tandis qu'elle continuait de déjeuner tranquillement. Seulement avant même d'avoir la chance de poser une question, Jane se levait et s'agenouillait au pied du lit. Elle retirait la couverture qui couvrait ses jambes et reposait son pied sur ses cuisses. Lentement et fermement elle commençait à masser le pied gauche de Maura qui gémissait immédiatement de contentement.

Jane souriait fièrement au premier son de plaisir de Maura, elle massait son talon puis la plante de son pied avant de s'occuper de sa cheville et recommençait les mêmes mouvements. Maura terminait tranquillement son petit déjeuner tout en profitant pleinement des attentions de sa femme. Une fois la dernière boucher avalé, elle posait le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'installait plus confortablement dans le lit et regardait son lieutenant détendre et caresser son corps.

Jane massait fermement le pied de Maura, puis caressait la peau du bout des doigts avant de détendre à nouveau les muscles par des mouvements fluides et fermes. Ses oreilles étaient bercées par des soupirs et des gémissements de satisfactions, Maura s'abandonnait à ses soins et Jane aimait cela.

Une fois terminée avec son pied gauche, elle attrapait le droit et refaisait la même chose. Elles étaient silencieuses, seuls les soupirs ou les gémissements de Maura se faisaient entendre. Jane découvrait de nouveaux endroits sensibles sur le corps sous ses mains, elle avait découvert que Maura était chatouilleuse au niveau de l'articulation de sa cheville.

Après avoir bien pris soin de son second pied, Jane remontait à son mollet, elle massait le muscle, puis effleurait la peau du bout des doigts qui causait la chair de poule à se former sous son sillage. Maura avait fermé les yeux et profitait pleinement du plaisir que lui procurait Jane.

Jane remontait à son genou et découvrait que des caresses à l'arrière de son genou causaient des gémissements plus profonds encore de Maura. Bien que Jane s'affairât à prendre soin du corps de sa femme, elle était maintenant en mission à la recherche de ses différentes zones sensibles. Elle remontait maintenant à sa cuisse et s'occupait de la masser tendrement avant de la caresser et recommencer encore et encore. Elle aimait les petites inspirations qu'elle provoquait à Maura lorsque ses doigts effleuraient la dentelle qui couvrait ses parties intimes.

Avant d'aller trop loin, elle redescendait au mollet de la seconde jambe et recommençait depuis le début.

Une fois la seconde Jambe terminée, Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement les lèvres de Maura. Le baiser terminé, elle se reculait pour plonger dans un regard noisette empli d'amour et d'adoration. _**Viens avec moi !**_ Susurrait Jane en tendant une main vers elle. _**Nous allons continuer ailleurs.**_

Sans un mot le médecin légiste attrapait sa main et sortait du lit avec l'aide de Jane. Elle se laissait conduire jusqu'à la chambre d'amie près de la salle de yoga. Maura était surprise de voir le lit complètement défait avec seulement un drap blanc dessus, sur l'une des commodes une bougie parfumée brulait et emplissait la pièce d'un merveilleux parfum de vanille et de lilas.

Jane allumait la petite enceinte et un doux son d'eau et bruit de nature les enveloppait. Rapidement le lieutenant revenait vers elle et tendrement retirait le seul morceau de tissu qui couvrait encore son corps. Doucement elle menait sa partenaire vers le lit et la faisait assoir en son centre.

Rapidement elle se place derrière elle et attrapait la petite bouteille sur la table de chevet. _**J'ai fait des recherches et je sais que tu ne peux pas mettre n'importe quoi sur ta peau donc j'ai pris l'huile de roses musquées.**_ Chuchotait Jane à son oreille.

Maura tournait la tête vers elle avec un grand sourire. _**En effet, elle est parfaite pour éviter les vergetures, je l'utilise régulièrement depuis que je suis jeune !**_ elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement les lèvres de Jane. _**Tu es si attentionné ma chérie !**_ S'exclamait-elle dans l'émerveillement.

Jane rougissait un peu. _**Je veux prendre soin de toi et je sais que ton corps est plus sensible sans parler du bébé.**_ Elle attrapait un élastique sur la table de chevet et rapidement attachait les cheveux de Maura dans un chignon désordonné. Elle mettait un peu d'huile dans le creux de sa main et les frottait ensemble avant de les poser sur les épaules de la blonde. Elle massait délicatement les muscles de tout son dos, parfois éraflait légèrement la peau avec ses ongles.

Jane se concentrait beaucoup plus sur les reins de Maura et le bas de son dos, elle assouplissait autant que possible les muscles là. Le temps semblait disparaître, seul comptait les mains de Jane se promenant sur le corps de Maura.

Une fois satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait fait sur son dos, Jane se rapprochait de Maura et remettait un peu d'huile dans ses mains. Elle glissait ses mains sous les bras de Maura et caressait doucement la peau sous ses seins. Tendrement elle appliquait une fine couche d'huile sous sa poitrine d'avant en arrière. La blonde redressait sa tête et la posait sur l'épaule de Jane tandis que celle-ci se penchait en avant afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Bien qu'avant elle avait principalement massé le corps de Maura afin d'assouplir ses muscles, là elle se contentait de caresser sa peau. Elle glissait ses mains le long de ses cotes jusqu'à ses hanches en caressant ses cuisses, puis remontait et se promenait lentement sur ses clavicules, sans pour autant toucher à sa poitrine ou son ventre. Le médecin légiste souriait tout en respirant profondément, elle fermait les yeux et profitait pleinement des attentions de Jane à son corps.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli continuait ainsi à plusieurs reprises, elle effleurait le cou de Maura, puis revenait à la peau sous seins avant de finalement les prendre à pleine main et les cajoler doucement. Les mamelons de la blonde grandissaient de plus en plus dans ses paumes, la peau était chaude sous ses mains. Le bout de ses doigts frôlait délicatement la peau de sa poitrine avant de toucher le bout de ses mamelons maintenant dur. Elle tirait un halètement de Maura, elle effleurait la peau de ses aréoles et obtenait un gémissement en réponse.

Jane jouait habilement avec les mamelons de Maura et la peau délicate autour, sa fiancée respirait plus vivement et soupirait beaucoup plus à chaque seconde. Elle se cambrait dans ses bras chaque fois que Jane touchait un endroit particulièrement sensible.

Ses mains glissaient lentement vers le bas et caressaient maintenant tout le ventre de Maura. Elle remettait un peu d'huile dans ses mains et touchait toute la peau de son abdomen distendu. Avec des mouvements dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, elle suivait parfaitement l'arrondi du ventre de Maura. Elle ne sentait pas le bébé sous ses mains et savait qu'elle était calme tout autant que l'était sa partenaire. La respiration de Maura était lente et profonde, son corps était complètement détendu contre celui de Jane.

Il n'y avait pour seul bruit la musique de fond qu'elle avait allumé, elle de nature si nerveuse et agitée, profitait de ce moment de détente et se sentait plus sereine tandis qu'elle choyait le corps de Maura.

Doucement elle posait ses lèvres contre le cou de la blonde, elle déposait de petits baisers ou tout simplement effleurait la peau du bout des lèvres tout en continuant de caresser son ventre. Ce moment était tendre et intime, doux et chaleureux.

Lentement ses mains glissaient vers le bas de son ventre et caressaient délicatement du bout des doigts la peau douce de son bas-ventre. Le corps de Maura frissonnait légèrement et elle soupirait de plaisir. Elle caressait le pli de ses cuisses et rapidement le médecin légiste se mettait à genoux et écartait un peu plus ses jambes.

Avec la plus grande des délicatesses, Jane s'occupait maintenant de sa féminité. Sa bouche cajolait tendrement son cou tandis que ses doigts cartographiaient chaque parcelle de peau, doucement mais surement elle emplissait le corps de Maura de désir et de plaisir. Lentement, terriblement lentement elle menait sa fiancée au septième ciel.

Le corps de Maura qui c'était cambré dans l'orgasme retombait contre Jane alors que le médecin légiste respirait lourdement. Jane lentement se penchait vers l'arrière emportant avec elle la blonde et se reposait contre la tête de lit tout en maintenant Maura sur elle, elle attrapait le bout du drap qui pendait sur le côté et couvrait rapidement le corps nu de sa blonde.

Le docteur Isles tournait la tête et blottissait son visage contre le cou de Jane, elle respirait encore rapidement. _**C'était . . .**_ Un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres alors que son souffle et son cœur reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal. _**Merveilleux Jane !**_

Le lieutenant souriait béatement alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de sa fiancée. _**Je suis heureuse de te plaire mon amour. **_Elle tournait la tête lorsque Maura se reculait légèrement et elles partageaient un tendre baiser. Une fois que Maura reprenait sa place contre le cou de Jane, celle-ci regardait le réveille posé sur la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. _**Oh !**_ Soufflait-elle de surprise.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ Demandait Maura en regardant Jane.

Dans un grand sourire la brune tournait la tête vers elle. _**Il est déjà 13 heures 15 !**_ Maura la regardait surprise. _**Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. **_

Le docteur Isles souriait grandement alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et déposait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Jane. _**Mais c'était tellement bon !**_ Ronronnait-elle en embrassant de nouveau sa belle italienne qui gloussait.

_**Seulement maintenant mon doux amour je vais devoir accélérer un peu si je veux terminer mes plans.**_ Elle se redressait, mais repoussait rapidement Maura vers le bas, elle plaçait des oreillers dans son dos et la couvrait correctement_**. Tu ne bouges pas !**_ Ordonnait-elle, elle éteignait la musique avant d'allumer la télévision et lançait un documentaire que Maura voulait voir la semaine qu'elle était à Wakefield mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion, Jane l'avait enregistré pour elle. _**Tu regardes tranquillement ce documentaire sur les maladies dégénératives du cerveau . . .**_ L'amour et la joie emplissaient rapidement le regard de Maura qui lui souriait grandement. _**Oui je l'ai enregistré pour toi et moi je vais préparer le déjeuner et revenir rapidement.**_

Maura fronçait les sourcils et allait parler mais Jane parlait la première.

_**Non, pas d'argument sur le fait de salir le lit et je ne sais quoi, nous sommes dans la chambre d'amis et de toute façon je comptais laver la literie après ce massage à l'huile.**_ Maura fermait la bouche et se recouchait confortablement. _**De plus cette journée est à moi et tu profites simplement.**_

_**À vos ordres lieutenant !**_ Ronronnait-elle.

Un frisson parcourait le corps de Jane. _**Tu aimes faire cela n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demandait-elle en s'approchant de Maura.

Le docteur Isles la regardait innocemment. _**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! **_

_**Bien sûr !**_ Grondait-elle faussement avant de prendre rapidement la bouche de la blonde et l'embrasser fougueusement. Le petit souffle de surprise de Maura la faisait sourire. Finalement elle se redressait et souriait grandement de l'éclat dans le regard de sa fiancée. _**Je reviens rapidement mon amour !**_

Jane avait tout prévu pour le déjeuner, elle avait une salade composée, du jambon blanc, pain et fromage et une salade de fruits en dessert. Elle organisait le tout sur le plateau et rapidement retournait dans la chambre.

Les filles mangeaient tranquillement et regardaient le documentaire qui semblait passionner Maura. Jane était heureuse que le médecin légiste avait tout mangé et même demandé un peu plus de salade. Assise dans le lit, Jane avait tiré Maura dans ses bras et caressait tendrement sa tête et son ventre. La simplicité de ce moment et le contentement du simple fait d'être dans les bras de l'autre les rendaient heureuses. Il était rare qu'elles profitent de simples choses comme celle-là et elles choyaient chaque moment.

Une fois le documentaire fini, Jane regardait le réveille qui indiquait maintenant presque 15 heures. _**Bon mon amour, si nous terminions mes plans ? **_Maura se redressait et la regardait avec excitation.

Rapidement le lieutenant se levait et prenait sa femme avec elle. Elle menait Maura jusqu'à la salle de bain, la blonde inspirait de surprise, elle se tournait rapidement vers Jane. _**Jane ?!**_ Soufflait-elle d'émerveillement. _**C'est magnifique !**_

Jane la tirait contre elle et l'embrassait. _**Non tu es magnifique mon amour et rien n'est assez pour toi !**_ Elles partageaient langoureux et profond baiser.

Jane avait poussé les rideaux de sorte qu'il y avait peu de lumière, elle avait allumé et posé sur plusieurs meubles des bougies, la pièce était également parfumée et une douce musique de jazz résonnait autour d'elles. Elle allumait l'eau et emplissait la grande baignoire d'eau chaude. Jane se déshabillait rapidement et entrait la première dans l'eau, elle aidait Maura à entrer. Elle s'asseyait la première et tirait Maura sur ses genoux et reposait son dos contre sa poitrine.

Jane attrapait le petit gobelet et le remplissait d'eau qu'elle déversait ensuite sur la nuque et les épaules de Maura.

_**Jane ?**_ demandait le médecin légiste en tournant la tête vers sa fiancée.

_**Oui ?**_ demandait tendrement le lieutenant en arrêtant ses mouvements et regardant attentivement Maura.

_**J'espère que je te montre assez combien je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie et combien j'apprécie toute l'attention et les soins que tu as eus envers moi depuis que nous sommes amies et encore plus depuis que nous sommes ensemble.**_ Sa voie était douce et tendre, elle était emplie de tellement d'amour, de reconnaissance et de vénération.

Jane relâchait rapidement le gobelet, elle passait un bras autour des épaules de Maura et la serrait contre elle, tandis que sa seconde main se posait sur le côté de sa tête dans sa chevelure d'or. _**Je le sais Maura et j'espère que tu sais combien je suis reconnaissante pour l'amitié indéfectible que tu m'as donnée, le soutient et la patiente.**_ Elle tirait la tête de Maura vers elle l'embrassait langoureusement. _**Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie mon amour et je compte bien te garder pour toujours prêt de moi !**_

Une larme roulait sur sa joue de porcelaine et un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage. _**Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je voudrais être Jane. **_

Maura se tournait et se blottissait dans les bras de Jane. Après une tendre étreinte elles s'embrassaient lentement et tendrement, leurs mains caressaient le corps de l'autre et leurs bassins commençaient à danser ensemble.

Leurs langues se caressaient, dansaient habilement avec l'autre, la main de chacune glissait doucement le long du corps de l'autre pour finalement atteindre la féminité de l'autre. Avec tendresse elles faisaient doucement l'amour à l'autre et dans une parfaite harmonie se portaient en même temps à l'orgasme encore et encore. Elles n'avaient jamais assez de s'aimer et ne pouvaient pas obtenir assez de la peau, des sons, du souffle et de la tendresse de l'autre.

Finalement après le cinquième orgasme de Maura, elle reposait épuisée dans l'eau. Jane lavait son corps amoureusement avant de laisser la blonde la laver. Elle sortait de la baignoire et aidait sa fiancée à sortir, elle séchait son corps et enroulait la serviette sur le sien.

Jane menait Maura à leur chambre et l'installait confortablement sur le lit, elle recouvrait son corps du drap et se baissait près de son visage. _**Reposes-toi mon amour.**_ Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait son front. _**Dort un peu, je viendrais te réveiller avant que nos invités arrivent pour que tu aies le temps de te préparer.**_

Un sourire reconnaissant se formait sur ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux noisette disparaissaient déjà sous ses paupières lourdes. _**Merci Jane ! C'était une merveilleuse journée, je t'aime.**_

Avec un tendre sourire le lieutenant se penchait en avant et l'embrassait. _**Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir ma chérie.**_ Avec un baiser sur son front elle se redressait. _**À tout à l'heure mon amour.**_

Une fois certaine que Maura dormait profondément, Jane allait rapidement s'habiller et descendait au salon, elle avait encore trente minutes environ avant que leurs mères n'arrivent. Elle s'allongeait sur le canapé et s'assoupissait rapidement, elle aurait été mieux dans le lit avec Maura, mais ici elle serait réveillée par l'arrivée des deux femmes et elle pourrait donner une heure de plus à son docteur exténué.

Un grand sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. _Mission accomplie !_ Pensait-elle, son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection.


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Ma santé n'est pas bonne, mais je ne vous oublie pas, tant que mes histoires ne sont pas terminées, je continuerais à publier de nouveau chapitre. **_

_**bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires.**_

* * *

_**Rizzoli &amp; Isles**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 23**_

Un bruit fort la faisait sursauter, Jane se levait brusquement du canapé et examinait attentivement toute la pièce. Jane relâchait son souffle et laissait son cœur se calmer tandis qu'elle remarquait sa mère et Constance dans la cuisine en train de faire le repas.

En réalité, sa mère faisait le repas et donnait quelque conseil à une maman Isles désemparée qui était vraiment maladroite dans une cuisine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glousser en s'approchant d'elles. Les deux mamans se retournaient vivement au son et souriaient grandement vers elle.

_**Désoler chérie, est-ce que nous t'avons réveillé ?**_ Demandait Angela en s'approchant de sa fille pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait précédemment.

Dans un bâillement Jane se frottait la tête avant de sourire aux deux femmes. _**Ça va de toute façon je suis restée dans le salon pour être réveillé à votre arriver.**_

Dans un sourire entendu Constance s'approchait et embrassait la joue de Jane avant de revenir près d'Angela. _**Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?**_ Demandait-elle doucement, elle retenait son rire en voyant le sourire béat sur le visage de Jane. _**J'imagine que ma fille est tout aussi épuisée que toi ?! **_

Angela luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire, le visage de Jane rougissait furieusement et Constance souriait avec contentement. Décidant de la sortir de sa misère, madame Isles changeait de sujet. _**Nous avons dit aux autres de venir pour 19 heures, ainsi vous pouvez vous reposer une heure de plus pendant que nous nous occupons de tout. **_Jane fronçait les sourcils et allait ouvrir la bouche mais Constance se redressait et la regardait avec fermeté. _**Pas d'argument Lieutenant, nous gérons le repas tandis que toi tu t'occupes de ma fille !**_ Ordonnait-elle, Jane la regardait avec surprise et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Ne la voyant pas se déplacer, Constance levait la tête vers elle et secouait la main. _**Aller, ouste !**_

Dans un sourire Jane remontait rapidement à l'étage et allait dans la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Maura dormait paisiblement dans le lit, elle c'était tourné du côté de la place de Jane, elle avait placer son cousin entre ses cuisses, sous son ventre et sa tête. Jane s'installait doucement près d'elle, elle reposait sa tête sur le coussin devant le ventre de Maura, son soupir de contentement contre la peau chaude de sa femme la faisait frissonner.

Rapidement une main se glissait dans sa crinière noire, Jane se blottissait encore plus contre Maura et s'assoupissait à nouveau dans le contentement et le confort.

Une fois le repas près et la table mise, Angela qui était monté à l'étage, elle poussait doucement la porte de la chambre et laissait le temps à ses yeux pour s'adapter au manque de lumière. Une fois qu'elle voyait la forme des filles dans le lit, elle s'approchait doucement. Ses joues rougissaient doucement lorsque son regard se portait sur la forme nue de Maura, le drap qui l'avait couverte auparavant était maintenant au niveau de ses mollets. De dos, Angela voyait l'arrière de son corps nue, après une seconde, elle se rapprochait et attrapait le drap, délicatement elle le tirait sur la forme de sa future belle-fille avant de se pencher sur elle.

Planant légèrement au-dessus d'elles, son regard attrapait l'enchevêtrement des cheveux de sa fille et elle remarquait le visage de Jane poser contre le ventre de Maura et la main de celle-ci dans les cheveux de Jane. Doucement et tendrement elle effleurait la joue du médecin légiste puis celle de Jane. _**Debout les filles, nos invités seront bientôt là et vous devez vous préparer.**_

Jane ouvrait les yeux et se redressait afin de regarder sa mère dans les yeux avant qu'elles ne tournent toutes les deux la tête vers une petite blonde qui gémissait en enfouissant son visage dans son cousin. Elles riaient toutes les deux et rapidement Maura tournait la tête vers elles les sourcils froncés. _**Quel heure est-il ?**_ Demandait-elle en frottant son ventre et s'étirant.

Angela se redressait et reculait d'un pas. _**18 heures 30 chérie.**_ Maura se redressait brusquement et la regardait avec de grands yeux, elle tenait le drap contre sa poitrine. Angela gloussait, elle savait ce que pensait la petite blonde. _**Tout va bien ma chérie,**_ _**. . .**_ Elle repoussait ses cheveux d'or et caressait sa joue. _**Le dîner est prêt, la table est mise, tout ce que tu as à te soucier est de te préparer.**_

Maura se sentait un peu gênée, elle aidait habituellement Angela à cuisiner et tout installer. _**Je suis désolée Angela j'aurais dû . . . **_

La maman Rizzoli se redressait et fronçait les sourcils, Jane regardait avec amusement la scène. _**Tu portes ma petite fille, tu ne vas pas m'aider. **_Grondait-elle. Maura ouvrait la bouche, mais Angela ne lui laissait même pas le temps de parler. _**Et ne me sort pas le coupler comme quoi tu es enceinte et pas malade parce que le docteur t'a dit de te reposer alors je ne te laisserais pas faire quelque chose.**_ Maura baissait la tête, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et elle frottait nerveusement son ventre. Dans un soupir la maman Rizzoli s'approchait du lit et s'agenouillait devant le médecin légiste, elle posait une main sur son ventre rond et l'autre sur la sienne. _**Tu es ma fille aussi Maura, j'aime cuisiner pour ma famille et prendre soin d'eux.**_ Elle était heureuse de voir le tendre sourire de Maura. _**J'ai eu peur lorsque Jane m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital et que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ma petite fille. **_

Une larme roulait sur chacune de leurs joues. _**J'ai eu peur de vous perdre toutes les deux, mon cœur se serait brisé si je t'avais perdu ou Lara.**_ Elle se redressait rapidement et tirait Maura dans ses bras qui sanglotait maintenant.

Jane les regardait silencieusement, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Elle avait entendu la peur dans la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Maura était à l'hôpital et que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le bébé. Elle avait reconnu ce ton, Jane l'avait entendu lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital après l'attaque de Hoyt. Sa mère était une femme exubérante dans toutes les manières possibles, mais sa peur et son chagrin restaient discrets et lorsqu'elle le montrait vous étiez touché en plein cœur.

_**Je me suis sentis tellement impuissante et inutile, laisse-moi prendre soin de vous à ma façon s'il te plaît ?**_ Elle caressait la chevelure d'or de la blonde qui était blotti contre sa poitrine._** Laisse-moi être une maman et te dorloter ? **_Chuchotait-elle.

Maura hochait doucement la tête et se blottissait encore plus dans ses bras. Le soupir de soulagement venant de la bouche de la maman Rizzoli la faisait sourire et elle laissait sa famille prendre soin d'elle pour une fois. Avec un dernier baiser, Angela se relevait et sortait de la chambre. _**Il vous reste peu de temps les filles, alors préparez-vous rapidement.**_ Elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement Maura. _**Prends ton temps ma chérie, je me change rapidement et je descends. **_Elle donnait un autre baiser à sa fiancée et l'aidait à sortir du lit. Maura allait dans la salle de bain tandis que Jane allait dans le placard pour enfiler un jean et un t-shirt. Elle retrouvait leurs mères en bas qui discutaient gaiement autour du plan de travail de la cuisine.

_**Depuis la demande de Jane, je n'arrête pas de penser à leur mariage ! **_S'exclamait Constance avec un grand sourire.

Angela s'agitait sur sa chaise. _**Toutes les deux en blanc, bien que j'aimerais voir ma fille dans une belle robe, je suis certaine qu'elle serait magnifique dans un costume. **_

Jane s'arrêtait en bas de l'escalier et les regardait silencieusement, elle souriait de l'enthousiasme de ces deux-là.

_**En les regardant toutes les deux, lorsqu'elles se regardent, lorsqu'elles s'enlacent et s'embrassent. **_L'émotion brillait dans les yeux de Constance et Jane pouvait voir la même chose dans le regard de sa mère. _**Toute cette tendresse et l'amour qu'elles se portent, j'imagine une petite cérémonie dans un beau jardin. Quelque chose de simple, quelques fleurs, les gens les plus proches, une journée ensoleillée. **_Une larme roulait sur la joue d'Angela et Constance attrapait sa main. _**Juste l'amour purement et simplement. Un repas convivial dans un endroit ouvert, de la musique, des rires . . . **_

_**Cela semble tellement merveilleux Constance !**_ Soupirait Angela envouté par ses mots.

_**C'est ce que nous souhaitons aussi !**_ Jane s'avançait rapidement vers les deux et leur souriait grandement, leurs mères venaient de décrire ce qu'elles aspiraient pour ce jour spécial. Les deux femmes la regardaient avec surprises. _**Nous voulions en parler avec vous car nous souhaitons un petit mariage. Nous voulons le faire avant que Lara ne vienne au monde et pour être honnête, nous voulons près de nous seulement ceux qui nous sont chers.**_

_**Pourquoi ne pas en discuter toutes les quatre autour d'un bon dîner ?**_ Demandait Constance avec espoir. _**Vous nous ferez part de vos souhaits et nous chercherons ensemble comme faire de vos rêves une réalité. **_

Jane faisait le tour du plan de travail et enlaçait spontanément belle-maman Isles. _**Ce serait merveilleux ! Merci.**_

Bien que surprise par cet élan, Constance rendait son étreinte au lieutenant dans un tendre sourire, elle comprenait pourquoi sa fille aimait tant cette femme. Jane faisait tout pour rendre ceux qu'elle aimait heureux, elle se souciait de leur bien-être et elle aimait de tout son cœur. _**C'est moi qui te remercie de rendre ma fille si heureuse.**_

Un coup à la porte et toutes les trois se ressaisissaient rapidement. Jane allait ouvrir la porte et accueillait Korsak. _**Bonsoir Vince !**_ Elle l'embrassait rapidement. _**Je suis contente de te voir, entre.**_ Elle se poussait et le laissait entrer.

_**Moi aussi Jane !**_ Il lui donnait son manteau et allait saluer les deux femmes. Peu de temps après Frost arrivait accompagné de Frankie. Tommy arrivait en dernier, il avait déposé TJ et Lydia chez la mère de celle-ci.

Tous installé dans le salon, Angela et Constance leur offraient un verre tandis qu'ils attendaient Maura toujours à l'étage. Ils discutaient tous de choses et d'autres, la soirée était conviviale et chaleureuse. Finalement après un moment d'hésitation, Maura descendait retrouver ses invités. Malgré sa posture droite et ses pas réguliers, elle n'osait pas poser les yeux sur eux. À aucun moment sa grossesse avait été annoncé officiellement, du moins à part leurs mères et elle se sentait un peu nerveuse. De plus ce soir elles allaient faire d'importantes annonces à ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille maintenant.

Le silence emplissait rapidement la pièce et tous fixaient attentivement le médecin légiste qui c'était figé et osait après un moment un regard vers eux. Frankie et Tommy avaient la bouche ouverte, Korsak et Frost souriaient grandement, Constance et Angela semblaient subjugués, tandis que Jane la regardait avec désir.

Nerveusement Maura faisait un pas de plus en avant. _**Bonsoir ! **_Elle souriait timidement et ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rose.

Tous semblaient sortir de leurs transes, c'était Korsak qui parlait le premier et s'approchant d'elle. _**Maura, vous êtes absolument magnifique. **_Légèrement plus rougissante, le vieil officier souriait encore plus alors qu'il l'admirait.

_**Je vous remercie Vince.**_ Elle détournait le regard. Elle avait choisi une jolie petite robe beige en coton, elle était sans manches, avec une encolure en V et la robe se terminait au niveau de ses genoux. S'accrochant à son corps comme une seconde peau, elle accentuait parfaitement l'arrondi de son ventre et galbait sa poitrine. Le petit ruban marron qui passait sous sa poitrine accentuait ses formes.

Jane qui remarquait la nervosité de sa fiancée, elle s'approchait d'elle et l'attrapait par la taille. _**Tu es incroyablement belle !**_ Susurrait-elle doucement à son oreille avant de la mener jusqu'au canapé. Tout le monde reprenait place dans le salon, ils complimentaient tous la future maman de son élégance et les discussions reprenaient de plus belle.

Assises l'une à côté de l'autre, les filles se tenaient par la main alors qu'elles participaient à différentes conversations avec les autres. Frankie prenait place près du médecin légiste et lui souriait grandement. _**Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux Maura !**_ Il indiquait son ventre rond du doigt. _**Et la grossesse te va bien, tu es superbe.**_

_**Merci Frankie !**_ Elle caressait tendrement son ventre tout en souriant. Le jeune officier Rizzoli souriait bêtement.

_**Hey là !**_ S'exclamait Jane en tenant fermement Maura par la hanche. _**Doucement petit frère, elle est à moi !**_

Maura rougissait de nouveau par la revendication de Jane à son égard, elle sentait une chaleur grandir en elle par le comportement possessif de sa fiancée. Être aimée et désirée si fort par quelqu'un d'autre était si enivrant, Maura aimait tous les sentiments que Jane faisait naître en elle.

Frankie levait les mains en l'air rapidement. _**Je ne faisais qu'une simple constatation Jane.**_

Avec arrogance le lieutenant Rizzoli se redressait et tirait le corps de Maura contre elle, elle souriait grandement. _**Elle est tombée sous mon charme !**_ Jane faisait un clin d'œil vers son frère dont la bouche tombait dans la stupéfaction. _**Qui pourrait lui en vouloir de choisir la plus sexy des Rizzoli !**_

Tous étaient maintenant silencieux, Jane n'avait jamais montré tant de facilité et de plaisir avec l'affichage de ses sentiments, mais en plus faire preuve de tant d'arrogance même si cela n'était que pour taquiner son frère était vraiment surprenant.

Frost qui souriait après avoir passé le choc, se penchait légèrement en avant vers sa partenaire. Un éclat de malice emplissait son regard. _**C'est étrange car j'aurais parié que c'était toi qui était tombé sous son charme !**_ Jane tournait rapidement la tête vers lui et le regardait avec surprise. Seulement après l'avoir examiné de près et compris ce qu'il pensait, une rougeur se glissait sur ses joues et elle se tortillait légèrement sur son siège. Fière d'avoir rendu la grande Jane Rizzoli au silence et nerveuse, il se redressait avec un plus grand sourire.

Maura ne comprenait pas ce que sous-entendait Barry, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il avait quelques informations sur Jane et par la réaction de celle-ci cela devait être vraiment intéressant. _**Que voulez-vous dire par là Barry ?**_ Demandait-elle. Tous écoutaient attentivement la conversation.

Jane semblait couler un peu plus contre son médecin légiste et Frost ne pouvait pas garder le silence. _**Voyez-vous Maura, hier après-midi je sortais de l'ascenseur lorsque je suis tombé sur Jane qui semblait l'attendre également**_. Un grognement se glissait hors des lèvres de la brune et tous souriaient encore plus. _**Seulement après quelques minutes, elle ne bougeait toujours pas et elle avait gardé le nez baissé sur son téléphone**_.

Maura écoutait attentivement l'histoire de Barry et finalement commençait à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle rougissait un peu, mais regardait son amante avec un grand sourire.

_**Avant que les portes ne se referment, je suis sorti de l'ascenseur et me suis approché d'elle.**_ Un petit rire échappait de Korsak qui comprenait maintenant de quoi il parlait. _**Je me suis penché en avant et j'ai remarqué que toutes son attention était portée sur un joli selfie qu'elle venait de recevoir !**_

Maura baissait les yeux dans l'embarras, Constance fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion avant de réaliser pourquoi sa fille et sa future belle-fille semblaient maintenant embarrassées, elle éclata tout à coup de rire et tous la regardaient avec confusion. Elle posait une main sur sa bouche et reprenait son calme. _**Excusez-moi ! **_Elle se redressait dans son fauteuil_**. Maura et moi avons fait les magasins cet après-midi-là !**_ Expliquait-elle. _**Une robe plaisait beaucoup à Maura et elle a envoyé une photo d'elle tenant la robe devant elle pour demander l'avis de Jane.**_

_**J'ai dû la bousculer un peu pour qu'elle revienne sur terre !**_ Tous riaient maintenant.

_**C'est pour ça le magazine sur son bureau et la remarque !**_ S'exclamait Frankie dans la compréhension.

Jane grognait encore plus et posait une main sur son visage, elle avait espéré que Maura n'entendrait pas cette histoire. Les trois hommes riaient plus fort encore.

_**Quelle remarque ?**_ Demandait Tommy très amusé par toute l'histoire.

Frankie se tournait vers son frère rapidement. _**Jane tapait un rapport sur son ordinateur, je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai vu un magazine de mode sur son bureau. Connaissant le goût de notre sœur pour la mode, j'étais surpris de le trouver là.**_ Frost et Korsak luttaient pour ne pas rire et les mamans, ainsi que Maura étaient très amusées par tout cela. _**Je lui ai demandé si elle s'intéressait à la mode maintenant et elle m'a arraché le magazine des mains dans un rugissement.**_ _**Elle a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se plonger dans son travail de nouveau. **_Il gloussait un peu plus. _**Korsak a dit que c'était une nouvelle passion pour elle.**_

Frost s'esclaffait avant de terminer l'histoire. _**Et moi je lui ai précisé que ce n'était pas la tenue qui lui plaisait tant mais le modèle !**_

Tous riaient maintenant et Jane les regardait tour à tour, même Maura s'amusait de tout cela. Elle se penchait à l'oreille de la blonde et murmurait doucement. _**Je pourrais prendre goût à la mode mon amour, surtout si tu défiles pour moi dans quelques morceaux bien choisis de lingeries affriolantes !**_

Un doux gémissement atteignait ses oreilles et elle pouvait sentir le corps du médecin légiste frissonner. Les joues de Maura étaient quelque peu rincées et ses pupilles commençaient à se dilater. Contente d'avoir excité sa fiancée, elle déposait un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

_**Qui ne serait pas subjugué par une telle beauté ?**_ Demandait-elle pour sa défense. Tous acquiesçaient et Maura rougissait de nouveau.

Angela frappait rapidement dans ses mains et se levait. _**Bien, il est temps de passer à table ! **_Elle et Constance allaient dans la cuisine chercher l'entrée.

Le repas se passait dans la joie et la convivialité, ils discutaient tous et plaisantaient énormément. Maura observait souvent silencieusement ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille lors de tel rassemblement. Elle était heureuse d'avoir été accepter et intégré dans cette famille, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de meilleures personnes pour aimer et veiller sur son bébé. Lara serait toujours entouré et soutenu parmi ces personnes et elle grandira heureuse.

Jane qui avait remarqué le silence de Maura et son expression pensive se penchait à son oreille. _**À quoi penses-tu mon amour ?**_ Demandait-elle tendrement.

Le regard de Maura était profond et intense, le cœur de Jane était submergé par tant d'émotion. Le docteur Isles portait la main du lieutenant à son ventre et souriait chaleureusement à sa future épouse. _**Je pensais combien nous étions chanceuses de vous avoir dans nos vies.**_

Jane embrassait tendrement sa blonde. _**C'est nous qui sommes chanceux de vous avoir dans notre famille.**_ Elles partageaient un autre langoureux baiser avant que Jane ne se racle la gorge et attende l'attention de tous.

Une fois le silence revenu, Jane prenait la main de Maura et la soulevait sur la table, elle embrassait le dos de celle-ci et souriait amoureusement à la blonde avant de regarder un à un ceux qui comptaient tant pour elle. _**Maura et moi aimerions vous faire partager quelques grandes nouvelles.**_ Elle se redressait et tirait le docteur avec elle, elle la tenait fermement contre elle et posait une main sur le bas de son dos et l'autre sur son ventre. _**J'ai demandé à Maura de m'épouser et elle a accepté !**_

Tous les acclamaient et les félicitaient. Elles montraient avec fierté la bague qu'elles portaient à leurs mains, Constance avait été heureuse de voir la bague de sa belle-mère a la main de sa belle-fille car elle savait que si Maura l'avait offerte à Jane, cela signifiait une promesse d'amour pour toujours.

_**Nous souhaitons organiser une petite cérémonie avec seulement la famille et les amis proches.**_ La joie et l'amour planaient dans la pièce et enlaçaient tout le monde. _**Nous avons décidé de nous marier avant la naissance du bébé.**_ Les filles étaient heureuses de voir autant de soutien et de joie dans le regard des autres, autant qu'elles en avaient vu dans ceux de leurs mères. Un signe de tête à Angela et celle-ci sortait une pochette blanche et tendait une photo à tous autour de la table. Un à un ils portaient une main à leur bouche et souriaient chaleureusement. _**Pour finir nous souhaitons vous présenter Lara Constance Angela Rizzoli-Isles.**_

Tous se levaient et un à un ils embrassaient le couple.

_**Elle est magnifique ! **_Korsak souriait grandement et embrassait les filles tendrement. _**Il me tarde de faire sa connaissance !**_ Murmurait-il à l'oreille de Maura lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui. Avec un grand sourire le médecin légiste le tenait fermement contre elle un petit moment de plus.

Constance sortait une bouteille de champagne et tous célébraient ces merveilleuses nouvelles.

Il était minuit lorsque Angela et Constance avaient fini de nettoyer la cuisine et rejoignaient les filles pour annoncer leur départ. Constance prenait place à côté de sa fille et attrapait rapidement sa main. _**Chérie, j'aimerais parler de quelque chose d'important avec vous.**_ Elle regardait sa fille puis les deux femmes Rizzoli qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Son ton était sérieux et calme.

Maura ne pouvait contrôler son léger sentiment de crainte.

Constance pouvait voir la nervosité grandir dans le corps de sa fille, mais aussi la peur dans ses yeux. Rapidement madame Isles posait son autre main sur la joue de Maura. _**Je t'aime Maura et j'aime cette relation plus proche que nous avons. **_Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait timidement la joue de la blonde maintenant muette. _**Je veux faire partie autant que possible de ta vie et je veux profiter de ma petite fille.**_ Une larme roulait sur la joue du médecin légiste et avec un sourire tendre Constance l'effaçait d'un mouvement de son pouce. _**Tu es merveilleuse ma fille et je regrette qu'il m'ait fallu tant de temps pour te le dire. **_

Rapidement elle tirait Maura dans ses bras et l'enlaçait fermement. _**J'aimerais avec ton consentement afin de chercher une petite maison ici à Boston et m'y installer.**_ Son sourire grandissait en sentant les bras de Maura se refermer plus fort autour d'elle. _**Mon travail et mes obligations me forceront toujours à voyager, mais j'aimerais revenir ici entre chaque voyage et profiter au maximum de ma famille !**_ Elle se reculait et regardait le docteur Isles dans les yeux maintenant pleins de larmes. _**Veux-tu de moi ?**_ Demandait-elle timidement.

Maura se jetait dans les bras de sa mère et blottissait son visage dans le cou de celle-ci. _**Je serais heureuse de t'avoir près de moi maman et rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de t'avoir dans ma vie.**_ Elle souriait grandement et pour un moment elle fermait les yeux et respirait profondément le parfum de sa mère. _**Je t'aime maman !**_ Murmurait-elle.

Constance souriait grandement et caressait les cheveux de sa fille_**. Je t'aime aussi ma chérie et je suis très fière de toi !**_

Jane attrapait la main de sa mère et elles regardaient tendrement les deux femmes.

Elles se souhaitaient bonne nuit et toutes se séparaient afin d'aller dormir. Les filles allaient dans leur chambre et rapidement se déshabillaient, elles entraient dans leur lit et se blottissaient sous les couvertures. Jane se plaçait contre le dos de Maura et la tenait contre elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Heureuses elles s'endormaient rapidement.


	24. Chapitre 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

Une sensation douce sur son front la sortait lentement du profond sommeil qui étreignait encore fermement son esprit. Une douce chaleur humide frôlait sa joue, suivi d'une tendre caresse fait par quelque chose semblable à la soie. Le contact se poursuivit sur ses lèvres et elle se perdait dans cette merveilleuse danse.

Son cerveau émergeait lentement du rêve qu'elle faisait, tout d'abord par ce goût familier qui envahissait sa bouche qui la tirait vers la réalité, puis ce contact peau à peau sur ses lèvres qui l'enveloppait dans le confort. Ce parfum si rassurant qui enivrait ses sens, ce gémissement si profond qui faisait vibrer son corps dans le doux plaisir du désir et enfin cette vue incroyable de la femme qui avait illuminé sa vie.

Le sourire de Maura s'élargissait lorsque Jane terminait le baiser et se reculait afin de la regarder. Le profond amour qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns berçait le cœur du docteur Isles. _**Il n'y a pas de plus merveilleuse façon d'être réveillé ! **_Elle partageait un autre baiser avec sa fiancée avant de bailler et se réinstaller confortablement dans le lit.

_**Je suis heureuse que tu approuves car ma journée aurait été terrible sans un délicieux baiser de toi.**_ Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait le front de la blonde somnolente. _**Je voulais te dire bonjour avant de partir pour le travail, je t'appelle ce midi. **_Un hochement de tête de Maura et elle l'embrassait de nouveau. Avant de partir, Jane soulevait le drap et embrassait le ventre rond de la blonde. _**Soit sage avec maman mon ange. **_

Jane allait quitter la chambre lorsque la douce voix de Maura l'arrêtait, elle se tournait vers sa belle qui lui souriait tendrement. _**Merci d'être si attentionné, passe une bonne journée. Je t'aime !**_ Avec cela elle se rallongeait dans le lit afin de dormir encore un peu.

_**Toujours mon amour !**_ Se contentait de dire Jane. _**Je t'aime ! **_Sans plus de mot elle quittait la chambre et partait peu de temps après pour le travail.

Il était dix heures lorsque Constance frappait à la porte de la maison des filles, elle entendait un entrer et poussait la porte. _**Maura ?**_ Demandait-elle surprise alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

_**Ici mère !**_ S'écriait la blonde dans la pièce d'à côté. Constance entrait rapidement dans la cuisine pour trouver sa fille à genoux au sol en train de ramasser des morceaux de verre éparpiller devant elle. _**Je suis désolée d'avoir été impoli mais il m'aurait fallu du temps pour me relever.**_

Rapidement la maman Isles se baissait et prenait le verre des mains de sa fille et ramassait le reste rapidement, elle jetait le tout dans la poubelle avant d'aider la blonde à se redresser. _**Que s'est-il passé chéri ?**_ Demandait la maman inquiète.

_**Rien de grave, j'ai pris le torchon afin de m'essuyer les mains et dans le mouvement j'ai fait tomber le verre par terre.**_ Elle s'étirait le dos après être de nouveau sur ses pieds. _**Que puis-je t'offrir ?**_ Demandait-elle dans la bonne humeur.

Constance nettoyait rapidement le sol afin de ramasser tous les morceaux de verre restant avant de prendre la main de Maura et la mener vers le salon. _**Rien merci, je souhaiterai discuter avec toi.**_

Maintenant Maura regardait sa mère un peu inquiète, son ton était si sérieux voire triste. _**Bien sûr mère. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**_

Constance soupirait lourdement, elle regardait la main de sa fille toujours dans la sienne, puis son ventre rond qui cachait sa petite fille et enfin le doux regard noisette concerné de son incroyable enfant. _**J'ai été appelé, je dois partir en Italie pour la fondation. Je serais absente pour deux semaines.**_ La résignation emplissait le regard de Maura.

Elle avait toujours été surprise de ne jamais voir la peine, la rancœur ou la colère dans le regard de sa fille lorsqu'elle lui annonçait de telle nouvelle. Maura semblait toujours comprendre et ne faisait jamais de scène même lorsque Constance savait pertinemment qu'elle était triste ou déçue.

Avec un petit sourire la matriarche Isles attrapait le menton de sa fille afin qu'elles se regardent dans les yeux. _**J'aimerais ton aide pendant mon absence.**_ Un petit éclat semblait briller de nouveau dans son tendre regard. _**J'ai pris contact avec une agence afin d'acheter une maison et j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de cela en mon absence, ainsi je pourrais m'installer dans ma nouvelle maison à mon retour.**_

_**Vraiment ?**_ Demandait le docteur dans une joie à peine contenue.

_**Oui, je te fais confiance ma chérie !**_ Elle caressait sa joue avant de poser sa seconde main sur le ventre de Maura. _**Mes seules exigences sont d'être près de toi autant que tu me le permets, . . . **_Maura allait parler mais Constance secouait la tête afin de la faire taire. _**Qu'elle soit assez grande pour que j'ai de la place pour accueillir ma petite fille, plus quelques chambres, une pièce pour mon atelier et un jardin.**_

Maura enlaçait rapidement sa mère. _**Je t'aime maman et je serais heureuse de faire cela pour toi. **_

Constance retournait l'étreinte de sa fille avec autant de force. _**Je t'aime aussi Maura et je veux profiter autant que possible du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble. **_Elle tournait la tête et embrassait la tempe de la jeune femme. Une fois séparé, Constance regardait sa fille maintenant souriante. _**Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour le dîner avec Jane et Angela afin de parler de votre mariage.**_

Maura fronçait les sourcils, elle semblait si adorable. Constance se souvenait de sa petite fille pas plus vieille que six ans. Elle l'avait prise avec elle lors d'un voyage en France pour une exposition. Elle portait une petite robe blanche accompagnée de soulier noir vernis, un élastique tentait de contenir sa chevelure d'or indomptable. Elle qui était si timide en général, se changeait en une enfant passionnée lorsqu'elle parlait de chose qui l'intéressait énormément. Un homme qui arpentait la galerie et regardait tout le monde autour de lui avec arrogance avait parlé d'un de ses tableaux.

Si petite, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle se tenait près d'eux. Constance ne l'avait pas lâché du regard de la soirée, bien qu'un garde eût été assigné à sa surveillance, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle savait que Maura était intelligente, mais elle s'émerveillait toujours de sa curiosité et de son savoir. Alors que l'homme tentait de se faire mousser auprès des gens qui l'entouraient, il avait fait une erreur en parlant de l'une de ses œuvres.

Maura s'était approchée d'eux et placée au centre du cercle de personne face à l'homme. Tous la regardaient avec stupidité, mais rapidement ils furent surpris lorsqu'elle avait expliqué qu'il c'était trompé et la véritable histoire de son tableau. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi fière de sa petite fille de six ans qui avait montré l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son travail avec tant de passion.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse dire quelque chose de stupide, Constance avait approché et ramasser sa petite fille. Tous la regardaient avec stupéfaction. _**En effet Maura tu as parfaitement raison !**_ Elle avait embrassé la joue de sa petite fille maintenant timide mais souriante.

_**Puis-je avoir ce tableau mère ?**_ Demandait timidement l'enfant. Tous étaient surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait de sa fille.

Surprise par sa demande elle avait accepté, avec les années Constance avait vu ce tableau suivre sa fille partout où elle allait. Il était maintenant accroché à l'un des murs de son bureau personnel à l'étage.

Revenue au présent par la fermeté du ton de sa fille, elle la regardait avec un petit sourire. _**En aucune façon nous allons faire cela sans toi !**_ S'indignait-elle. _**Nous pouvons attendre deux semaines, tu es ma mère et je veux partager cela avec toi.**_

Sans un mot elle se penchait en avant et embrassait la joue de Maura. _**Je serais honoré de le faire ma chérie !**_ La rougeur qui emplissait ses joues était drôle et elle gloussait légèrement. _**À mon retour nous aurons se dîner toutes les quatre dans ma nouvelle maison. **_Le téléphone de Constance bipait et dans un soupir elle enlaçait sa fille avant de se lever. _**Je dois y aller ma chérie. Je te laisse les coordonnées de l'agence de vente et je t'appelle rapidement.**_

Un dernier baiser et elle ouvrait la porte.

_**Oui maman ! Fait attention à toi**_. Un autre sourire et Constance disparaissait à l'arrière d'un taxi.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Jane avait appelé Maura afin de la prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer manger avec elle car ils avaient avancé sur une enquête en cours. Le médecin légiste l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement et était impatiente de la retrouver le soir même lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

Maura avait manger tranquillement devant la télé dans le salon, elle était heureuse de voir que son appétit était plus grand. Un appel téléphonique l'avait informé que les achats qu'elles avaient faits pour la chambre de Lara, seraient livré dans l'après-midi. Elle avait hâte de commencer à déballer et monter la chambre du bébé.

À 15 heures, la chambre d'amis en face de la chambre de Lara était pleine de cartons, le lit avait disparu sous le tas de boîte et il était pratiquement impossible de se déplacer à l'intérieur.

Avant de commencer à déballer, Maura avait complètement vidé la salle de bain attenante à la chambre du bébé, elle avait vidé la penderie également et regardait attentivement la pièce un moment. En face de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait la porte qui menait à la salle de bain privé et celle du dressing. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui faisait pratiquement toute la largeur du mur et le soleil tapait dans la pièce toute l'après-midi. Sur le mur de droit se trouvait la fresque avec le prénom de Lara, Maura avait décidé avec Jane qu'elles laisseraient le berceau près de ce mur comme ça leur princesse profiterait du dessin lorsqu'elle serait couchée.

Elle commençait à ouvrir les cartons un à un et plaçait dans la chambre chaque objet. Peu à peu la chambre prenait vie, elle avait hâte que Lara soit là et que cette pièce soit remplie de pleurs, de gazouillis et de vie.

Perdu dans le rangement des peluches sur l'une des étagères, Maura sursautait au bruit d'un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Elle se retournait dans un bond et était surprise de voir Jane debout dans l'embrasure de la porte lui souriant. _**Que fais-tu ici ?**_ Demandait-elle avec confusion avant de regarder la montre à son poignet et réaliser qu'il était maintenant 19 heures 30 et Jane venait de rentrer du travail. _**Oh mon Dieu, Jane !**_ Elle regardait sa fiancée avec surprise. _**Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et le dîner n'est même pas encore prêt.**_ Elle lâchait ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains et avançait rapidement vers son lieutenant. _**Je suis désolé, je . . .**_

Un baiser arrêtait efficacement son babillage. Jane caressait sa joue tout en lui souriant. _**Ce n'est rien ma chérie, moi aussi je me serais perdu dans l'ouverture de tout cela.**_

Soulagée de ses mots, Maura soupirait tout en lui souriant. _**Oh mais je n'ai pas fini et il y a des meubles à monter. **_

Jane riait de bon cœur, seule Maura serait faire disparaitre une journée difficile, elle seule serait la faire rire si rapidement. Jane l'embrassait de nouveau tendrement avant de jeter sa veste dans un coin et relever ses manches. _**Ou je commence ? **_Demandait-elle en regardant autour d'elle l'amas de carton et de planches posés à même le sol.

L'éclat dans son regard brun était si lumineux que le cœur de notre pauvre médecin légiste s'accélérait d'amour pour elle. Jane était aussi excitée qu'elle de faire la chambre de Lara. _**Pourquoi ne pas commencer à monter la table à langer dans ce coin et moi je vais nous commander à manger et nous ramener à boire ?**_

_**J'aime beaucoup ce plan !**_ S'exclamait Jane avant de ramasser la valise d'outil et l'ouvrir, elle sortait le schéma de la boîte et l'examinait attentivement. Maura descendait et s'occupait du repas, ainsi que des boissons. Elle remontait une fois le livreur passé et elles mangeaient tout en montant les meubles. Trois heures plus tard et de nombreux cris et fou rire, la chambre du bébé était terminée. Les meubles étaient montés et posés, tout le reste était rangé à leur place.

Maura avait lutté à de nombreuses reprises afin de ne pas mourir de rire aux éclats de colère de Jane lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à fixer les différentes parties du meuble ensemble. Après avoir survécu à quelques fou rire les meubles finalement étaient montés, elles avaient également tout rangé. Après le dernier rire de Maura, Jane l'avait attrapé et conduit dans la chambre.

Trois orgasmes plus tard et le cerveau du docteur Isles pouvait à peine gérer une phrase complète, Jane c'était endormi avec fierté et amour dans les bras de Maura. Elle aimait la facilité et la simplicité de leur relation, en plein milieu de leurs ébats, elles pouvaient rire et se taquiner tout en plaisant au corps de l'autre.

Elles passaient facilement de la passion et du désir ardent à la tendresse et à l'amour tendre et lent. Aucune de leurs précédentes relations n'avait été ainsi, l'amour qu'elles se vouaient était fort et sans limite. Elles se donnaient complètement à l'autre sans aucune restriction.

Bien sûr elles savaient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais blesser l'autre, elles avaient encore un peu peur de se brûler les ailes dans cet amour inconditionnel. Leur vie était des plus imprévus, le danger bien qu'elles aient aimé l'éviter semblait presque omniprésent. Perdre l'autre signifiait se perdre aussi, voilà la vérité propre aux âmes sœurs, une fois réunies elles ne pouvaient plus être séparées. Seulement c'était avec une fois totale dans l'amour de l'autre qu'elles se donnaient complètement et sans retenue à l'être aimé.

Mardi matin, Jane s'était levée de bonne heure, elle avait souhaité une bonne journée à Maura avant de partir pour le travail. Elle aimait que ces matinées commencent ainsi, le soleil semblait se lever dans les yeux de Maura et son cœur se réchauffait sur ses douces lèvres lorsqu'elles partageaient un tendre baiser. Jane se promettait de toujours prendre le temps le matin de partager quelques tendres moments avec Maura avant de se perdre dans toutes les horreurs de ce monde.

La journée avait été horriblement longue et Jane était épuisée. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'appeler Maura et encore moins de temps pour rentrer manger avec elle le midi. Ne pas pouvoir descendre et trouver l'amour de sa vie profondément enfouie dans son travail avait aggravé sa frustration. C'était dans un lourd soupir qu'elle entrait dans leur maison et retirait rapidement sa veste, ses chaussures et rangeait son arme et badge en sureté dans un petit coffre.

Son humeur remontait rapidement lorsqu'elle trouvait sa belle endormie sur le canapé devant la télévision. Doucement elle s'approchait de Maura et s'accroupissait devant elle. Sa main gauche allait immédiatement sur le t-shirt de Maura pour se reposer sur son ventre, elle frottait tendrement toute la bosse et souriait lorsqu'elle sentait Lara remuer en dessous. Doucement elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement sa fiancée si paisible et belle.

Lorsque de beaux yeux noisette se posaient sur elle, le sourire de Jane grandissait. _**Bonsoir mon amour, as-tu passé une bonne journée ? **_Elle recevait pour réponse un autre doux et langoureux baiser.

_**Bonsoir ma chérie**_. Répondait amoureusement Maura. _**Ma journée était calme**_. Ses doigts effleuraient les petits cernes sous les yeux bruns de Jane, puis le pli sur son front. _**Mais la tienne était épuisante.**_

L'amour brillait encore plus dans le regard de Jane, sa future femme savait la lire et la comprendre comme personne. _**En effet amour. **_

Le sourire de Maura grandissait encore plus et un petit éclat brillait dans son regard. _**Heureusement pour toi, ta femme a prévu de quoi soulager tout se stresse. **_Le cœur de Jane battait plus vite, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'entendre Maura se nommer comme sa femme emplirait son cœur de tant de joie et d'amour. _**Pourquoi tu ne montes pas à l'étage pour te déshabiller afin d'entrer dans le merveilleux bain que je vais te faire couler ?**_

Jane l'embrassait rapidement avant de l'aider à se lever et elles montaient à l'étage. Le lieutenant souriait en voyant que tout était prêt dans la salle de bain pour elle, seule l'eau restait à faire couler. Dans un soupir de contentement Jane glissait lentement dans l'eau bien chaude et soupirait de plaisir lorsque Maura activait les jets qui massaient parfaitement ses muscles endoloris et détendait son corps rapidement. Une douce musique emplissait rapidement la pièce et tout était parfait.

Une bouteille fraiche atterrissait dans sa main et elle souriait lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient et qu'elle remarquait la bière que Maura venait de lui apporter. Un tendre baiser sur son front et sa petite femme disparaissait de nouveau dans l'autre pièce.

Un délicieux dîner plus tard et elles étaient maintenant allongées sur le canapé tout en regardant la télé. Jane était un fond du canapé et Maura était blotti contre elle, son bras servait d'oreiller à Maura, tandis que l'autre était enroulé autour de sa taille et sa main reposait contre son ventre.

Les respirations de Maura étaient lentes et profondes et Jane pensait qu'elle était endormie lorsque sa voix brisait tout à coup le calme autour d'elles.

_**J'ai appelé l'agence immobilière, j'ai rendez-vous samedi après-midi pour visiter des maisons pour maman et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accompagner ?**_ Demandait-elle timidement.

Jane embrassait l'épaule de Maura. _**Bien sûr mon amour, je serais heureuse d'être là. **_Elle resserrait sa prise autour de sa femme et se serrait contre elle. _**J'aime voir le sourire qu'elle fait apparaître sur tes lèvres lorsqu'elle te montre son amour.**_

Maura soupirait de contentement. _**J'aime savoir que je suis importante pour elle et qu'elle m'aime.**_ Sa voix prenait une teinte plus sérieuse alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur son ventre et posait sa main à côté de celle de Jane au-dessus du bébé. _**J'ai toujours des craintes quant à être une bonne mère pour notre fille et je pense que mes doutes seront là pour un moment encore mais je suis certaine d'une chose.**_ Elle tournait la tête et regardait Jane intensément. Rapidement le lieutenant Rizzoli portait sa main contre sa joue et d'un mouvement doux du pouce attrapait la larme qui roulait là. _**Je dirais toujours à ma fille combien je l'aime et combien elle est importante pour moi !**_

Jane lui souriait tendrement. _**Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mon amour et même si tu n'es pas sûr de toi pour le moment, moi je suis absolument certaine que tu seras une maman merveilleuse pour elle.**_ Pour sceller ses mots elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement Maura.

Elles montaient finalement se coucher après plus de baiser et de tendre caresse. Mercredi passait rapidement, Jane avait toujours cette enquête sur les bras et ne comptait pas ses heures. Quant à Maura elle profitait de sa dernière journée de calme avant de retourner au travail le lendemain. Le shopping était une activité parfaite pour se faire plaisir, qui n'avait certainement pas déplu à notre lieutenant lorsqu'elle était rentrée et avait trouvé sa femme dans de nouvelles lingeries. Si la vague de chaleur de l'été ne la tuait pas, sa femme s'en chargerait surement et Jane serait très heureuse de cela.


End file.
